


All in a Name

by KieraRutherford



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Maker is God, Modern AU, Public Relations Manager, Slow Burn, all warning posted at beginning of chapter, baseball setting, business suits, flirtation, lots of press, millennial blaming, modern tech, powerful female lead, smut a healthy amount of smut, some trigger stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 114,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraRutherford/pseuds/KieraRutherford
Summary: A modern alternative universe where Diana Trevelyan is a cleaner. She specializes in making ugly mistakes pretty again. She's done it all and now she's been hired to tackle a public relations nightmare. The Fereldan Doglords are a major league baseball team, only twenty games out from the Thedas Series Championship, but the people of Fereldan are crying foul over their name. So it's up to Diana to get into the club house, keep the heat off the players and try to figure out a branding name that will satisfy everyone. It's going to be close but there is a bonus six figure check in it for her. Little does she know the very friendly, and incredibly sexy six foot four third baseman is going to make it very hard for her. Can she help reconfigure the team, stick to the no fraternization clause and see the team through to their first championship? It's what she's hoping for, but it seems Cullen Rutherford, the third baseman, has other ideas.





	1. Press Badge

Diana’s four inch, spike stiletto heels clicked off the finely polished tile flooring as she was directed to his office. “Come in,” his voice was pleasant to the ears if not a bit deeper than she expected. Turning the handle, she gave the door a slow push, “Mr. Tethras, I’m pleased you were able to fit me into your tight schedule,” she purred as sweetly as she could. She had been told in advance the General Manager had a nasty habit of cursing, and being anything but professional.

“Take a seat, Ms. Trevelyan, was it? Ya ya, alright,” lighting a thick dark brown cigar he began chewing it at the corner of his mouth, “hope you don’t mind. Terrible habit, nerves.” Cracking open the window behind him, he leaned towards it, “so the big bastards on top tell me you’re here to fix our problem, and you’re one of the best.”

“The best, Mr. Tethras, I assure you,” letting a smug grin caress the corner of her mouth, she carefully crossed her legs. Trying her best to prevent her nearly micro mini skirt from riding up too far. If worst came to it, she intended to charm the pants off the dwarf. She had a job to do, a reputation to uphold and a fat six figure pay check coming if she pulled off this little miracle. 

Chuckling Varric kicked his feet up onto the corner of his desk, cozying into his chair he smirked, “we’ll see. Boss’ say you are going to make a difference. Clean up as it were. I’m alright with it, as long as it doesn’t mess with my boys. We’re twenty games away from the Thedas Series Championship. 20 games, Ms. Trevelyan. Do you understand how deep in the shit we are?”

Rolling her eyes, she drew in a deep breath, “of course I do. The Fereldan Doglords haven’t won a Thedas Series, ever and now you stand upon the cusp of clenching a play off berth. I know my baseball, Mr. Tethras,” his name oozed from between her lips like soured milk. “If you intend to insult my intelligence, you’ll find yourself left wanting.” Unmoved in her chair she was the poised picture of a pristine posture, cool level headedness and sultry danger. 

“Wonderful, at least I have some help on this. Say I back you, say I believe in what you were called here for. Tell me, how do you plan on doing it?” Rolling the cigar on his thick tongue, Varric crossed his arms over his chest, the dark tufts of hair puffed out from the unbuttoned business shirt. Sleeves stretching taut against his powerful arms, buttons barely seeming to hold on. 

Sighing she pulled out a binder and patted it, “I have my methods. Know I won’t interfere with the boys. Just here to smooth over PR. Nothing more. Think of me more as a pretty face, quick tongue, and a helping hand.” Placing the binder back into her shoulder bag she plucked a single sheet of paper. Placing it on his desk, she spun it to his direction with two fingers before sliding it forward. “This is all I require. Nothing extensive. Depending on the media coverage, and social media feeds, I’m thinking two months tops.” Letting out a playful laugh she grinned, her crimson lips curling up against her bronzed skin, “long enough for the rebrand and to see the trophy up close.”

“This wouldn’t have been a problem if it weren’t for the damn millennials,” Varric sighed, “the Fereldan Doglords have had this name for over 50 years. Now it’s offensive and needs to be culturally appropriate.” Making finger quotations in the air he groaned, “you have your list of demands, and I’m told to give you whatever you want. You’ll travel with the team. We leave tomorrow for a three game stretch out in Val Chevin against the Chevin Sea Hawks. From there we have a day break for travel and we’re off to face Kirkwall’s Guard Captains. That’s a four-game stretch. Then back home, for our two, four games sets… here’s the schedule,” tossing a leaflet across the table he pushed a button on his phone system, “Daisy, I need you in here for a moment.”

“Yes, Var… Mr. Tethras,“ a sweet sing-song female voice replied.

“Daisy will give you the tour. Set you up with everything you need. Press pass, etc. The big wigs don’t want the boys knowing about this project. They think -and will continue to think- you are the new public relations manager. Helping them set up their social media, train them for on camera interviews and assess their marketability. They find out, it could mess with their games, and you are out your lovely check. However, brass says. You fix this problem and we win the championship, you get a fat bonus. Got it?” Varric’s feet came off the desk as the door opened.

“Thank you, Mr. Tethras.” Diana stood, subtly tugging her skirt back into position.

“Mr. Tethras, you needed me?” a whip of a young girl stood in the doorway. All skin and bone, with doe like emerald eyes and a mop of short, thick black hair. Diana could just make out the tips of her pointed ears.

“Yes Daisy, I need you to give Ms. Trevelyan here the tour. She’s our new public relations manager. You’ll need to set her up with her own badge and accommodations. She’ll be travelling with the team to ensure the end of the season runs smoothly. If there isn’t anything else, Ms. Trevelyan?” he hung his words, pulling the cigar from his lip as he puffed out a ring of blue smoke.

Giving him a curt nod she returned her focus to this Daisy girl, “no, Mr. Tethras. I am eager to settle in.”

“Right this way, Ms. Trevelyan.” 

“My name isn’t really Daisy,” the woman snickered as she led Diana down the long tunnel towards the players and managers only section, “my name is Merrill. Varric just likes to make up nicknames for everyone. Eventually you’ll have one too.” Pulling her card from her lanyard she swiped it through the card reader, “I have your card, badge, security clearance and room key available in my office. We can do the tour then sign you into the system.”

Diana followed along, scolding herself for not selecting a more comfortable wedge shoe. Had she known she would be getting the grand tour she wouldn’t have opted for the overly complicated four-inch heel, let alone a stiletto. “Thank you, Merrill. My name is Diana, pleasure to meet you.” Smiling professionally, she followed the small woman into the back rooms. 

Merrill led her down a long corridor lined with pictures of past greats. Players, fan beloved coaches and a wall dedicated to firsts. Golden plagues shone in the florescent lighting, under each black framed image. Diana knew most of them, she’d spent several days pouring over the history of the team. Learning as much as she could, to seem as natural with the team as possible. Not that she wasn’t a fan. She’d grown up in the Free Marches. A smaller community town of Ostwick. They never had a baseball team growing up. The closest was either Tevinter’s Magisters or the Fereldan Doglords. And she was in love with the spirit of the Fereldan boys. Her dad had made the joke they were less a professional team and more a beer league brotherhood. Mulling the thought over she wondered if she could brand the ‘Fereldan Brotherhood.’ 

Merrill showed her the player locker rooms, the club house, the kitchens and over to the press boxes. Some she’d seen before. School trips and tours, she had taken with her dad. This was different though. Jotting down a small map for herself and instructions she maintained a decent pace with her tour guide. Finally, Merrill showed her the built-in facilities, “kind of like college dorms, if you ask me.” Merrill half chuckled. “Varric had us place you at the end. Somewhere quiet and more private. I’d recommend locking the door,” Merrill snickered into her hand as they continued on, “this way. We’ll hit my office and get your papers done. Then you can busy yourself however you need.” 

“Thank you,” Diana was glad they would be done shortly. Her comfortable runners were sitting in the trunk of her car and with so much left to do today, she was near desperate to collect them. Leaning on the high counter she slipped her shoes off for a moment as Merrill disappeared into the back room.

“Enjoy your tour?” Varric’s husky voice startled her and he enjoyed a hearty laugh.

“Great, wonderful, thank you, Mr. Tethras.” Ignoring her shoes, she stood firm.

Leaning in his door frame Varric drew a long puff from his cigar, “good. I have your ticket for the flight. We leave from the Denerim Airport at ten am sharp. You’ll need to clear security, so I’d recommend you get there no later than nine. Wouldn’t want to leave our new public relations manager behind.” Drawing an envelop from his breast pocket he grinned. “There is only one other rule, I forgot to mention.” He sauntered over to the counter, “the boys are off limits. And if you value yourself, you’ll stay the hell away from Hawke. Guys got more notches on his bedpost than a rich woman has pearls. Trust me.”

Diana couldn’t help herself as she broke out into a fit of laughter, “I can guarantee I will adhere to the stringent rules, Mr. Tethras. I’m not here to score a major leaguer. I’m here to do my job, sir. You’ll forgive me if I find this a bit insulting.”

“My apologies Ms. Trevelyan. I didn’t intend to insult, just keeping an eye out for you. Mini skirts and high heels don’t come here often Princess, so you’ll forgive the forewarning.” Varric slipped the envelop on top of the counter and turned towards his office, “don’t forget. Sharp, Ms. Trevelyan. Look forward to travelling with you.”

Merrill returned from the back room, a stack of papers and random ends cresting the top, “here is your starting package, Ms. Trevelyan.”

“Please call me Diana,” she smiled helping Merrill place the stack on the counter. 

Together they sorted through non-disclosure forms, medical forms, criminal background forms. All of which Diana had brought with her, in triplicate. Within an hour they had completed all of her required forms, and Merrill was checking to see the badge was recognized in their system. Making sure the fob feature worked she grinned, “that’s that Diana. We’re all set to go.” Placing the envelop on top of her stack of papers she patted it lightly, “I wrote the note inside. Don’t forget, at least an hour before take off. Sometimes security can be a bit picky with new members. I will be on hand to aid with anything you need. See you tomorrow!”

Diana quietly collected her items and made for the door to the garage. She’d need to pack, get her papers in order and begin going over the player roster. She should be able to name ever member of the team, their position and tenure. At least, that was her goal. Reaching her economy, black car she loaded everything carefully into binders in her trunk. Pulling her runners on she decided take-out might be the way to go. She probably wouldn’t have time to cook with all the packing, and research she had yet to do.


	2. Road Trip

She was up before her alarm clock, giving her more time to enjoy a lengthy, steaming shower. Something she questioned she could truly enjoy on the road. Everything was pre-set up. Even going so far as to prepping her breakfast last night, she was set to make easy time. Her bags sat by the door. As per the letter in the envelop she had packed a carry on and her hard shell, medium set luggage. Three times she weighed them to ensure they were the acceptable weight. Selected an outfit with minimum metal pieces to guarantee a quick pass through security. Drying her hair, she used some product to accent her natural fiery auburn curls. Lining her forest green eyes in a kohl liner she grinned. “Simple, Di, simple,” she chuckled. Curling her lashes and applying her ‘warrior red,’ lip stain she smiled as she pressed her lips together. No matter what could possibly happen, she was positive she had a plan for everything. Collecting her purse, she placed it a top of her luggage. 

Breakfast came together without a hitch and as she checked the time, it was just seven-thirty. More than enough time to enjoy her coffee, sunny side up eggs, toast and hunk of ham steak. Sitting down she poured over the morning feeds on her tablet. “Fereldan Doglord’s hire new public relations manager ahead of the play off push. A sign of positive progress or hiding a bigoted heart? Click for more.” Scrunching her nose at the statement she sighed. There could have been worse articles and if this is all the Denerim Post could come up with, she was pleased at least. It was a place to start. She would have to pen a reply to the editor before noon. Easy enough on a long plane trip, with no interruptions.

Finishing her breakfast and the feeds on social media and new outlets she slung her purse across her body and loaded her car’s back seat with her bags. Checking the clock, it was exactly eight, twenty-five am. Grinning to herself she took the shortest route she could find. Pulling into the airport parking and fly. Taking the sticker and placing it in the window of her car she loaded up with her bags. “Gate D2,” she mumbled double checking the ticket. 

“Ma’am,” a security woman stopped her, “do you have your ticket? This is a secured gate.”

Grinning she flashed her badge and held up her ticket, “I’m the new public relations manager for the team. I do hope this suffices.”

Reading over the badge and the ticket the woman smiled, “right this way ma’am.” Escorting her through security, the woman rushed her through. “Don’t want you to miss your flight ma’am, Mr. Tethras would be very annoyed if you did.”

Nodding she knew it wasn’t Varric who sent the woman to aid her. More than likely it was the sweet Merrill who was concerned for her timing. Pulling her suitcase along she was led to a small private entrance. “Over here ma’am. Still have to scan your bags and such. Hope it isn’t too much of an inconvenience.” Not minding one bit, Diana placed her luggage on the security conveyor belt and waited to be waved into the scanner. 

Everything was smooth sailing from that point forward. Nothing out of the ordinary. Checking in she made her way to the private loading area. Merrill waved her over, “Diana!” her smile could have lit up the entire airport as she clutched a fashionable black leather shoulder purse. Diana recognized the high-end designer bag and smiled back, “love your bag! Never expected you to enjoy a Michel de Chevin. Looks like an original too, am I right?” 

Merrill blushed brightly and nervously tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, “oh yes. I splurged on myself. Only name brand item I’ve ever owned.” Chuckling along with her, they boarded the plane. “The press and management sit near the back. Players up front. Once we get to altitude the pilot will turn off the seatbelt sign and then you will probably want to get to know the boys. They have been chatting non-stop about the new PR manager. Mostly good things, I swear.”

Diana didn’t quite believe the words Merrill said. She’d been to so many places, requiring her unique cleaning abilities. Many time she had been called nasty things, some even spitting upon the floor as she arrived. She couldn’t help but find it difficult to believe that anyone was looking forward to her. Remaining emotionless she smiled pleasantly enough as they boarded. Keeping her head up she scanned the players. An interesting group. Remembering her notes, she smiled. ‘The most diverse and inclusive team in professional sports today,’ the articles had said. ‘The first Qunari to play professionally, nicknamed The Iron Bull. The first openly trans-gender man Cremisius Aclassi. Two former Templar veterans, also the first in professional sports, Cullen Rutherford and Rylen Knight. Recently granting a female coach the rank of team manager.’ If it hadn’t been for the outcry over the name, she would wonder why she was here at all. Recent articles claimed it was an affront to Fereldans as the term doglord was coined as a slur by Orlesian nobility some hundred or so years ago. A name still tossed at the odd Fereldan touring in Val Royeux today. Many of the men smiled and gave a tip of their heads. Some seemed lost in their pre-flight rituals. Baseball players are and have always been superstitious and this was nothing new. 

“My, lovely woman,” a velvety voice drew her attention down to a man with olive toned skin and piercing grey eyes. He was loosely toying with the edge of his impeccably well-groomed moustache. He held his other hand out to her and she calmly took it. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, “welcome to the Fereldan Doglords, may the Maker grant this meeting as a sign we’re taking that splendid piece of hardware.”

Chuckling she played along, “wonderfully met, Mr. Pavus. I must say you are smoother in person.” Giving him a sideways smirk she chuckled, “I will enjoy getting to know you better as we clench the berth and then the championship.”

“Ah, a woman after my own heart,” he grinned. “Get to your seat, we can speak much more once we’ve taken off.”

Nodding back, she tipped her head to him, “it would be my pleasure.”

“Please, call me Dorian. I do detest formality.” Dorian purred as she renewed her search for her seat. 

Entering the back half of the plane she was met with the familiar scent of cigar, “I assumed smoking on planes died out in the eighties, Mr. Tethras,” she clicked her tongue at him as she took the seat across from him, “Maker forbid something were to happen on board, or to the boys.” 

Varric grumbled as he snuffed out his cigar and crossed his arms over his chest, “fine.”

“Relax, we’ll be taking off soon. Shouldn’t be too long of a flight.” Grinning she clicked her seatbelt in and leaned back into her chair, “I believe I was one of the last ones on. If your baggage crew is half decent we should be in the air, within, oh, ten minutes.” No soon had she finished did the intercom click on.

“Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking. We will be lifting off here in a moment, just beginning to taxi to the strip now,” her voice was calm and reassuring as she continued. “My name is Captain Morrigan. My co-pilot is Sebastian Vale. Please ensure your tray is in the upright position and locked. If you need anything during our scheduled three hour, and twenty-seven minute flight, please be sure to flag down either attendant Calpernia or attendant Wynne. Thank you for flying Team Fereldan Doglords!” As the intercom clicked off the players upfront let out a ruckus of applause and cheers.

‘Spirited,’ she filed the thought away as the plane began to pick up speed towards its required lift off vector. Take off was the same as every take off she had ever been on. Nothing different. Waiting patiently for the seatbelt light to come off she went over her work load in her head. Setting out how she had planned to handle each social media feed with a blanket statement. Something the big shots had given her full rights to do. As soon as the light binged off she reached up for her carry on. Retrieving her laptop and note pad she set to work. 

“Damn,” Varric teased, “you are efficient.”

Typing away she looked over to him, her fingers never stopping, “time it money, Mr. Tethras and I have very little of both.” Within fifteen minutes she was off emailing her editor with the rough draft of her press release. Turning over to her notepad she began penning down little things. Her immediate feel on the team, her chat with Dorian Pavus, and finally the cigar loving dwarf still sitting in front of her. There was plenty of material to work with here, almost too much. Pulling up her spread sheet she went over the team roster:  
Dorian Pavus – closer  
Rylen Knight – catcher  
Garrett Hawke – starter  
Cullen Rutherford – third base  
Iron Bull – right fielder  
Cremisius Aclassi – short stop  
Fenris Leto – center field  
Thom Rainier – first base  
Carver Hawke – left field  
Alistair Therin – second base. 

Discarding the litany of relievers, four other starting pitchers and injury reserves she needed to focus on this core group. These men would be the glory or the downfall of the Doglords. Irony caught her that not even half the team were from Fereldan. They needed a name that fit this mish mash of a group. Something that meant the unique brotherhood they seemed to carry on the field. Staring blankly at the screen, for the first time in her lengthy and well documented career, she was stuck. “Shit…” she grumbled under her breath. 

Varric caught the whisper of a curse and grinned, “ya, told you we were in the shit. Welcome to the party, have a drink and join the misery.”


	3. Team Travel

Trying to still the panic rising in her chest she gladly excepted the flute of champagne, “isn’t it a bit early to drink?” she tried to bluff her way through as she watched several more bottles disappear into the front cabin.

“We’re celebrating the good news. Seems your chat with Pavus went well. Boys are convinced you’re the charm they need to clench it. Don’t know what you said to him, but Maker cast his blessing on you.” Tipping his flute at her, he winked before draining half the glass.

Not wanting to appear awkward she returned his tip and sipped at the bubbly brew. It was sweet with hints of summer ripened berries. A truly fine vintage, and having enjoyed her fair share of bottles, she could easily have proclaimed this her favourite. Leaning back in her chair she looked over the roster again. “Tell me, Mr. Tethras, would it be possible to interview your team manager?”

Nearly spitting out his wine he burst into laughter, “oh have fun with that one. Cassandra Pentaghast is nothing if not eager to talk. I warn you though, she isn’t the easiest to interview. Many of the reporters have complained she can be intimidating. I’ve told them all to grow up, but I’m sure you won’t have a problem.” Grinning widely, he finished his glass.

Penning a quick memo into her phone she added a reminder to speak with Cassandra. Her laptop still open, she ran a quick Google search. Nothing substantial. Studied at Seeker College in White Spire. Coached little league and worked her way up to the White Spire college team. A scout from the Doglords noticed her and mentioned her to the owners. Letting a huff silently pass through her nose she knew exactly why they hired her. With the pressure of the name change they needed a way to appease the barking base. Another quick media search showed it did work, for a time. Until once again the name became a focus. Cassandra’s hiring seemed to be the last line in a string of attempts to sway the name change. More than likely resulting in her being hired as their ‘PR manager’. 

Typing in a few more searches she caught up with the current media sputtering. Lots of hype around the coming play off contention. As of this afternoon the Storm Coast Warriors were out. All they could do was play spoiler. Knowing that was more than likely a given, she knew she had to keep the team away from the social trends. Checking her email, he editor returned her speech, “all good Di, get’em girl!” Grinning she popped open a new tab, paste in her speech and forwarded it to several media outlets. Closing her laptop after hitting send she smiled at Varric, “all done for now. Is there lunch on this flight or do we get fueled up when we land?” Standing she stretched her legs.

Shaking his head Varric chuckled, “you have got to be the only person I know that flies in a full pant suit. Chill out Princess, if you are needing a meal, flag down one of the hosts.” Pushing his call button, he unbuckled his belt and leaned his seat back slightly.

Coming through the curtains a heavy set, red head smiled brightly, “is there something I can get for you Mr. Tethras?” 

“Not for me Felsi, our PR manager here is new to our system. Could you bring her the inflight menu? She’s starving, look at her! Poor girl is wasting away!” Varric snickered as he waved over at Diana.

Felsi nodded and paced back off towards the front of the plane. “Thank you, Mr. Tethras,” Diana rolled her eyes.

“Please call me Varric. You sound too much like that Rutherford kid. Always too damn polite. Don’t worry too much about formal shit with me.” Placing his flute in his cup holder he reclined his seat and cozied into seat, “now if you’ll excuse me, I need my beauty rest.”

It would be a couple hours before they touched down and she was restless. Perhaps with Varric snoozing she could take the time to view the team. See them interact and even speak with a few of them. Before she could walk through the curtains Felsi returned with a menu. “Oh, thank you,” Diana quickly skimmed through while Felsi stood patiently. Selecting a simple salad and sandwich combo she handed Felsi the menu. Again, Felsi ushered out of the room. Her stomach growled and she opted to peak through the curtains instead. Several of the men were talking baseball, batting techniques and weight transfer. Others sitting quietly reading or listening to music and a couple more napping. It was a surprisingly calm and quiet group. ‘Respect’ she mentally jotted down as she dipped back out. 

Taking her seat, Felsi returned to her quickly, “if there is anything else you need dear, just give me a ding. Don’t you worry about a thing, and welcome to the team!” Placing her lunch down upon her open tray the bubbly flight attendant gave Diana’s shoulder a friendly squeeze before she walked away. Humming a playful tune upon her lips.

Reading her twitter feed on her phone she went about her lunch. Pleased to see her reply being posted on all the media sites, and the likes and kudos rolling in. Her reputation as a leading force in the business world had the stock value of the Fereldan Doglords jump up eight points. Earning her a very pleased text from one of the CEOs of the team, Logan MacTier. Responding as she usually did she grinned to herself. “Now, if only I can figure out a name,” she grumbled to herself as she bit into her clubhouse sandwich.

Lunch was uneventful as she responded to the usual press interests. Why was she brought in? Is this a sign of a progressive change? What her experience in baseball was? Was she just some pretty bimbo in a mini skirt? Nothing she hadn’t heard before. It was a shock when she received a DM on her twitter. Flicking it open she read it, ‘hope this isn’t too harsh on you. You seem like a nice enough person. Looking forward to speaking with you soon. Thanks for joining the team and welcome to the Doglords. -CR’. Grinning she opened her notepad, “CR… where are you, ah there!” Running her finger down the page the name sprung to life, “Cullen Rutherford, third basemen and one of the Templar signings. Been with the team since the beginning of the season with his friend Rylen Knight.” Humming to herself she opened her laptop and ran her Google search. Clicking on images she nearly choked on her last bite of sandwich. There he was, standing over six foot four, two hundred and forty pounds. Thirty years old and not a smidgen of age upon his smooth sun kissed face. Two brilliant orbs of molten gold edged with rich chocolate, seemed to speak to her. His nose wasn’t too large, or bulbous, in fact the more she looked at it the more fitting it seemed. Hard angled chin and jawline finished his masculine face. A sprout of curls poked out from under the edges of his cap. Splendid coils of spun gold. Catching herself staring she slammed the lid of her computer shut. ‘Not here for a major leaguer,’ she uttered to herself as she picked up her phone. Clicking the screen back to on she drew in a quick, calming breath, “thank you CR, looking forward to getting to know you,” grunting she erased it back. “Thank you, it’s an honor and a pleasure,” deleting it again she groaned. “Thank you. Hope to speak with everyone soon. Looking forward to getting to know the team.” Pleased she hit send.


	4. Touch Down?

Landing was the only part of flying she hated. Every touch down was the same, white knuckles on the arm rests until the plane reached its taxi speed. Closing her eyes, she focused on the queasy feeling she always had wash over her. Drawing in the deepest breath she could, she held it for a ten count before slowly letting the air push through her nose. As the plane turned and slowed she felt her stomach settle and the sudden stop of Varric’s snoring caused her eyes to bolt open. Returning herself to her calm and measured appearance she sat up in her chair. 

Varric didn’t say anything as the plane docked. Only grumbling to himself as he collected his carry on and half stumbled towards the exit. Diana wondered how well he had slept. Collecting her baggage, she followed him towards the front of the plane. A part of her wanted to take a peek, a quick scan around the players room. Find this Cullen Rutherford. But her professional side was screaming at her to just move forward. Keeping her head up she followed Varric out of the plane. 

“Ms. Trevelyan?” Merrill came rushing up behind her, “please don’t get too far ahead! This is your first trip and I don’t want you to get lost!” Merrill’s face was flushed as she caught up with her. “Follow me, we need to collect your luggage off the turnstile. Then we can get you to the hotel.”

Apologizing Diana tried to stifle the bloom of blush rushing to her cheeks, “my apologizes, I wasn’t even thinking. It’s been a busy afternoon.” Pretending to answer another message she gave her best sorry face.

Sighing Merrill let a giggle spread over her, “I’m glad you’re getting comfortable with the media. I read your post to the outlets on the plane. Very well worded. I can see why they would hire someone like you,” blushing she threw her hands up, “oh, no! I’m not saying your silly, or that you don’t look the part… I mean… oh… Creators.”  
Letting a genuine laugh bubble up she patted the flustered girl on the shoulder, “I know what you meant, and I appreciate it. It’s a great advantage to be a woman in this industry. No one takes you seriously, it leaves you a perfect opportunity to take command. I’m sure many people look past you. I wonder if they know how much you do in a given day,” smiling she genuinely wished to grace the young woman with some confidence. Leave her with a new outlook on her life. 

“Oh… I never thought about that before. Thank you!” her eyes danced as she led Diana in through the private gates of the air port and to the baggage coral. Standing together they chatted away. Merrill seemingly excited to lay her daily burdens out to someone who appeared to care. Diana was more than happy to hear her rant. It had its dual purpose. Enabling a young woman to remove the weight from her back in a safe way inside the club and it provided her with a wealth of information. So much so she wished she had recorded the conversation. Merrill continued on and on as she walked her to the waiting cars out behind the airport. She didn’t let up until they reached their hotel. At which point she began apologizing like it was her full-time job. Diana couldn’t stop giggling as she repeatedly told her it was fine. 

“No, it really isn’t but I appreciate your kindness. Here,” Merrill provided Diana with her room information, “the food is on the club house, so don’t be afraid to eat.”

Chuckling Diana patted her stomach, “have no fear, I shall not wither away. If you need to speak some more, my room is open. Here,” Diana wrote her number down on a business cards from her pocket, “text me if you need to speak. Don’t worry, it’ll stay between us, I promise.”

Welling up Merrill took the paper and nodded before managing to get out words, “thank you.” Nodding again she rushed away towards her room.

Diana drew in a quick breath and looked around the hotel main floor. It was a grand hotel, something out of an old black and white movie. Pristine white marble flooring stretched up to the hand-crafted marble columns and busts of ancient Orlesian Emperors and Empresses. It was a stsunning sight to behold. Even gold plagues lay underneath, etched in fine hand giving the reader names and dates of their reigns. Heavy, thick royal blue curtains and drapes covered the cathedral high etched windows. “This is supposed to be a medium end hotel,” she mumbled to herself looking down at her room number, “room one eighty-nine. Main floor? Alright.” Scanning the foyer again she noticed the room markers pointing towards her suite. Following along she past a restaurant, people beginning to pile in for dinner. Continuing her path to her room she noted the location of the ice machine and the drink dispenser. Arriving at her room, she was pleasantly surprised it was a corner unit. Sliding her room card through the read, she quickly ushered herself in and deadbolted the door behind herself. 

It had been a habit of hers since she started to travel for work. Always rushing into her room and locking herself in. Never really knowing where that stemmed from, she continued to nervously perform the same ritual every hotel she entered. Next was to set up her command center. Tablet, laptop, cell phone, paper and pen all in perfect unity on the largest flat surface she could find or create. Taking off her business jacket she carefully hung it in the closet. 

Sitting upon the bed she read over the hotel menu. In an hour she’d order and hopefully, if she could tackle the work in her mind she could get to bed before too late. Tomorrow would be a busy press day on the field and in the club house, let alone the fact she really hadn’t met the team yet. Going over the roster for the fourth time she felt confident. Her binders had full colour printed images with stats on all the players. Pulling out her sticky notes she began making her comments. “Dorian Pavus, smooth operator and into himself. Yet he seems to get along with everyone on the team. Hmmm, hidden humbleness?” she laid a question mark with the written word, ‘humble,’ beside it. Everyone else was up in the air. Chuckling she wrote a sticky note on Garret Hawke’s profile, ‘lady killer,’ with a couple of tally marks. 

An hour passed by quietly as she continued her dossier on each player. Googling all relevant information and making her notes. Picking up the hotel phone she dialed to the kitchen, placed her order and returned to her papers. Her eyes were getting tired and she pushed her papers away, opting to go through her twitter on her phone. Tons of likes and retweets filled her notifications. Scrolling through she was pleased to read the majority of the comments were positive. The negative was her usual. ‘A woman in baseball? Go back to the kitchen,’ nonsense. Hearing a knock on her door she got up and looked through the peep hole, room service stood on the other side. Unlocking the deadbolt, she smiled sweetly, “thank you, I’ll take it from here.” Pulling a couple silver from her pocket she handed the coin to the young pock faced man and pulled the tray into her room. Returning the dead bolt, she made her way back to her comfy pillow set up on the bed. Hauling her tray up beside her, she heard a ping go off on her phone. The usual sound it made when someone sent her a private message on twitter. Grabbing her phone, she flicked open the screen as she reached for her iced tea. “I hope you are finding everything alright. Its been a long travel day, please get some rest. Looking forward to speaking with you before the game – CR”. Grinning nearly from ear to ear she mulled over how to respond. 

He was sweet and from the conversation with Varric earlier, she knew he was a professional. As a professional he would want to welcome the new member of the team, make them feel included. This might be nothing more than that, even though it seemed more than friendly to her. Trying not to look too deeply into his intentions, she began replying, “thank you. It was an alright flight. Comfortably relaxing in my room, enjoying my dinner. I sincerely appreciate your kindness. I promise there won’t be any serious or in-depth questions tomorrow. Just wanting to get my feet wet, and get to meet everyone first. Best get some rest, big game tomorrow – DT”. Satisfied she sent off the message and flicked on the tv to sports news.


	5. First Impressions

Sleep was easy enough, of course a half tablet of her usual sleeping aid always did the trick. Pulling her hair back into a modern French twist she applied her media make up. Today was a day to talk, and there would be a ton of it. Wrapping a loose scarf around her neck she grabbed an extra-large tea to take with her to the diamond. They were staying at the hotel for two more nights before they left. ‘Best of three,’ Varric reminded her in a somewhat awkward morning text message. He had mentioned a black SUV would be around back to collect the team, and all reps. Seeing Merrill she snuck up beside her, “sleep well?” she smiled as she toyed with her business jacket.

“Yes, much better than I have in a while, actually,” she grinned, looking more vibrant and refreshed since her last sighting.

“Good, let’s get to the diamond. I’m sure I’ll be swamped with questions and reporters.” 

Diana followed Merrill as they climbed into a set of SUV’s around back, just as Varric had said. A few blocks later and they were entering the stadium from a special ‘players only’ section. It was something all together foreign and wondrous to see as they passed generators and other maintenance equipment. Coming through a long tunnel she was in the press pre-game area. Many of the industries best bloggers, tweeters, journalists and reports for all major networks were busily chatting away, coffees in hand.

‘Game time,’ she grinned to herself as she strolled into the room. Unaffected by the majority of people in the room, or at least set on maintaining that appearance. Walking past several well-known media personnel she took her place comfortably by the lengthy breakfast table. Carefully selecting a few small items, she caught someone waving her over. ‘Perfectly timed,’ she mused to herself as she smiled and pretended to be shocked and excited to see them.

“Why Diana, I didn’t know you were taking on baseball teams now. What brings you to this humble section of the media world?” Briala grinned as she took a slow sip from her paper cup.

Chuckling warmly Diana shrugged her shoulders, “my dear, it pays the bills. The bonus is having always been a fan of the sport and the team. Lovely perks,” she wrinkled her nose and grinned playfully. It was the same old song and dance for her. One she loved playing. Every time she would make chit chat, every time the person was left knowing less about her then when they started. Always to her amusement.

“Planning on a long media day, Di? Don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear a scarf before,” Briala was reaching now, struggling to find something to shake the shell away.

Toying with the edge of the fluttering material Diana smiled, “oh this old thing? Its currently all the fashion back home. Thought I’d bring a touch of that comfort with me. Something more personal.” Diana was in her glory watching Briala try to figure out if she was bullshitting her or legitimately interested in higher fashion. Not letting her get another word in she pretended to see someone over her shoulder, “I would love to stay and catch up, but work awaits. Perhaps later?” Slipping her a business card she casually walked towards Varric who was in the process of slipping out to the gm’s box. 

“Ah, Ms. Trevelyan, fitting in, well, are we?” Varric nervously looked around the room.

“No worries Mr.…. Varric. Come, let’s get you settled in. The boys should be starting batting practice and drills shortly.” Years of watching them, splurging on the best tickets she could get had brought her a little insider information. They would be warming up in the gym area by the visitor’s changing rooms. From there, they would have batting practice, run a few drills and hit the showers to relax for the 7:07 pm first pitch. 

Varric nodded, clearly nerves were gripping him tightly as he led her through to his box. Once inside he lit up his cigar and puffed away greedily. “You know, Varric, that’s a nasty habit to form,” Diana shook her head at him as she brought him a tall glass of water, filled to the brim with ice.

“Everyone has their vices Diana, I wonder what yours are?” Giving her a look over he excepted the glass and drew in a long refreshing gulp.

“Some of us are immune to such temptations, Varric. Now do behave. I would be remiss to say I do not wish to baby sit you. I have press to speak with and I want to be on the ground during practice. Get a feel for the team, as they interact,” turning on her heels she paused at the door, “I’ll send Daisy up with a few ales. Something to calm the nerves.” Clicking the door softly behind her she pulled her badge from her purse and clipped it to the crisp white pocket on her dress shirt. Having selected a knee length pencil skirt and a more comfortable wedge heel she rolled her cuffs to her elbows, loosened her scarf and unbuttoned two down from her collar. Satisfied she followed the signs towards the field.< /p> Already several media outlets were in the dugouts, requesting interviews, photos and some just chatting friendly enough. Diana could see them all, their badges either clipped to their pocket, like hers, or their belts. Out of a dozen media outlets, only three had female leads. ‘Almost there,’ she sighed. In a male dominated universe, she always reveled in females breaking through. 

“Ms. Trevelyan, Ms. Trevelyan!” 

‘So, it begins,’ she smiled turning to see three different sports networks, their anchor people, cameras and microphones at the ready. “Yes, good afternoon everyone.”  
She fielded questions for nearly an hour, keeping her eyes trained on the people talking and being sure to pace her answers. Holding the audience in the palm of her hand. This was her bread and butter, her magic, and she was shining. Not breaking a sweat, she swayed one network anchor into believing the Doglords were not only the ones going to clench the berth, but were the league under dogs. She had them coining the phrase “Fereldan UnderDogs,” over their actual name. Something she knew would win her brownie points at the least. 

Varric turned to Merrill, “that kid could sell the shirt on your back to you and you’d thank her, and give her a fat tip! Shit, she’s smooth.”

Merrill agreed as she poured a mug of icy cold ale, “and she’s a very nice person. I would hate to upset her.” 

Taking the mug from Merrill, Varric shuddered, “kid, if she’s this good in business mode, I don’t want to ever get on her bad side. Maker’s balls, she’d destroy you!”

Finishing her one on one interviews she strolled the field. Observing the boys getting in a little batting practice, all while the photographers snapped away. Watching them practice, running fielding drills while some guys slapped the ball around she could see a kind of cohesiveness. All seemingly aware of each other, without much effort. ‘Brotherhood,’ flickered in her head again as she watched. A ball rolled up and stopped just by her foot. Bending down she picked it up. Straightening she noticed an incredibly broad shouldered, tall, golden blonde hulk of a man come bounding up to her, “this yours?” she half purred it out, as she held the ball with the tips of her fingers.

“Sorry, that one kinda got away from Thom. It didn’t hit you, did it?” his face was knit with concern as he came close to her.

As he neared his cologne seemed to softly swirl under her nose. Lovely hints of wood, cardamom, melon and ocean accord. One of her favourite colognes. Inhaling deeply, she smiled, “no, I’m fine. Thank you….”

“Cullen, Cullen Rutherford,” he held his hand out and smiled wide. His bright, beaming pearly white teeth were perfectly straight, only the softened scar above his lip marred the look. Holding his hand out to her he tipped his head, “you must be the new PR manager. Uh?” he paused waiting for her to answer.

“Diana,” she took his hand in hers. Surprised it wasn’t as rough or calloused as she was expecting a professional ball player’s hands to be. “Diana Trevelyan, and yes I am. I’ll be introducing myself to everyone later.”

Chuckling he gave a firm shake to her hand, “be careful, we have some real interesting attitudes in this mess. Fenris, he isn’t a people person. Hawke, well Garrett, you might want to buy a chastity belt. His brother constantly holds brooding contests with Fenris. Krem is a good kid, good heart. Bull is a bit direct but also a good man. Alistair will pun you to death. Thom is a big quiet guy, veteran of the league so he’s good with PR. Rylen is the silent practical joker, and always with the inappropriate jokes. I think you’ve met Dorian.”

“Yes, I have,” she giggled as she looked up at him, towering over her five-foot six frame. Even in her heels he was a clean head and a half taller, “and what of you, Mr. Rutherford. What should I be concerned about?”

Blushing he rubbed at his neck, “me?! I’m harmless. They just keep me around to look pretty.”

She couldn’t help but let out a hearty laugh, which he joyfully joined her in. Tossing the ball lightly towards him she nodded, “thank you for the warning Mr. Rutherford. Good luck in the game today.”

Deftly catching it in his hand, the ball disappearing in his massive mitt, “don’t need it ma’am. We have you,” winking he turned and ran back to the field.


	6. Pregame Rituals

The Maker did something right when he invented baseball pants, that was something Diana could easily agree with. As Cullen jogged away from her, she tried to hide the smirk upon her face as she enjoyed the view of his tight rear in those equally snug pants. Realizing she was staring for too long she straightened up and checked her wrist watch. The practice was winding down. Everyone would be hitting the showers to tidy up and grab something to eat and hydrate before the evening game. Looking around she noticed the reporters and sports analysts were beginning to discuss lunch as well. Turning she ducked into the visitor’s dug out. 

“See something you like?” Dorian’s voice slapped her back to the moment.

“Pardon?” she tried to sound sweet and innocent.

“Oh, come now,” Dorian rose off the bench and walked with her down into the clubhouse. “you can’t hide that from me. I’m the king of subtle ass checks, and that man has an ass you could bounce quarters off.” He laughed heartily as he held the door for her.

Chuckling along with him she remained guarded, “I never noticed but I do enjoy your vivid imagery.”

“As you should,” stopping her he crossed his arms, “I did a little research into you, Ms. Trevelyan.”

She felt the hairs on her neck stand up, keeping her face as relaxed as she could she spoke softly, “oh, tell me what you discovered, Mr. Pavus.”

“We’re related, isn’t that ironic,” he chuckled. Taking her arm in his he led her towards a buffet of fruit, vegetables, pastas and warm food being put out, “yes. You are my cousin, of some distance but I found it rather enjoyable. You have quite the reputation for being the best in your profession. So am I. Perhaps it is our shared lineage.”

Breathing a quiet sigh of relief, she faked a laugh, “that is wondrous. I may just be that good luck charm then, if the two of us are here.”

Laughing heartily, he nodded as he tugged her along, “come you must eat with us! The rest will be in shortly. Get to know everyone and their interesting habits. Beside I’m sure you’re dying for another round with the dreamy third baseman.”

Nodding she agreed and together they loaded up their trays with lunch. Dorian pointing out the best foods to eat before a game, and generally rambled on about himself and how he kept his body in such ‘fine shape’. Sitting at a long stretch of table he pulled her chair out for her, “remember to write how Dorian Pavus is always a gentleman. I won’t be out classed by those Templar boys.” Diana couldn’t help but let out a barking laugh, nearly knocking her water over. 

It wasn’t long before the rest of the team came trotting through the doors. Laughing and messing with each other they collected their lunches, water and protein drinks. Crowding around the table they all were chatting to each other and over each other. Until they sat, all eyes were on Diana, “you must be the new… uh…” Bull snapped his fingers trying to remember the title. 

“Public Relations Manager,” Fenris groaned as he poked at the creamy pasta on his plate.

“She’s our good luck charm,” Dorian beamed, “don’t you get any ideas Garrett, she’s off limits!”

Downing his protein shake in a couple loud gulps he shrugged his shoulders, “sorry I’m into the groupie scene. She looks more like Cullen’s piece of cake. Isn’t that right Mr. Knight in shining armor?”

Cullen began choking on his water, so much so Krem gave him a firm swat on his back. “kaffas Garrett, we need him for the game. Ass!” Krem groaned shaking his head.  
Diana watched as Cullen’s face bloomed a deep crimson, though she was unsure if it was due to the choking or Garrett’s prodding. She decided two could play at this game, “groupies? Interesting Mr. Hawke, and you passed your players physical. A miracle, I’m sure.” Now it was the crowds turn to snicker and howl at him. Leaving Cullen with a devilish grin upon his lips. Diana couldn’t help but feel smug about the jab and Garrett seemed to take it in stride.

“Careful, ma’am,” Carver Hawke rolled his eyes, “he’ll be trying to get into your small things now for sure.”

“Oh, dear brother,” Garrett sneered, “you should know best about small things.”

They exchanged jabbing barbs back and forth, all while Diana monitored the reactions of the group. It was easy enough to see Garrett was the joker, and least serious. Carver was sullen and broody. Almost as much as Fenris, who only dared to crack a smile once he was sure no one was watching. Thom chuckled along, but didn’t add to any of the manly bravado. Bull roared the loudest when he laughed and it seemed to be the goal of everyone in the room. Krem seemed like the mother of the group, which made Diana giggle a bit. Alistair was a bumbling joker too, tag teaming with Rylen in half of his terrible puns. The team gelled together well. Like school yard boys, laughing and ripping each other down one moment and building each other back up the next. It cemented her push to get the media saying, ‘Under Dogs,’ at every chance she could.

“They’re a good bunch,” Dorian whispered to her as she dug into her fresh chopped salad, “like brothers. They bicker and fight, but always come back together.”

Nodding she couldn’t help but feel privileged to be a part of this effort, “truly. It’s impressive to see.”

“What’s she doing in here?!” a loud female voice cut through the chatter and laughter.

“Ah coach chill, it’s the new PR manager. She’s just getting the feel of the team,” Krem rolled his eyes as he took another sip from his water.

Diana looked up to see a woman in the Fereldan Doglord uniform. Smiling she knew who was glaring her down. Cassandra Pentaghast, the no non-sense manager of the team. Wiping her mouth with her napkin she stood, “Ms. Pentaghast, it’s a pleasure to get to meet you. You’ve done an incredible job with these boys. They are fantastic.”

Cassandra’s hardened face lightened slightly, “thank you, Ms.?”

“Diana Trevelyan, ma’am and it’s an honor to meet the first female coach in the major leagues. A true honor,” pushing her chair out she met Cassandra halfway and extended her hand for a shake. 

“Well met, Ms. Trevelyan,” she smiled back and gripped her hand firmly in a strong hand shake.

Nodding Diana let Cassandra break the handshake, “I have nothing but wonderful things to write about these boys and you for that matter. You’re going to do well tonight, I feel it!”

Behind her Dorian stood, lifting his water bottle high he yelled out, “cheers to that! Hear that boys, our good luck charm has a good feeling about tonight. We’ve got this one!” As he finished the group let out a few cheers, hip hip hooray, before they returned to their teasing and picking.

Diana just smiled through it all, “if you’ll excuse me. You should get some lunch before it gets cold, and I should return to mine.” Politely she returned to her seat and her lunch. Sitting down she was deep in thought, going over ideas for a brand and set on trying to pass the Under Dogs or Brotherhood as potential logos. Trying to figure out a logo design she wasn’t paying much attention to the chatter. It was the overwhelming feeling she was being watched that broke her from her focus. Peering up she just caught him flick his eyes away. ‘What are you playing at, Mr. Rutherford?’ she wondered as she plucked a fresh strawberry from her plate. 

Lunch carried on like this for an hour, then players started to shuffle out. All with their pre-game rituals to go over. Leaving Diana to her own. Tidying up her plate she grabbed a bottle of apple juice from the cooler and strolled out of the clubhouse. Being waved over by Merrill she grinned, ‘of course Cassandra spoke with Varric. Hopefully all good words,’ she thought as she followed her. 

Several halls and rooms later, they arrived at the manager’s box overlooking the field. Varric relaxed in his chair, a tumbler filled with an amber coloured fluid, two lumps of ice firmly in his hand. “All good words from the coach, I hope,” Diana grinned as Varric startled.

“Actually, yes. So much so she’s requested you lunch with them everyday. Seems you might be their ‘good luck charm.’ At least, the big guys hope so.” Sitting up in his chair he took a nip from his cup, “they want you to go out after the game with them. It’s a Fereldan thing. Go out, have a couple drinks, sleep it off, practice and play.”

“Oh,” Diana grinned. This would be a perfect way to get to know these guys. Everyone relaxed and tipsy on cheap booze, would lead to loose tongues and even looser emotions. “If that’s what they want, I’d be happy to go along. Is there a dress code for these events?”

 

Varric let out a barking howl of a laugh, “you’ve got to be… you aren’t. It’s a night club, whatever that means. Some boys like to wear dress pants and a polo, other’s jeans and t-shirts. Take from that what you will.” Sitting up he yawned. “Have you read the sports news?”

Diana pulled out her phone and began flipping through the media apps. “Oh…” she purred loudly as she read. “The new girl breathes life into bigoted team, well that’s interesting. Ah here,” she grinned widely, “the Fereldan Under Dogs, perfect! I’m hoping to get that to stick. Word from the big guys on it?” Searching his movements, she could tell it was all positive.

“They love the idea, get them thinking that instead of focusing on the name. Might even have to change it to that, but isn’t that what you’re here for. Damn, not even a day and you’ve got positive press, possible new name, and the team is convinced you may be the good luck charm they’re missing. They win tonight and it’ll be a hell of a celebration this evening.”

Slipping her phone back into her purse she grinned, “I have every bit of faith that they’ll win tonight. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a bit of time before the game. Sadly, I have nothing to wear for the evening out. I saw a cute little boutique about a block from here. Think I’ll head over and pick something out. I’ll be back before the game starts, no worries.”

“Daisy, stick with her. She’s new to these ball diamonds and security.” Tossing her a coin purse he laughed, “and buy yourself something. You’ve earned it.”

Merrill was practically bouncing as she caught the purse and beaming turned for Diana, “oh thank you Varric, a thousand times, thank you!”

“Get out of here, before you run out of time. I know how women shop.” Chuckling, he kicked his feet up and sunk into his chair.


	7. Put it Where they Ain't

Diana strolled with Merrill down the quiet streets just a few blocks away from the stadium, entering the third clothing store, “come now Merrill, don’t be so shy. Varric gave you the money to spend on yourself.” Diana rolled her eyes. Merrill couldn’t get over the nearly twenty-five sovereigns in the bag, and had continued to voice her nervousness the whole trip. Diana herself had already found a cute cocktail dress that fit between blue jeans or business casual attire, and with the right shoes could easily outclass a polo shirt. Shoes, her hunt was for shoes. Having seen the latest Orlesian trend of glitter heels, Diana fell in love with them. There was something magical about the way the light danced off them, it made her feel like the princess from fairy tales. Having already selected her outfit, she was eyeing the racks for her shoes. 

“But, it’s a lot of money, and what if he wants it back or expects something…” she twiddled her thumbs as she picked out a lace overlaid pastel tank top with peplum waist.

“Oh, that’s cute! Pick up a black or plum pencil skirt and it would be gorgeous on you,” Diana tried to be supportive as Merrill’s whining grew less and less as she stared at the shirt.

Merrill took a look at the price tag and her shoulders gave, “alright, I’ll do it. Pencil skirt you say?”

Diana laughed as they finally managed to pick out an outfit for Merrill, complete with her own scarlet red glitter heels. Diana opted for a more universal black and the two women merrily headed back to the stadium, “so Diana, may I ask you a question? You have to promise to keep it between us!”

“Alright Merrill, what have you got for me?” Diana was confident anything Merrill had to ask would be a million times easier than the night ahead of her.

Merrill twiddled her fingers as she walked along, “well, say I’m coming out with you tonight.”

“You got invited too, that’s wonderful! That outfit will be perfect,” Diana smiled as they crossed the street.

“No and yes…” frowning she looked around, “how much do you know about Carver Hawke?”

“The Fereldan’s left fielder, right? Supposedly he has some secret girlfriend, other than that he’s a quiet man. Why?”

“I’m the girlfriend,” her cheeks were bright red as she barely whispered the words.

Diana nearly tripped on the curb, “but the no…”

“I know, I know. It wasn’t… we weren’t…. if Varric knows he’ll fire me for sure!”

“Not likely,” Diana laughed, “since his mysterious girlfriend Carver’s stats have doubled. He’s up for a gold glove, possibly a silver slugger too. If Varric is a smart business man, and I think he is, he’ll tell you to hush and that’s it. Perhaps bring him a couple extra cigars and a better vintage of bourbon.” Diana patted Merrill on the back, “he seems happy so you aren’t stepping on my toes.”

Merrill seemed to breath a sigh of relief as they continued into the stadium, “thanks Diana, I owe you one. Again,” she chuckled as she turned to head to the manager box, “the press box is just over there or you could join us. It’s your choice.”

“I need to be some where the boys can see me. If that makes sense.”

Nodding Merrill gave her instructions on a field level camera area, set for press, “its first come, so if you hurry you should be good. Let me take your bags, they’ll be in the GM box for you.”

Diana thanked her, handed her the bags and began the trek through the inner workings of the stadium till she arrived at the camera pit. It was on the visitor’s side and she had a clear view into the dug out. Grinning she made small chat with the technician. Arthur DuPuis, a common last name in Orlais. Chatting away people began to fill the seats in the stadium and both teams began warming up on the field. Stretching and light throwing. Dorian waved from the bullpen and Diana got a chuckle out of his flare. Another half an hour past and they took the field for the singing of the national anthems. The announcer came over the intercom, “let’s play ball!” and the crowd responded with a roar of cheers.

Diana kept her eyes glued to the field, just like when she was a little girl. “Remember love, if you don’t keep your eyes on the ball, you might get hit with it.” Her father had told her and still told her before every game. Missing the feel of her old ball glove in her hand, she wished she had it now. Her dad would love how close she was to the players, to the field. She’d have to call him later and let him know, if he wasn’t already yelling at the screen in his living room. Chuckling she cheered along with the Fereldan fans, making sure the boys in the dugout saw her.

The first inning was three up, three down and Garrett had a wicked grin on his face as he took the mound. Following in the apposing team’s pattern, Garrett struck them out in order to end the first. Blowing Diana, a kiss as he entered the ball diamond, she couldn’t help but laugh. This would make a PR field day, and she would enjoy the distraction later. First to start the inning Thom got up to the plate, quiet, steely eyes locked with the pitcher and Diana was almost certain she saw the pitcher falter. Thom slapped the pitch into right field dropping it between the two fielders, he lumbered safely into second. Diana was on her feet clapping and cheering. Cullen was announced to the plate, as he approached tipped his head to her. Smiling she clasped her hands, “come on, just a little hit. Just have to put it where they ain’t.” 

“Put it where they ain’t?” Cassandra’s voice broke her concentration and nearly caused her to trip over her feet.

“Yes, my father coached me in little league. He used to tell us, ‘it doesn’t have to be a hard hit, or a home run. You just need to put it where they ain’t.’ Silly I know, but it stuck with me.” Diana watched as Cullen took ball two. 

Nodding Cassandra kept her focus on Cullen, “very good. Mind if I borrow that one? The boys might get a good laugh out of it. Who knows it might help too.”

Crack. The ball rocketed off the bat and skimmed the glove of the third baseman as it bounced and raced along the grass, slapping into the corner of the field. “Fair!” The umpire yelled as Thom started to chug forward, the base coach waving him home.  
“GO! Run, go!” Diana yelled as she clapped and jumped. 

Relaying the ball into the short stop, he turned and fired. Thom went down, sliding head first, his helmet bouncing off his head a few feet from the ump. Dust kicked into the air as he came across the plate. The catcher swiped at him with the ball in his glove, “SAFE!” screamed the umpire. 

“Yes!” Diana yelled and clapped hard as Thom got up and trotted into the dugout. 

“Well, perhaps you are the good luck charm,” Cassandra laughed as she gave Thom a high five coming in. 

Diana couldn’t stop smiling as she looked over to see Cullen standing on second base, calling for time to swap out his batting gloves and arm shield. A bat boy from the team went running out to collect his gear and pass him a sliding mitt. As Cullen took his gear he gave a nod to Diana, locking eyes with her for a moment before preparing for the next play. 

The rest of the game was as lively. Nearly everyone on the team batting three for four. Carver went four for four at the plate, earning him a face full of ice water. Krem went two for four, but he seemed unmoved, and joined in the groups fun. Final score of the game was seven to three. Dorian coming in to close out the ninth, continued his perfect save streak. As they celebrated Bull came running over to her, “come here,” he held his hand out to bring her over the small barrier wall. Sticking her hand out she let out a squeal as Bull threw her over his shoulders. Perched atop of the hulking brute she nervously clung to his horns. “Careful those are attached,” he chuckled as they celebrated on the field.

Nineteen games left, and out of nineteen, they only had to win six more. It was going to be tight, since that number could change with the day. After all the other 5 teams in their division needed to play and enter their win or loss. She knew the analysts would be all over tonight’s game, all over the nods and signs tossed at her. Perhaps she would have to field claims of sign stealing. This made her chuckle as Bull carried her around the bases in a victory lap.

As he touched home plate he carefully lowered her down. The crowd of fans cheered as people began filing out of the stadium, the hour nearly a quarter past ten. “Go, sign some autographs and shower. I’m assuming we return to the hotel?” She asked shyly as Dorian came up to her.

“Yes, the hotel has a nice bar in the back. Something quiet and I believe Bull called ahead and had sealed off just for our team. Go on, get yourself back to the hotel, grab some dinner,” holding his hand out he waited, “well come on. Let me give you my number so you can text me. Then I’ll let you know when we’re all heading down. Unless you prefer I come by your room?” 

Nervously, she shook her head, “here,” handing him her phone, already in her contacts she watched him add himself to her phone and calmly return it. “I’ll see you then.” Turning back to the cheering men she laughed, “I’ll see you all tonight, I need to change. I’d assume you might all wish to shower and such.”  
“Nah, Hawke’s always a dirty bastard,” Alistair laughed as Garrett punched him playfully in the shoulder.  
“Hey we need…” 

“Yes mother,” Bull gave Krem’s head a firm rake with his knuckles, laughing as went to sign autographs. Several small children excitedly jumping about. 

Peering over before she left she saw Cullen, knelt next to a young boy, no older than five. Grinning widely he was signing the game ball and letting the boy take a few pictures with him. Seeing Thom doing the same she felt good, ‘humble.’


	8. Bases Loaded

Pulling her hair out of the French twist she fluffed the curls. Applying a moisturizing serum, the frizz calmed and returned to her lush bouncing loose coils. Smoking her eye shadow, her music playing away she was preparing for the night ahead. Lips stained a deep crimson she smoothed out her dress. A deep plum lace embellished halter dress, that clung to the contours of her body. ‘Thank the Maker for spanx,’ she turned to check the back. Or lack there of. Her chest was covered but her back was completely exposed the dip of the soft material ending at the small of her back. The skirt hitting mid thigh, she pressed her lips together as she pulled her new shoes from their box. Four inch, spike stiletto glitter heel in a pitch black. Stepping into the shoes she picked up her phone. “All ready, let me know when it’s safe to come on down,” she laughed hitting send to Dorian Pavus. Sitting on the edge of her bed she sipped at a glass of ice water, watching over the sports news. 

“And today, the Fereldan Underdogs took a surprising early lead in their win over the Val Chevin Seahawks.” The colour commentator spoke over a play back of Thom sliding into home plate. “They need to keep this momentum up and if they can, they have the berth in six games. The teams they needed to lose today, did. Talk about luck!”

“Luck,” she laughed out loud, repeating his words, as her phone binged. “We await you, my lady.” Chuckling again at Dorian’s words she picked up her purse, slipping her room card inside, her phone, lip tint and powder compact, she left the nightstand lamp on.

Strolling down the hall she smiled as she came to the ‘small’ bar Dorian spoke of. Indeed, it was empty, they had even gone the distance in blocking out the windows with black crepe paper. Pushing through the door she scanned the room. Varric had been dead on his statement. Thom wore a dark pair of jeans, and plain white t-shirt and a plaid over shirt rolled up at the sleeves as he held a beer bottle in his hand. Fenris was sitting at the bar, a polo shirt tucked neatly into black dress slacks. Krem wore dress slacks with a band printed t-shirt. Scanning the room, it seemed the boys were still coming in. 

“There you are!” Dorian smiled as he handed her a wine cooler. Diana couldn’t help but smile. Dorian was decked out in designer pants, shoes and a nearly fifteen sovereign dress shirt. Her outfit cost half of what he was wearing, A thick gold rolex watch sat on his wrist, “I feel under dressed standing next to you, your highness,” she teased as she took a sip from the beverage.

“Pish,” he waved a hand at her, “this? It’s old duds, I need to go shopping.” Reaching out an taking her hand in his, he gently coaxed her into a small turn, “let me see. Ah yes, stunning. You are gorgeous my darling, absolutely divine.”

Relaxing a bit she let out a warm laugh, “my, my Dorian, you are too kind.”

“And those heels! Orlais’ only fashion trend I admire. A perfect selection. I dare say I would very much enjoy shopping with you any day.” Tilting his bottle towards her, she tapped hers against his, a soft chime filling the air between them, “cheers to a perfect win. Did you hear the news!”

“Of course,” she grinned, thoroughly pleased with herself, “you have this. I know you do.”

“We have what?” Garrett strolled in, wearing a fitted pair of dress pants, and a pin stripped business shirt, sleeves perfectly rolled up to his elbows. His coal black hair neatly combed, and his beard trimmed to perfection.

“Ah our dear lady here, believes we can clench the birth. I’m in agreement.” Dorian nodded to Krem who ordered a drink for Garrett.

Diana kept her smile upon her lips, watching Garrett react and speak with Krem. Then grab a quick word with Dorian. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Merrill slip in with Carver. She looked beautiful in the outfit they selected and it was clear to see Carver was sweet on her. How he carefully let her into the room, checked before he relaxed and went to get her a drink. Diana didn’t want to interrupt, waving when she caught Merrill’s eye she giggled when the young woman blushed.

“Already picking on the happy couple?” his baritone voice caught her off guard. Turning she saw him. Cullen, a pair of pristine boot cut jeans, and a black polo shirt tucked in, not a wrinkle in sight. Black leather loafers and a modest black leather band on his left wrist. He was cleanly shaven, and his hair combed and styled back, no sign of the curls she’d seen peeking out from under his cap earlier. “Not at all, I happen to approve of them. But don’t let that get back to Varric, I’m enjoying this job,” she gave a playful chuckle as she took a sip from her bottle.

Nodding he raised two fingers to the bar tender who nodded back, “good, would hate to see you leave.” The bar tender slid a fresh, ice cold beer down the bar and Cullen leaned past her to swipe it, “especially since we haven’t really gotten to know each other well yet.”

‘Smooth, Rutherford, very smooth,’ she grinned as she watched him take a healthy swig from the deep green bottle. “Interesting. You speak to all the media types like this, or just the sexy ones?” Watching intently, she wanted to see how well he’d handle being verbally knocked about.

Before he could respond Garrett came sauntering back over, “trying to tame another one Rutherford. I thought you were only into the quiet, unassuming type.” There was a clear venom in his words as he spoke.

“Not this again Garrett,” Cullen groaned running a hand through his hair, “I told you, it’s not what you think.”

Pushing forward, and slightly nudging Diana back Garrett was getting red, “ya, fuck you Rutherford.” Pushing him he stalked off, slamming the doors open.

“What…” pointing towards the door, Diana was unsure what he was talking about.

Cullen shook his head, “nothing, it’s nothing. Come on, let’s go chat with the guys.”

The moment seemed to have taken the wind right out of Cullen’s sails as she followed him deeper into the bar. Bull was laughing and chatting away. Going over the slow-motion play of Thom’s head long slide into home, “you kicked up enough dust I was concerned your beard may have burst into flame.” Everyone laughed at the joke, even Thom himself as he sipped on his beer. “Never, this majestic creature will never leave my face.”

“They have a pool table back here!” Fenris’ voice lit up over the conversation and had everyone peeking over their bench seats. “For later, of course.” He chuckled, racking himself up a game.

Diana just smiled, quietly absorbing the playful chatter, and the sound of the pool balls clacking off each other. It was a warm and friendly event, beer flowing and all seeming to be enjoying themselves. Joining Fenris at the pool table she just caught Alistair grab Rylen and head to the back door. Taking a step into the darkened corner, she had a gut feeling this wouldn’t end well. “Fenris,” she waved him over to her.

“Yes,” he held his pool cue tightly, “what is it? Giving up already?” he chuckled, rechalking his stick.

“Not so quickly,” she smiled, “any idea what Alistair and Rylen may be up to? I have a bad feeling about this.”

Fenris followed her line of sight, seeing Rylen slap a single, armless chair in the center of the small dance floor, “ah, I see. I’m assuming you didn’t check too deeply. It’s Cullen’s birthday today. Knowing those two pranksters, they’ve hired strippers. Not so much for Cullen’s enjoyment, more for the teams. He’ll be a red bumbling mess or apologizes for the night. Should be a good show, too bad Garrett had to have his snit.”

Catching the tone in his voice she became aware that Fenris knew of the bad blood between the men. Had she the time she would have gone into details with him but now she was in full damage control. If the strippers had phones and took video it could be a PR nightmare. Drugs, even worse. Least of all the mental strain on the star third baseman. The man they needed to keep sharp to have hope of beating the Seahawks tomorrow. “I’m not here, alright. Make sure no one records anything. No photos either. This gets out, it could be a nightmare.”

Fenris was already ahead of it, plunking his cue upon the table, “we’ll finish this later.” Strolling calmly over to Krem he whispered something in his ear that turned the boy white. Before anyone could react to the coming wave of possible PR destruction, the front door slammed open. Two leggy and barely dressed blondes came swaying in. Alistair grinning widely as Rylen handed the bar tender a cd.

Diana could do nothing but stick to the shadows and keep her eyes on the situation. She knew where this could go, and her only method to handle it. Waiting, she text Dorian. “This isn’t going to end well. I have this handled, don’t interfere and follow my lead when I make my move.” Hitting send she slipped her phone back into her purse and stepped just out of sight around the tiled corner.

Rylen and Alistair caught Cullen aware, lifting the man up and plunking him on the chair, “happy birthday you dirty bastard,” Rylen snickered as the music clicked to life and the two blondes began their routine. Cullen’s face couldn’t possibly get any redder as he nervously drank his beer down, only to have another roughly thrust into his hand.

Giggling Diana wondered if perhaps her usual gut instinct was wrong. Watching she enjoyed the show as much as the men hooted and teased Cullen. As the music came to an end, the one woman calmly collected her clothes, redressed and took her payment from Alistair before leaving out the main door. This was when her gut instinct started to flare. The other woman not only didn’t seem to want to leave but she barely replaced her clothes.

Cullen had staggered and gotten up from his chair, after adjusting his pants. He immediately had gone to the bar and was requesting a stiffer drink. The stripper swayed her hips and leaned over the bar, her mini skirt barely covering her bits. It was then she noticed the woman collect something from her purse. Pointing to the back Cullen turned his head and she went to put something in his glass.

Diana reacted immediately, “Cully!” She strolled as calmly as she could towards the bar, just stopping him from taking a drink. Not letting him get a word in she continued, “happy birthday baby, I’m so sorry I’m late. Traffic was a bitch and getting ready, I just had to look my best for you.” Sliding as close to him as she could she was glad he was too confused to speak.

“Who are you?” the stripped clasped her hands upon her hips and rolled her eyes.

Chuckling she draped herself over Cullen, “oh hun, Alistair told me all about his little gift for Cully’s birthday. Sweet heart your job is done, he’s got your cash over there. We have a lovely night planned, and it doesn’t involve you.” Tugging softly on Cullen, she turned to the bar tender, “could you put something on for us? Oh, how about some Bruno Mars, we love his music, right baby?”

“Oh… yes…” Cullen tried to wrap his head around what was going on, as Alistair began waving a small stack of bills. Rising from the stool he clumsily fumbled for her hand.

“Bitch please, everyone know Cullen Rutherford doesn’t have a girlfriend. Now who the hell are you? Some stunt bitch, please.” The stripped stood firm.

‘In for a copper,’ she didn’t even show an ounce of trepidation as she turned to Cullen, “ah hun. She doesn’t get it. Would a PR stunt ‘bitch,’ have this kind of chemistry with her ‘product’?” Throwing her arms around Cullen’s neck she leaned in, hoping to the Maker he was lucid enough to know what she was going for. He leaned towards her and she subtly pulled him towards her. Locking her lips to his, he didn’t pull back. Instead it took her completely by surprise when he wrapped his arms around he and deepened the kiss. Letting a moan slip past her lips she could barely focus on the cheering of the boys behind them. Letting him break the kiss, she was slightly tipsy when she came up for air.

“Ugh, whatever,” the stripper took her purse off the counter and storming past Alistair she ripped the money from his hand before slamming through the doors.

Taking a moment to catch herself she leaned back, “please toss Cullen’s drink out. It’s been tampered with.” Realizing that his arms were still around her she leaned up, “I apologize if that was too forward. She put something in your drink, I had to think fast.”

“Uh…” he barely was able to get a word out as Dorian came over and patted Diana on the back, “my what a show! I never knew that was a thing you could do. Impressive!” Turning his attention back to Cullen he gave his arm a tap, “happy birthday to you it seems!”

Righting himself Cullen cleared his throat and straightened his shirt, “I… well this has been a rather… uh… interesting birthday everyone. I… thank you?”

“Shots! We need shots!” Bull barrelled over to the bar, slamming a large coin purse on the counter he grinned, “tequila my good man, the best you have!”


	9. Safe on Second

Diana chuckled, still not quite over the chemistry that rippled through her when Cullen’s lips met hers, she took the first shot of tequila against her better thoughts. Feeling the heat swirl through her she double checked her phone, checking media sights and sports reports. Nothing on the stripper. Feeling a bit better she stuffed her phone into her purse. Turning to the bar tender she leaned over the bar, “please tell me you have kept your confidentiality. I really don’t want to have to deal with anymore issues tonight.”

“Not a word ma’am. They pay me the good money, and I get to party with rockers, athletes and all kinds of celebrities. Here,” he poured her a double tequila sunrise and nodded, “on the house.”

Smiling she took the drink and turned back, the music coming out of the speakers helped sooth her. Dorian waved her over to where he was dancing with Bull, Krem and Alistair. Chuckling she took her drink with her and swayed to the music as she danced with the group on the floor.

“Thanks,” Alistair bumped his hip into Diana, “I owe you majorly.”

Chuckling she sucked on the straw, “my pleasure,” flushing brightly she nearly choked on her drink, “forgive me, I think the drinks are going to my head.”

Leaning in close, Alistair motioned towards where Cullen was sitting at the table, “oh I don’t know. I think he’s feeling it too.”

Cullen was sitting leaning on a bar stool, swirling a swivel stick in his tumbler filled with ice and an amber liquid. He looked lost and confused. Diana felt horrible. “I… I should go speak with him.”

“Good idea, we need him at his best for tomorrow.” Alistair groaned, “I really messed this up bad.”

“I’ll fix it,” Diana took a deep breath and walked over to the bar. Sitting beside him she placed her glass on the table, “hey Cullen,” nipping the corner of her lip she sighed, “I suppose we should talk, about all that.”

“You think,” Cullen’s voice was heavy and perhaps it was harsher than it should have been. Downing his whole drink in one shot he motioned for the bar tender to refill his glass.

“I… it’s not like that, Cullen,” she was struggling to find words. Trying to form the right thing to say but for some reason the words wouldn’t come. All she could think about was the drink, “she put something in your drink… I…”

“So, you fool me into that,” he ran his hand through his hair, “so much for my birthday.” Draining the fresh glass down he went to leave.

“NO,” she grabbed his arm and spun him around. “I… don’t know what to say to make this right, please. I’m sorry, it… it… was really nice.” Nervously she ran her finger tips over her jaw, and swiped a few hairs behind her ear. Looking up she tried to read his face as his eyes scanned her over. What could he be thinking, please just say something she was pleading in her head. Why did everything have to be clouded with him. Had this been any other man she could have walked away, could have instantly found the perfect words to smooth over the situation but it was like his eyes were pulling her to the surface. Breaking the cold barrier of business woman and reaching into her safe space, ripping her out into the light.

“Nice?” he licked his bottom lip into his mouth, brows knit in question.

“Ya, it was. For me, I mean, at least… you know…” she desperately wanted to disappear. Nothing was coming out as it should and she felt like every eye in the room was on her. Nervously giggling she couldn’t think of anything else, “come dance with me?”

Chuckling her words seemed to take him back a bit. “Sure,” he held out his hand to her and she led him back to the dance floor.

“The man of the hour stayed, wonderful!” Dorian laughed as he swung around, cheeks tinted a deep pink.

Cullen rolled his eyes and let out a barking laugh, “yes, it’s been an interesting birthday.” Taking her hand in his, he wrapped an arm around her waist and swayed to the music.

Diana caught sight of Merrill dancing nearly cheek to cheek with Carver, both of their cheeks bright from the alcohol. She sighed, seeing how charming they were together. Cullen reacted to her sigh and held her tighter to himself, his hips brushing against her. Not wanting to risk upsetting him she danced along as best as she could. Thinking over all the assignments, all the jobs, this wasn’t so bad. Stuck in the arms of a strapping, athlete, dancing in a private party perhaps there was worse things she could do.

Cullen seemed to calm and the prior events passed away as they danced, drank and laughed well into the night. Finally, the bar tender calling last call and the team began to trickle out the door. Merrill slipped out with Carver, well before the last call. Dorian being carried by Bull. Fenris finished his beer and racked the balls before heading out. Alistair and Rylen apologized several more times, and promised to make it up to both Cullen and Diana, before heading to their rooms. Thom patted Cullen on the back and wished him a happy birthday, letting him know he had something for him when they got back to their home field. Finally, Krem walked around and helped clear down the bar. Collecting bottles and glasses, they hadn’t made a mess and the bar tender said he was looking forward to seeing them tomorrow night.

“We should head to our rooms,” Diana blushed as they slowly broke from their last dance.

“Right,” Cullen blushed, passing a hand over his neck. “Could I walk you to your room?”

Feeling nervous she didn’t want to upset him, “sure, thank you.”

Letting him lead her out the door she nervously fidgeted with her purse. In awkward silence they paced the hall towards her room. Arriving at her door she dug in her purse for her card. “I… Uh… well… want to thank you for tonight, and apologize again. I’m usually more composed than this,” she giggled as she pulled out her card, only to drop it on the floor, “shit.”

Holding his hand out he knelt down and picked up the card, “No need to apologize. It wasn’t your fault Al and Rylen can be asses.” Passing her the plastic card he nodded, “even though it probably wasn’t your intent, that kiss was…” his cheeks flushed, “really quite the birthday gift.” Holding her hand in his, he flashed her the brightest smile he could, “would it be too much to as for just one more?”

Unable to speak, her chest rose and fell quickly as her heart began to beat faster in her chest. Swallowing hard she licked her lips, and against every screaming thought in her mind to stop and go inside she followed his lead as he drew her in close. Giving herself over to the fluttering in her stomach and the surreal high coursing through her she nearly melted when her lips met his. It was soft, and tender. Lingering and enveloping as she looped her wrists around the back of his neck, his arms snaking around her waist to pull her as close as he could against himself. It was wrong, but it was right and she let the thought of what trouble may arise from this wash away as he gently broke away from her. “I hope you sleep well, tomorrow we’re going to put on a good show,” Cullen winked, a smug grin plastered on his lips as he turned and strolled towards his room.

Diana quickly entered her room, shutting the door and locking it behind herself she braced against the cool metal. Sliding down to the floor she groaned heavily, ‘damnit Diana, what have you done.’


	10. All Star Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING WARNING - there is an attack upon a woman in this scene, it isn't gory or bloody but it does involve a scary moment for some who may be offended to triggered, you have been warned.

Sleep wasn’t easy for her and with the time being so late she didn’t risk sleeping in by taking her sleeping pill. Instead she put her restless energy to work and went through all her missed emails and caught up on her media. Finally, able to fall asleep around four am she knew it was going to be a long day. Setting her alarm for eight she curled up tight and prayed. It was a phone call that woke her, “Diana Trevelyan,” she answered rolling onto her back, the phone cradled in her hand.

“Ms. Trevelyan, it is nearly ten o’clock. If you are going to grab breakfast you don’t have much time. They close the breakfast down at eleven to prepare for lunch hour service,” Merrill’s voice was concerned and Diana could tell there was something else the elven girl wished to say but couldn’t.

“Right, I’ll be down in half an hour. Unless you need to come and get me,” Diana sat up in bed, her head pounding. ‘Too much tequila, smart,’ she rolled her eyes at herself.

Silence and a few hurried mumbles passed before Merrill spoke, “of course Ms. Trevelyan, I’ll have your tea to you in a moment.” The phone clicked and Diana knew whatever this was, it was pretty dire. Thinking over last night she wondered if perhaps someone ratted her out. Cursing herself again she quickly dressed. As she finished zipping up her pencil skirt there was a firm knock on the door. “Coming,” Diana jogged across the room and peeked through the spy hole. Merrill had a large travel cup in her hand, eyes shifting back and forth. Opening the door, she ushered the girl in before shutting and deadbolting the door. “I know something is wrong, spill it.”

Merrill placed the cup on the tv stand and sat on the chair in the corner, “Varric found out about Carver having a girlfriend. No word on who it is but he was fuming. Said something about the boys needing to focus on the ‘prize,’ I’m scared Diana. And you, I wish you had seen Cullen this morning. He practically skipped to breakfast. Varric has sneaking suspicions. If the boys don’t win today….”

“Hush,” Diana grinned and sat across from her on the bed as she ran a brush through her hair. “I have that taken care of. The CEO of the Seahawks is coming down from Val Royeux. An old enemy of mine. Gaspard Du Chalon. I’m really good at getting under that guys skin. I think I can make a scene, should take the heat off you and light a fire under the boys. Just in case. No one should get hurt.”

“Gaspard! In Val Chevin! Wow, that…. That is strange.” Merrill relaxed a bit, seeming to calm down.

Diana laughed and walked over to her makeup bag, staring in the full-length mirror she began working her magic, “no worries, things will be fine.”

“Like that stripper last night. If Cullen had drank that…”

Shaking her head Diana sneered, “yes, that was quite the mess. All around.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I think you and Cullen make a smart pair,” Merrill dreamily sighed as she watched Diana go about her routine. “He seemed quite enthusiastic about it all too. Rather electric.”

Clearing her throat, Diana didn’t want to admit she’d felt it too. That there was some connection between them, more than an awkward stunt, “yes, he is a very nice gentleman.” Lining her eyes in black she applied a bit of product to her hair and worked the curls into a tamed beach wave, framing her high cheek bones and heart shaped jaw line.

“You look very pretty,” Merrill smiled, rising from her seat, “are you ready to get some breakfast? There might not be much left.”

Together they arrived at the small breakfast area, much being picked over. Gathering up a small muffin and a little cup of fruit she thanked Merrill for the tea. Eating quickly, she knew the pattern would be the same as yesterday. Heading to the back she loaded into the SUVs and sipped her tea as the drove to the stadium. Another late game today and an afternoon matinee tomorrow. Funneling in she settled into a half groggy midday. Reporters wanted to talk about a potential love interest for Carver Hawke. Smiling and not confirming anything she redirected several reporters to his impressive stats from last nights game. She reworked them around until again she had them utter Fereldan Underdogs all while praising the incredible stats of Carver Hawke, possibly being in for the MVP at the end of the year. 

Standing on the field she was enjoying the sights and smells of the turf, the reporters finished their questions she was glad to be done with the vultures for the moment. “Diana!” Gaspard’s gravely voice made her stomach knot up. ‘Game time,’ she smiled before turning around to see him coming towards her. Part of her wished she hadn’t been standing in the corner by the home plate, there really wasn’t anywhere to maneuver. “Gaspard, I had heard you were coming to watch the waxing in person tonight. Though I didn’t really believe you could stomach it.” Her words hit the mark as the vein at the side of his neck began to pulse. She knew he couldn’t tolerate being berated let alone teased by a woman.

“Diana, I didn’t know you were whoring yourself out to baseball players. Are you screwing the entire team or just a couple of them?” He snarled back at her as he slowly closed the distance.

Laughing she shook her finger at him, “ah so crass. I wonder if your dear cousin is ready to clean up another one of your public relation messes. Are you going to say I deserve to be in a kitchen, barefoot and pregnant next?” her voice was just loud enough to gather the attention of some players, and media.

Gaspard was turning a vibrant shade of red as he stood before her, “always thinking you’re so clever. You’re nothing but a high paid whore. Doing whatever her bosses deem worthy to gain the right public image. I wonder how far you’ve already gone,” looking around at the men practicing he snarled, “you always did have a preference for older men. Perhaps the burly one on first base?”

Bursting into a fit of giggles she licked her lips, “oh my now your envy is showing, dear Gaspard. Perhaps you are simply not as well endowed as some of these more talented and polite men. These boys have had the luxury of working for their earnings, not licking the boots of their rich, elitist parents.” She knew he was close to blowing, soon he’d have another public melt down and she’d gain her two points. Seeing him clenching and unclenching his jaw she knew she had hit a sore spot. “Sadly, sucking the rich tit of your family can’t provide you with talent, or class.” Beaming widely, she looked over his shoulder to see a camera rolling on her position, “now if you are more than done beating your boyish chest in front of the men, you should…” she didn’t see him move. Didn’t have a chance to react. He snarled and wrapping both hands around her neck, trying to wring the life from her. Clawing frantically at his hands she glared him down. 

“Get the hell off her!” Cullen’s voice was echoed by half the team as they rushed Gaspard. Cullen reaching him first as he pulled back his fist and clocked Gaspard straight across his jaw. The force released her from his grip and she fell to her knees choking, and gasping. Yet even with the trauma and her nerves screaming through her body she glared Gaspard down as security raced to haul him away.

“Are you alright? Diana!?” Cullen’s voice was tight with concern as he helped her up, “medic, please I need a trainer, someone!” He was panicking.

“I’m… alright… “ she croaked out, trying to calm Cullen before he made a scene, “relax, please.”

The entire team was surrounding her, eyes darting everywhere to be sure no one else was coming after her. She leaned against Cullen, hearing his heart racing in his chest. He was concerned, genuinely for her. Breaking through the crowd a bald elf with a towel over his shoulder stood before her. “my name is Solas, I’m the team medic. Can you lift your neck?” his cool fingers touched her neck, feeling for the muscle and bone around her vocal chords, “seems like you got lucky. I don’t feel anything bad but I’d like to get a scan to be sure.”

“I’m going with her!” Cullen stood firm, helping Diana stand, “no way she’s good enough to walk, doc.”

Solas nodded, “you are probably right, and you’ve got the strength in any case. Hurry on, let’s get her to the medic center,” the section set up in the club house for emergency medical treatment.

“We win this tonight, for Diana!” Dorian roared as the rest of the team clapped for her. Clapping until she disappeared into the club house.

Diana felt dizzy and a couple times she leaned against Cullen as he helped her down the stairs and into the medical facility. Getting inside it was all a blur as they took x-rays and got her a cold compress. ‘How long was he on me for?’ she wondered to herself as her head pounded.

“Good news, Ms. Trevelyan. He didn’t break anything. Bad news, there is swelling and irritation as to be expected. Ice and heat, in twenty-minute increments. Don’t add one right after the other. Allow the skin to reach body temperature before you apply the opposite. Or you’ll risk damaging that delicate neck.” Digging in the medical cabinets he pulled out a bottle, “here, take two Tylenol. It will aid with the swelling. I would recommend not speaking for a bit. It will limit any possible damage to your vocal chords.” Handing her a bottle of water and the pills he turned back to Cullen, “if you could see her to where she needs to be, I would appreciate it. She shouldn’t speak too much. How’s the shoulder, Mr. Rutherford?”

“Fine, it’s fine right now. Thanks again, Dr. Solas. I’ll get her to Merrill,” holding his hand out to her he helped walk her back down the corridor to the field. Walking some ways, he shook his head, “I can’t believe he did that! In front of all those cameras, and what he was saying…. Damnit that isn’t right Diana!”

She tried to laugh but it stung. Shaking her head, she shrugged her shoulders, “I’m… fine… he’s…. finished….” She let a weak laugh pass her lips again.

“His team is finished. We’re sweeping this series, for you Di.” Cullen stormed forward and held the door open for her. His eyes fell on the blooming bruises developing around her neck. His jaw clenched tightly, “damnit.”

Diana didn’t know how to react and for the moment she was happy the burning in her throat made talking difficult. Reaching out she grabbed his fist, gently swirling her thumb over his white knuckles she tried to smile. Hoping it was enough to calm him. There was no way he would be of any use to the team piping hot. Pointing to herself she then gave him the thumbs up. Which earned her a strangled chuckle from him. There was something about his anger his, concern that made her eyes sting. He wasn’t just upset that a man assaulted a woman, this seemed more to her. 

Trying to remain as professional as possible she let Cullen lead her to Varric’s box and then turned, “we’ll be breaking for lunch in a couple hours. I know it’s asking a lot, but the guys would be concerned if they didn’t see you.” He was fumbling with the door knob to the box, his eyes dancing from one place to the next as his neck began tinting pinker.

“Of… course,” she struggled out. Grabbing her phone, she opened her contacts and held it up for him, “number?”

Smiling brightly, he took the phone, “it would be easier to text, you’re right.” Entering his information, he passed it back to her. “I’ll have Merrill bring you some hot tea, made a scarf?” his last words struggled to escape his teeth as he dared to lift his hand towards her neck.

Flinching she pulled back, “thanks…”

“I’m sorry… I…” Opening the door he walked through and held it open, “Mr. Tethras, she’s alright, had Doc look her over. He says…”

“I’ve got it from here Curly. Go back to the field, let the team know she’s alright.” Varric jumped down from his chair and ushered her into the room.

Nodding Cullen gave her one last lingering look before turning and softly shutting the door behind him.

Diana plunked herself down into the small love seat and opened her phone.

“Don’t suppose you want to hear what happened? The big guys on top are in shock and want to release a joint statement. They feel it’s a good stance to step up and speak out against domestic violence and violence against women. Even want to have the boys wear pink arm bands for our home game. Told them to hold off on anything…”

“No!” she cleared her throat and struggled through the discomfort, “that’s a wonderful idea. Great PR shot. We come out on top and effectively bury Gaspard. I’m in.” Holding her throat tightly the words were gritty coming out but clearer than they had been before. “Stings like shit.”

Merrill came in the room and sat beside her, handing her a large paper cup of steaming hot tea. Varric snorted, “you knew he’d blow. Look on your face says you didn’t expect that reaction.”

“He’s a hot head and we have a history. Didn’t think he’d go all psycho ex on me. Couldn’t have planned it better if I tried.” Diana letting out a bitter snort, “he’s finished. No one will touch him with a ten-foot pole. He’ll be lucky his cousin doesn’t out right disown him and his fat inheritance.” Taking a careful sip of the tea, it soothed the stinging prod in her throat, “do we have any team scarfs?”

Varric grinned, “you are a tough bitch, Princess you are too much, “he turned and waved at Merrill, “get her a team scarf, we can work on a press release now.”


	11. Taking One for the Team

Sipping away on her tea the stinging became less and less as she focused on the speech she was penning for Varric, “just stick to the script, don’t add your own shit,” she bit out as she sent the draft to her editor. “I will send off a quick write up for the CEOs to ‘release’ in a moment.” Typing away she didn’t even look up.

Varric shook his head sipping on his bourbon, “you are something else. Never seen someone remain so icy and focused. Damn Princess.” He shook his head and turned to Merrill, “any word on press?”

“Yes, they want to chat with Cullen, since he,” she cleared her throat and glanced back at Diana, “slugged Mr. Du Chalon. Should we call him up?”

“No,” waved Diana from her computer, “he’s a smart man, let him speak from the heart. It’ll make it more real and the upset will tug on the heart strings of fans. If we write something up for him, he’ll blow it.” Finishing the last lines on her piece she forwarded it to her editor. Closing her laptop, she picked up her phone, several messages blinking at her.

Merrill sat down and checked her watch for the third time, “they’ll be going for lunch in fifteen minutes. You should get to the clubhouse.”

“Right,” Diana stood up and adjusted the thick knit scarf around her neck. “I’ll have your speech in your inbox before the end of lunch. Stick to the script, Mr. Tethras. I cannot advise that enough. Merrill, will you join me?” She smiled sweetly, hoping Merrill was getting the hint and offer to sit with Carver. He’d need her now to calm himself before the game. She knew what kind of effect her attack would have and could have on the players. Smiling widely Merrill just nodded and went to hold the door for them. “Once lunch is complete, we’ll come back up and release our statements.”

Merrill ushered her through to the clubhouse, “Diana, your eyes…”

“I know, petechia hemorrhaging. It’ll clear up in a few days.” She didn’t look up, simply followed the route and went straight to the luncheon set up and collected her tray. Taking a seat in the same spot she had yesterday she waited with Merrill as the boys slowly filtered in. Not the joking and light team of yesterday. There was tension and an under current of quiet rage.

“Diana!” Cullen gasp as he sat beside her, “you…”

“I know.” She pushed the pasta around on her tray only glancing up to see his face. A wash of agony and concern. “I’ll be back to normal in a few days. At least it doesn’t hurt to talk,” she gave a weak chuckle, her voice still raspy.

Pulling his sunglass off the beak of his cap he handed them to her, “take them.”

“But…. You need them for…”

“No, you need them. I can get another pair.” Cullen held them out to her and smiled, something sweet and genuine.

Taking the sunglasses, she put them on, “thank you…” no one had gone out of their way to aid her without wanting something in exchange. Unsure how to react she bit the inside of her lip, her eyes stung and her cheek quivered. It took every last ounce of her will power to stop herself from breaking down. ‘Have to remain strong, can’t let the team down.’ She chanted to herself.

“You are one tough lady, Diana,” Bull smiled as he sat down, “we’re going to wax these guys, for you.”

The team echoed his sentiment, as they all clattered around the table. Diana couldn’t help but feel warm and welcome, “thank you everyone. It means a lot to me. Thank you.” She was fighting her tears back, fighting the urge to sit and rock in the corner. Clenching her jaw tight she pushed the food around on her tray. She knew she needed to eat, but the thought of actually putting the food in her mouth made her stomach roll. There were people watching her, needing to see her strong. Taking a couple pieces of pasta, she gingerly nipped them off her fork. Chewing slowly, she focused on the chatter. The men getting their frustrations out, their rage at what had happened. Cullen’s worry ridden face stuck with her as he picked at his meal. Her head was aching, a dull scraping at the base of her skull mixing with the thrumming between her eyes. Closing her eyes behind the sunglasses she tried to find her calm. Tried to focus and get herself through.

“We win this tonight,” Dorian added, “no way about it. We send a strong message.”

She sat in silence as they all went about finishing their meal, soberly walking out until all that was left was herself. Slowly rising, her legs felt like jello. Each step forward was shaky and unsure as she tried to get back to Varric’s box. The weight of what happened go her was sinking in, despite every effort to push it away from herself. Finding a quiet corner away from the light and possibility of someone walking by, she crumpled into a ball and cried.

Letting it all out she stayed down for a few moments before clicking open her purse. Pulling out her compact and tissue, she cleaned herself up. Thankful for water-proof mascara she fixed her foundation, blotted away the tear stains and reapplied her lipstick. Fluffing her hair, she drew in a deep lung full of air and held it for a slow count of three before she exhaled as she stood. Going over her appearance one final time, she put everything back in her purse and calmly walked to Varric’s box. 

“I was just going to send Merrill to look for you, everything alright Princess?” Varric stood at the door, ushering her inside himself, checking behind her before shutting the door.

“I’m fine really,” her voice was still scratchy and low but she waved him off. Opening her phone, she saw the emails from her editor, “your speech is ready, and I’m emailing you the copy now, same with the press release. I’m forwarding that to the CEOs.” Not looking up she sat upon the small loveseat.

Varric crossed his arms, “its ok to feel Princess, hell if I were in your position I’d be a mess all over the floor.” Pouring two tumblers of bourbon with ice he handed one to her, “have a nip, it’ll take the edge off. Even I can see your hands are shaking.”

Laying her phone in her lap she was thankful for Cullen’s sunglasses. It hid the tears welling back up in her eyes. Taking the glass, she gave a faint smile. “I am alive Varric, that is satisfactory.” Drawing a sip from the glass the liquid was surprisingly sweet, not as overwhelmingly pungent and powerful as she expected it to be.

“Honey bourbon. Same kick, less immediate punch. It’ll bring some color back to your face, settle your stomach. You aren’t the only woman I’ve seen go through this, but if the Maker was kind you’d be the last.” Sitting beside her on the couch he sighed, “take the night off, go back to the hotel. Cry, sit in the shower, get drunk, eat whatever you want. Just do right by you.”

“I can’t,” she sighed, “the boys need to see me down there. Need to know I’m ok and that I can see them win for me. If I flake off and cry like a baby in the corner, we’re going to lose this one.”

Varric slapped his knee, “after all you’ve been through so far today you still want to stick with your job?! Damn, you are something else.”

“I’m a professional, Varric, and one of the best. Remember?” she snorted downing the tumbler, “now, I have a few hours before the first pitch. I’m going to lay here.” Setting her alarm on her phone she eased back into the chair, “I’ll be down in the camera pit for first toss.”


	12. Strike One

Before her alarm could go off her phone was ringing, “Diana Trevelyan,” her voice was still a raspy mess as she tried to shake the sleep from her mind.

“Diana, Maker’s breath I’ve been trying to reach you for the last hour!” her father was frantic as he spoke, “its all over the news. Is it true? Is the video real? Are you alright? Diana!”

“Dad, dad, I’m alright, I’m ok.” Thinking about it she wondered what had happened while she slept.

“It’s all over the news. Everyone is carrying it. Gaspard went off the deep end and attacked you! The video is horrible! Mr. Tethras has come out publicly defending you, and the CEOs released a statement too. A couple of the boys were interviewed. Sounds like you are a big deal over there, especially to Rutherford.” His voice was calm but she could hear him pacing back and forth in his living room. Same as he always did when they talked.

Trying to piece together what he was saying, she needed to get off the phone, “dad, dad listen. I know you’re upset and I sound horrible, I know. Please let me call you back later when it’s easier for me to talk, ok. I can facetime you if it’s that upsetting. Ok?”

Reluctantly he agreed and they exchanged good byes before she hung up. Looking at her phone there were messages everywhere. Several texts, emails and even twitter DMs. Going through them she was glad the media was excepting the statements and Varric was perfectly on point with his press meeting. Keeping to his script and giving a very convincing performance. The statement released by the CEOs also came across loud and clear, earning high praise from several major media outlets.

“So, you get to see all the interviews yet?” Varric’s voice broke her concentration as she looked over the feeds. “I haven’t seen them all yet, why?” she quirked her eyebrow over at the man as he came into the box and shut the door behind himself.

“Rutherford spoke out, very interesting statement from him,” he lit a cigar and took a seat by the large bay window overlooking the field, “want to know what he said? Or do you have something to say?”

Keeping calm, she answered flatly, “I haven’t seen it yet. Just caught your presser and the CEOs release. All went perfectly from what I can see. Is there a problem I need to be aware of?” If he knew about last night she could easily get out of that one, unless…

“Rutherford claims your special to him, to the team. He barely corrected himself in time, some media are making interesting claims. Got anything to say about it all?” Varric puffed away on his cigar.

Chuckling Diana shrugged her shoulders, “I saved the boy from being roofied on his birthday. Suppose I’m a bit of a hero then. Is that a problem, Mr. Tethras?” she hung the title from her lips, waiting for his answer.

Exhaling a blue ring of smoke, he chuckled, “not a major problem, but you didn’t mention anything to me about a stripper, or roofies. Might have been a good idea to let me know before Rutherford put his foot in his mouth. It’s not breaking the rules Ms. Trevelyan, and you did put your neck on the line, literally for us. Think of it as a strike against you. I’ve had Bartrand breathing down my neck for the last hour. And I managed to save your job, for now. I’d be careful moving forward.”

Hiding her rising fear, she flipped a hand at him, “understood father, now if you’ll excuse me. I need to get to the camera pit before I lose my spot.”

Varric huffed and held out a hand, “woah there. Now I know there is something going on and I know you pride your job above all else Ms. Trevelyan. I need you to know something from me, personally.” Walking over to her he stood by the door and dropped his voice, “I know about Daisy. I know she’s been seeing him.”

Diana froze and was thankful the sunglasses hid the shock in her eyes. “Why are you telling me this, Mr. Tethras?”

“Because I know how it works down here in the dug out, in the real world. Unlike our CEOs up top. I know that the men enjoy blowing off steam, that they have wives, girlfriends, they need someone. I get that. Carver has never played better ball in his life and thanks to Daisy he’s hotter than half the league rookies combined. She’s working a damn miracle. Now Cullen is suddenly upping his game, Dorian seems more focused, half the boys seem to improve. I’m not daft Princess, and I’d appreciate if you didn’t treat me as such.” Folding his arms over his chest, he grabbed the handle of the door, “I have your back, as long as the team plays well. As long as our boys are happy.”

Diana gave a stiff nod, “thank you for the information, Varric. I’ll… keep that in mind.”

Holding the door open for her he grinned, “we all have feelings and bleed red Princess, don’t forget that. The job ain’t worth your soul.”

Walking down the halls Merrill caught up to her and handed her an ice-cold bottle of water before she peeled off to join Varric in his box. Diana mulled what Varric had told her over and over inside her head. How did Varric know? Shaking her head, she crossed the field around the back stop and hopped the barrier into the camera pit. She was immediately bombarded by questions and cries of concern from the young lad operating the camera. Careful not to break her character and reveal too much she spoke quietly, explaining her voice was raw and it hurt to talk. That seemed to quiet down the concerns of the young lad as the teams lined up for the nation anthems.

Up first to bat was Krem. Diana watched as he laid down a near flawless bunt and burst to first base, beating the throw by three steps. Clapping she felt a firm hand squeeze her shoulder, “for you lass,” Rylen nodded as he got up to the plate. Setting himself up he squared his bat head to the plate. Allowing a first pitch to whizz by for a ball he seemed to settle down. A second pitch came in, just off the plate, ball two. Signals were being relayed between the base coaches and the batter at rapid speed. Another pitch, still not on the plate. Ball three was yelled out by the umpire and the apposing pitcher was clearly becoming agitated. A smirking grin passed Rylen’s lips as he calmly let the next pitch by, not budging for ball four. Tossing his bat towards the dug out he trotted to first, tipping his batting helmet towards Diana.

Next Carver jogged up to the plate, simply giving Diana a soft smiled before turning to set in the batter’s box. The pitcher was clearly frazzled as Carver glared him down. Throwing the first pitch wide he drilled Carver between the numbers. Grunting he took his base.

“Bases loaded, none out and up to the plate is Thom Rainier, for the Fereldan Doglords!” the announcer came over the loud speaker.

Diana couldn’t believe what she was seeing, the crowd rising and cheering for the older player as he barrelled to the plate. Settling into the plate the first pitch was low for ball one. As the umpire rung up the ball, the pitching coach on the other team called time and trotted to the mound. Thom took a couple steps back and practiced his swing a few times. The umpire marched out to the mound and broke up the conversation, trying to push the game forward. Thom returned to the batting box and the pitcher argued signs with the catcher before finally giving him the nod. The next pitch came in on target for a strike. “One and one,” the umpire barked out as the pitcher reset to his ready position. Thom seemed locked in as the pitcher gripped the ball and tossed towards the plate. Catching a piece of the leather, Thom sent the ball into the right field, just over the jumping glove of the second basemen. Krem came in to score, Rylen hot on his heels came across the plate, sliding in feet first. Carver held up on third and Thom stood still on first.

“Fereldan is up two nothing, top of the first with no one out. There seems to be a fire in their stomachs today,” she could hear the radio announcers softly coming from the small speaker behind her. “Up to bat next we have the clean up for today, the six-foot-four, hulking third basemen Cullen Rutherford.”

Walking by her, he grinned, “this one’s yours,” he purred low as he made his way to the batter’s box. Gripping and regripping the handle of the bat he settled into his stance, eager to see the first pitch. Chewing on his mouth guard he locked his eye on the ball. Flexing his grip, the ball seemed to travel in slow motion as it neared the plate. A perfect fastball down the middle of the plate. Swinging at just the right moment he connected with the ball, sending it sailing high and straight as an arrow.

Diana didn’t need to see it leave the stadium, the sound of the bat was clear enough for her. Standing tall she was clapping and cheering as loud as she could as all the players came in around to score. At the plate Cullen let out a howling roar as he stomped on the plate, his team mates all clapping him on the back.

“The Lion of Fereldan lets fly another home run. He’s now hitting .387 on the season with that. Earning his 52 RBI. That guy is on fire!” the announcer was barely audible over the applause from the crowd. “The Fereldan Doglords are sitting 5 to 0 against the Val Chevin Seahawks in the first inning. I hope they can keep this momentum up.”

Cullen, Thom and Carver came jogging over to Diana, each dropping to a knee and clapping for her before re-entering the dugout. Diana clapped and shook her head pointing back to them. All while the other team pulled their pitcher.

Diana wiped at her cheek trying to hide the tears that slipped from her eyes. Catching the commentators on the radio she nibbled the inside of her lip to keep herself from breaking down. “For those of you just tuning in to the game, we had an incident on the field at the warm up practice earlier today. The Fereldan Doglords’ PR manager was attacked by one of the CEOs of the Val Chevin Seahawks, Gaspard Du Chalon. The team in responses is standing for Ms. Trevelyan and are playing this game in dedication to her. She’s a strong woman to be sitting there now, my greatest regards to that woman.” 

Pulling out her cell phone she noticed the number of messages she was receiving, as the pitcher warmed up. Trying to focus on everything she felt another hand touch her shoulder, “just wanted to see how you’re doing,” Cullen’s voice was soft and tender as he leaned into the camera pit.

The words caught in her throat as she tried to speak, choking up, “I… I will be better, later.” Was the best she could managed to utter.

“Get in the dug out. You should have some privacy and the cameras can’t pan all the way in, come on,” he held his hand out to her. Taking it, she gingerly stepped over the barrier, slipping with her heel he caught her around the waist and lifted her the rest of the way. Holding her hand, he brought her down into the dugout.


	13. Under Review

Sitting in the dug out she was relieved to be less in the spotlight. The first inning ended with them up 7 – 0 going into the second inning. The Val Chevin Seahawks came back to rally 2 runs before a double play ended their run. Cullen had sat her next to the equipment stand, and gotten the ball boy to bring her some water. Sitting by she got to watch the rest of the game. Each inning players came in giving her a pat on the shoulder, or a gentle squeeze of her hand. The final score of the game was 7 – 2 and they came back out on the field to tip their hats to the crowd. Cullen jumped back into the dug out and held out his hand to her. Taking her hand in his, he guided her onto the field. As she stepped onto the field the crowd broke into a roar, clapping and whistling for her. “You deserve it,” Cullen leaned down and took her hand, raised it up into the air. 

Diana just stared out, unsure of what to do or say. All she could think of was how glad she was that she had sunglasses and a scarf on. Tears streamed down her face as the crowd clapped for her. Taking another few moments she waved to the crowd and then quickly skipped down into the clubhouse. Ducking around a corner, underneath the stairwell, she crumpled down to her knees and began sobbing. 

“Diana!” Cullen’s voice was nearly shrill as he came storming down the steps. “Diana!” He was frantic, as he came around the corner, looking for her.

Diana slapped her hands over her mouth and pushed her back against the wall, trying to appear as small as she could. She could hear him running down the corridor into the locker room and back out. There wasn’t anywhere to really go and she knew she was being silly. At some point she’d have to come out. Her neck felt tight, the scarf choking her. Tugging at the material she took off the sunglasses. Wiping her cheeks, she stood up and peeked out. “I’m… I’m over here…” she barely uttered out, her voice shaky and meek.

Cullen was panting as he came around the corner, “Diana…” he shook his head seeing the black and deep purple bruising hand marks on her neck. He nearly dropped to his knees, “Maker’s breath.”

“I… I know…” she barely squeaked out. “I… look…” her shoulders dropped forward and she turned her back to him, “its ok… I’m ok…” She started to cry again, even though all she wanted to do was put on her strongest face and laugh she couldn’t. Wrapping her arms around herself she shut her eyes tight, “just go, you… you should celebrate with the team.” Taking an unsteady step forward she felt a thick arm snake around her waist.

“No,” he pulled her into his chest, holding her against himself. “I’m sorry, I am so sorry.” Snuggling her tightly, his breath still frantic as he tried to calm himself.

Turning in his arms to face him she buried her face into his chest, and wept. Bitter tears that seemed to be bottle up inside of her for too long.

“Hey Cullen…” Garrett Hawke came around the corner. Shaking his head, he balled his fists up, “first my cousin, now Diana! Get your hands off her!” Grabbing Cullen’s shoulders, he ripped them apart.

Diana let out a shriek as the two men tusselled back and forth. Garrett slammed Cullen against the wall and tried to take a swing at him. Cullen was quicker, tackling Garrett around the waist and taking him to the floor. Grunting hard as he hit the ground, Cullen was sure he’d knocked the wind out of Garrett. Trying to stand, Garret leaned up and smashed Cullen in the mouth, his lip exploding in a spray of spit and blood. Cullen staggered back, trying to catch his balance as Garrett reared up to deliver another shot. Cullen was barely able to block the next hit, “damnit Garrett get your head out of your ass!” He yelled twisting his arm behind his back. 

“Fuck you,” Hawke tried to slam his head backwards. Cullen moved to avoid the hit, letting his grip on Garrett’s arm loosen. Too loose as Garrett slipped out and swung again, this time low. Burying his fist into Cullen’s stomach. Doubled over Cullen just blocked the kick Garrett had intended to land. Grabbing his leg, he hauled Garrett back down to the ground. Wrestling back and forth Cullen tried to hold Garrett down only to be kicked off, and sent into the wall.

Standing and spiting blood Cullen shook his head, “you want to leave a scar too Garrett? Want to drive it in deep too?”

Garrett staggered to his feet, “what the fuck are you going on about?”

Cullen, panting unbuttoned his jersey, hauled it over his head, tossing it to the floor, “ever wonder why I see Dr. Solas for my shoulder? See what your cousin did for yourself and ask if she has any scars!” Turning his back just enough to show his shoulder, he locked his eyes to Garrett. Over his left shoulder a deep puckered gashing scar, running several inches in length. Diana gasped loudly as Garrett took a step back. “It wasn’t my fault what happened, but I carry the scars none the less. It aches all the time, no medicine can cut the pain. I don’t complain, I’ve never complained.” Cullen picked his shirt up off the ground, “I’m sorry that your cousin is where she is, but I didn’t put her there. I didn’t cause it.”

“I… I never knew….” Garrett stood, frozen in his place.

“No one does,” Cullen held his shirt in his hand, seeming to weigh it before he looked over to Diana, “I’m sorry you had to hear this, see this,” wiping at his split lip he turned back to Garrett, “go, Garrett, you’ve had your pound of flesh.”

Garrett was stunned and unable to speak, turning to Diana he tried to apologize. Knowing it wasn’t enough he turned and paced off. Diana was stunned staring at Cullen who was trying to calm himself. “We need to get that lip looked at,” was all she could manage to say.

Licking the blood off his bottom lip he let out a bitter chuckle, “ya, thanks.” Slinging his shirt over his back he turned to head down towards Dr. Solas.

“I’m coming with you,” she gave chase, to walk beside him.

Cullen gave her a questioning glance, “not going to run away? Get away from the messed up ex-templar?” Watching her shake her head no he wasn’t sure how to react. “It’s a long story, but I’m guessing you want to hear it.” Seeing her quietly nod he let out a long exhale. “It was years ago, that’s why it’s healed as nicely as it has,” he gritted out the words, clearly at odds with the idea of nicely. “Garrett’s cousin and I were… seeing each other. Thing didn’t work out and she was spending time with her friend Jowen. Turns out the bastard was mixing chems. He gave her something that messed her up. I got the call to check on the noise complaint. I found her kneeling over his body, she was covered in blood. I barely had the chance to radio for help, before she jumped on me. Nicked my lip here,” he ran his fingers over the well healed scar running from the edge of his lip towards his nose. “I couldn’t hurt her. Even with the knife in her hand, my blood in my mouth, I couldn’t do anything. I was talking to her, trying to reach her. She seemed to hear me, or maybe I wanted to believe she did. I let my guard down and that’s when she stabbed me.” Groaning he reached back, running his finger tips over the ragged skin. “I didn’t feel it. Don’t think I believed it when it happened. I remember it being numb, and feeling warm wetness pour over my shoulder. Her face haunts me…” Throwing his shirt over the scar he hung his head, “she twisted the knife a few times, I must have blacked out. I woke up in the med bay. The nurse told me I had lost a lot of blood, and if my back up hadn’t arrived when it did, I wouldn’t be here now.” 

“Maker…” Diana licked at her lips. “I’m… I’m so sorry.”

“Isn’t everyone.” He pushed the door open to the clinic, “she’s sitting in a mental hospital, has been since then. She said she had no control over herself, but she remembers everything. My name gives her nightmares, or so I’ve been told.” He let a bitter snort pass his lips as he held the door for her. “I’m sorry, you shouldn’t have to hear this.”

Diana noticed Solas wasn’t around. Grumbling she opened the first aid kit on the wall, pulling some cleaning cloth, and gauze she turned to Cullen, “let me see your lip.” Taking a seat beside her on a stool he sat straight up. Pouring some of the rubbing alcohol on a section of gauze she nibbled her lip, “this is going to sting, I… I’m sorry,” taking the cotton she dabbed at the lengthy split. It was deep and she wondered if he’d need stitches. He gritted his teeth and let out a long hiss. “I think you may need stitches, its really deep.”

“I have just the thing for that lip,” Solas appeared around the corner, a pair of magnifying glasses sitting low on his hawk like nose, “top draw on the shelf over there, the little green jar,” he pointed, “do not be concerned. Just working on a patient. It appears you have everything under control Ms. Trevelyan. Thank you.”

Diana nodded and retrieved the jar. Giving it a look over she gave Cullen an odd glance, “what is this?” Opening the lid, it smelt of herbs and cut grass, “it’s medieval.”

Cullen couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, which re-split his lip open, “damnit!”

“Sorry, so sorry,” she took a tiny bit onto the gauze and gripping his chin with her other hand, smoothed it over the lip. “I don’t see how… oh.” Before her eyes the skin began to seal up and come back together. “What…”

Solas let out a soft chuckle as he placed his glasses on the table and tossed a pair of stained purple rubber gloves into the garbage, “old elven secret. Some of the old ways still work, if you know what you’re doing. Don’t be alarmed. Nothing in that jar is listed as a banned substance, just old knowledge.” Diana was still holding his chin in her palm as she carefully rubbed in the ointment. “You have a gentle touch, a healer’s hands,” Solas smiled handing her a fresh clothe, dampened with warm water.

“Thank you,” she tenderly wiped away the blood caking to his chin, and neck. “Good as new,” she smiled at him.

“Thank you, Diana, Solas,” Cullen jumped down off the stool. “If you’ll excuse me, think I’m going to hit the showers.”


	14. Scouting Opportunity

Diana didn’t know what to do. Should she give chase? Should she let him be? Turning towards Solas she was searching for anything. “Don’t worry about him. He just needs his space. You’re the only one he’s talked to about what happened to him. I only know from his medical records.” Solas began cleaning the blood from the floor, and the gauze they had used.

“Thank you for your help, Dr. Solas,” she looked down at her hands, crimson stained the tips of her fingers.

“Come, clean up in the sink over here,” Solas ran the water.

Running her hands in the warm water she looked over to see Solas tidying his desk and turning down the lights, “what do you know of him?”

“Not much I can say, Ms. Trevelyan. Patient, doctor privilege. As I’m sure you know. What are you looking for, if I may ask?” Solas locked up the cabinet behind himself before grabbing his team stitched jacket.

“Suppose I wish to know why. Why would a man keep such a terrible thing quiet? Why levy it all upon his shoulders? Is there anything that can be done for his shoulder?” Drying her hands, she followed Solas out the clinic door.

Turning the key in the lock he shrugged his shoulders, “to be honest, I am not sure. There is significant nerve damage, and severe damage to the skin and muscle. He’s had some rehabilitation on it, but the surgeon was not skilled enough to handle it. Were I able to clean it up, perhaps I could restore some muscle and nerve sensation. It would pull him out of the game for six months at the least. He has declined the offer, but I have left it open. Anything else, I cannot say.” Tipping his head to her he smiled, “good evening Ms. Trevelyan, rest up. Hopefully the bruising will come down in the morning.”

Diana had forgotten about herself in the brawl between Cullen and Garrett. Strolling down the quiet corridors of the stadium she could just hear the water running in the locker room. Biting her lip, she wanted to stay behind, wait for Cullen. By now Merrill would have had her stuff sent to her room at the hotel. Pacing back and forth she debated what to do, her heels clicking sharply off the concrete flooring. 

“Diana?” Cullen’s voice sounded shocked as the water continued to patter off the tiles.

Stopping dead in her tracks she felt the heat flush up her neck and cheeks, “yes, I…uh…. Well… I wanted to be sure you’re ok.” Slapping her palm against her forehead she rolled her eyes. ‘Well said, why don’t you just poke him with a stick.’ She chided herself. She leaned against the wall across from the entrance to the locker room, listening for something, anything to let her know he wasn’t cursing her existence.

“Give me a moment,” the water stopped and she could hear his feet slapping against the wet floor. Blushing she turned her back to the door, not wanting to accidently see anything. Fiddling with her finger nails she wanted to check her phone, but at the same thought she didn’t want to handle the messages right then. Lost in her thoughts she didn’t hear the door open, or Cullen step out. 

“Diana?” His voice was soft and the warm air from the locker room came tumbling out. Fresh soap and humidity flowed around her.

“I...” sighing she tried to think of something to say. Why was it so difficult to speak to him? Tossing her hands up she let out a laugh, “I can’t think around you.” Blushing she slapped her hand over her mouth, “oh, no… I… oh Maker.”

Cullen let out a barking laugh as he ran his hand through his wet hair, the golden curls bouncing over his knuckles sending droplets in all directions, “well that’s an interesting statement.” Crossing his arms, a bag slung over his shoulder he shook his head, “come on, need to get you back to the hotel. It’s late to be out here.”

Diana smiled and followed him, “you aren’t upset that I hung around?”

“Why should I be?” He cocked his head towards her, “surprised maybe, upset no. You’re the first woman that’s seen my shoulder and hasn’t run the other way.” He sighed, gripping the strap of his bag. “Most women see me, see this,” he waved his hand over his face and chest, “and think I’m all that. Soon as they see my shoulder… well they don’t stick around much longer than that.”

Diana shook her head, “why? That makes no sense to me.”

Cullen stopped in his steps and gave her a double take, “you really don’t know anything about the incident? Nothing at all?”

“Only what you just told me. It’s not in any papers or records I’ve seen, to be fair with you,” she continued to walk along the long corridor leading to the back exit.

Shaking his head, he shrugged, “nothing about my contract? I figured you’d got all the information on all the players. Know who the special cases are, how they got on the team and all that business.”

“If you’re asking what I know, I know who the trans-player is, who the Qunari player is, why they were hired. All I got was that you and Rylen were a package deal signed out of Kirkwall. Right off the Templar military program. First signing from a military base in major league record. Other than that, nothing.”

Grinning he stopped her, “you know about Garrett’s cousin. I was transferred to Kirkwall after that. Spent some time recovering there. Rylen got sent over from Starkhaven. I was in a deep depression and he introduced me to baseball. Seems I have a talent for it. He made a couple calls and next thing I know I’m getting offered a ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’ contract. They know all about my record, my history and my shoulder. I’m sitting on a four year, two million a year contract, with a fifth-year option. I’m the pretty face, the playboy. I know it…” sighing heavily he held the door open for her, “all I have to do is keep my mouth shut. Guess I messed that up majorly.”

“No, no!” Diana shook her head, “no, it’s my job to take care of any whoops moments, not run off to tell the story. No, don’t worry about it. Besides, you’ve been so kind to me, and you have had no reason to be.” Smiling she followed him to an SUV sitting waiting, the team logo in the back window.

“Right,” he opened the door and sat beside her, “you’re here to make sure everything runs smoothly and we get into the play offs. Some on the team are saying you are here to keep us in the dark and happy so we win big. Others think you’re a blessing from the Maker. A sign we’re going to take this Thedas Series Championship.”

“What do you think, Cullen?” she tried to stay calm, realizing some of them might have figured her out. It wouldn’t be long before that became an issue.

“I don’t know, but I enjoy your company if that means anything at all,” he fumbled with his bag in his lap, his hands looking for something to do.

Chuckling she smiled, “perhaps, I enjoy your company too.” Reaching over she took his hand in hers, “and for the record, you aren’t a broken man, Mr. Rutherford. I’ve met them, and you are not one.”

The car pulled up to the corner of the hotel and Cullen gave her hand a squeeze before opening the door, turning to help her out. “I… I shall have to take your word for that, Ms. Trevelyan.”

Taking a business card out of her jacket pocket she handed it to him, “that’s all my contact information. If you want to message me, or talk, I’m here.”

Placing the card in his pocket he nodded, “thank you, again. What are you going to do about Garrett? He… I think it’s done, I don’t want to push for anything.”

Walking into the lobby they stopped in the hall, “I don’t have any say in that, but I will try to make it go away. If that’s what you want. You could have clobbered him, couldn’t you?”

Letting a smile grow wide across his lips he nodded, “very much so. It would have been something else turning him into a pretzel, but it wouldn’t have solved anything. If anything, it would have only made it worse. I hope now, he can have some peace.”

“You are a far kinder man that I would have been, in your position. I can’t say I’d have the stomach to let someone take me for a round like that,” Diana’s face soured as she remembered the blood upon her fingers.

“Hey, you haven’t eaten, yet have you? Care to dine with me?” Cullen’s voice was hopeful as he shifted the bag on his shoulder.

Diana looked around, it was too public. Too many people coming and going. Biting her lip, she thought fast, “could we order in? I know that sounds way more forward than it should, but… uh… there are too many eyes.” Thinking quickly, she remembered her room was a littered mess of pictures of each player and notes about them, “your room maybe? Mine’s a mess right now.” Giggling nervously, she hoped he didn’t see it as the come on it easily could have been.

Rubbing his shoulder, he didn’t seem to be phased by her comment, “sure, this way.” Heading down the hallway they stopped at the elevator. It was almost an awkward silence as they jumped in and rode up to the twenty-second floor. Stepping out into the hall, Diana was relieved to see it was quiet, and a quick glance up into the corners she saw the lack of security cameras. Walking down the hall they came to the end and took a right. Three units in Cullen pulled his card from his back pocket. Sliding his card into the reader he gave the door a solid shove. “Come on in,” he blushed letting her pass him. 

“Oh…” she couldn’t believe the size of the unit. Nearly double what she had. A private, fully stocked bar and half kitchen. Full coach and lounging area with the king size bed tucked, discreetly around a half-walled corner. Unlike the old-world marble and busts of ancient rulers, the unit was decorated in the most modern taste. Stark walls and clean lines, black quartz counter top and glass block insets. It was more to her taste, more to her sense as she calmly walked in.

“The menu is on the counter there, help yourself to the bar. I’ve got everything in there, literally I think,” he chuckled taking some items from his bag and disappearing into the bathroom.

Plunking her purse down on the couch, she took the menu off the counter. Flipping through quickly she looked around the room. It reminded her of her apartment back in Denerim. Taking off her heels she let out a sigh of relief, the plush carpet was thick and cozy under her aching feet. Going around the bar, she pulled the full-length fridge door open. She gave a silent giggle as she looked inside. He was right, it seemed every fluid that could ever be bottled for sale was in that fridge. Finding a wine she knew, she pulled out the half sized bottle. Opening a cupboard door, she found a glass. Pulling the cover off the tip of the bottle she was relieved it was a screw top. Filling her glass, she came around the bar and sat on the couch. It too was made of a finer, softer material and she sank into it. 

“I hope you are….” Coming out of the bathroom, having combed his curly hair back into a straightened style he let out a chuckle, “travel often, I take it.”

“Not in this nice of a room, sadly. Do you have a pen and paper? I’m just looking over the menu, it’s a bit larger than the one I have access to,” she laughed as she took a sip from her glass. After the day she had, the wine was a welcome comfort.

Cullen walked around the bar, opening a top drawer he pulled out a pencil and note pad. Passing it across to her he opened the fridge. Pulling out a bottle of honey lager he twisted the cap off and flicked it into the recycling bin, “let me know when you’re ready. I tend to order the same thing.”

Pushing the pad back across the table she smiled, “there you go. Ready whenever you are.”

Taking the pad, he walked over to the wall phone and dialed. Diana stood up and saw the balcony. Taking her wine with her, she walked over to the floor to ceiling glass doors. All the city was in her view. Glittering lights in the darkness dotted the landscape, as the last licks of the setting sun dipped beneath the city skyline.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it,” he smiled, breaking her focus.

“It’s a spectacular view. I’d love to see it at sunrise or sunset, it must be something else,” she sighed. Taking another sip from her wine she didn’t even think about the words she had uttered. Turning back, she blushed, “I mean, it would be a very impressive view.”

Shaking his head, he took a long swig from the bottle, “it would be. Sadly, I think I’ve only seen the sun half rise. Tomorrow we leave, off to the next game. Kirkwall doesn’t have the scenery that Val Chevin has. Maybe, I’m just bias.” Sinking into the couch he rolled his neck, grimacing as he rocked it to the side.

“Where does it hurt?” she strolled over towards him, setting her glass on the glass topped coffee table.

Waving her off he downed the rest of the bottle, “don’t worry about it. It’s nothing.” Rising he went back into the kitchen and pulled another bottle from the fridge.

Going to protest, she heard the knock on the door. Dipping around the corner, out of sight she watched Cullen give her an odd look before he opened addressed the door. Chatting happily with the bellhop he pulled some coin from his pocket and hauled the wheeled cart into the room. Shutting the door, he flicked the lock before wheeling it towards the round table in the corner by the balcony. “You alright Diana?”

“Sorry, once a PR manager,” she sighed not wanting to say more. Taking her wine, she sat down at the table across from him.

Pulling the trays onto the table he laid them down before heading back to the kitchen to retrieve his drink, “can’t say I understand that, but I guess you have to keep up appearances and limit the rumors. I can see how being in a player’s room late at night might cause an issue.”

“You have no idea,” she let out a sigh as she picked up her fork. “Could cost me my job, at the least. Though I am not so sure on that one anymore.”

Tossing the cap of his beer into the bin he took his place at the table, “right, Varric’s infamous ‘no fraternization’ rule. No one does it and when they break it, we all cover. Varric only says it to please his brother.”

“Brother? I’m sorry I’m lost.” Diana took another sip of her wine, washing down a bit of her dinner.

“Bartrand is Varric’s older brother. He owns half of the team and if he had it his way, we’d be run like a military operation. If Bartrand knew half of the things we all did, or who was doing who,” Cullen laughed, “but that’s not my place to say.” He dug into his meal and Diana let the comment slide, simply enjoying the view of the city.

Dinner was quiet, the odd chit chat back and forth but for the most part both were too hungry to talk. With dinner out of the way, Cullen leaned down and pulled out another covered plater, “I hope you don’t mind. I ordered dessert.” Pulling the polished silver lid off, Diana let out a soft giggle. A decadent slice of eight-layer chocolate cake lay on its side, a healthy dollop of whipped cream sat beside it. “I’ve been dying to try it, but I shouldn’t eat one of these to myself.”

“It just so happens, I am a chocoholic.” Diana smiled downing the last of her wine.

“Before we dig in, refill?” he smiled holding his hand out for her glass. Catching her smiling nod, he took her glass to the kitchen. Getting himself another bottle as well.

Diana couldn’t help but think of his shoulder, the mangled ragged mess of scarred flesh. ‘Nerve damage, and muscle damage,’ was all she could think of. ‘I’m always in pain,’ his voice echoing from the hall, the look on Garrett’s face. “Diana?” he was holding out her glass to her, and she gave her head a shake, “sorry, I was, lost in thought.”

Sitting down he took a sip from his bottle, “hopefully nothing bad.” Picking up his fork he waited for her, before dipping into the oversized slab of cake. Taking a fork full herself she watched as he rolled his neck again. “Cullen,” she meekly spoke, licking the frosting from her lip.

“Is everything alright?” he looked questioningly at her.

Standing she wiped her hands off on her napkin, “may I?”

Uncertain of what she was referring to, he gave a weak laugh, “may you what? I’m sorry you’ve lost me now.”

“Trust me then?” she came around beside him, waiting patiently before moving.

Shrugging he let out a soft laugh, “you did save me from being drugged so, yes, I trust you.”

“Good.” She ran her hands over his good shoulder, feeling him shudder under her touch. “Just relax, please.” His shoulders were tense and she could tell he was unsure of her movements. Coming around behind his chair she drew in a soft breath, trying not to upset him as much as possible. Gliding her hands higher to his neck she let her feel guide her. Rubbing in circles with her thumbs she felt the knots at the base of his neck, “wow, tense,” she snickered as she carefully massaged them. He didn’t speak, and she could feel the muscle tighter than it should have been. Bending down she whispered, “relax, I’m alright.” Her words seemed to calm him as his shoulders fell slightly and she worked at the knots. Tender, gentle swirls with her finger tips and thumbs. Slowly the knots gave way under her manipulations. She stifled a giggle when he let a moan slip past his lips. Tucking some hair behind her ear she travelled down, to just above the scar. Again, she was slow to apply any pressure, trying to gauge his reactions, being extremely cautious not to cause him any discomfort. 

“That’s amazing,” he groaned out as she worked the area surrounding the misshaped hunk of flesh.

“You’ve never had a massage before?” she felt awkward asking, knowing full well by his reaction he couldn’t have ever had one. Biting her lip, she focused on skirting the scar, digging only as deeply as his responses allowed.

Groaning between his lips he gave a slight shake of his head, “no, I… it’s…”

“I understand.” She wished she could impart some form of self assurance that he wasn’t a monster under his shirt. That the scar didn’t define him, and it didn’t deter her. Every word that she could think of came up blank. There had to be something she could do, outside of this.

“You don’t have to do this,” he muttered against himself, “I’ll be alright. I’m used to it.”

It broke her heart. “Used to it…” the words felt like a bitter pill. One she’d swallowed too many times herself. Running her palm over the puckered skin through his shirt, she jumped when he took in a sharp breath of air, “I’m sorry, did I hurt you?”

“Its… no one’s ever …” he was trembling, and she could see sweat beading up about his temples and the base of his neck.

Running her fingertips over the scar she carefully smoothed the skin, working soft circles, “if it pains you, I can stop.”

Reaching back her took her hands in his, “thank you…I…”

Smiling she ran her thumb over his palm, “I usually have words for these things.”

Locking eyes, they both moved closer to each other, an instinct to close the gap taking hold. Pulling her into his lap his features had softened. Eyes reminding her of caramel pools edged in seared sugar. Sighing against herself she flicked her eyes to his lips. Thick, lush lips that drew her in deeper. Every nerve in her body wanted this, was begging for this moment. To taste his lips again, to feel the sparks that seemed to overwhelm her rational thoughts. Allowing his strong grip to pull her down into him, she let out a soft sigh of contentment. His lips curled up in delight at the utterance and he coiled his arm around her waist, his free hand cupping the edge of her jaw in the most delicate touch. Easing into his warm palm she felt the crackle of electricity flood her system. Sparks flickering through her core and spreading intoxicating warmth through to her fingertips had her questioning if she was dreaming. Through half lidded eyes she barely heard him utter softly, “may I?” A sweet wisp of a promise she thought would drive her insane. How could she find this man so alluring, near dangerously potent to her hardened visage. She couldn’t speak, only managing to give a faint tilt of her head in reply. Closing her eyes as he leaned into her, she felt his ghosted breath pass over her lips. Tantalizing rich, chocolate from the cake and decadent fudge frosting. His lips, warm and velvet had barely caressed her own when a loud banging upon his door caused her to jump back from him.

“Cullen, it’s Fenris. Can I speak to you?”


	15. Going for the Sweep

Diana quickly snatched up her purse from the couch, slipped her heels back on and smiled, “I should probably go anyways. Early game tomorrow, first for me really.” She bit her tongue, she was rambling and she knew it. “I… you have my number,” she wanted to slap herself in the face. Turning she opened the door, “good evening Fenris, excuse me.”

Fenris didn’t seem phased by her appearance in the door way. Throwing a hand up he stopped her, “I was hoping to see you next but seeing as I have you in front of me. I just wanted to apologize for Hawke. He’s been letting that one brew too long, and should have handled it better. It won’t be an issue going forward.”

Diana gave a curt nod, “how’s his hand? Can’t have the star pitcher with broken knuckles.” She was trying to bite back the growl forming in her throat. The anger at being interrupted and Cullen’s beating still fresh in her head.

Fenris cocked his head and grumbled, “the fool’s hand it fine. He, however has hit the bottle hard this evening. Which is why I’m here to speak to Cullen. Mind if I come in?” He peeked over Diana.

“Ya, ya come in,” Cullen’s voice was gruff and Diana could tell he was frustrated.

“Then I’ll leave you two, to speak.” Pulling a business card out she handed it to Fenris. “If you have need of me, here’s my contact information. Don’t be up too late, it’s an early game, or so I’ve been informed.” Ducking out and quickly pacing down the hall she stood before the elevator door.

Hurrying to her room, she slammed it behind her and latched it. Pulling her phone out of her purse there was more messages than she wanted to see. Kicking her shoes off, she flopped onto the bed. Groaning she combed through the mountain of neglected work. Media wanting comments on how she was fairing, whether she intended to press charges against Gaspard, had she heard for the local VCPD. Pulling over her laptop she typed away a response, and emailed it off to her editor. Looking at the time, nearly a quarter past eleven she knew she wouldn’t have a reply till the morning. Deciding on a shower she stripped and plodded off into the bathroom.

Turning the water up to as hot as she could handle she turned her music app on and pulled the tap. Water sprayed down and with a quick check she hopped in. Feeling the hot water pour over her she let out a long sigh. ‘You’re in over your head Di,’ she groaned, picking up the soap and beginning to scrub away the day. ‘Not here for a major leaguer, and what are you doing?’ Listening to the music echo through the small room she ran her face under the water. ‘Damnit, damnit, damnit,’ she chided herself as she reached for the shampoo. ‘eighteen games, then playoffs… I’m not going to make it…’ Rinsing the shampoo from her hair she clenched her jaw tightly, ‘you came here to do a job. Just do the damn job. Snap out of it!’ 

Finishing her shower, she grabbed her towel and wrapped herself tightly, bundling up her curly red locks in a separate towel she grabbed her phone and parked herself upon the bed. Flicking through her messages she saw three different media sources hoping for interviews. Messaging their producers back she sat and waited for replies. Applying her night cream and body lotion she heard the faint ting from her email, Picking the phone up off the bed she read over the message. A Skype interview on live breakfast tv tomorrow morning. Quickly replying, she sent it off. Cracking the bottle of sleeping pills she took a half out. ‘Time to get back into the game. We have a championship to win, a team to rebrand and players to keep happy.’

Waking earlier than she expected she dressed and got ready for her interview. Angling her camera on her laptop just so, dressing more casually she opted not to hide behind a high collar and sunglass. The bruises were dark, nearly perfect outlines of fingers upon her neck, and her eyes had blotted over with dark patches. Sitting before her computer she logged into her Skype and waited. Checking her time, she unscrewed her bottle of water just as the call came in. Hitting the camera respond she sat back, “good morning,” she replied to them. 

“Ms. Trevelyan, how are you feeling this morning?” the bubbly female co-host of the morning show tried to hide her gasp as Diana’s face was blown up on the screen.

“I’ve been better, but I can’t complain,” Diana smiled as sweetly as she could, preparing for tough questions.

“Diana, can we call you Diana,” acknowledging his question Diana nodded. The male co-host continued, “We have video of the attack that took place yesterday on the ball diamond. Could you comment on what happened?”

Letting a half-barked snicker pass her lips she shook her head, “I’m questioning your tact this morning. Do you normally force victims of abuse or assault to view their attack? If this is a rating grab I have to say this is pretty low. Don’t you think?”

“Uh… well… uh.”

“Let’s be clear in this statement. Women on average suffer domestic and other forms of abuse in our world once nearly every thirty seconds. People like you, down play their suffering, blame the victim or try to rationalize the insulting event. I am a lucky woman, why? Because I have the fantastic organization of the Fereldan Doglords, backing me completely and helping me through this difficult time. Many, many woman and to be fair men, cannot say the same. In that I condemn your cheap and insulting ratings grab. So, if there isn’t an actual conversation to progressively deal with these travesties against women and men, then I will be saying good bye.” Hitting the call end button, she grinned widely. What could have been a PR nightmare just became PR gold. Unmuting the tv, she watched as the two hosts of the show scrambled to correct themselves. Forced to go to commercial, Diana grinned.

Checking her phone, she was already drumming up support from all over. Getting up she prepared for the day, they would have to get to the stadium. Slinging her purse over her shoulder she stashed her phone in her jacket. Walking down to the lobby she waved as Merrill came bounding over.

“I saw this morning! Creators, that was terrible what they tried to do to you!” Merrill gave her a squeezing hug, “oh, I’m sorry I should have asked first, shouldn’t I?”

“No, no, you’re fine.” Diana chuckled, “we should hurry and get to the game before we miss anything.”

“Ms. Trevelyan,” Varric’s voice caught her off guard, “May I have a word with you in private once we get to the stadium?”

“Of course,” Diana tried to remain calm and composed hoping no one could see the sweat beading down her back. Hoping into the waiting car with Merrill she ran over what Cullen had said about Varric last night in her head. Things started to click for her and she felt more confident as they arrived at the player’s entrance. Promising to catch up with Merrill she headed straight for Varric’s box. Meeting him inside she carefully shut the door, “alright Varric, you have my attention. What can I do for you?”

“I wanted to congratulate you on a perfect interview this morning. Absolute gold how you put that whiny shit in his place.” Chuckling he poured himself a bourbon, “I’m sure you know that isn’t why I’ve called you here.”

Crossing her arms, she leaned against the half wall, “no, but I’m on to you Mr. Tethras, or should I say quarter owner of the team, am I right?” Grinning she watched his movements intently.

“I figured you’d come around to it sooner or later. You’re too smart not to. Anything else you’ve got figured out, Princess?” He was grinning widely as he reclined in his thick leather chair, swirling the tumbler in his hand, the ice clinking off the glass.

“Bartrand is the money man, you are the heart of this. Logan is a cover. Or a very small percentage owner you’re trying to keep happy. You hired me, not the ‘CEOs’ as I’ve been made to believe. And I’m here for more than a re-brand. Am I warm enough yet?” She was feeling smug as she held her position.

“Bingo,” Varric put his glass down and gave her a soft applause, “very well done. You are very much worth every penny.”

Standing straight up, she smoothed out her pleated black slacks, “now, you’ve called me here for other reasons. If it isn’t to reprimand me or fire me, then what’s on your mind?”

Sitting upright and tenting his fingers he let out a puff, “Garrett came to me last night. Told me what went down. Fenris spoke to Cullen, says you were in his room. I’m not going to get on the no frat business. Cullen’s been playing better since you arrived, whole team has. I couldn’t fire you if I wanted to, we’d tank the rest of the season and lose our chance. So, I need to know, from you, what’s going on?”

Shifting slightly, she grinned, “nothing. Garrett beat the hell out of him, got him cleaned up and calmed down. Nothing more. Can’t have our boys upset, we’d risk our championship title run.” Diana pressed her lips together, spreading the clear gloss over her crimson stain. “Now quit bullshitting me and ask the real question. I see it dancing on your tongue. You know everything, and I’m certain I’ve been led to believe that you knew nothing about Carver. I’m confident you know everything. So, you would know about the bar the other night.” Seeing him lean back in his chair slightly she grinned, “you want to ask the big question. Am I willing to go the full mile, please the boys to the full extent to win this championship. Right?”

He craned his neck and let out a hearty chuckle, “you are the best for a reason. I can’t say I’m needing you to do it, can’t say it as it is, but I see the way Cullen looks at you. Seen it before with many men. We need this win, we need a new brand and he’s key to it. The man is on an MVP run, and those numbers are peaking with your arrival. How do you feel about him?”

Breathing in deep from her nose, she let it out slowly. Keeping a plain face, “I’ll do what I feel is needed. I don’t think that is in the books, Mr. Tethras. If I feel otherwise, I have your number. Now, I have an important question. Have you thought of a rebrand name? I have several I wish to go over.” Pulling out her phone she ignored his barking laugh, trying to maintain her icy exterior. She could almost feel his eyes boring through her. Flipping through several screens she pulled up the Fereldan Underdogs logo she’d worked on and the Fereldan Brotherhood and finally the Fereldan Unity Mabari. Sending the rough copies off to Varric she smiled, “now, am I staying up here or going down there?”

Chuckling Varric grinned peering at his screen, “these are good. I’ll speak with Bartrand during the game. Go down there, they need to see you. You alright? I have sunglasses and scarves if you want.”

Shaking her head, no she took out a slim pair of sunglasses from her purse, “I have what I need. Besides, I plan on playing it up for the cameras. If anything, I swear Gaspard will never work in the public eye again.” Turning to leave she chuckled, “and before you ask, yes, I do plan on pressing charges if the Val Chevin PD doesn’t. I doubt that will be an issue, since they’re getting slammed with enough pressure to do something.” Walking tall out the door she made her way down to the camera pit. Smiling wide she stopped to speak to anyone that asked. Taking her usual seat in the camera pit she was met by the voice of the Fereldan Doglords’ Greagoir Dedrich. Sitting next to him she shook his hand, “I’ve been listening to your play by play since I can remember, this is a real honor.”

His rich, thick voice let out a barking laugh as he shook her hand, “my dear it is I who am honored to be sitting here with you. You are an incredible woman to be sitting here at all today. You have my utmost respect.” Handing her a headset he smiled, “care to join me for a little chit chat?”

Grinning wide she tucked her hair behind her ears and set the headset on, “I’d love to.”

For the first half of the game, she was overjoyed to discuss women’s rights, her attack and the abuse of victims by media outlets. All of the messages she wanted to get out between calling the plays on the field. Greagoir was as wonderful in person as he was on the radio. Gracious and kind, letting her get her talking point out and even adding on several points with her. It was a lovely conversation and bonus for her, going into the eight inning the Fereldan Doglords were up seven to three, again. “It seems you have a magic touch with these boys, Ms. Trevelyan. We’re seeing a whole new competitive edge, and there are talks of MVP quality performance from at least three of the players. How have you managed to get these men to come together in such a short time?”

Laughing warmly, she couldn’t help but catch Cullen tip his hat to her as he took the field for the bottom of the eighth inning. “I wish I could honestly say there was some delicious secret to our success but there really isn’t Greagoir. They are genuinely one of the most cohesive and brotherly group of men I’ve ever had the privilege to be near. There is an understanding and a uniqueness about these boys and I truly believe, that they’re going to take it the whole way. And it won’t be because of me, as sad as I am to admit that.” Chuckling she meant those words, meant every single one. 

“Sounds to me like one of those infamous beer league teams we all played on in our younger days. Everyone is there to encourage and strengthen each other, for the love of the game. For the pure joy of being able to lace up a pair of cleats and tug on a mitt. Thank you so much for joining me today, Ms. Trevelyan. Again, it has been an honor.” Greagoir grinned turning back to the plays as the Fereldan pitcher Grim, threw out the first batter to the plate. Two more batters and they’d bring in Dorian to close out the ninth. As the batter came up to the plate, the infield played the shift. Cullen standing at short, while Krem was tucked behind second base. Setting up his throw, Grim shook off two signs before agreeing with Rylen on the pitch selection. Drawing in a deep breath, sweat slipping down his cheek he went into this delivery. Throwing a curving heater, it just clipped the corner for strike one. Setting back up he went with the first signal. Even though Greagoir was chatting away to his listeners about stats and information on Grim, Diana was just dead focused on the field.

Another quick pitch in and away for a strike and Diana could tell the Val Chevin player was starting to get irked. He’d swing at anything now, just to put the ball into play. As the ball came out of Grim’s hand the batter shifted his weight. Diana clenched her hands tight, watching as the ball made contact with the bat. A screaming bullet of a line drive, coming right up the middle. Cullen dove to catch it and just missed the ball. Krem crossing behind him just in time and managed to nab it out of the air. Snapping loudly, it rippled through the air, leather on leather making a thunderous impact. Diana jumped up and let out a cheer, turning to apologize to Greagoir, he simply laughed. Two out, one more to go to get to the top of the ninth. Watching Cullen get up off the turf she caught the subtle grimace. ‘His shoulder,’ she nipped the inside of her lip. Shaking his arms out he returned to his usual spot by his base.

“These boys are on fire tonight, and they’re biggest fan Ms. Diana Trevelyan is sitting with me,” Greagoir continued, “we’re sitting with two out, no one on base, bottom of the eight. If the Fereldan boys can sweep this one tonight, they are within four of clenching the play off berth. This is definitely an exciting time to be alive if you’ve been a Fereldan fan.”

“It really is, I think we’re seeing a Cinderella run here.” Diana smiled, “but the Val Chevin Seahawks have their heavy hitter up to bat and in this series, he hasn’t been able to figure out the arms of the Fereldan Underdogs,” she let it slip hoping to get the nod from Varric later.

Intensity oozed from the man as he took the batter box. Taking a quick practice swing he got into his stance. Grim didn’t flinch as he took the signals from Rylen. “He’d be good to come in here with another of his curves. He’s been having a lot of success with it tonight.” Greagoir called the play as Grim set back into his delivery. Coming in low and curving to the side the ball was just shy of the strike zone, “ball one to start the count against DuPuis.”

Grim asked for the ball to be switched out and the umpire tossed him a new one. Going back over the signals he reset to throw again. This time a screamer clocking in over ninety-eight miles per hour. DuPuis was ready. Catching a piece of it, it took to the sky and sailed out towards right field. Bull ran back, back, back, onto the warning track. Looking over his shoulder he made the decision. Leaving his feet, he flew upwards, one foot striking the side of the wall he pushed hard, reaching with all he had. The home crowd let out a collective gasp as Bull just snagged the ball which would have been a homerun. “And with that stellar catch by the first Qunari player in the major leagues, we’re going to the top of the ninth!”

Greagoir pulled his head set off at the teams switched out, “you know you would make a fantastic play by play woman. I could use someone who knows their stuff like you do.”

“Maybe when I retire from the PR business, I’ll give you a call,” she patted his hand and giggled watching the guys high five each other, patting Bull on the back and tugging playfully on his horns. “I’m very much enjoying this job,” turning back she saw the same smile on Greagoir’s face, “I guess you do too.”

The top of the ninth passed quickly, their star closer doing his job in shutting down any hopes to rack a few more in. Dorian was tossing a few warm up pitches in the bullpen and a brilliant grin burst forth from him when he was announced into the bottom of the ninth. Taking his position at the mound he went to work quickly, shutting down the first two batters with little effort. Dorian smoothed his moustache as he faced his final batter, not a drop of sweat on his face as he nodded for the sign. Making a perfect delivery he shut the final batter down, in three pitches. As the umpire rung up the batter Dorian turned to the men on the field and let out a cheer. “And there we have it folks, final score of the night is seven to three for the Fereldan Doglords. We’re four games out from clenching the play off berth and then the guys can take a breather. Only seventeen regular season games left for the league. With tomorrow’s rest day for travel and the four-game set in Kirkwall the Doglords could clench easily. I’m Greagoir Dedrich sitting with Diana Trevelyan and we’re signing off for Thedas Sports.”


	16. Rest Day

Quietly making her way back up to Varric’s press box she was greeted with a wide toothy grin and a bottle of champagne, “have a glass, have the whole bottle!” He was half dancing around the room.

“All good news I suppose?” Chuckling along with his bouncing she took the flute extended to her.

“Perfect, wonderful, amazing! Bartrand approved your designs, he loves them all. We’re going to run a fan thing from a spoof account, see which one tests better. Then from there we are set! We need to win four more and we clench the berth! The biggest bonus of today was your radio spot with the legendary Greagoir. It scored the highest viewership of all time today! The stocks on the team went up, merchandise is up, we are… there are no words for how we are doing!”

Diana couldn’t help but smile along with the bubbly dwarf as he merrily danced away. Her hip vibrated, her phone sitting in her jacket pocket. Pulling her phone slowly out, she gave it a look. It was a text message.

‘Going to have some drinks, and dinner tonight as a team. Want you there, please? Cullen’. Quickly replying she made sure to peek up at Varric, who was too busy to notice. ‘Would love to. Is it going to be out or in? What should I wear? – Di’.

Taking a long sip from her flute, she was happy to taste the same wonderful bubbly from the plane trip. Not wanting to interrupt his moment she sat on the couch, waiting for her phone to buzz again.

“So, we stay in the hotel over night, then come around eleven am we load out and head for the plane. It’s about a four to five-hour flight to Kirkwall from here. We’ll land, get to the hotel and the guys will settle in. Practice in the morning and game that night. All you need to do is pack,” smiling Varric plopped down into his chair, “Bartrand also wired you a little bonus for all your hard work. Check your account it should be there now.”

Diana felt her phone go off in her hand and quickly looked down, ‘Casual, couple of the guys are side by side, have a door between rooms we’re going to open up. Room service, but together. Please? Cullen’.

Typing away she looked up to Varric, “guess I should go relax then for the evening. Think this is the beginning of a fantastic story,” seeing him smile and light up a cigar she turned to her phone. ‘Let me know which room or come pick me up and I’ll be there. Text you when I’m ready. Thank you – Di’.

Standing to leave she put her phone in her purse, “I’ll see you in the morning, Varric. Don’t indulge too much this evening.” Walking out the door she half skipped towards the awaiting cars out the player’s entrance. Jumping into the waiting car she was humming away to herself as it drove up to the hotel. Trying to keep a calm appearance she hurried towards her room. Going through her clothes she groaned, ‘why do I own so much business and so little casual,’ she flopped down on the bed. Before her phone went off again. Picking it up she flicked on the screen.

‘I know you’ve been invited, went ahead and picked you up some clothes. They’re in your closet. I hope they are to your liking- Merrill’.

Sitting up with a jolt she jumped off the bed and opened the closet door. Inside sat two tall white bags. ‘Oh, thank you so much Merrill, I owe you!! – Di,’ she replied before digging into the bags. Laying each piece carefully on the bed she nearly squealed. Merrill had been paying attention. A mini skirt in her size in a black shimmering material. Flowing high neck plum tank top with a lace and sequin overlay. The other outfit to choose from was a simple pair of black, compression style capris and a loose fluttering burgundy three quarter sleeve tunic. 

Debating for a few moments she decided on the capris combo, with her glitter heels. Changing she freshened up her make and restyled her hair. Giving herself a look over she swiped her phone off the bed, ‘ready whenever you are – Di’. Reapplying her lip stain, she took in a few deep breathes. Why was she getting so excited? Sitting on her bed she mulled the thought over. Should she even go? Having already committed, dressed and dolled up she didn’t really want to say no. Turning the lamp on beside the bed, and flicking the nightlight on in the bathroom she was ready to go. Turning down the blankets and fluffing her pillow she shook her head, ‘how much more prep work can you do Di, seriously enough.’ She rolled her eyes at herself as she picked up her phone. Flicking the screen, she gave a weak yelp as it vibrated in her hand. ‘I’m on my way to get you, Cullen’.

Checking everything over a second time, she packed a few of her items away in her bags before finally shaking herself out of it. Putting her phone in her purse she double checked to be sure her room key was inside. Satisfied she gave her hair a quick fluff, just as he knocked on the door, “Diana, ready?” Rushing to the door she opened it and stepped into the hall. There he was smiling at her dressed in a classic pair of black jeans, a pressed burgundy polo shirt tucked neatly into the waist band and his hair combed back. “All ready,” she smiled back at him, slinging her purse over her shoulder.

Following him back down the hall they waited at the elevator. Once inside she decided to break the ice, “how’s your shoulder? You landed pretty hard out there today.”

“Oh, ya… uh…” he rubbed at his neck and gave a chuckle, “Solas gave me a new ointment to try. Something with oak moss and some other plant in it. Doesn’t smell half bad and so far, it’s made it numb.”

“Did… Did it help last night?” She really wanted to say something, wanted to talk about what she felt, how he made her feel.

Cullen seemed to relax, “I haven’t slept that well in a long while. Shoulder didn’t flare up till I took that dive.” The doors to the elevator slowly opened on their floor and he led her back down the hall, past his room and towards the corner. Knocking on the door he breathed in deep, “thanks, by the way. I appreciate your effort for me.”

Unable to find something to say the door clicked open before she could reply. Dorian poked his head out, “my darling! I’m so glad you could make it, come in, come in!” Dorian half dragged her through the door, “you two Cullen, get in here you oaf!”

Soon as she got in through the door Bull met her, a tall glass of sparkling champagne in his hand, “our good luck charm just showed up! Have a glass and join in!” Music was playing low in the background, Diana figured it had to be someone’s playlist. The layout of the room was similar to Cullen’s but larger, and a set of double doors were wide open leading into a room that mirrored the one they were in. Walking further into the room she was wide eyed. She’d been to many banquets and balls but there was something altogether incredible about the way profession athletes partied. 

“Come over here,” Krem waved her towards the tall kitchenette bar top, a pad of paper and menu laid out. “Got to get our order in before these idiots drink the fridges clean,” Krem laughed waving her beside him.

Diana cozied up to Krem and read over the menu, the same one from last night. “How’s everything going?” She dropped her voice and continued to pour over the list.

“Fenris calmed him down, he’ll be here soon. Says it’s a done deal, Cullen’s suffering enough, whatever that means.” Writing down an order for himself Krem rolled his neck, “you didn’t hear this from me, but seems something is messed up with him. Don’t mean anything to me, just thought you should know. Anyway, what did you want?” Passing the notepad over towards her, Krem casually turned to open the fridge and pulled out a bottle of soda.

Diana penned down her meal order and looked around the room. Everyone was getting along well, laughing and chatting as they sipped their drinks. Bull was the most excited, dancing along to the tunes as he passed out drinks. She let a snicker bubble out as he got more and more animated with the tunes. Drinking down her glass she decided to let herself relax and join in the fun. Stuffing her purse on top of the fridge she strolled over to Bull, “you look like you could use a dance partner,” she smiled as he continued to bop around. Swaying her hips and letting the rhythm carry her she laughed as Bull bumped his hip into her, “ya, that’s it boss lady, let it hang out.”

Together they were dancing around, drinking, laughing and joking as some others came to join them. Krem went about ordering as everyone danced and relaxed. Diana felt herself relax as she danced with Bull, until Krem yelled for help to get the dinner in. Everyone seemed to calm a bit and together they pulled the carts into the room. Going through the tray Krem and Fenris managed to get everyone’s meal to them. Sitting at the table with Dorian and Thom, Diana let out a soft yawn. “If you’re tired why don’t you call it a night, we’re not planning on going heavy all night here. Most of the guys will eat, have a few more beers then head to bed.” Dorian filled a glass full of champagne for her.

“It’s been a rough couple of days, I’m looking forward to a bit of quiet.” Digging into her meal she couldn’t help but smile. It had indeed been a rough couple of days and she had only been on the job for less than a week. If this was any indicator of what was to come, she wasn’t sure how to take it. Her neck still was tender and the bruising was probably at its worst. Having experienced trauma in her past she knew she was still in the shocked phase and sooner than she’d care to think about, she’d be suffering with anxiety and other side effects. Now wasn’t the time to think about it however, now was the time to enjoy the win. Enjoy the sweep and how close they were to locking up the playoff berth. Looking up she noticed Cullen and Garrett deep in conversation. Her heart jumped up in her chest but Thom touched her shoulder, “they’re talking it out. Seems like there was a lot both didn’t know about the other. Not my place to know, but I think it will make things better moving forward.” Thom smiled, “I know I don’t talk much and I’m a pretty safe bet as a player. You’ve been through a lot, just wanted to let you know it’s appreciated and I, at the least, see you as one of the team.”

Diana gave the man a warm smiled and gripping his hand in hers a gentle squeeze, “that means a lot to me Thom. I’ve been watching your career for years. Always been a fan on and off the field. Thank you.”

Chuckling heartily, he nodded, “eat up, it’ll be a quiet night, I hope.”


	17. Avoiding the DL

Keeping her eyes on the action around the room she was relieved to see the conversation end on a positive note between Garrett and Cullen. Dorian having finished his dinner was dancing close with Bull. Thinking back on what Cullen said she understood what he meant. Dorian and Bull, looking in the corner where Garrett had slipped off to, she just caught the shock of Fenris’s white hair in next to him. Garrett and Fenris. Now she understood what made this team so special. They were there for each other, covering and excepting. Finishing her meal, she stood up, the bubbly making her tipsy she tried to focus on her steps to avoid any falls. Giggling as she went she wasn’t too sure where she fit in, the room seeming to focus less on a party and more on a quiet gathering, “I… I think I’m going to turn in,” she smiled politely, “it’s been… I should get some rest.”

“Aww Diana,” Dorian whined as he leaned back off Bull, “I shall miss you, but taking some time for yourself is a must my darling. Sleep well, you’re sitting with us on the plane tomorrow not the back with Varric.” He groaned out Varric’s name as if he were referring to a mud puddle.

“Anything my boys wish,” she threw her hands in the air and let out a litany of giggles, “oh perhaps I have had a bit too much of the bubbly.”

“Someone should make sure she gets to her room alright, hey Cullen!” Krem barked out, “can you see Diana to her room? She’s had a bit.”

Cullen straightened up from his spot on the couch and nodded, “ya, no problem.” Placing his beer down on the glass table he went to her side, “come on, lean on me. I can’t believe anyone can stand in those things, let alone walk in them.”

“A lady never tells her secrets,” she snickered as he walked her to the door. “I am not that drunk, I’m fine really.” Reaching for the handle she missed and nearly fell down, “ok, maybe I am. Maker that is some potent drink!”

“You had a whole bottle, did you not remember drinking it?” Fenris snickered from the side, Garrett cackling along with him.

“I... I did?” Now she was beginning to panic, with that much in her system she knew she would have a hard time making it to her room. Her hangover come morning would be stellar as well. Remembering her purse on top of the fridge she went for it, half tripping over her heels.

Cullen noticed where she was heading and held up his hands, “I’ll get your purse, don’t move.” Walking into the kitchen area he grabbed her purse. Opening the fridge, he grabbed a bottle of ice water, “you’ll need this.”

She felt embarrassed, it had been a long time since she had drank as much as she had. Letting him help her out into the hall she sighed, “I’m sorry, I’ve ruined the evening.” Slipping her purse across her body she sighed, “you guys are so incredible, and tonight I feel like a hot mess.”

“No, no,” Cullen slipped his arm around her, “you fit right in. One of the guys really,” he slapped himself in the forehead as hoped she hadn’t heard what he said. “Come on, you probably want to clean up and get into bed.” Leading her to the elevator he pawed at his shoulder.

“You’re in pain again, aren’t you?” she reached up and rubbed through his shirt. “I can help, please let me help.”

“I think it would be best for you to get on some safer shoes and get comfy first. I don’t want you falling over.” Cullen smiled as they got into the elevator.

Mulling it over she nodded, “fine. I have some flats in my bag, a hair tie and ya,” taking the water bottle she took in a long drink, “I don’t like to go to bed drunk, no good.” Slipping her heels off she held them in her hand, “feel better now?” Laughing she stepped off the elevator and fumbled to get her hotel room card out of her purse. Finally getting it into the door reader she waved him in, “excuse the mess.”

Cullen was shocked to see how different her room was compared to theirs. A small tv on a tall long stand against the wall, wide open bed to the room, a lounge chair in the corner and small table. Turning he watched her disappear into the bathroom, which was probably the size of his closet, “they really don’t give you guys the good rooms,” he took a seat on the lounge chair. Seeing a stack of binders upon the table he read the spines. Stats, players, team history, “you really do your homework don’t you Diana.”

Tying her hair up into a messy coiled bun on her head she began scrubbing and washing the make up from her face, “it’s part of my job, not that I didn’t know half those stats by heart anyways.”

Pushing his palm into the bed, he was surprised it was soft enough. “Do you need anything?” He felt odd just sitting in her room, which very much reminded him of a private bedroom while she did whatever she was doing.

Opening the bathroom door, she walked back into the room. Her face freshly washed and hair up in her messy bun. Still in her capris, she’d changed her shirt to a loose-fitting team sweater, “I clean up real well don’t I,” she laughed doing a playful spin. Slipping on a plain pair of flat black ballerina shoes she grabbed her purse, “well?”

He sat there his eyes wide, “Maker’s breath you’re beautiful.” Blushing he stood quickly and went to the door, “yes, I mean, let’s go.” Holding open the door for her he led them down the hall, “you sure you want to do this? I mean I’m alright. I have the whole day tomorrow to rest it.” He was lying, the pain was searing white hot in the shoulder and the only relief was the drink. Solas’s new mixture of herbs might work but with his shoulder being so tight, he didn’t think he could apply it himself.

Chuckling she drank down the rest of the bottle, tossing it into a recycling bin as they reached the elevator, “no way I’m believing you. Not even a teeny bit,” sighing she hopped in. “I can see the pain in your eyes, you know that right. I can also see it’s embarrassing for you.” Pushing the door button and floor she leaned against the wall, “if I can help, that’s what I’m here for.”

Fiddling with his room card he was quiet. As the doors to the elevator opened he didn’t look back as he walked to his room, holding the door open for her, he tossed his wallet on the counter, “suppose you’re right. Suppose I don’t know how that feels.”

Diana placed her purse on the counter and walked around to the fridge, “did you want another drink? I’m sorry you didn’t get to finish yours.”

“Sure,” he dug through his bag and pulled out the jar of green paste. Mumbling under his breath he placed it on the counter, “hope this works.”

“Hmm?” Diana smiled as she tossed the cap to his beer in the bin, “did you say something?” Sliding it up to him she turned to grab herself a cooler from the fridge.

“No, no. Is that a good idea?” he took a swig down and began rolling his neck again.

Shrugging she took a sip and pointed at his shirt, “I’ve had worse ideas. Come on, off with it.”

Cullen swallowed hard, he hadn’t had nearly enough to drink to make this even slightly comfortable. Walking into the room he placed his beer on the table. Fumbling with the buttons at his throat, he couldn’t get his nerves to calm. Tugging the edge of his shirt from his waistband he took a moment to take a drink.

“It bothers you doesn’t it,” her voice was soft behind him, the sound of the jar lid being screwed off close by. He saw her place the lid on the table next to his beer, and he couldn’t stop the heavy beating in his chest. “No… I … uh…” he let go of the shirt and reached for his beer. Draining it down in one take he wiped the foam from his upper lip. It still wasn’t enough to temper the anxiety.

Diana could tell he was having a panic attack and backed off. Taking her drink, she grabbed her phone from her purse. Flicking through her apps she pulled up her music and, turning the volume up she placed it on the counter. “Hope you don’t mind, I am all over the place with my music selections. Eighties, modern, heavy metal, pop, a teeny bit of country, if you have something you’d like to hear I can put it on.” Grabbing him another beer from the fridge she twisted the cap off and came around the bar, “take your time, I’m not going anywhere.”

Taking the bottle from her he sunk into the couch.

Diana quietly sat beside him, sipping on her drink, “I know how you feel, it… it won’t get better unless you talk through it. It’s horrible and it hurts and it can feel embarrassing but its normal.” Wrapping her fingers in his hand she softly rubbed her thumb over his knuckles.

Cullen was quiet as he sipped at his beer, more slowly. Finally, he took in a deep breathe and stood. Grabbing the hem of his shirt he hauled it over his head in one quick pull. He stood with the shirt bunched up in his arms, “alright, I’m alright.” He muttered softly.

Diana could see he was having a hard time, he was breathing heavily and sweat was beading up at his temples. Thinking quickly, she stood up, “I never knew your hair was that curly, it’s adorable.” Letting the shirt drop into his hands he let out a laugh, a heart felt burst of a belly laugh. Diana grinned wide as she stood up, “come on now, that’s more like you. Take a seat,” pulling out a chair from the dinning table she turned it around.

Shaking his head, a grin still on his lips he straddled the chair and leaned over, “I… thank you.”

Grabbing the jar, she took a glop out, smearing it a bit in her fingers it was cool and tingled. Giving it a sniff, it wasn’t unpleasant. Brighter than the paste she used on his lip it was thicker and a deeper shade of green. Placing the jar beside him she touched his back with her other hand, “breath and let me know if this hurts at all.” Taking extreme care, she warmed the ointment with her breath before applying it the farthest away from the scar as she thought was right. Working it in circles she rubbed lightly, edging closer and closer to the ragged mess of flesh. He groaned loudly as she drew near the edges of the scar. Biting her lip, she ran her palm, just touching the puckered scar. Listening to his breathing, and feeling his shoulders tense up she couldn’t right tell if she was hurting him, “Cullen… I need you to speak to me, tell me what’s going on.”

“I’m alright, it just… no one has…” he was stuttering his reply as she continued to work the ointment in. It was helping the nerves were calming and the throbbing pain was reducing. Hanging his head over the edge of the chair he let out a long calming breath, “it is helping.”

Reaching over him she dipped her other hand into the ointment, rubbing it between her palms she began applying more pressure to the tense muscle. It tinted his back a soft pastel as she worked it in. Stopping to down a bit of her drink she found the silence between them comfortable, as the music played on. In another life she wondered if she would have been this person. The healer, the one aiding everyone and doing ‘the Maker’s work,’ her mother used to poke at her. Instead she had gone down this path. Her mother hated her work and in the years, she had begun to make a name for herself, her mother stopped speaking to her all together. Shaking the thought from her mind she hadn’t noticed Cullen’s neck and cheeks flush red. “Are you alright?” she became concerned, “it the ointment having an affect, are you ok, Cullen?”

Nervous he folded his hands in his lap, “yes, I’m fine, just… uh… nothing.” Fidgeting with his pants he hoped she hadn’t noticed.

“I’m going to wash my hands, I think I’ve done all I can for now,” stepping back she walked into the kitchen area and turned on the taps, “I would let that sit a bit, then wash it off. Did Dr. Solas give you any instructions, other than ‘apply liberally’?

“Mmm,” he sat up feeling the pain having subsided enough that the beer was starting to make him feel giddy. Stretching his neck out it made a loud pop, groaning he stood up, “no, nothing more than rub in and relax.”

Drying her hands, she smiled, “does it feel better at least? The smell isn’t unpleasant. I actually kind of like it,” she snickered coming around the corner she saw him standing by the full body length mirror. He was running his fingers over the scar, tracing the rippled skin. She watched as his eyes spoke to her, the pain and shame deeply etched into the soul of this hulk of a man. Leaning against the wall she nibbled her lip. He was an athletic man, built thick and strong. A military body, built for long hours, hard work and heavy lifting. She was shocked by the number of scars she could see in the light of the room. Long silver scars running across his back and down his arms. Well healed and long since forgotten. 

He caught her gaze in the mirror and raised an eyebrow. Turning to face her he let out a lung full of air, “I should probably find a shirt.”

Blushing she shook her head, “it doesn’t bother me. If you’re comfortable, then that’s all that matters.”

Smiling wide he stuck his hands in his pockets, “thank, I mean really. I can’t feel it, for now.”

“Have you thought about having the doc go in?” She was cautious, this might have been a delicate question.

Walking past her he grabbed a fresh beer from the fridge, “don’t know. It… I might… I…” slowly twisting off the cap he shrugged, “need to think about it.”

“If it takes the pain away and all that, why not?”

Snorting he licked his lips before drinking down half the bottle. Nodding more to himself than her he stopped just shy of her, “you sticking around? After all this?”

“That’s not within my control.” Was all she could utter as she placed her empty bottle on the counter by him.

Seeming to not enjoy her response he walked past her, bottle in hand, “right.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to, Maker willing I would love to sign on long term, but that’s not my job. It’s not what I do.” Clapping her hand over her mouth she shut her eyes tight.

“Not what you do?” He spun on the spot at looked at her, “so the rumors are true then. You aren’t here as our PR manager. What are you doing here?”

“I can’t say but I won’t lie to you. I don’t feel I can, nor do I want to,” rolling her sleeves up she sighed. “I can’t… it’s like your shoulder, contract you see.”

Mulling her words over he downed another mouth full. “You know my secret, don’t trust me with yours?” his words were bitter and angry.

“It’s not that simple. I could lose this job, lose everything if it got out, if you guys lose. I can’t… I don’t want to go…” hanging her head she wrapped her arms around herself, “this isn’t like the other jobs.” Cullen was confused as he tried to figure out what she was talking about. Grabbing her purse, she shook her head, “I should go.” Putting her head down she went to pass him, his hand shot out and snatched her arm. “I can’t tell you… I…”

His lips pressed hard against hers, something wanting and needy, seeking an unspoken answer as he held her tight to him. She didn’t push back didn’t want to. Relaxing she kissed him back, equal want and need pouring from her. Breaking the kiss Cullen’s eyes scanned hers, “I don’t want you to leave. Is that too much to say, too soon?”


	18. Dirty Pitch

This job was unlike anything she’d ever done before. When she started her career, she was bought and sold property, being sent to the next mess and ordered to clean it anyway the bosses thought was needed. A ‘cheap corporate whore,’ her mother had lovingly coined. When she finally had enough of being pimped out she created her own company. ‘Same As It Never Was,” her solo project. Something where she could call the shots. With the reputation of being able to make any mess go away her jobs spanned everything from removing the toxic assistant managers, and underbosses of retail giants, to preventing the world from discovering the sexy pop star was actually a full blow homosexual. It was PR, and good press was worth it’s weight in gold. She knew how to take a cheap story and blow it into a hit for whoever needed it. Her last job was what caught the eye of Varric Tethras, she knew it had to be. Something simple but with a ton of moving parts. High fashion, a model caught in a sex tape scandal and not only did Diana manage to nullify the scandal, she had the model’s call sheet triple. The fashion line she was promoting went viral and the company came out looking like the next wave of female advocates.

This job, this job was everything to her. For the first time ever, she was emotionally invested in the people, in the brand, in the atmosphere. It was like a childhood dream come to life. Now she was firmly pressed against the most impressive man she’d ever met and he was bare chested. Her business half was screaming at her to get the hell out of there, grab her purse and go. But the little voice, the quiet one she’d stuffed down so long ago, was pleading with her to stay, to give in to the swirl of emotion just barely out of reach. To enjoy herself and allow herself this growing feeling.

Faintly smiling she licked her lips, “perhaps one more drink, before I have to turn in for the night.”

“I guess that will have to do,” he smiled and loosened his grip on her. “I… I hope I didn’t upset you.” Helping to right her, he let out an awkward giggle.

Dipping past him she popped into the kitchen, opened up the fridge and pulled out a bottle for each of them, “you would know it you upset me.” Chuckling she passed him the bottle over the counter top, “what time is it?” Looking at the oversized analog clock on the wall she groaned, “I cannot believe it’s almost one am.”

“One, uh…” he turned red as he looked over to her, “I usually take a sleeping pill by now…”

“Me too, guess sleep isn’t going to be easy tonight. I can’t get to bed till almost four now.” Sighing she walked over to the plush couch and sat in the corner. “I usually catch up on messages, and the sports news.”

Laughing Cullen joined her, “I only got a twitter account because it was part of my contract. I rarely use it. Or any social media to be fair. I’m a little old fashioned about those things.”

“Good, social media is the devil,” she laughed, “if I were to show you the amount of hate and poisonous vitriol I read in a day, I don’t think you or anyone would want my job.” Sighing she relaxed a bit, “I suppose I can tell you a bit about what I did before this job. Did you ever hear about the model Marjolaine? That was my handy work.” Tipping her bottle to him she recognized the look of shock. “Ya, nasty business but now she’s the most sought-after model in Orlais. Then again they do like their scandals.” Giggling she took a drink.

“Wow, I followed a bit of that. It was a mess. In the end she really got a huge break, I can’t believe you were the mastermind behind all that,” still wide eyed he looked impressed.

“And since I’ve spent none of today at my laptop or emails, I’ll be doing that for the next couple hours.” Chuckling she downed the last of her drink, “you should try to get some rest. Varric was telling me we pack and leave around eleven. Which I’ll be thankful for the day off, ish. PR never sleeps and I’m sure I’ll be fielding more questions and such as we travel.” Rising from the couch she sighed looking out the wall of glass doors, the vibrant night sky lit with the lights of businesses and the brightest stars. “Perhaps I’ll have earned myself a better room,” laughing she tucked the bottle into the recycling bin and grabbing her purse off the counter she smiled at him, “thank you. I… I really enjoy your company.”

Cullen rose and grinned wide, “I enjoy yours as well.” Nervously he looked around, “perhaps it’s a bit much to ask for but maybe we could, catch the Kirkwall sunset tomorrow. The hotel has a similar view from our rooms.”

Gripping the strap of her purse across her chest she nodded, “perhaps we can. Let me know if that shoulder bugs you. Between us, I think massage therapy might be a good alternative until it can be dealt with. I would recommend having Dr. Solas do it in the off season,” turning she held the handle of the door in her hand, “I can stay for that, if you wish it.”

Eyes wide, Cullen wasn’t sure how to respond, “I… will think on it. See you tomorrow Diana, I hope you can sleep.” Following her to the door he didn’t know what to do with himself. Realizing he still had no shirt on he stood a back from the door, “perhaps I should change.”

“Good night, Cullen.” She smiled again before ducking out into the hall. Turning around, the door closing behind her she nearly smashed into Garrett. “Oh, Mr. Hawke, I didn’t see you there. I apologize.”

“No, no, its alright, I… Diana?” he gave her a funny look as he took a step back, “you and Rutherford eh? Can’t say I didn’t see it coming.”

“It’s not what it looks like, I can assure you.” Nerves set in, she knew for sure Garrett would speak to Varric and come morning she’d have to come up with some bullshit story as to why she was in Cullen’s private room, again. The first time made sense, this time, it would be a stretch. Keeping herself as composed as she could she looked him over, “shouldn’t you be in bed or with Fenris?”

Chuckling he licked his lips, “you saw? Alright you have me Ms. Trevelyan. I’m not here to cause trouble. I want to win and in order to do that, that big ox in there needs to have his head on straight. If you are toying with his heart, it’ll mess up his game. So far, it seems like you are working for us and with us. What are you going to do if the big guy wants to roll you over a few times? You taking one for the team?” Crossing his arms Garrett was being smug and enjoying putting her on the spot.

Equally glib she knew what he was driving at and she wanted to make sure he got the point clear, “Garrett, my personal relationships are my own. I have already stated many times that the welfare of this team and its chance at the championship are my only goals. I will do what I deem necessary. If that isn’t satisfactory to you, then fire me. Since that will lead to some hard feelings and serious upset, I’m doubting you or anyone here wants to take that chance. So, if you’re done trying to bully me into the sheets, I have work to do in my room. Good evening, Mr. Hawke,” she tipped her head and pushed past him, heading straight for the elevator.

Riding the elevator down she pulled her phone out of her purse. Several missed calls, messages and emails. Quickly sorting through the mess, she saw the missed call from Varric, a text message follow up. ‘Gaspard has been rung up on assault charges. Thought you’d want to know. His cousin has disowned him, his family has stripped him of his inheritance. He’s done working anywhere and if the courts have their pound of flesh the guy is toast. Hope you’re having a quiet evening. You’ve earned it. – Varric’. Unsure how to feel she stepped off the elevator and quickly got to her room. Locking the door behind herself she packed her items, she tidied what she wasn’t going to need in the morning and plunked herself down on her bed. Setting up her laptop she quickly typed out an email to her dad, promising to get in touch with him once she made it to Kirkwall. It wouldn’t be long distance to reach him from there and she knew he must still be worried sick for her. Sending it off she shut the lid.

Everything that was to come next would be out of her hands. The team record against the Kirkwall Guard Captains wasn’t good. They were two under five-hundred. It would be a hard fought four game series and she knew they weren’t clenching it in Kirkwall. They needed to take two at least to keep it close. As of game day the league was looking at fifteen games left. Four of those had to be wins and they ended their season with three series at home. Today was now Sunday, and they would be done their games by Thursdays, travel day Friday and game Saturday to start a three-game series with the trial team the South Reach Timber Wolves. Followed by another three-game series with the Tevinter Magisters and closing out the regular season with a four-game set against the Storm Coast Warriors. Plenty of chances to score four and clench it, then relax and play it easy. Feeling sleep tug at her she put all her electronics on the night stand, brushed her teeth and crawled into bed.


	19. We're Almost There!

Getting up just a few minutes before half past ten, she didn’t bother to change. Still in her compression capris and loose sweater she fixed her hair into a neater messy bun and packed up her remaining items. Wheeling her luggage in one hand, her purse slung across her chest she lowered her sunglasses over her eyes and threw the shoulder strap of her carry on over her other shoulder. Walking down the hall she dropped her room key off at the front desk and picked up a hot coffee and bagel before heading to the back. Awaiting her was a line of black SUVs and the men in different levels of comfortable attire. 

“Diana!” Cullen came bounding over, a gym bag slung across his chest, “how’d you sleep?”

Chuckling she took a cautious sip of her scalding hot coffee, peaking around behind her sunglasses. Garrett was watching her interact with Cullen, all while chatting away with Varric, Merrill close by. “Not as terribly as I had original thought. Did you get any rest? You look brighter today.”

“Ya,” he rubbed at his neck, less from discomfort and more to calm himself, “hey, ride with me?”

Varric perked his ears up and gave Diana a nod. If she didn’t want to, it didn’t matter, it was now no longer her choice, “ya, sure. Pick one, anyone, they’re all a lovely shade of black.” Letting a nervous giggle slip from her lips she was glad no one else was paying much attention. Taking his outstretched hand, she followed him to a car. Where he loaded her bags into the back, and then held the car door open for her.

It felt like a thousand eyes were on her as she quickly ducked into the car, buckling herself in she sipped at the coffee. Praying to the Maker that it would turn into the stiffest alcohol in Thedas, she kept her exterior cool as ice. He tossed his bag in the back before sitting next to her. Waiting for everyone else to get into their SUVs the car sat idling. Diana nervously tugged at her sweater, “I… it’s comfortable to travel in.”

Cullen letting out a barking laugh, “you’re alright. I was the only one to see you wear it, your secret is safe with me.” He placed his hand over his heart and flashed her a bright smile.

‘Hawke didn’t knock on your door,’ she mused to herself. ‘What in the name of the Maker is going on here?’ she wondered as she cozied into the leather seat, “How are you feeling this morning? Rest well?”

Stretching himself out in the spacious back seat he sighed, “that stuff Solas gave me, works wonders. But I’m thinking that your hands are a greater help,”

Chuckling warmly, she continued to sip away at her coffee, “you’re too kind Cullen, I’d like to say it was the medicinal genius of Dr. Solas that earns the real credit.”

“Perhaps,” feeling the car slowly lurch forward he grinned, “you look much better this morning. You heal fast.”

Touching her neck, she smiled, “it will be lovely to get rid of these bruises. I won’t miss them one bit. Thank you for lending me your sunglasses.” Opening her purse, she pulled them out and handed them to him, “it was very kind of you.” Before Cullen could give her any reply her phone started ringing. “You’ll forgive me, I have to answer this.” Smiling she took a quick peek at the phone, ‘unknown number’ flashed across. Swiping to answer she spoke, “Diana Trevelyan.”

“Oh, it’s been too long since I’ve heard your voice,” the female on the other end purred in her ear and Diana tried to remain calm. She knew that voice and she had hoped to never hear it again. Cullen was right beside her and although he couldn’t hear what was being said on the phone she now had to be extra careful. “I’m sorry I don’t know who this is? Are you calling about a job?”

“A job, you could say that,” the woman laughed, “oh I suppose you have to play the part. Fine, you know who this is. Florianne, don’t you remember? Or has the clean-cut Diana forgotten her Inquisitor role?”

“What did you need? I’m very busy and I don’t have time for idle chit chat.” Diana could feel the heat searing up her spine. Florianne was a ghost from her past, one she’d hoped was long dead. Now, it seemed it had returned to haunt her.

“My dear, you know what I want. Because of you my brother is in jail, and our parents cut me out of the inheritance as well. ME! I had nothing to do with his little stunt. It seemed their reason is for my lifestyle. Word got out about the past. Now I want my just do.” Florianne was speaking through gritted teeth, that much Diana could make out.

“Again, I’m a very busy woman. If you have a job for me, let me know, if not then I’ll kindly say good day.”

“Oh no you won’t! Not unless you’d like everyone to know about your dirty little past. Oh yes, no more corporate saviour Diana. How about the leather and whip wielding dominatrix known as the Inquisitor? Now, you know how to contact me. You have twenty-four hours to make up your mind. I want five grand, and I don’t care how you get it. Have a wonderful day, Diana.”

The phone beeped and Diana drew in several breaths trying to calm herself. Going over in her head what to do she ignored Cullen sitting beside her, dialing a number quickly she pressed call and waited

“Mi Amor, it has been too long. Is everything well with you?” his sweet Antivan voice rumbled softly through the phone.

“I hate to have to call in a favour, you know I do.” Looking over at Cullen she didn’t have time to think about what he must be thinking, “I have a problem, a big one. I need your help Zev.”

Chuckling Zevran drew in a long breath, “I see. Tell me what I can do, and we can get started.

“Ghost from the past, she wants money, says she’s got dirt. Duchess was always a pain in the ass. Any chance you could tell me if there was anything out there?” Selecting each word carefully she knew she’d be fielding a thousand questions with Cullen soon.

“After the unfortunate fire in the old Pearl, there are no records. Always was policy for no photography, so I don’t see how she’d have anything other than a bone to pick. Pardon the pun, my dear. Plus you always wore a wig and mask, can’t really claim anything to be you. Always were a smart girl.

“I learned from the best Zev. You knew her well enough, do you think I’m in danger?” Panic was beginning to bubble up inside of her and her gut was screaming that she was in trouble.

“Yes, you know she’d do anything for her brother, and the money. Call the hotel you’re going to, yes, we’ve been following your newest job. Wonderful work, simply stunning. I’ll send a few lines out, see what I can come up with. The old Crow network might still be in place. How badly did you want this handled?” His voice had dropped to a menacing tone.

“No, no, nothing like that. I… I think I know what to do. I just need to be sure she has nothing. I can’t… I can’t lose this.” There was desperation in her voice and she had hoped Cullen wasn’t paying too much attention. “Please Zev, I’ll take any help I can get.”

“For you, mi amor, of course! When you come back to Denerim, stop by the new place, the Lace and Pearl. We’re high end, and perhaps I could use a bit of your media savvy. A little trade of wills, as it were.”

“Done and done. Thank you so much Zev. I’ll be in touch, it you have anything, call me right away.”

“Of course! Take care, ciao!"

Placing the phone back in her purse she leaned her head back on the rest. Rubbing little circles with her fingers tip at her temples she tried to calm herself. Tried to think what could Florianne have, or was she just bluffing.

“I don’t mean to pry but, is everything alright?” Cullen was leaning on the armrest upon the door.

“Its personal. I’m hoping it won’t be a problem. Won’t know for a bit. Sorry you had to hear any of that.” Not moving from her reclined position, she continued to ply at her aching head. Cullen remained quiet and it unnerved her that he didn’t even try to ask a single question. Most people would, and yet he was being mindful of the boundary she had put up.

It was silence for the rest of the short journey to the airport. Collecting their items, they met with the team and successfully boarded on time. Cullen directed her to a middle seat, between him and Alistair. Alistair was no small boy either, standing only a couple inches shorter than Cullen. He was as brood as Cullen but slightly less athletic. He had a warm smile upon his face. “Hey, come sit with me, please?” his puppy dog eyes made her laugh and she took her spot between the two men.

Through the flight she kept checking her phone, nervous to see whatever Zevran had found out. Zevran had been her mentor, teaching her all the tips and tricks of turning conversation points, staying calm and collected while others rattled around her. Everything she knew, he had taught her. All while working at the Pearl, a seedy escort service. Her first job. Florianne wasn’t wrong in her accusations, she was her partner when the call came out. Inquisitor and Duchess, a popular pair back in the day. Before cellphone cameras were popular and everyone was using social media. She had hoped with the fire that claimed the original Pearl, all evidence of her old life was gone. Not even her parents knew what she had done in those days. ‘Business school,’ she had told them, ‘learning the tips and tricks to get out of everything,’ she smiled during the holidays. The pay had been good and she was able to distance herself from the work, it paid the bills and it wasn’t cheap living in down town Denerim. Capital city of Fereldan. Zevran had joked many times that Diana was born with a Silverite tongue, capable of cutting a man in two quicker than a good blade. 

Settling into the awkward silence between her and Cullen she wondered what he would think of the call girl turned business savvy queen. Would he be able to look her in the eyes knowing that massage technique of hers earned her some serious coin. Shifting uneasily, she tried to push the thoughts from her mind. ‘You wore a wig and mask, even if there were pictures, who could tell it was you,’ she tried to reassure herself as the flight progressed. Alistair began chatting with her, a welcome distraction. He leaned in to her and whispered, “thanks again for fixing that mess. I still owe you one. That could have been…. Messy.”

Chuckling softly, she patted his hand, “don’t you worry about it. You owe Cullen more of an apology then me.”

Alistair leaned across Diana, half pinning her to the chair, “Hey Cullen, I… I just wanted to say I’m sorry for that night. Again. I made an ass out of myself and I owe you big time man.”

“You can start by getting off of Diana, I think you’re crushing her.” Cullen seemed annoyed as he rolled his eyes, “sorry Al, I uh… thanks.” Settling into the chair he rubbed his back against the seat. Letting a soft grunt pass his lips he tried to get comfortable.

Diana could tell he was annoyed. Her mind flicked to the conversation in the car, as the plane began it’s assent into the air. Once they’d levelled off and the seatbelt light came off, she reached for her phone.

‘No records left, she’s ahead of you. First floor at the Hanged Man hotel. Watch your back, word has it, she’s got a gun. Be safe mi amor – Zevran.’


	20. Squeeze Play

Nervously she sat in the chair. Undoing her seatbelt, she excused herself. “Is everything alright Di? You look pale,” Cullen was already reaching for his seatbelt but she shook him off, “just need to stretch my legs. I’ll be right back, not like I have anywhere I can go,” letting a fake laugh out she smiled and walked to the back of the plane. Thinking quick she looked up the number of the hotel. Calling she bit her lip, “Hello? Yes, this is Diana Trevelyan, I’d like to request my room number please. Yes, I will be checking in soon, we’re in the air now. I have a bit of a security issue.” Lowering her voice, she listened to the woman on the other line as she asked her to hold while she got her manager. Listening to the annoying elevator music pumping in her ear she peeked around the curtain. She could see Cullen had left his seat but before she could look for him, the music clipped out. “Yes, did your receptionist explain my inquiry? Yes, wonderful. There is someone in your hotel who may pose a threat to me. I am requesting my room number and name be under a different name if you could. Yes, no I understand that it’s last minute. Could you at least make it so no one can request my room or floor?” Growing more impatient and flustered she paced to the back of the plane, no one around, “understand this, there is a potentially dangerous situation involving a firearm and my life, does that make this problem more to your forte? I can have media crews alerted to your lack of security if anything does happen to me. You’d be lucky to fill two rooms on your best day! Do I make myself clear?” her voice was menacingly low and full of seething hatred. “Yes, I can hold.”

“Diana?” Cullen’s voice was right behind her.

Trying to fake a smile she held a finger up, “one second. I’m almost through with this mess.” Turning back to the wall she was pleading to the Maker he hadn’t heard any of her conversation. “Yes, I’m still here. Finally, thank you. My room is on the top floor, and jointly attached to whom? Who requested this?” She knew the answer before it was asked, “yes, thank you. Yes, yes that will be alright. Thank you for your attention to the matter. No, I don’t require anything further. Good day.”

“Diana, I heard most of that, I saw your face ghost when you looked at your phone. What in the Maker’s name is going on?” He was half pressing her against the bulkhead of the plane.

Biting her cheek, she knew he wasn’t going to buy any story she could come up with but she didn’t want him to know, not now, not yet. “You… we all have our secrets Mr. Rutherford. Mine, is a little deadlier.” Licking her lips, she stood firm against him, “I can handle myself, just a little extra precaution needed that’s all.”

Punching the over head bin, he shook his head, “what mess are you in Di? Come on, you can’t tackle this alone. If you could get killed…”

“If she had her way my death wouldn’t be her first wish.” Snorting and letting out a snicker she shook her head, “my past is dead and buried, where it belongs. And I will do whatever is in my power to leave it in the ashes.” Anger was bubbling up inside of her, a rage at Florianne and this attempt at black mail. “This can’t effect my job, or the team. It’s my problem and I will fix it.”

“At the risk you could get killed? A firearm, Diana, a firearm. Last I checked you aren’t bullet proof.” He was seething hot as well, pacing up and down.

“I don’t know why you care! It isn’t your problem, I can take care of myself.” She stood with her arms crossed across her chest tight. “I’ve been through worse.”

Cullen just shook his head, “I can’t believe you, this. Seriously? You… I…” tossing his hands up in the air he turned away and walked back through the curtain.

Trying not to let it bother her she pulled up her phone. Furiously she called Florianne. Waiting as the phone rang she rolled her eyes. As the click hit she waited only a moment for Florianne to greet her, “you get nothing, but what you deserve in life. Remember that.” And she hung up. Grinning wide she pulled up a free voice morpher app, and altered it as close as she could remember to Florianne’s voice. Hitting a number spoofer, she redialed the hotel. “Hello, oh I must make an emergency cancelation of my room. Yes, for a Florianne Du Chalon. Yes, I understand the funds are non-refundable. It is my error, a family emergency came up, oh,” she faked a soft weep, “by the Maker, it has been a terrible day. I am so sorry for crying upon your wonderful shoulder. Thank you,” the receptionist was extremely kind and attentive to her as she tried to work on getting her a credit. “Oh, do not worry about the money. I would prefer you save it for someone in need. Someone who is deserving of some kindness in their life.” She listened as the receptionist asked about her fire arm held in the safe at the front counter, “oh that was a mistake, please call the local authorities and have it disposed of. Thank you, I feel like such a fool.” Nibbling her lip, the woman gave her a code over the phone which Diana mentally took down and she thanked her and hung up. 

Taking the morpher and spoofer off she dialed Zevran, “I think I have the problem dealt with, unless you know something I don’t.”

“Oh, mi amor, I do hope you played a good hand. The woman is unhinged. Losing her brother seems to have tipped the last of her sanity. Did you handle the gun?”

“I played the oldest trick in the book, morpher and spoofer. The hotel has her room canceled, put the credit towards a ‘deserving, in need individual,’ and the authorities are on their way to collect the gun. Any chance it was illegally purchased?” Diana was half glowing as she spoke.

“It very much was, sadly she never was very good at the game. I would be concerned you’ve tipped her over the edge. I’d expect a public attack, she always was just like her brother.” Zevran let out a sigh, “be safe. I’ll keep my eyes to the ground, if I hear anything you shall be the first to know.”

Diana hung up the phone and felt more confident about things. Until she remembered Cullen’s face. Checking her watch there was still a few hours before they’d land. Groaning she knew she had to tell him something. Walking through the curtain she peeked in to see him reclined in his chair, headphones on and his hat pushed over his face.

“Looks like you got under Curly’s skin,” Varric’s voice broke her concentration and she barely contained the yelp. Turning to see him behind her she crossed her arms, “I’ll make it up to him. Is there a problem Varric?”

Waving her to sit with him in the back corner he calmly cozied into his chair, “a little birdy may have told me, you have a personal problem. Care to share?”

Crossing her legs, she smiled, “nothing I can’t handle. In fact, I’ve already dealt with it. Crazed fan, nothing more. I doubt it will be an issue anymore. I hope this isn’t a problem.”

“Problem? Princess those men in there seem to think very highly of you. So much so, I would dare to think what they would go through if something bad happened to you. If you need a hand, or back up, I need to know.” Varric gave her a look as he sighed and leaned forward in the chair, “we all have our issues, don’t let this one kill you.”

“I’ve already called ahead to the hotel and dealt with it. The hotel will end up fighting with her and have her removed with a threat to call police and charge her if she returns. They took the gun and gave it over to the authorities. Unless she openly attacks me with her bare hands in the parking lot, I should be fine.” Sighing she pinched the bridge of her nose, “it’s Gaspard’s sister, Florianne. She wants money, blames me for the family kicking her off the money tit.” She hoped this bit of information would be enough to get everyone off her back, and a little more pressure on Florianne wouldn’t hurt.

Varric ran his thick hand over his jaw, “good first call. Got any lines on the gun? Confirmation it was the only one? I have a friend on the force, can make a couple calls.” Pulling his phone out of his breast pocket he grinned and held a finger up. Pressing a button on his phone he put it to his ear. “Hey, Aveline, long time no chat. I have a small favour to ask you, I promise nothing illegal. Florianne Du Chalon is in town, apparently has a nasty grudge against our PR manager. Ya, ya the one Gaspard attacked. You get a call to collect a fire arm from the Hanged Man hotel? Good… oh? Really? You don’t say. Yes, she definitely feels threatened and would highly appreciate your assistance. Of course, Wicked Grace in the off season, get the old gang together. Owe you one, bye.”

Diana sat stunned, “what… what just happened?”

Varric laughed heartily and then smiled, “they showed up to confiscate the gun, ran the number and it came back stolen. As they were in the process of securing it, Florianne came storming in. Full of piss and vinegar. Threw a fit about her room, when the receptionist informed her that it was Florianne that told her to give it to someone who is in need, who deserves it, Florianne blew. Threatened to kill you, out your dirty secret and see your career as dead as you should be. Or at least that was the loose verbiage. Aveline has her in a cell, for theft of a firearm, illegal possession with intent to cause bodily harm, attempted murder, plotting a murder with intent to carry it through. She won’t be out any time soon.”

Drawing in a deep breath Diana shook her head, “sounds like she’s lost her mind. I almost feel sorry for her.” This was fantastic news and were she alone she might bounce off the walls with joy, but not here, not now. Making a mental note to crack a bottle of bubbly tonight she was going to celebrate another win. “I think I’ll sleep well tonight.”

Varric let out a laugh as he pushed the call button, “good. I know we won’t win all the games against the Kirkwall Guard Captains, they’ve had our number all season. But with your head on right and safe, we should be able to squeeze two out of the four game series. Which will make a great home standing clinching the berth.” Smiling he waved the flight attendant over, “honey bourbon, two ice cubes please,” turning to Diana he nodded, “she’ll take one too.”

Pulling her phone out she text Zevran, ‘she’s been arrested, sitting in jail in Kirkwall. Any chance this is the last of this non-sense?’ Sitting her phone on her lap she gave a smiling nod to the flight attendant who gave a friendly enough grin as she paced towards the front of the plane.

“Enjoy, relax. I had a request to move you up with the boys. Seems you have been hanging out with Curly. A big birdy says you’ve been helping him out, and I think it’s best that you keep doing what you think you need to. You seem to know exactly how to handle him, and he sure knows how to turn that into results on the field.” The attendant came in with the two tumblers in her hand, passing one to Varric she smiled pleasantly and handed it to Diana. Taking the glass in her hand she swirled it softly, there was time to make things up to Cullen and perhaps a little space away would help her refocus. She was becoming too attached and if there was a tough call ahead to make, she was unsure if she could. Raising the tumbler toward Varric she smiled, “to new friendships, and playing nice with others.”

He let out a barking howl of a laugh before he calmed himself, “ah Princess. Here’s to keeping your soul, while enjoying your work. To the playoffs, and more bubbly than you could ever hope to get your hands on in a lifetime. To you, cheers!”


	21. Visitors Side

She spent the rest of the flight laughing and chatting warmly with Varric as he kept the liquor flowing. By the time the plane touched down she was half drunk. Giggling at nearly everything she struggled to get her bag out of the overhead rack. Alistair was too busy laughing his rear off to aid her and she was certain Cullen was snickering along with him. “Are you two gentlemen done picking on me yet? I’d like to get off this plane,” she couldn’t help but snicker as she tried to scold them.

Cullen cleared his throat and with a tip of his head motioned for Alistair to stay. Standing he ducked under the bulkhead and pulled her carry on down, “my lady,” he giggled again as she stumbled.

“Hush, I’m fine, perfectly fine,” she wiggled a finger at him, which sent him into a fit of laughter, Alistair laughing so hard he was nearly on the floor.

Trying to keep her composure she made her way off the plane and to the private turnstile to pick up her luggage. Varric was staggering alongside her, laughing at nearly everything. “We are a PR nightmare,” she chuckled, “two drunks, hobbling off a plane. If one of us falls it’ll be over.”

“Then don’t fall, Princess,” Varric slapped her back and let out a roar of laughter. All while they stood waiting for the baggage to come off the plane.

Collecting their bags as they came off, she followed Varric to a line of black SUVs out back, “always with the black SUVs, what is with that?” she laughed pointing out the window as they walked to the door.

“Don’t ask, shit makes no sense to me either,” Varric shrugged his shoulders. Holding the door open for her, he strolled along to the car. Diana opened the back hatch and loaded her bags in, followed by Varric. Getting in she half melted into the seat. Varric droned on about the win/loss record between the teams, but all Diana could think about was getting to her room and stretching out. Being cooped up for several hours in a plane was not her idea of fun. Even though the food wasn’t terrible she was looking forward to a hot meal. Having checked out the hotel on her phone, she was excited to know she had access to a small gym inside. Perhaps a calm run would make her feel better and drain some of the jet lag.

From the airport to the hotel, it was a short fifteen-minute trip. When the car pulled up they unloaded their bags. Sticking by Varric they entered the front lobby, men still cleaning and scrubbing away at the floors and a visibly missing oversized plant urn caught her attention, “she really did go postal didn’t she,” Varric whistled, “lot of damage. Wonder how the Du Chalon family is taking all this nasty press.”

“Not well, I’d assume,” Diana couldn’t believe the damage she had done, “wonder if they tasered her. Would be nice to have seen that.” Giggling she walked up to the counter with Varric. “Diana Trevelyan, checking in.” Pulling her identification, she smiled as the woman behind the counter quickly collected her room information.

“We’re on high alert ma’am and we guarantee no harm will come to you. Please enjoy your stay,” the portly lady gingerly handed her two room cards and a map.

Turning to Varric she smiled, “I’m going to stay in my room tonight, I think. Best to be safe. I’ll see you tomorrow for the warm up and practices.” Turning with her bags in hand she strolled to the elevator. Still feeling the warming effect of the bourbon, she was giddy. Stepping off the elevator she quickly found her room. Slipping in she locked the deadbolt and turned to inspect her four-day arrangements. Walking into the room she was hit with a dinning area, small but present and a full-sized fridge she imagined with loaded. On the left wall was a fireplace and upon the floor a fur rug. Across from it an oversized, leather couch with a matching chennel throw. A doorway broke the back half into a fair-sized bathroom, fit with a soakers tub. On the left a king-sized bed, with curtains to draw around it. The entire wall was thick tempered glass, overlooking the port section of Kirkwall’s Gallow District. Two impressively crafted iron figures holding chains, from a time period long forgotten still looming over the port. She wasn’t sure if it was an artistic look or horrifying as she peered out. 

Setting up, she kicked off her shoes and flicked on the local news. There in all it’s glory was Florianne ranting and raving, throwing pots, smashing windows. It was too much and then Diana nearly squealed, they tasered her when she went to hurl a pot at an officer. The news anchor was tying Florianne to her brother Gaspard as they played the video from the ball park. Getting up to grab a drink, she swiped the menu list off the table. Curling up on the couch she grinned. Perhaps she had done it, she had destroyed every last bit of her past. It felt safe, yet why did it feel so hollow? Shaking the thought from her mind she read over the menu and wrote down her order. Checking the time, it was a nearly half past six. Picking up the hotel line she ordered her dinner and sat back. Picking up her phone she dialed her dad.

The phone rang once, twice and then finally picked up, “hey dad! We just got into Kirkwall and I’m just getting into my room now. How are you…”

“What happened with Florianne?! This is getting insane Diana, you should come home.”

“Dad, I can’t just leave. I have a contract and I’m safe here. Florianne is behind bars, Gaspard is behind bars and I’m fairly sure that’s the only people I’ve massively pissed off.”

“Diana this isn’t a joke! Those people are dangerous and rich! Who’s to say they haven’t hired some seedy assassin to come after you? You should come home.”

“Dad, they have no money. Gaspard got that taken when he attacked me. Florianne was peeved because instead of it being Gaspard’s fault or her own, for being a two-timing tramp, she blamed me. Now they will both rot in a jail or mental ward. I called to say I’m ok, to let you know I am ok. Furthermore, I’m enjoying myself and I am not leaving.” She stood up from the couch frustrated that her father would complain so. She was safe, and unless Zevran text her otherwise she was certain she was out of the danger zone. That nagging gut instinct hadn’t flared and she always trusted her gut. She was safe, if only for now. “Please, respect that I am enjoying myself and I am doing a damn good job here. We’re four games out dad, four. We haven’t been this close ever.”

“I know princess, I know. If they can clench the berth it’s a direct by into the semi finals and home field advantage. I get what you’re saying, I just…” he sighed heavily into the receiver, “you know your dad, always worrying for his baby girl.”

“I love you too dad.” There was a knock on her door, “dad, someone is at the door, probably dinner. I’ll write you later. I love you, ok.”

“Love you too princess, be safe.”

Hanging up the phone she strolled over to the door. Peeking through the eye hole it was Cullen. Twisting the deadbolt, she cracked open the door, “is everything ok?”

“Can I come in?” he had his hands in his pockets and a shy look on his face.

Opening the door, she waved him in, “my dinner is on the way up soon, you should eat.” She hadn’t meant to sound so cold to him, but there was something about his rage on the plane that hadn’t left her. That had dug up the quiet beast inside her.

“I came to apologize. I saw the news, can’t believe you pulled that all off in the air. I… I guess you can take care of yourself.” He was still standing in the front entrance of the room.

Plunking back down onto the couch she wrapped her legs with the blanket, “its alright, most men have this odd need to protect women. Like we’re some damned fragile glass figure that should be sat upon the shelve. Worse yet when we show we have fangs and claws they squeal in the corner and act as if we are the anti-Christ. I half expected someone to make a period crack at me.” Taking her drink, she took a sip to wet her mouth, “a strong woman is a curse to a strong man. He is unsure how to handle her. When all she needs is an equally dominate power to temper their joined fire.” Toying with the remote to the fireplace she shook her head, “I’m sorry, I’m in a mood apparently. I appreciate your apology. I can understand and be thankful for where it was coming from.”

Cullen remained expressionless with her comment and took a few steps into the room, “you can only hold that icy shield for so long Ms. Trevelyan. I worry what will happen when it finally drops.” Turning he gave his head a shake and walked out, the heavy, spring cocked door slamming behind him.


	22. Foul Ball

She regretted being icy to him, feeling it tug at her insides. ‘Not here for a major leaguer,’ she repeated over in her head throughout the night. Eating alone she caught up on her designs, emails and messages. Varric informed her, in an email, the tests for the name were positive but they didn’t really fit perfect. He wanted her to come up with one more logo design. Flicking through her designs she sipped on her iced tea, ‘they love the idea of Mabari but they don’t like the Unity bit. Hmmm,’ she mused to herself as she picked up a tea biscuit. Biting down it happened to make a loud crunching sound. “Mabari Crunch!” she nearly yelled it as she began furiously scribbling away. ‘I could write a damn jingle to this if they give me enough time!’ she was super excited as she worked away, finally sending it off to Varric. ‘This is gold, don’t tell me it isn’t gold!’ she closed her laptop ecstatic with herself. 

Another knock on her door caught her off guard, ‘who?’ she wondered as she crossed the room. Looking through the peep hole it was Garrett. Rolling her eyes, she opened the door, “can I help you, Mr. Hawke?”

Walking into her unit he smiled, “I heard you and Cullen had a bit of a row. Is everything alright? Are you ok?”

“Like you care, Mr. Hawke. As far as I was aware you were interested in Fenris’s attentions. What’s on your mind?” Crossing her arms, she stood by the door, mentally kicking herself for opening it at all.

Turning to stand in the middle of the room Garrett laughed, “Fenris and I have our arrangement. Now, I’m here to see to you, Ms. Trevelyan. You are inherently too strung tight. Maker willing you need to relax, let this all off your chest,” he waved over her and smiled, “come on, let a little Hawke into your life.”

Giving him a disgusted look she rolled her eyes, “I can’t tell if you’re propositioning me for sex or if you are just that full of yourself. That should be the terrifying part of the night, really.” Pointing to the door she gave the fakest smile she could muster, “just go, before you embarrass yourself further.”

Hawke pouted, “come now, a little Hawke could make things so much better. Loosen those over worked shoulders for you, soothe that stormy soul, how about a solid foot rub?”

“If I required any of those, I can do them myself. As for a ‘little Hawke’, if I really needed to ‘relax’ a couple D batteries would out match you. Now kindly remove yourself from my quarters, Mr. Hawke. Perhaps you can soothe Fenris’s soul, or his feet, or give him a little Hawke.” Opening the door wide she didn’t budge.

Shrugging his shoulders, he grinned as he walked by, “can’t blame a guy for trying. You are a delicious woman, Ms. Trevelyan. Fiery and fierce. Never change.”

Shutting the door behind him she locked it. ‘Not letting anyone else in,’ she rolled her eyes. Pacing to the bathroom she put the plug in the tub, ‘a nice, hot, soak will do the trick’. Heading back into the room she grabbed a bottle of wine and a glass from the fridge. As she turned another knock upon her door, ‘you have got to be kidding me’, she groaned turning to look through the hole. Standing at the door was Merrill. Unlocking the door, she let her in, “what’s the problem Merrill, you look like you’re in shock. What’s wrong?” Leading her to the couch she brought her a glass of water and dove back into the bathroom she turned off the taps.

“I... Carver… I said yes…” Merrill sipped at the ice water.

“He proposed! He proposed!” Diana was half bouncing around the room, “oh I’m so excited for you!”

“You don’t understand,” Merrill sighed as she sipped the water, “it wasn’t supposed to end like this.”

Diana sat beside her, “tell me everything, even the most uncomfortable pieces. I can help.” Holding Merrill’s hand, she was dreading the words she knew were going to come out of her mouth.

“I... I was an escort,” Merrill couldn’t look up, “Varric found me in Kirkwall, said I was pretty and deserved better. Brought me in here, to do clerical work. Carver’s game was going down hill after his last girlfriend left him. I… we were just talking and then it clicked. I… Am I allowed to have this?” she was holding her hand forward to Diana a brilliant solitaire diamond on a flawless white gold band.

Diana felt for her, “of course you can! Do you love him, genuinely?” Merrill weakly nodded. “There it is then. If you really love him, and everyone can see he really loves you then yes, you do deserve it. You’ve earned it. Does he know about your past?”

“He does. Says it isn’t important and he loves me for me. I… I think I’m in shock. He wants me to stay with him, in his room from now on.” Merrill’s cheeks started to return some colour as she sipped more of the icy water.

Diana couldn’t get the words out, taking a moment, she managed to choke the lump in her throat down, “keep the escort thing quiet. No one needs to know. You have my word, I won’t utter a sound. I know what you’ve been through….”

“How? How could you understand?” Merrill seemed to puff up a bit as she sat there.

Diana swallowed hard, “I…” dropping her voice to a whisper she leaned in, “I used to be one a long time ago.”

Merrill’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head, “you… no way… oh!” Merrill grabbed Diana’s hands, “that’s why you took care of that lady with Cullen the way you did. And why you are avoiding… oh… oh Diana.”

Clenching her jaw, she nodded, “we all don’t believe we deserve things when we come from, where we’ve been. Are you ok, now Merrill?”

Merrill nodded and stood, “I... I feel better. I should be with him right now and you… you don’t want to talk about it, no one does.” Reaching back down she gripped Diana’s hand and gave a tight squeeze, “I’m here if you need anything.”

Thanking her she led Merrill to the door and once again bolted it. Turning to the bathroom she drained the tub and began refilling it with hot water. Slipping her clothes off she retrieved her bottle and glass. Pouring herself a full cup she sunk into the water, her cell phone sitting by the edge with glass. Feeling the water wash over her and the heat seep into her core. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head against the back of the tub. ‘We all deserve to be happy,’ rung in her head as Cullen’s defeated face popped into her head. Drawing in a deep breath she tried to let it go, tried to think of something happier but all that came out was his puppy dog eyes. ‘Four games, Diana, we need to win four games. There isn’t time to get trapped in whatever this is.’ Grabbing her wine, she took in a long sip. Placing her glass down her phone pinged. Opening her eyes, she sat up and wiped her hands on the towel hanging nearby. 

‘Cullen’s down in the weight room, he’s really pushing himself hard. Could you do something? Merrill’

‘Today I am team babysitter,’ sighing she got out of the tub. Tying her hair up and dressing as quickly as she could she tucked her phone into her pocket, stashing her room card in the other she jogged to the elevator. Reaching the bottom floor, she made a quick turn to the gym. Swiping her card, she saw Cullen in a compression tech t-shirt and long gym shorts hanging from the chin up bar, the muscles in his arms taut and firm as he hauled himself up and down with ease. He was glistening with sweat, his combed back hair had come out of it’s product and now clung to his head in tight, dam ringlets, “Cullen…”

“Isn’t it Mr. Rutherford now?” he grunted pulling himself up, his chin gliding over the bar before he lowered himself again, “or are we back to playing nice, as you call it?”

Seeing no one else around she crossed her arms, “what’s this really about Cullen? Seriously? I crawled out of a perfectly wonderful hot soak to come see you. Instead of a lovely usual greeting I get a grunting man child, hanging from a look what I can do bar.”

Dropping to the ground with a heavy thud he picked up a towel from the ground and calmed paced over to her, “and here I was thinking we were past the pretentious, tight ass, corporate fake bullshit. Making up for being a woman in a man’s world, have to save them all, brave face even when it was fake. Don’t talk to me about greetings.” Toweling the sweat from his face he put his finger out, “I... no, it’s not important. You’re just here for the team right? Anything for the team. So maybe I was wrong. Maybe I thought for a moment you could see me for a person. See me for the man I want to be seen as. Maybe, just maybe I thought you felt the same thing I did. That there was something there between us.” Throwing his hands up he reached down to his water bottle. Squirting some on his face he wiped it away with the towel, “all you care about it the job, and I’m just another job.”

“Cullen, that’s not true!” she stamped her foot on the floor.

“Really? It isn’t? Then explain to me why you won’t talk to me. Explain to me about what happened on the plane today. Explain to me what the fuck happened in your hotel room tonight. Sure as hell feels like you got what you needed. Just keep Rutherford happy so he can perform the way we need. Whatever it takes.” Pacing over to the bench press he laid down and started to lift the nearly one-hundred and fifty pound bar.

Unsure what to say Diana was in a bind. “Cullen, its not that simple. You don’t know me, you don’t know…”

“You’re right,” he grunted out between lifts, “I don’t, but I want to and you just keep pushing me to the side. Yet you are more than willing to kiss me like that,” lifting the bar again he was grunting harder. “The first woman I’ve felt like this around, felt comfortable enough to share about my past and you lock me down. I was a fool to think a beautiful, smart woman like you could ever be interested in a wreck like me.” Slamming the weights down he sat up, puffing, “I’m done here.”

“Cullen, please you have to understand…”

“Understand what? You are being paid to do a job, no different than I get paid to catch a ball or hit it. I just thought maybe there was something else worth fighting for.” Picking up his water bottle he pushed out the door.


	23. Seventh Inning Stretch

Diana returned to her room, took a sleeping pill and curled into bed. Nothing could be said tonight to sway Cullen, even if she wanted to. What she wanted was to kill the numbness creeping over her, kill the feeling that something was broken. In the morning she dressed as usual, fixed her hair and makeup before coming down to grab breakfast and head to the stadium. Merrill was by her side the whole trip, excitedly twittering about her evening with Carver. Diana added a random nod and muttered the odd sound to indicate she was listening. At the stadium, she felt lost. 

“Princess,” Varric called her over and she calmly paced through the door. “You don’t look well, you feeling ok?” Varric sat beside her on the lengthy couch.

“I… I don’t know how I feel, Varric.” She couldn’t help the words as they came out, “I made a mistake, I don’t make mistakes.”

Letting a laugh pass his lips Varric smiled over at Merrill, “we have a little party to plan. Heard you know a thing or two about these things.

“Merrill… told you…” she was in utter shock, the room seemed to grow and shrink around her and the urge to run was overwhelming.

“I knew before hand. You aren’t the only one well connected for a reason,” Varric shook his head, “we have a mutual friend, Isabela. Sound familiar?”

Diana groaned and slumped back into the seat, running her hands over her face, “the pirate queen.”

“I knew all about your past. Like I said, this team is special. I say the no frat thing to spook off the creeps and gold diggers. You, you aren’t one of them. After the game, talk to him. You have nothing to fear from me. You’ve worked miracles. That Fereldan Mabari Crunch idea is gold! Bartrand loves it, I love it, even Logan admitted he loved it and that bastard hates everything! After the playoffs we want you to announce the new name.” He patted her on the shoulder. “Isabela did some digging. There aren’t any photos, clients or proof you were ever involved in that life. I’ve even gone through the carta. There’s nothing. You have nothing to fear.”

Diana was speechless for a moment. Allowing her mind to flow back in she smiled over at Merrill, “perhaps we can announce the engagement at the home field. First game back, make a big thing to do about it. It would be great for Carver and the team moral. What do you think Merrill?”

“She’s back,” Merrill hopped up and down on her heels a couple times before joining them on the couch.

Diana spent the rest of the morning going over plans, and marketing. Working colours and logo change till everyone was happy. Looking over at her watch she smiled, “time for lunch. Merrill?”

Together they bounded down the corridors and passages till they arrived at the lunch area. Chatting away happily they filled their trays they sat at the long table. Watching the men pour in Merrill nearly squealed when she saw Carver. Jumping up out of her chair to melt into his embrace. Diana couldn’t help but sigh seeing the two together. “Aw looks like someone’s got the googly eyes.” Alistair leaned over her, half crushing her with his chest.

Laughing Diana gave him a playful shove back, “hush you. They don’t need you swooping in, and wrecking their moment.”

“Yes, because swooping is bad,” Alistair made a silly face and sat beside her.

Diana let out a fit of giggles as the others began to pile around. “Looks like our PR manager has found her funny bone. Or Alistair is sitting on it,” Rylen chuckled as he pulled up his chair.

“I saw what you did there, not saying it. Not saying it,” Alistair put his fingers in his ears and stuck his tongue out at Rylen.

Diana chuckled looking around at room. Realizing Cullen wasn’t sitting with them, “where’s Cullen?”

“He’s off to see Dr. Solas.” Thom piped up, “think he’s having a problem with his shoulder.”

Diana didn’t think, she stood from her chair, “excuse me.” Pacing off towards the door she followed the markers as best as she could down the halls. Nervously she continued down the tunnel, hearing something faintly in the background she followed it. Pushing down and down until she came to a sign, ‘Visitor’s Medic Center,’ pushing open the door slowly, she heard Cullen grunting in obvious discomfort.

“No, it fucking hurts,” he was laying on his stomach upon a massage table, while Solas was leaning over his shoulder.

“Well, if you had let me tend to it sooner, and not bench pressed your anger out, I may not have to work so hard.” Solas clipped back.

Diana came around to Solas and touched his shoulder, putting her finger to her lips she took the ointment from him. Warming it in her hand she began smoothing it over his shoulder, tenderly working the green paste into the aching muscle and damaged nerves.

“That’s so much better,” He sighed and started to relax.

Leaning down Diana whispered near his ear, “good.”

Cullen shot up slightly, caving back down on his wounded shoulder he collapsed upon the table, “Diana… I don’t…”

“Hush,” continuing to massage his shoulder she watched Solas wave his hands and walk out. “I never know what to say around you. You are the first person I have ever encountered that I cannot get the words right with.” Smoothing her fingers across the scar she closed her eyes and focused on his shoulder. “Perhaps I have a job to do, but as a good man told me, this job isn’t worth your soul. I didn’t understand what he meant till last night. I’m sorry.”

He was quiet, face cradled in the cut out in the massage table. Diana wasn’t sure if he didn’t know what to say or if he was angry with her. Either way she didn’t mind. His shoulder needed this treatment to play tonight, and the team needed him. Enjoying the sensation of her hands kneading the tired muscle was a bonus. Being close to him, was a bonus. There was something about him that made her insides turn to jello. Something that was appealing even if he clearly had his own problems. There was a fight happening inside of her. Diana the constant professional, needing to be the best, the ice queen with no remorse. Then there was Diana the tender hearted, caring, healer who wanted nothing more than to wrap herself in this man. Opening her eyes, she watched his back rhythmically rise and fall. Each breath slow and deep. Working the ointment in closer to the scar she could see the staccato break of his breathing. “Does it hurt?”

“No. Just sensitive,” his reply was short and curt. She knew he was questioning this. Believing she was simply looking out for her pay check by tending to him. There wasn’t going to be an easy way to work around that.

Turning to the sink she grabbed the clothe hanging and soaked it in the hot water. Ringing it the best she could she placed it over his shoulder. He moaned loudly at the sudden melting warmth, “let it sit till it cools a bit, then I can work it a bit better.” Turning she washed her hands in the sink. Taking a seat next to him she sat quietly.

Sitting in silence she waited. Checking the towel, she text Merrill, ‘can you bring a tray for Cullen to the medical area. Nothing serious, just working on a stiff shoulder. Thanks!’ Placing her phone back into her pocket she checked the towel again. Letting out a soft yawn she waited. Getting up from her stool she peeked out the door. Seeing Merrill, she smiled and waited for the tray, “thanks. I have this, everything is fine.”

“Alright, the boys are heading to their own things now before the game. I’ll be up in the box with Varric. If you need anything, let me know,” smiling she calmly walked off.

Diana took the tray into the room and set it near Cullen, “are you hungry? I had lunch brought down for you.”

“Thanks,” was all he muttered.

Pulling the towel off she rubbed a bit more, the ointment getting deeper into his shoulder with the heat, “that should make it work better. I don’t really know if it’ll last long, but it should be alright for now.” Smiling she patted his lower back, “did you need a bit more?”

Cullen sat up, rolled his neck and stretched his back. “Feels better, thanks,” swinging his legs over the edge he was able to look her in the eyes. Grabbing the tray off the edge he walked by her and out the doors.


	24. Walk Off

Diana helped tidy up with Solas before returning to Varric’s press box. Slipping down onto the couch she dove headlong into her messages and emails. Trying not to think of the cold reception from Cullen. She had several interview requests and replying back to all of them she waited. “Where’s the press room?” She looked over to Merrill. “Oh, that’s down the hall third door on your left, then down the corridor take the second door on your right.” Merrill smiled.

Getting up off the couch she nodded, “thanks, have to deal with press. I’ll be back.” Walking down the hall she fluffed her hair and checked herself over again in the small compact from her purse. Opening the door there was a few media outlets there, some with cameras others with their cell phones ready to record. “Good afternoon, let’s get this started. Questions?”

“Ms. Trevelyan, did you hear about the arrest of Gaspard Du Chalon’s sister, Florianne? She was arrested in the main lobby of the hotel, commonly used for the Fereldan Doglords.”

“Yes, I watched the news last night and saw the devastation she left behind. I believe they are looking to replace the glass in the next couple day,” Diana settled into the chair behind the table, a microphone pointed up at her.

“She was ranting and raving when they finally took her away. Making wild claims that you were once an escort. Would you like to comment on this?”

“I believe Ms. Du Chalon suffered a traumatic melt down. Blaming me for the loss of her financial status. I have never been involved in that industry, and I am certain this is an attempt to sully my good name knowing she had completely tarnished her own.” Feeling confident she knew not to reach for the bottle of water in front of her. Just to relax and appear as calm as possible.

“Ms. Trevelyan, there are rumors that you are dating the third baseman, a Cullen Rutherford. Could you elaborate on that?”

“For the record, I am not dating anyone. My primary concern is the well-being of the team and seeing us through to the playoffs. We need to win four games to clench it and that’s our main focus. We have exciting news to announce back in Fereldan at our home stadium. Are there any more questions?” Diana reveled in the feel of being in control. Press conferences, questions, all made her feel in control. Scanning the room, the media people were busy clicking away and chatting. Standing from her spot she waved, “that will be all. See you at the game tonight!” Strolling out of the room, she went straight for the press box.

“Ms. Trevelyan, do you have a moment?” Cassandra’s face was stark and gave little clue towards her intentions. Diana smiled and walked towards her, “is there something I can help you with, Ms. Pentaghast?”

“Yes, it involves the players,” Cassandra lowered her voice as they walked towards Varric’s press box, “there is a lot of pressure on them to win tonight. We have had a hard time with the Guard Captains all season. Most of the boys see you as part of the team, as their good luck charm. I wanted to ask if you could suit up and sit in the dug out tonight.”

“Suit up?” Diana realized after she said it what Cassandra had meant, “if you can find me a uniform, I’ll gladly get in there. Whatever the boys need, I’m more than willing to do it.”

“Wonderful!” Cassandra beamed, “you look to be close to my size and I have several extra uniforms. Clean of course. Would you like me to send one up to Varric’s box?”

“Yes, that would be perfect. Thank you again. I’ll be there before game time, just tell me where you need me,” smiling Diana shook Cassandra’s hand and they parted ways. Checking her phone again, the media was reporting exactly how she wanted. Business wise things were running smoothly. Inside she felt, off. ‘Talk to him after the game,’ she needed to speak to him. Walking back to Varric’s box she sat on the couch.

Varric smiled as he chewed on a fresh cigar, “press went well. Watched it, looked good.” Pouring two tumblers of the bourbon he added ice and passed her a cup, “Cassandra passed the idea by me this morning. You agree to it?”

“Ya,” Diana sighed sipping at the sweet ale, “hopefully we can win tonight.”

“Going to be a close one, either way. Tomorrow night we stand a better chance. Hawke’s on the mound tomorrow night. Tonight, is the young rookie, Cole. He’s been good for us all year, but pressure is building. Don’t know how he’ll handle it. Heard you treated Cullen again, shoulder bugging him that bad?” Settling into a thick leather armchair he puffed happily away on his cigar.

“It’s going to need to be taken care of in the off season, you know that right. Extensive rehab if he hopes to make the opener. Needs his head on right for it all,” sipping from the tumbler she realized now why Cullen had been concerned about having it taken care of, “but he needs it, if he doesn’t get it done…”

“You talk him into it. Stay by his side, help him through it.” Varric spoke like it was just matter of fact, nothing else too it.

Chuckling she shook her head, “not so easy, but I’ll do my best.”

Merrill came in the room with two uniforms in her hands, “Cassandra gave me these, hopes you can make it work.”

“Show time,” Diana smiled knocking back the last of the liquor. Taking the uniforms, she disappeared into the bathroom of the box. Quickly changing she came out, “and, thought?”

Varric whistled, “Princess, you are going to break a lot of hearts tonight in that get up.”

Letting a genuine laugh pass her lips she nodded, “alright, I’ve got a bit of time. Let’s go over the branding idea one more time.”

Time slipped away as she cemented everything down. Feeling confident she made her way to the dug out. Finding Cassandra, they laughed and chatted as Diana tried to figure out what she was going to do with herself for the entire game. Cassandra simply smiled and spoke calmly, she was their good luck charm and charms don’t need to work hard, she reassured her. Slowly one by one the boys showed up.

“Maker’s breath, I’m glad I’m wearing a cup,” Alistair sighed seeing her. “Well played, perhaps we have a chance tonight,” Fenris snarked with a contrasting smile. “Are you sure I can’t convince you to let a little Hawke in?” Garrett purred over her shoulder, sliding his hand over her rear.

“Hawke,” Diana let a soft growl escape her lips. “Right, right, moving on,” Garrett laughed as he took his seat.

“Can we rub her for good luck?” Rylen snorted as he came in. “Well hello there,” Bull chuckled, “can I get a spin?” Diana freely chuckled as she did a slow spin. “Mmm, ya we’re winning tonight,” Bull snorted back.

“They say the clothes make the woman, I think you make the clothes,” Dorian smiled, “I’ll see you later,” he dipped into the bullpen with a smile.

“Forgive an old man, but if they had more dressed like you I may have taken up baseball at a younger age,” Thom laughed as he sat on the bench. Krem poked his head in, “well, didn’t think I’d see that one. You look good Diana,” nodding Krem climbed onto the bench. Carver dipped in next and let out a chuckle, “Merrill said you were going to do it, didn’t believe her. Guess I owe her now.”

“Not so bad losing a bet to her, I hope,” Diana winked as Carver started fiddling with his gear.

Cullen had his head down coming up from the clubhouse. As he came round the corner he caught sight of her, “Diana?” her names was soft upon his lips a bare ghost as he crested the top step, “you…”

“She fills out a pair of ball pants like a champ,” Alistair sighed.”

Diana burst into a fit of giggles, “I may keep you around to stroke my ego Alistair.”

“Careful I’m sure he’d like to stroke other things,” Rylen made a lewd gesture that had Alistair blushing and Cullen chewing the inside of his lip.

“You look lovely, has any of these lugs said that yet?” He grinned as he began tugging on his batting sleeve.

“No, they hadn’t,” she sat on the bench, watching as the men each performed their own pre-game ritual. Being the visiting team, they were up to bat first and this was her first chance to really see the little details each put into their game. Cullen prayed, something soft and private. Alistair nervously made terrible puns and jokes at every opportunity. Thom, being the veteran, sat back and watched the grounds crew clean and prep the field. Krem was stitching together something just out of her line of sight. Bull was drinking something out of a flask, which she was pretty sure was alcohol. Fenris applied a thin layer of tar to his bat handles, all three of them and checked them against his batting gloves. Carver had his headphones in and eyes closed. Rylen was taping his wrists while whistling a sea shanty. Even Cassandra had her own pre-game thing, saying a soft prayer before checking and double checking her line up cards.

Soon the game was underway. It was a pitcher’s duel, neither side giving up much. Neither team scored a run until the seventh inning. The Fereldan Doglords put up two in the seventh before the Guard Captains shut them back down. Hoping to hold them they took the field. Thankfully they were able to get them out in order, sending them to the eighth inning. Fereldan couldn’t do anything to bring in runs, leaving two men stuck on the bases. Bottom of the eighth, Diana wondered if the rookie could hold them off. Two quick outs and things went off the rails. Defensively they rallied back to hold them to just one run. It was two to one going into the last inning. They needed to put at least one more for safety. Cassandra called for a squeeze play, and contact running. Fenris got to first easily enough and with Carver following him she hoped for just a hit. “Put it where they ain’t,” she said as Carver grabbed his bat. Chuckling he nodded. Heading to the plate he glared the pitcher down, steely blue eyes focused on the red stitches of the ball. First pitch was outside, ball one. Easing up Carver watched the pitcher deliver his second throw. Something to his liking as he swung. Making awkward contact the ball curved over the head of the second basemen and bounced down for a lazy single.

Fenris was off like a shot at the crack of the bat and by the time the ball was retrieved he was sitting comfortable on third. No one out, men on the corners for the pitcher to come to the plate. Brushing some of the snowy blonde hair from his face the pitcher nervously took to the plate. Three pitches later he was walking back down into the dug out and straight into the clubhouse. Rylen cracked his knuckles and went up. A deep pop fly into left field. Fenris tagged up and just made the dive into the plate. Three to one, with two out in the top of the ninth inning. Thom was coming to the plate. Lumbering up he was struck out.

“Just have to hold them, relax we have this,” she smiled as she patted the guys on the shoulder coming in.

Switching out to Dorian, he threw a few warm up pitches before they called the first batter. Stepping into the box the man glared Dorian down, but it didn’t seem to affect him. Three pitches later and they were onto the second batter. Again, Dorian tossed three and sat him down. Diana was becoming hopeful that they could take this one. Two pitches in the batter connected hard and sent one out of the park. Three to two now with two out. Fingers crossed the next batter came to the plate. Dorian seemed unshaken and after several foul balls out of play the batter flew out to the shortstop. Cheering they made their way to the dugout.

“It wasn’t pretty but we got it,” Dorian laughed as they cheered again and began collecting their gear.

Diana wasn’t paying attention when Garrett came by and slapped her ass hard. Letting out a squeal everyone turned to laugh. Gripping herself she turned, “feel better now, Hawke?”

“It’s part of the game, right Alistair?” Leaning over to Alistair he swatted at Fenris who was bent over, putting his ball gear in a bag.

Fenris grunted and Alistair laughed, “it is a ball thing,” he shrugged.

Diana rolled her eyes, “does everyone do it?” Walking past Hawke to get to the dug out, Alistair gave her a swat, “Alistair.”

“You’re part of the team, so all’s fair.” Alistair chuckled, blushing deeply.

“We won, congrats guys! Why don’t you all get cleaned up, we’ll get back to the hotel. Dinner and drinks!” Diana laughed as the guys cheered. “My room, this time. Only fair I let you all in, we’re a team, right?” Smiling she looked around to see everyone grinning back at her. “I’ll head there now to get dressed. You all have my cell. Text me your order and I’ll get it in. Hot food, cold drinks and tunes.” Walking past she was swatted several more times. “You know I get my shots in too?” She grinned wide as they all stopped to look at each other and together they all laughed.

Ducking into the clubhouse she smiled. “Well done,” Cullen’s voice broke from behind her. Turning towards his voiced, she let out a laugh, “come to give me some personal congratulations?” Shifting her weight on her heel, she watched him blush. “I believe you are the only one who didn’t give me a swat.”

“It’s not right to hit a woman,” he chuckled. “Can we talk?”

“In my room, hurry before I’m flooded with hungry, thirsty ball players,” winking she strolled down the hall past him. Stopping just to give him a playful swat on his rear, “it’s part of the game, or so I’ve been told.” Hearing him growl, deep in his chest she shuttered before she continued her walk. Not turning around to look at him once she made the trek back to Varric’s office. Changing her clothes out she made it to the back entrance. Eagerly waiting for her ride back to the hotel.


	25. Fair Play

There was really no point to what she was doing. The cleaning people had already been in. Already restocked her fridge, cleaned her garbage and made her place neat and polished. So, why in the Maker’s name was she trying to ‘tidy’ it more? Sighing she pulled some drinks from the fridge, knowing exactly what drinks everyone preferred. Writing down the orders as they came in she double checked her list, all nine meals. Perfect. Picking up the phone she placed her orders in. Pacing back and forth she double checked her bed, “why am I checking the bed?” finally she gave up and walked back to the living area. Closing her laptop and putting her papers in the desk drawer she was satisfied.

“Hey Di?” Cullen’s voice was the first at her door and she nearly tripped over her feet racing to get it. Opening it she ushered him in, passing him a drink she was trying to wipe the smile plastered to her face off. Chuckling he thanked her for the beer before sitting on the couch, “I wanted to talk to you before anyone else got here. Is that alright?”

Toying with the stem of her wine glass she nodded, “I was hoping to have a few words. I wanted to apologize for my behaviour in the weight room. It was petty and childish of me.”

Leaning back in the chair he seemed unsure, “I… I can’t tell if you are being real with me or if you’ve got your game face on.”

Taking a slow sip from her glass, the cool liquid giving a soft tingle as it dripped down her throat, she smiled, “that is the, problem. Even if I am being honest, you would always doubt it. That’s my double-edged sword, Cullen. I could care for you more than the world and you may only believe it was my job to do so. I am the best at what I do, maintaining control, staying in the know, my icy shield.” She felt stronger now, back in control, “so I guess the question is, what do you want?”

Running his hand through his hair he seemed to mull the words over. Before he could answer there was a loud knock at the door, “don’t make a girl a promise or statement you can’t keep. I’ll be here for you either way,” walking towards the door she peaked through the hole. Half the team and three carts loaded with meals blocked the view. Opening the door wide with a grin to match she ushered everyone in, “come in, looks like dinner is served. Drinks are ready for you, grab one and come in already.” Laughing she greeted everyone with a warm smile, getting a hug from Alistair, “sorry about your rear,” he blushed as he picked a bottle off the counter.

“I’ve had worse,” she purred as she helped drag the trays into the room, leaning over a little further than she needed to. Chuckling to herself she went about making sure everyone had their meal and drink. As a hostess she would be sure to wine and dine them all. Laughing and spending the night with them made her worries fade away. All while Garrett shamelessly made open advancements towards her. Each time she flatly turned him down, coming to actual enjoy the unwanted attention during the night. Part of the ‘Hawke’ charm he laughed, promising her he’d wear her down yet.

The night went on without a hitch and by the end nearly everyone was red in the face and laughing. Slowly they trickled out the door, one by one, laughing and giving her a hug before wishing her a good night. Giggling away she spun back into the room, sure she had seen everyone leave. She let out a stifled squeak when she looked over to the couch. Half slumped over, Cullen was fast asleep. Biting her knuckle, she didn’t know what to do at first. Looking around she decided to tend to the mess. Cleaning up she put all the bottles into the recycling bin in the kitchenette. Piling the plates on the carts she pushed them out the door, leaving them in the hall. Turning back, she nibbled her lip. ‘Damnit, just wake him and get him out,’ she thought, ‘or just cover him up and get on with your night’. Looking at the couch she couldn’t bring herself to wake him. ‘You are totally going to regret this,’ she warned herself as she walked over and taking his head and shoulders tightly against her chest she lowered him down onto the pillow, biting her tongue and holding her breathe. He didn’t stir, didn’t even break his breathing rhythm. Turning from him she let out a long breath. Taking the blanket, she carefully covered him. 

Not sure what to do next she looked around the room. She wanted to shower, wanted to curl up with a hot tea and read before bed. Throwing caution to the wind she walked over to her bed, pulling out an old over sized shirt she draped it on the bed. Walking into the bathroom she striped down and kicked her clothes to the corner. Turning the shower on she drew the curtain closed. Washing and scrubbing she didn’t hear anything coming from the room. Finishing her shower, she dried off and wrapped the terry clothe bathrobe around herself. Peeking out around the corner, he was still sleeping peacefully on the couch. Turning the small coffee machine on to boil water she grabbed a mug and put her milk, sugar and tea bag in. Grabbing her phone, she turned the screen light down. Pouring the boil water into the mug she took it to her bed. Dressing, she slipped under the covers and read through her messages, emails and the media posts. 

An hour later she was relaxed, her tea drank and completely caught up with the feeds. Washing her face, and brushing her teeth she returned to bed. “Good night, Cullen,” she sighed, pulling the blanket up about her neck and cozying into the mountain of pillows. Struggling with her mind racing she decided she would take half a sleeping pill.

Cullen heard the phone ring once, twice and then three times before it went to the voice messaging system. Rubbing his eyes, he released he wasn’t in his room, quietly sitting up he heard the caller speaking through the phone’s speakers.

“I know you’re there Diana pick up the phone!” the female voice growled loudly and Cullen perked his ears up to listen. “Fine play your little game, it doesn’t matter to me. You may have thought you’ve won, getting me arrested but I’ll have the last laugh. You think you’re so smart, the fire at the Pearl took out all the records, but you can’t cover it all up. The PR job stinks of your hand. Your first job covering for Zevran. I’ll prove you were a whore, you’re still a whore and always will be a whore! I’ll drag you down with me! Mark my words, Ms. Inquisitor, you’ll be swimming in the mud with me. Just like old times, the Inquisitor and the Duchess. See you in hell,” the phone clicked loudly and the automated voice came on.

Peering around the corner he saw her curled up, sleeping deeply in her fort of pillows. Not wanting to wake her, and unsure of what he’d just heard he quietly folded the blanket, laid it over the couch and slipped out the door. Returning to his room, he picked up his phone and began looking into ‘the Pearl’ and a fire.

Diana rolled over and stretched her arms wide over her head. Leaning over the bed she noticed he was gone and the time on the clock being nearly half past ten. Rising she caught the blinking red light on the phone. Lazily hopping out of bed she made her way to it and clicked the small button. Listening to the play back as she picked her clothes out she grew nervous. What if there was some truth to her threat. Picking up her phone she text Zevran the details, trying to keep focused on her day. 

Prepared for her day, and trying to keep herself calm she made her way down to the lobby. Checking her phone while she grabbed her breakfast and a double espresso shot in her large coffee, she was nervous. Zevran had messaged her a quick, ‘I’ll look into it’ and she was concerned about the possibility she’d be spinning her own PR story. Standing out back, waiting for the SUVs she smiled and waved as several players came out, bags slung over their backs. Getting into the vehicles as they pulled up, she was absorbed in her work. The final copy of the logo she’d sent to Varric was approved and she was trying to contact clothing designers to pick up a quote on a women’s line. Head buried in her phone she sipped at her coffee as they arrived at the stadium. Slinging her laptop bag over her chest she stepped out of the car. Talking away on a call with a distributor she walked through the player’s entrance. Following the wall signs, she found Varric’s box easily. 

“How’s the work coming Princess?” Varric smiled, seeming much brighter and more chipper this morning than usual.

“Just finished with a side project. Wanted to run an idea by you.” Taking a seat, she began rattling off an idea for a women’s line with the new logo design. A promotional, wives and girlfriends, charity event and a fan appreciation package. Something to roll in the new logo and honor season ticket holders.

Varric was excited and told her to forward it all to his email. Solid priced quotes were a bonus. He gave her a list of suppliers they had and their pricing sheet, hoping to score an undercut from someone. Only if the quality was equal or greater than their current supplies. Immediately she set to work, checking for messages as she went. Going over numbers and ideas she typed away until Merrill poked her head in to remind her of lunch. Closing her laptop, she smiled and followed Merrill. Chatting loosely, she enjoyed the bubbly personality of the young woman. Entering the lunch area, she noticed it was full of different foods then their usual fare. Slipping her cellphone into her jacket pocket she stood in line and filled her plate. Taking a seat, she was continuing to laugh and joke with Merrill, learning that Carver wanted to get proper engagement photos done, introduce her to his mother and in a year, get married. “If you need any help, I can do a lot of leg work. And for you two,” she winked, “no charge, my gift.”

Merrill was beside herself nearly squealing as she tried to offer some form of payment. Diana refused and pulling out a business card she wrote on the back, ‘one wedding, fully planned and done – FREE’ and handed it to Merrill, “there done. You have it in writing now.”

Carver and the team came in, seeing the conversation he made his way to the women, “what’s all the fuss about?” Grinning he leaned down and planted a soft peck on Merrill’s cheek.

“You have yourself a wedding planner, no charge,” Diana smiled, keeping her voice low.

Carver’s jaw nearly dropped to the ground, “thank you, I… I don’t know what to say.”

The rest of the team began to filter in and Carver hurried off to get his lunch and drinks. Diana couldn’t stop smiling, glad that there was something she could make right.

Checking her phone there was one message. Reading it quickly, it was Zevran.

“I looked into it. It would fit your style of PR management but a simple spin could solve that. You’re first no name job, you could say. And it just so happens I could use some help. Call me later tonight, I’ll explain then. I’ll keep digging and we can talk more then. Ciao mi amor.”

Sending a quick reply, she put the phone back into her pocket. Starting to dig into her food she felt the familiar sense that she was being watched. Taking a quick look up she saw Cullen flick his eyes away. Shaking the feeling off she went about her lunch, quietly discussing Merrill’s wishes for the wedding and engagement ideas.

As lunch continued many of the guys came over to thank her for last nights little get together. Krem apologized for not helping clear down the bottles and plates. Diana chuckled warmly and told him not to worry about it. Garrett tried again to shamelessly flirt, “oh come now, I would have been more than happy to stay behind and lend a hand. Or two,” grinning wide he winked. Diana rolled her eyes and laughed, “not in this lifetime, Mr. Hawke.” He was busy laughing away while Fenris glared him down.

Finishing her lunch, she hung around, letting the men banter with her and feeling in a playful mood she bantered back. It was nice to feel so relaxed and free around these men. She even had Merrill giggling as her and Alistair began a pun off. Everyone was in stitches as the two coyly exchanged words until finally Diana threw her hands up, “I concede to you, Alistair. I simply cannot keep up.” Puffing his chest out he stood on his chair, “yay Alistair King of puns!”

Checking the time Thom cleared his throats, “gentlemen and ladies, we should be clearing out. The staff would like to clean up and we should get prepared for this evening. Will you be joining us in the dug out tonight? I know I’d feel better having you with us.”

“If everyone wants me there, I would be more than thrilled to.” Smiling she looked around the room. Not a single no out of anyone, but she couldn’t figure out why Cullen wasn’t looking at her. “Then I’m in. Of course, I’ll put on a uniform. It seems to motivate you gents,” she purred snickering as a couple faces lit up in a soft blush. “If anyone needs me, there are a few hours before the game. I’m heading back to the hotel to change. You have my contact information and know where I am. See you at the game, gentlemen.” Rising from her chair she calmly strolled out the door and towards the player entrance, phone already texting Varric to send a car.


	26. Batting Clean Up

A team bag sat upon her bed and she was excited to look inside. Tugging open the tabs she pulled out a jersey. Turning over the jersey she nearly jumped up and down to see Trevelyan on the back. Eagerly dressing she gave herself a look over in the full-sized mirror on the back of her bathroom door. As she looked herself over there was a knock upon her door. 

“Diana, its Alistair, do you have a moment?”

Letting Alistair in she directed him to the couch, “what can I do for you?” Sitting by the desk she pulled out her pad of paper and a pen.

“I have a unique problem and I don’t know what to do. So here I am,” chuckling nervously he tried to get comfortable on the couch. “My wife, Surana, has been deployed. Ah… perhaps I should start from the beginning.” Seeing Diana give an awkward face he sighed. “My wife is part of the Warden branch of the peace keeping core, the Grey Wardens. She’s the Commander of her division and they’ve gotten reports of the terrorist group, the Darkspawn, gathering in a few areas. Her team is set to deploy in a week.”

Diana nodded, “alright. I have that so far, now where do I come in Alistair?”

“Right,” Alistair chuckled, “I was hoping you could, uh, work your magic.”

Giving her head a shake and letting out a chuckle she smiled, “you want me to sneak her in, so you can spend a little time with her before she has to report for duty. Am I right?”

Alistair nearly shot out of the chair, “yes, exactly! I know she can’t get to Kirkwall, because she needs to be near the base in Denerim, so, could you get her in for our first two home games? Please!?”

Penning a quick note down she nodded, “consider it done. When we arrive back home, it’ll all be set up for you. Anything special planned Alistair?”

“Could you… could you make sure there are a dozen red roses awaiting her?” his voice had dropped to a love-struck velvet as he dreamily disappeared into his memories.

Writing down a small list she nodded, “also done. You alright to play tonight, puppy eyes?”

“Oh, uh… yes. Now if you’ll excuse me, uh, I’m going over there till the blushing stops,” rising he quickly saw himself out, shutting the door softly behind himself.

Turning to the notepad she started to make a plan to get Surana in. Picking up her phone she sent a message to Merrill, ‘any way I can get an extra security pass? One saying PR manager assistant? I’ll explain later. Need it for before we take off to return home.’ Popping her phone on her desk, she pulled up her emails. An email from Zevran.

‘Ms. Trevelyan, I am in need of your services once more. I have a marketing dilemma and since you did such a wonderful job for me before, I am inclined to offer you the business first. Would you kindly contact me to go over my needs? Thank you, Zevran Ariani’.

Dialing his number, she slipped her blue tooth head set into her ear, “Zev, what’s going on? I got your email.”

“Mi amor, I knew you would. This is my suggested fix for your predicament. I hire you to do a job for me, the email is a perfect tie in. You can claim the original Pearl’s PR clean up was your first job. Done. No ties to anything left. Problem solved and I could use a little free advertising,” he chuckled softly.

“Ah and there’s the price.” Diana giggled along with him, “I agree. Forward me off what you have in mind and I’ll get back to you in a day or two. Makes it look like I’m busy. Thanks, for everything Zev. I’ll speak with you soon.”

“As always, mi amor, ciao.”

A click in her ear signalled the end of the call and she pulled it out. Slipping it into the top drawer of the desk she began pouring over the idea to get Surana in. Two days, she’d make this the best two days for Alistair she could. Setting to her work the time seemed to fly by before she knew it. Racing out of her room, she caught Cullen in the hall. “Hey, how are you feeling today? Sorry about the couch thing, I didn’t have the heart to wake you.” Smiling she pushed the elevator call button.

“Uh, ya it’s fine,” Cullen got into the elevator quietly.

Too focused on thinking of a plan for Alistair and Surana she didn’t even notice how he was looking at her. She was typing away on her phone trying to find a decent florist in Denerim with fresh cut red roses. Hitting the ground floor, she turned to Cullen, “ride with you?”

“Ya, definitely,” he gave a faint smile as they walked through the doors. He held the car door open for her and got in behind her. Seeing a website for flowers on her phone he raised an eyebrow, “flowers? For anyone special?”

Giggling she nodded, “have a very important job. Only the best red roses will do. I hope you understand I can’t say anything else. I don’t want to upset him and spoil the surprise.” She was near giddy. Making a perfect romantic evening for the couple was something that brought her great joy.

After hearing the voice message this morning Cullen wasn’t sure how to take this information. Trying to be polite he gave a fake smile, “he’s a lucky man, this man.” Rolling his eyes at himself he thought that was the dumbest thing he could have said.

Thinking on what he said Diana shook her head, “oh no, its not for me. I’m taking care of a problem for someone. I can’t say more, I promised, but it’s not for me.” Chuckling she looked at the flowers, “I’m not one for red roses. I prefer star gazer lilies, if you must know,” she smiled wide, finishing sending the email to the florist to order a large bouquet of red roses. “Do you have a certain flower you enjoy?”

Cullen gave a chuckle and then had to think back. “Andraste’s grace. It’s a Fereldan flower that used to grow near where I grew up.” Thinking back, he looked out the window. It had been sometime since he’d been home. Truly home. After Kirkwall and being signed he had remained close to the team, pouring every bit of effort into his game and health. Once the season was over he had no plans, didn’t even bother to look that far ahead.

“You look like you’re lost,” Diana laid a hand on his, which was resting in his lap, “anything I can help with?” She felt her phone vibrate and grumbled at the interruption. She hadn’t really had a chance to talk with Cullen since before the party and she was hoping to spend some time with him. It was hard to ignore, there was something about him that she found intriguing, and a gentleness she ached for.

“Nothing, well…” he wanted to talk to her, about the Pearl, the fire and this Inquisitor business. Before he could say much more her phone started to ring.

“I’m sorry I have to take this,” turning she picked up her phone as the car came to a stop outside the stadium. She watched as Cullen gave a weak smile and headed towards the player entrance. Talking for several moments with the clothing line manufacture she strolled into the players entrance. Wishing for a moment, just a moment to see what was the matter.

Going over her emails before entering the clubhouse she nearly gasped out loud. Zevran had sent an email with his needs. A promotional t-shirt with the Pearl’s logo and with a printed image of a woman in black leather, and golden blonde hair, the name Inquisitor underneath and another woman with black hair, wearing white lace with the name Duchess underneath. His words were to advertise a special Inquisitor and Duchess team. She almost couldn’t breath seeing the three-dimensional images on the screen. Looking at the time on her phone, there wasn’t enough to call Zevran. Gritting her teeth, she stashed her phone and ducked into the dug out. 

She found it nearly impossible to focus on the game and it seemed the boys each had similar issues. Garrett was set to pitch and he just couldn’t seem to find the strike zone, and once he did get it near it was dangerously close to the batter’s sweet spot. By the end of the game the Fereldan Doglords had lost a hard-fought battle six to three. There wasn’t a smiling face as they came down the tunnel. She could hear Cassandra giving a pep talk just outside the locker room, “it’s only one game. No one was in it tonight and yet we didn’t let them slap us all over the field. I have faith that we can win it back. We are on an incredible run, and only we can bring it to an end. I don’t want that. Do you want that?!” A resounding roar broke out from the men, and Diana felt better knowing the heart and soul of this team still beat despite the loss. 

Garrett walked by her and stopped, a towel wrapped around his neck, “perhaps it’s the uniform.” Biting his lip, he purred, “yes, when you were in Cassandra’s uniform we played better.” Clapping his hands together he grew smug, “we just need you in Cassandra’s uniform. I wonder if there’s enough room…”

“Hold your panties, Hawke,” Diana snipped, “perhaps you should focus more on being adequately in Fenris’s uniform. I prefer mine, snug,” passing him she paused, grinning widely she turned and swatted him hard on the ass, “good game today, Hawke, keep up the good work.” She relished in the shocked look in his eyes and she swayed her hips and strolled out towards Varric’s box.


	27. Trade Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW That's all I'm saying - Not Safe For Work, Not Suitable For Working environments

“It’s not your fault we lost this one, told you on the way here it was going to be a hard-fought battle. How was their mentality off the field tonight?” Varric finished his drink and began packing up his equipment, a laptop bag sitting next to his chair.

“They are still mentally in this. Very much so. I’d say tomorrow will be better game and I’d expect them to come out with fire in their bellies.” Looking around the room she saw a small mock up of her Fereldan Mabari Crunch logo, “you like it that much you just leave it out?”

“Shit, fucking shit,” Varric raced over and grabbed at the small flag display, “it came in today and I wanted to see it before I sent it off to Bartrand. I completely forgot about it until you said something.”

“Did anyone come in here tonight? Any of the team?” Diana began to think about the possible damage control and if someone took an image of it, it could be viral in a matter of seconds.

Varric packed it back into a similar sized box, “I don’t think so. Only Daisy. She was talking about something to do with the engagement, and the announcement. Told her to see you. Shit, I don’t think so.”

Diana groaned and rubbed at the space between her eyes, “I’ll keep my eyes and ears open. I’ll let you know soon as I hear anything.” Yawning she waved at her face, “I’m heading to the pick up. Anything else before I go?” Varric gave his head a shake and Diana figured it was clear to go. Not wanting to stick around and desperately wanting to get back to her room, she had a phone call to make. Keeping herself calm she hurried towards the player entrance and pulled out her phone. No new messages. It was quiet, too quiet and her nerves were fraying. Standing waiting for the car she didn’t hear Cullen come up behind her.

“Hey Diana, mind if we talk?” he played with the bag slung across his chest and she could tell he wasn’t sure about what he was saying. “Of course, is there something on your mind?” Smiling she opened the door of the SUV as it pulled up and offered him the seat. He waved her off with a chuckle and she slid into the car. “Diana, this is really serious and I need a straight answer,” he was stern as he buckled into the seat and the car began to move towards the hotel.

“Could it wait till we’re inside your room or mine? I am not a fan of potential ears,” she smiled. With a dark tinted glass between the front seat driver and them, she still didn’t trust the confidentiality of drivers. All too easy to sell a good story to a tabloid mag and back track.

“Sure, sure.” He seemed to calm then and they spent the rest of the short ride in silence, and remained such until they were in the elevator. “My room? I would very much like to change, if you don’t mind.” Diana smiled as she pulled her cap off, letting her scarlet hair billow down from the loosely pinned cap. He nodded back without a word and together they went to her room.

“Help yourself to whatever you’d like, I’ll be a few moments.” Strolling to the back she picked out some clothes and slipped into the bathroom. Cullen dropped his bag on the luggage stand by the door and went to the fridge. Pulling out a beer he sat on the couch. Fumbling over how he was going to speak to her, or even ask about it. He couldn’t get his words right in his head.

Hanging her uniform neatly on the hooks at the back of the bathroom door she slipped into a pair of fitted sweat pants and a loose team t-shirt. Opening the door as she tied her hair up and out of her face, she turned to him, “what’s bothering you Cullen?”

Drawing in a deep breath he shook his head, “what does the Pearl have to do with you?”

Diana nearly tripped and went down, only catching herself on the half wall, out of his sight. Coming by the kitchenette, she was still cautious as she dug into the fridge. “Pearl. Where did you hear about a Pearl?” she calmly chimed, pulling out a vodka cooler.

“I was here, on the couch when your phone rang. It went to voice mail, and played out loud.” He looked over to see her turn a shade lighter, “a woman calling herself the Duchess, threatening to expose you? Diana what have you gotten yourself into?”

Diana’s brain raced and then she remembered Zevran and his offer, “my first PR job, how I ended up doing this for a living. I helped put back together the Pearl, which isn’t the Pearl anymore. It’s the Lace and Pearl. I just got a call from the owner to do another side job for him.” Trying to maintain her cool she watched as Cullen seemed to except some of it. “Really, she’s insane. It’s Florianne, Gaspard’s sister. She blames me for losing everything because her brother tried to kill me. She’s nothing more than a sick woman who needs help from her delusions.”

Cullen sipped at his beer, stewing over what she’d just told him. Trying to measure up with what he knew, “what did you do before you came here?” He knew the answer, did some research. He knew she was a fixer, had her own business and now he was wondering what she was doing here.

Sitting in her desk chair she placed her drink on a coaster, “I own my own business. A fixing company I called it. People hire me and I go in to deal with public relations. It’s a very broad category and there are many ways to deal with things, and many types of problems.” Satisfied with her own answer she turned to her drink.

He acknowledged that sounded truthful with her answers and he felt a bit better about it, “if I asked why you were brought here, you wouldn’t answer me would you?”

“I can’t. Contract, and they could terminate me on the spot. Like I said before I rather like it here, and I want to stay.” Sensing he was still unsure but at least a bit more convinced she settled into her chair, “how’s your shoulder? I can help with it before bed if you don’t mind.” She was desperately trying to pull his mind away from the Pearl and possibly putting the pieces together.

Rising from the couch and draining the last of his bottle he smiled, “I would appreciate that. Say around nine? I would like a shower and I need to eat. By the look on your face I’m guessing you have phone calls you need to make. PR stuff, right?” Rising from the couch he placed his bottle on the counter. “I’ll see myself out, later, Diana.”

Hearing the door softly click behind him, she nearly flew for the phone. Half knocking it off the receiver, she was in a near blind panic, “Zev, what are you thinking with that logo?” He was laughing loudly in her ear as she paced back and forth, as far as the cord would allow. “Mi amor, if we run that it will take the pressure off you. Think about it. Who prints what they want to hide from? Plus, I happen to have a wonderful, natural blonde Inquisitor. She’s dense as ironwood and believes she’s always been the Inquisitor. Before you even start in about Duchess, I have one too. A natural beauty with rich ebony hair. Ah, she is a sweet girl.”

“Ok, so you have these girls, use these names and I’m just running PR for you because you paid me to? And it just so happens that, that was my first un-official job. Say I follow you, now what?”

“Order the t-shirts, in white please. We’re having a decadent wet t-shirt contest. That’s it. We part ways and it’s all done. You have a perfectly air tight story and one you can control. I get a little PR in the process. It’s easy, no?”

Staring at the ceiling she wondered if it really was this easy. Sighing she agreed with him, “alright. I’ll email you back tomorrow. I need to get in touch with my clothing people. Send me a number on the shirts, and print ready logo. I’m back in Denerim in a few days. I’ll get in touch with you once I’ve settled in. Let me work my magic. Anything else you need?” She was rubbing her temples, a headache forming as she tried to work out how she could spin this if it fell apart.

“That’s it mi amor, come don’t stress yourself out. You should give Jethann a try. He’s come from the Blooming Rose and all his clients are more than pleased with his skills. He has the healer touch when it comes to working the muscles of his clients. Something I’m sure you could use. You always work to hard.”

“I’m good for now Zev. Thanks for the offer. I’ll speak with you soon. Ciao.” Hearing him echo her she hung up the phone.

Cullen was sitting in front of his laptop, pulling up information on the Pearl, he began to read. An escort business, that burnt down a few years ago in a mysterious fire. It’s owner Vaughn Urien perished in the flames. There was word that he left the business to the manager of the club a Zevran Ariani. Rumors abounded about several girls disappearing, one being a popular draw to the club. A woman only known as the Inquisitor. She was a blonde-haired woman, who wore dark leather. Her skills were listed as healing hands, hardened tongue and for the right price she would let you take control. Cullen sat shocked staring at the screen. ‘But Diana is a red head, and much more tan then the woman they’re describing here.’ Flicking through several more sites, he wasn’t able to get anything else, not even a single image. Grumbling he wondered what he was looking at. This couldn’t be Diana, and yet something seemed to stick. Perhaps it was as simple as she said. She had done her first public relations job cleaning up the fall out from the fire, nothing more. Shutting the laptop lid, he looked over at his plate. He had mindlessly finished his dinner while reading through the pages and now his stomach grumbled. Going to push himself out of the chair his shoulder seared with pain. Looking at the time he was relieved she’d be over soon to help. Picking up the phone he dialed down to order a vegetable tray. At least it would be better than wolfing down another meal. Standing he went to his bag and dug through for a pair of comfortable sweat pants. Taking his towel off and hanging it around the corner he pulled on his pants.

Diana looked over at the clock. Having just finished her work she was tired, but she had made the commitment to aid Cullen. Slipping her flats on she quickly washed up before heading over. Knocking a couple times, she waited. “One sec!” she heard him through the door. The door opened barely a crack, “come on in,” his voice was shaky and she wondered why until she came around the corner. Entering the room, she shut the door carefully turning to see exactly why his voice sounded shaky. There he was in nothing but a pair of baggy sweat pants, “Maker,” she mumbled to herself. His chiseled abs and the vee shaped hips that dipped into those pants made her mouth run dry. Suddenly she wasn’t so tired. “How’s the... uh... how’s the shoulder?” she tried to gather her composure. ‘Why did Zev have to mention Jethann,’ she cursed internally.

“It’s killing me,” he groaned hanging his head as he turned and flopped on a stool by the table as he had the other night. “I… I can’t stand it.” He was trembling as he half hung over the table top.

Tossing her purse on the couch she reached for the jar on the counter and quickly slipped in behind him, “I’ve got you, try to relax.” Rubbing her hands together to generate heat she put the jar beside him. “You could have messaged me or called. I would have come right away.”

“I was busy, and I thought a hot soak would help. I was half right.” He tried to let out a chuckle as the burning and aching pain shot through his back.

Popping the lid off she quickly grabbed a good amount and began working it into his shoulder, “Maker you’re tense tonight. Really tense,” she worked in tight circles then softer larger ones to ease out the tension. With each pass of her finger tips he was grunting and groaning, tension beginning to leave him as she plied at the aches and teased out the worst of it.

“Where did you learn to do this?” his voice was thick as he continued to hang his head over his arms, watching her reflection in the sheen of the table.

Chuckling she shook her head, “in another life. I’ve always had healing hands.” Smoothing her palms over the scar she worked softer near it, taking extra time in soothing the nerves and muscle underneath. He was less loud, letting grunts and moans stick in his throat, she smiled, “if it hurts please, tell me. I need to know if I’m working this right.”

“I’ll let you know.” Wondering how she’d react he thought he’d play coy, “I’m not afraid to take command if I think you need it.”

Diana froze. Panic kicked in and she tried to keep moving her hands. Tried to forget about what he’d just said, after all it could have been a complete coincidence. Letting a weak chuckle pass her lips she shook her head, “you sounded like Hawke for a moment there. I was concerned.”

Cullen snatched her wrist and spun in the stool, “you… it was more than a first job. Wasn’t it?”

Swallowing hard she didn’t know what to do. She was half on top of his bare torso and he was so close to her truth. Too close. Ignoring his questions, she eased herself into his lap, and cozied in close. Sliding her thighs against his she eased closer, his hand still tight on her wrist, now pulled behind her back. Letting out a sultry sigh she leaned into him, “I don’t know what you are talking about.” She saw his breath hitch; his pupils grew wide as her hips graced against him. If he was going to ask her questions he’d have forgotten them by now. Trouble was, there was no going back. Dragging her teeth over her bottom lip she could feel him under her. This was the point of no return, and unlike so many times before she wasn’t dreading this, wasn’t turning to her mental tricks to forget. As badly as she’d wanted this job, she was craving him now.

His hand loosened on her wrist and she glided her finger tips over his arms. Resting her wrists at the base his neck she began slowly rocking her hips. His attention was drawn completely to her as his hands came around to grip her hips tightly. Through half lidded eyes he seemed to pause, searching for approval before making any sudden moves.

Seductively brushing her lips against his with each word she purred, “Why don’t I answer the burning question you have? Hmmm?” Pressing her lips against his, she felt the moan reverberate through his chest and against her lips. Running her finger nails through his hair, skimming his scalp she felt his hips buck under her. His hands were moving along her back, cradling her jaw and pulling her closer, until her chest was flush with his.

Frustrated with the lack of contact she pulled back and quickly tugged her shirt over her head, tossing it carelessly across the room. Holding his face in her palms she bit her lip, “much better.” Moving back in again to kiss his lips she let out a sinful moan as he lifted her up, carrying her towards the king-sized bed just around the corner. Wrapping her legs around his narrow waist, she kissed down his neck as he dragged them both up to the pillows. Laying her down he leaned in to kiss her lips, sliding his tongue against the seam of her mouth she eagerly granted him entrance. Hot and thick, his tongue danced along hers, the subtle hints of honey sweetened beer still lingering upon his taste buds filled her senses. His hands were working on the clasp of her black lace bra. Fingers fumbling as he rested his one knee between her legs, his other straddling her thigh. Feeling the clasp give way, he tugged at the softened fabric, sliding it down her arms. Flicking it away he trailed open mouth kisses along her jaw, down her neck and nipped at the sensitive skin around her shoulder. “Cullen,” she let out a gasping sigh as his palms grazed her dusky nipples. “Mmm?” he hummed over her shoulder, just barely hoovering his lips over her collarbone, leading down further, “I should get a condom.”

“No need,” she was panting as his lips met the swell of her breast, “my tubes are tied. I’m assuming you’re clean?” she sighed again as his tongue rolled over the stiffened peak of her breast. Her hands roamed over his shoulder, squeezing the tight muscles, pawing at his arms.

Hooking his fingers into the waist band of her pants and feeling a thin, string thong band he began to slowly tug them down. Groaning he could smell her scent filtering up into his nose. Heavy pheromones making him dizzy with lust. Pulling his own sweat pant down, and kicking them away he settled between her legs, tossing her clothing aside. “Diana…” he was breathing heavy, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to keep himself under control.

Leaning up on her elbows she reached up and hauled him down towards herself, twisting she pulled him to his back. “oh Cullen,” she slowly dragged her knee over his hips, planting it onto the bed. Straddling him, she slid herself against his hardened erection, sucking her bottom lip into her mouth as Cullen’s head shot back against the pillows. Dragging her finger nails over his chest and down towards his toned and defined abs she toyed with the tuft of course hair just below his navel. Sliding at just the right angle she slowly positioned him against her entrance. Taking him in slowly, she moaned loudly as he entered her. Teasingly she swirled her hips, driving him deeper inside. Rocking her hips, she leaned forward, nipping his chest, leaving soft impressions as he groaned out against her. His hands skimmed up her thighs and gripped at her hips. Bringing his feet up tight he began thrusting up into her, throwing off her rhythm and getting as deep inside her as possible. Each thrust made her keen out, overwhelming her senses and causing her vision to blur white. “I… you’re too much…” she was leaned against his chest, each buck of his hips causing her to lose herself in the over powering sensation. Moaning and gasping against him, he gripped her hips tightly and rolled them. Reaching to try to take back control, she let out a sharp squeal as he took both her wrists in one powerful hand. Pinning them over her head, he was grinning as he licked his lips. Lifting her hips up he drove into her, causing her back to arch as she cried out in pleasure. “I… Cullen…” she struggled against his grip, the pressure building inside of her to an unbearable pitch. “Give in to me,” he growled, low and husky as he ground his hips against her, “I need to feel you…” letting out a broken grunt he felt her squeeze around him.

A shattered wail came from her as her whole body went ridged. Her toes curled and she was gulping for air. Nearly there himself he closed his eyes and let his head fall back as he gave several more solid thrusts, riding out the high of her clenching orgasm as it dragged him into his own. Howling as his pleasure overcame his senses, his chin fell into his chest, his fingers leaving marks as he held her tightly against himself. Seated deeply inside of her. Hauling her into his chest he flopped down onto the bed, “Maker’s breath you are incredible.” Kissing her forehead tenderly he was taking in deep breaths of air to calm his racing heart.

Diana was in a euphoric state, something she’d never experienced before. Barely able to speak she lay there in his arms, “I… oh…”

Chuckling Cullen reached down and pulled the mess of blankets over them, “hush, enjoy it.” Yawning he held her hand in his, “you’re safe here.”

Diana felt herself slowly slip from her dream, the softness of the down filled blanket and the heat of a well built, athletic frame snuggled close against her naked form. Thinking back, she remembered the night before, the passion and hurried frenzy between herself and Cullen. Cullen. He was the one coiled closely against her, his arm lazily draped over her waist. Slowly allowing herself to wake fully, she didn’t want to move. Didn’t want to ruin his sleep. She could feel the soft rise and fall of his chest against her back, the steady rhythmic beating of his heart. Hearing her phone go off in her purse she was bit her lip. Creeping out from under his arm, she rose from the bed, wrapped herself in the oversized bath robe and raced to her purse. Snatching it she quickly answered, “Diana Trevelyan,” her voice was a hushed whisper and she knew whoever it was would ask her to speak up.

“Diana, it’s Varric. I’ve been trying to reach you all morning! Even had Merrill come to your room. Is everything alright?”

“Fine, everything it fine, we’re all fine down here, how are you?” slapping herself in the forehead she ducked into the kitchen area. Opening the fridge, she grabbed a bottle of water and began filling the small two cup coffee machine.

“We’re? Ok, Diana spill it. What is going on?”

“Nothing is going on, I over slept. Sleeping pills do that. I’m making coffee, going to shower then I’ll be down. What did you call me for anyways?” filling the coffee into the filter she flicked the machine on.

“Its about the logo. It’s been approved and I have a mock up of the woman’s line in my office back in Denerim. When we clench the berth, Bartrand wants to announce it. And, we agreed. We want to offer you a contract extension, with option. I was hoping to speak more to that in person.”

Diana nearly dropped her water bottle, “are you serious Varric? Serious? I… I don’t know what to say. This is the best day ever!” Half bouncing around the kitchen she grabbed two mugs from the cupboard.

“See me after you get to the stadium. Get your shower in. I have a good feeling about tonight.”

Hearing Varric hang up she was overly bubbly. Trying hard not to scream she danced away in the kitchen.

“Good news, I take it,” Cullen was grinning as he leaned in the doorway, his sweat pants hanging low off his hips.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to wake you,” she blushed deeply as she spun to see him. She let out a half purr as he scooped her up in his arms, kissing her neck and jaw till he reached her lips. Murmuring against his lips she let out a chuckle, “you play tonight, don’t go wasting all your precious energy.”

Smirking wide he licked his lips, “I could play three games tonight, if only to have one more moment with you.” Pinning her against the wall he leaned in again and with a passionate kiss, stealing her breath away. Pulling back, he was drunk on her, “I’ve never felt like this before.”

“Nearly have I,” she sighed. The smell of freshly percolated coffee was slowly filling the kitchen area, alerting her brain to the need to get prepared for the day. “We need to get going, don’t want to be late.”

Cullen picked her up, gripping her tightly underneath her rear, “there’s time,” arching his eyebrow he licked his lips.

“Shut the coffee off, nothing worse than burnt coffee,” letting a soft chuckled spread over her as he bent down and flicked the small brewer off. Standing straight he carried her towards the bed. Leaning into him she nipped his bottom lip into her mouth, letting her teeth graze against the tender flesh as she slowly let it go, “still have to get a shower in, remember?”

Turning towards the bathroom he grinned, “perfect idea.”


	28. Reading Signals

Strolling into the stadium, her smile was etched into her face. Nothing was going to shake her day today and even better she was going to discuss the terms for staying on with the team. Knowing that Cullen was guaranteed at least four years, she was praying for something similar. They made love, passionate and wild in the shower before he went to her room and collected some clothes for her to wear. They’d shared coffee and while she was dressing and preparing herself for the day, Cullen took it upon himself to order breakfast up. Sitting down to a hot meal of eggs, bacon and toast, they chatted pleasantly. Diana hadn’t felt so relaxed and like herself since long before anything she could remember. He had walked her to the car, rode with her over and after sneaking a quick kiss, he hurried off to the change room to prepare for practice. Pushing the door and walking into Varric’s box she held a tall paper cup of piping hot coffee, “good morning Varric, how was your night?” Varric spun around in his chair and let out a barking laugh, “you’re in a mood this morning Princess. I’m guessing your night went well.” Pulling out a small bundle of papers he watched her react as he tamped them into a neat stack. “I slept rather well. This morning’s phone call has me near giddy, that’s all. Tell me, what made you all decide to hire me on for longer?” Calmly relaxing in her chair, she felt powerful. Placing a bulldog clip on the paper stack he passed them towards her, “I can run it down, what it all entails or you can read it. Either way, take your time.” Flipping through the pages she read over the contract, all ten pages, before she looked over to Varric, “I’m fine with this contract. I see a lack of a fraternization clause, interesting.” Taking the pen from his outstretched hand she signed on the spots indicated for her, “so what does this officially mean, if I may ask?” “You are now a full-time member of the Fereldan Mabari Crunch. You will handle the public relations, and help co-ordinate with our events manager. Everything runs by you now, and you report directly to me. As I’m sure you read, you have a three-year contract with option for the fourth year. If we make post-season this year, you get a bonus, as we discussed. If we win, you get a bonus, as we discussed. I hope you read the fine print.” Settling into his chair, he took the contract and fed it through a portable photocopy machine. “Of course, in the off season, I’m to stick with Cullen Rutherford and get his shoulder tended to. I would have done that regardless of the legal print. He’s in a lot of pain, man’s very tough and deserves some relief.” Taking a sip from her coffee, she took the copied papers from Varric.

“Good. Bonus is he likes you, anyone can see that. I hope between me, you and the door frame, the feeling is mutual back,” Varric grinned placing the papers in his briefcase.

“I shall plead the fifth on that statement, Varric. Did you take a digital copy? I would appreciate an emailed copy.”

Varric quickly opened his laptop and downloaded the file. Dropping it into an email he clicked it off, “there, done. Now let’s discuss the new women’s line.”

Going over all her ideas and working with Varric closely she came away with the idea on how to market the transition. Something to be unveiled on home turf. It was going to be a tight squeeze especially with her new duties but the bonus of it was sticking with Cullen. Her past buried, her job secure and now the logo and designs coming to a finish she was feeling like the Herald of Andraste herself. Going over a pink design for women, Varric wasn’t sold. Promising him a hard product upon return to Denerim she knew it was cutting it close.

Merrill came in and dragged her away to lunch, the men coming in were in very high spirits. Diana couldn’t help the smile, stuck to her lips when Cullen came bounding down the steps and into the lunch room.

“You’re in love,” Merrill whispered, her eyes dreamy as she watched Cullen react to seeing Diana, “he is too.”

Diana choked on her water, “Merrill!” Catching her breath, she looked around as the men began filling their plates and coming to the table, “I don’t know if I’d say love, but,” lower her voice she leaned into Merrill, “I don’t know what it is.”

Merrill grabbed her hand under the table and gave her a warm squeeze, “believe me, when I say it is. You won’t know it till after he says it first though, just watch.” Winking she leaned back, letting Carver swoop in for a quick peak upon her ruby lips.

Cullen remained the professional, not wanting anyone to know about them he sat at his usual place. Diana appreciated his sense of privacy. Alistair came up behind her, “Diana, did you manage to, ahem, fix my problem?” he whispered in her ear as he looked over at the men giving him an odd look.

“I said it was done. Don’t fret, you’ll go grey.” Snickering she watched as he scampered to his seat.

“You needed a pass, right? Before we arrived in Denerim,” Merrill leaned in, “I have it set and ready. It’ll be in your room tomorrow night.”

Content she thanked Merrill before Carver began chatting quietly away with her. Focusing on her plate she finished her lunch. Garrett was poking fun of Alistair and Rylen was easily batting him back down. Sitting and listening to the banter she smiled. Three more years of this, even if she didn’t eat with them daily, she relished the chance to do this at all. Before she could make a move, in through the door came Varric, “I hope I’m not interrupting.” Grinning wide he nodded at Merrill who shyly waved back, “I just wanted to make a little announcement. One I’m sure you all will be excited to hear.”

“You’ve finally signed off on my idea and you’ll be allowing me to host a party of the best escorts in Denerim when we return?” Garrett grinned wide as the room burst into laughter, “a man can hope, right?”

Varric rolled his eyes, “no Hawke. I came to let everyone know, your favorite good luck charm, Diana,” waving his hand towards her, drawing every eye in the room to her position, his face lit up as the men perked up. “Just signed a contract with us. She will be here, at the minimum three years, with a fourth option.”

Diana caught the eyes of everyone in the room and while nervous on the inside she tried to smile and seem excited on the outside. From the faces she saw, she didn’t see a single person upset. Instead it seemed everyone was excited and happy to see her staying. “I don’t know if I’ll be in the dug out next year, but I will more than gladly join you all for lunch, dinner and drinks any day. In season and off season.”

Garrett raised his hand, “I would personally love a tour of your bedroom this off season. I wonder, silk or cotton?” Rolling the last words carefully off his tongue he gave a toothy grin.

Diana let out a weak chuckle, “in your dreams, Hawke.” Which left the rest of the team in stitches. Varric casually slipped out while the team banter began to pick up again. Excited whispers of after parties and winning the berth. That would have to be the massive party of testosterone and talent she’d ever bare witness too.

“Seems your mind is elsewhere,” Cullen’s husky voice broke through her line of thought.

‘Yes, sorry so much to do with the new job. Not that I’m not thankful, oh far from it.” Her face was red as she pushed her plate ahead of her.

Sitting next to her, he slid his hand over her knee and up her thigh, “I’m very happy you’re sticking around.” Locking eyes with her he dipped under her skirt, tracing the seam of her lace panties with his fingers, “I look forward to seeing more of you.”

Stifling a sigh, she tried to clear her throat. Before she could get anything out, Thom called out the usual, time to go. Tugging her skirt back down she stood quickly, “I have to get to work,” her legs wobbled as she went to take a step, Cullen’s smug grin taunting her as he casually strolled towards the locker room.

Diana returned to Varric and began making calls to different suppliers and looking at getting a demo for her product. Reaching one she asked a price one two hundred silk screened white t-shirts. Taking the quote, she asked for them to email it to her. She could kill two birds with one stone.

Bidding Varric a wave she headed back to the hotel to change. On the way she went ahead with the order, having it ready for pick up when they returned. Emailing Zevran back she informed him she’d drop off the shirts the day they returned. Double checking her florist and being sure to throw in a cheese platter she sighed, taking a moment to flop down on her bed. There was so much left to do and she hadn’t even met the events co-ordinator. Apparently, that individual was back in Denerim. Sitting up she went to her desk and retrieved her notepad and began writing out her lists. Not wanting to forget anything she put as much detail as she could remember down then stashed it into the top drawer. Walking into the bathroom and stripped out of her normal clothes and began dressing into her uniform. Checking herself over in the mirror one last time she picked up her phone and room key. Stashing both in her pocket she began heading towards the stadium.

Arriving at the stadium, she headed towards the dugout. Taking her usual seat, she enjoyed greeting and smiling to each man as he came up from the clubhouse. Cullen was particularly smug as he entered, not saying much, just giving her a knowing eye. Something that made her stomach flitter at the thought of what he could possibly be thinking.

Clapping and cheering through the game, the men seemed more focused, more intense as the went on to win it five to two, Krem hitting a triple to score in two. Standing beside Cassandra, giving fist bumps and high fives as they came in she couldn’t stop smiling. Even as Garrett came from behind her and slapped her ass. “All part of the game,” he grinned. “You didn’t even play tonight,” she scolded back. Running his hand over her ass he was behind her, too tight for her to move, “is that better,” his rich voice was on her neck and against her will she shuddered. “See not so bad, not so repulsive, am I?”

Grumbling she gave Alistair a high five as he came in, dropping her arm back she elbowed Hawke sharply in the ribs, “oops, my mistake Garrett. Do hope it wasn’t too bad.” Remaining her smiling self, she continued to greet each player coming in. Enjoying the gasping sounds Hawke was making, trying to recover from a pointed elbow in his solar plexus. She could hear the guys already celebrating down in the clubhouse as they cleaned up and changed before heading back to the hotel. “Only two more games and we are in!” She smiled. It was a given and with the season winding down there was still so much to do. Walking down the steps she began walking down the tube towards the pick-up area, pulling her hat off her head. Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket she reached for it, a text message from Dorian, “come let’s celebrate our win, your contract and that devilish grin stuck on Rutherford’s face. Third room to the left off the elevator, in half an hour. See you there!”


	29. Series Wrap Up

Dressing casually, she slipped her room key in her pocket, and ditched her purse and cell phone in her room. Leaving a light on for herself she closed her door behind her. Turning she nearly walked straight into Cullen, “oh, I’m…” she didn’t get a chance to get a word out as he leaned down and kissed her lips, pushing her back against her door, his hands pressed on the frame. Following his lips forwards as he broke the kiss she was left wanting and breathless, “no need to apologize,” he grinned, “I don’t know if I’ll get the chance to do that tonight, and I’d be very upset if I couldn’t.” Sliding his hand down the door, past her shoulder and along her arm he took her hand in his, “come, we don’t want to be late. You’d be surprised how quickly gossip spreads on a team.”

Unable to say anything, she followed him down the hall, her hand firmly in his. This wasn’t like her, normally she was in control, but being in control all the time, having to make every decision, doing everything, all the time. It was draining, this was a welcome change. Only letting her hand go when they reached the door, he gave it a firm knock, “one moment,” Dorian’s voice came from behind the solid metal door. Dorian quickly ushered them in, handing them drinks as they entered. Diana saw Krem set up as he had before, doing the dinner orders. Pacing over she penned out her meal and returned to the gathering. People were calmly sitting on the couch, and chairs chatting about the game while the tv was playing the evening sports news.

Curling up on the couch next to Alistair she patted his leg, “it’s all dealt with. Even got a little surprise lined up. I know how much you love your cheese, so I had a specialty cheese platter set up for you and instead of a dozen, I ordered two dozen of the best red roses to be freshly delivered that day. I’ve got her set up in a room next to yours, I’m assuming you can work it from there.” Alistair practically leapt into her lap. “Oh, thank you, a thousand times thank you!” Grunting she looked to see everyone looking at them, “if you didn’t want to make a scene, you didn’t make it.”

Bull grabbed Alistair around his waist and lifted him off Diana, “come now, don’t break the girl.”

Diana began laughing, “don’t worry Bull, I’m tougher than I look. Alistair is just excited I’m sticking around with the team. It’s quite alright, I’m excited too!” Straightening up and adjusted her shirt, “no harm done. I’m down for hugs.”

Alistair gave a wide smile and mouthed a thank you as Bull set him down. Quickly scampering over to the kitchen to set his order up with Krem. Diana took a sip from her glass as she watched Cullen and Garrett chat in the corner, Fenris scowling as he stood to the side. Watching carefully, she could tell Cullen was smug and in control while Hawke seemed defeated. Finally, Fenris seemed to enjoy the brow beating Garrett was receiving. Finally, Cullen patted Hawke on the shoulder and with his shoulders back and head held high he came towards her. Sitting beside her on the couch he threw his arm around her, “Hawke shouldn’t be a problem anymore.”

“Pardon?” she wasn’t sure what she had just heard as she sipped on her drink.

“Hawke, Garrett, won’t be harassing you anymore. He’s been informed that his advances are unwanted and that you are not interested in him,” smiling he drank down the rest of his beer.

Diana looked over at Garrett who was sitting over in the corner with Fenris by his side, “its not fair how he treats Fenris. I feel for him.”

“He’s usually not like this. I think he saw you as some thing to take away from me. Let’s just enjoy the dinner and team. Do you mind aiding me tonight?” he was relaxed and calm, not showing any edge.

“Sure,” she smiled, “I need a refill. Care for another beer?” she was starting to stand when he waved her off and held his hand out for her glass. Handing him her glass he went off to the kitchen. The rest of the evening went smoothly, enjoying her meal and having a couple more glasses of wine. Excusing herself she started giving everyone a hug before heading out. Cullen left a little bit after her and she waited for him outside his room. Going in with him she worked on his shoulder before going to leave. Asking her with puppy dog eyes to stay she caved in.

The next day she woke to breakfast in bed and fresh coffee. Together they headed to the field for the last game and as it had been the day before things went quickly. By the time the game started Diana was exhausted. The team fought hard but lost in extra innings two to one. It didn’t seem to deflate the men’s moods as everyone seemed to be excited and glad to be heading back to Denerim. Diana doubled checked all of her projects and things were all on schedule.

Varric stopped her in the hall and told her it would be a quicker flight back, only three and a half hours and they were going to leave by noon tomorrow. Glad it wasn’t a rush she headed back to her room. Packing away everything she wouldn’t need she was confident she had all she needed. Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket she pulled it out, ‘my room? Cullen’. Grinning she text him back, ‘a nice quiet night? Diana.’ Finishing packing the few items and grabbing the notepad from the top drawer of the desk she packed her carry on and grabbed her bags. ‘I’m bringing my stuff over, don’t think I’ll make it back to my room. Diana.’

Pulling her stuff into the hall she knocked on his door. Hearing him open the door he reached out and helped bring her stuff inside, “perhaps we could do this more often,” he growled as he wrapped his arm up from behind her, kissing her neck and cheek. Diana had to think about it. Sharing a room with him, didn’t sound too bad and once she was done with Zevran and the club she had nothing to hide from him. “Alright, I think we can do this.”

Their night was quiet, sitting in bed talking about little things and getting to know each other. Come morning Diana was just looking forward to getting back to Denerim and finishing her work. “I have to take care of something real quick, once we get back to Denerim, then I’m all yours,” she kissed his lips before they left the room.

Nearly bumping directly into Garrett in the hall, she watched him shoot her an odd glance. Something she didn’t really think too much of as they crowded into the elevator. “Sleep well Rutherford? You look much lighter today,” Garrett peered over to Diana with a sneer.

“Sleep will do that to you. You rest well Garrett?” Cullen carefully slipped between Garrett and Diana.

Noticing the move Garrett kept his distance, “slept like a rock. Thinking of hitting the gym when we touch down. Perhaps I’ll catch you there,” stepping out of the elevator he hurried off.

Diana couldn’t shake the feeling something wasn’t right. Something didn’t sit well in her stomach. Trying to shake the feeling she turned in her room keys and went towards the back where the group was beginning to pile into their vehicles. Sitting with Cullen in the car she tried to focus on her work. Going over emails and messages. Trying to sort out a pick-up time for the roses and the t-shirts. Once complete she was glad to have arrived at the airport. While she had slept, she was still tired. There was something draining about letting your guard down, something freeing.

Going through security with no problems she took a seat next to Cullen on the plane, Alistair barreling in beside her. Cullen leaned across her and kept his voice low, “looking forward to tonight? I hope everything goes well with Surana. Give her my best.”

Diana watched as Alistair grinned widely, “thanks Cullen. I hope it does, Diana here has put a lot of effort into it.”

“You knew?” Diana sat stunned.

“We go back some ways. I may have introduced Surana to him,” Cullen chuckled, “she’s a fierce woman, don’t go wrecking it with the terrible puns. Make these precious few days something for her to cherish.”

Alistair blushed softly, “don’t get me going. I would prefer not to look the fool as we get to Denerim.”

Diana checked her phone, “everything is set up. I’ll pick up the flowers, and deliver everything. I have the press pass, just need to pick up my new, temporary assistant.”

Easing back into his chair Alistair couldn’t stop smiling, “thank you, a thousand times friend, thank you.”

With the team settling into their seat and the baggage people hurriedly packing the plane, Diana packed her phone into her pocket. Securing her seatbelt, the humming of the engines coming to life made her eyes feel heavy. Perhaps a nap on the flight wasn’t such a terrible thing. Forcing herself to stay awake until they were in the air, she felt Cullen flip up the arm rest, “come here,” he purred guiding her body into his as the plane leveled out, “you’ll be busy once we land, take a moment and rest a bit more.” Not wanting to argue, and not having the strength to she cozied into him, best she could, and fell asleep.


	30. Sacrifice Bunt

Loading her trunk up she took a moment to breath in her seat. Looking at the time she grumbled. There wouldn’t be enough time to hit her apartment then hit the t-shirt supplier and the florist. Putting her keys in the ignition, she carefully exited the parking garage, slipping her credit card into the payment machine to cover the days she’d parked for, smiling knowing the pay check would easily cover all of todays purchase times three. Driving down the quiet streets she made her first pick up, the florist. Carefully placing the bouquets of red roses and a small bag in the front seat and floor she continued on. 

Calling ahead on her blue tooth the t-shirt supplier billed her and had the boxes waiting outside. Signing the slip, she paid off the order. The gentleman helped her load the boxes into her back seats. Thanking him, pulling a few coins from her purse and tipped him generously. 

Driving down the streets towards the Pearl and Lace she couldn’t shake the feeling she was being followed. Pulling into the employee parking lot she threw it in park. Stepping out she thought she saw a car drive by. Shaking it off she pushed the back buzzer and waited. “Hey Sten, Zevran’s expecting me. Mind lending me a hand?” The stoic Qunari bouncer gave a faint wisp of a smile as he propped the door open with a swift whack on the hinge. Following her to her car they each took a box and walked through the back. Dropping her box, she went back to grab the last one, shutting her car door, her purse slung over her chest she clicked her fob and locked her doors. Walking through the back door, Sten shut the exit behind them. “How is life treating you Diana? It has been some time, I did not believe I would see you again.” Sten heaved two boxes up and began walking towards Zevran’s back office. 

Following behind with her smaller box she sighed, “things are going really well Sten. No offense meant, but I had really hoped not to be back here again.”

“None taken. You are happy, that is all that is needed,” opening a back door, he plunked the boxes on top of Zevran’s desk, “Zevran is out front. They have a new girl trying out. She is working her routine on the pole now. Remember how to get out there?” Sten stood by the door, his cold pale, icy blue eyes tracking her every movement. 

“I’ve got it from here, thanks for the hand Sten.” Pushing through the back door she walked down a dimly lit freshly painted corridor. It was a cloudy grey with brilliant white chair rail and matching wainscoting running to the new crown molding base boards. Several doors with numbers were on each side of the walls. She didn’t have to imagine what they were for, she knew. High paying clients could request private viewings with certain girls, for a higher fee. Part of her wondered if they redecorated the rooms to look as fine as the pristine clean halls. Moving the crimson, velvet curtain to the side she could see Zevran sitting with Isabela in the low-lit corner booth, a young woman twirling away on the pole. Peering around the room she was aware of the few individuals sitting chatting as the main catwalk was alive with several different women, performing their routines. Keeping as much as she could to the shadows she moved quickly to reach Zevran, her gut still going off from the parking lot. 

“Come sit,” Zevran waved her next to him, “I could always use another set of eyes in looking over a prospective lady.” 

Sitting in the booth next to him she shook her head, “she’s a little sluggish and repetitive. That’ll make her good for repeat customers with a niche. Depends on what you are looking for.” Sighing she watched the girl half trip over her feet, “is she even old enough to be in here?”

Letting out a string of snickers Zevran nodded, “she’s trainable, Isabela?”

“Hmm, perhaps I can take the kitten in. Give her a couple weeks, I’ll see what I can do,” standing Isabela waved the girl over to her and walked towards the back rooms. 

“Now that we have a chance to speak, did the t-shirts come out alright?” Standing he waved her to follow him to the back. Pushing through the curtains she couldn’t help the feeling still creeping through her. Pushing through the fabric she walked back to his office, where he was already happily pulling a shirt from the box. “These are perfection, mi amor,” he gave her a hug and kiss upon each cheek. “A job well done.”

Chuckling she shook her head, “you always were easy to please Zev.” Shaking her head, she held up a finger, “oh no, don’t even ask. I am not coming back, no offense mi amor. I’m quite happy where I am now.” 

Stashing the shirt back in the box, he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the back entrance, “oh my dear, I wouldn’t even think of asking you. You have this glow about you. You mi amor, are in love.”

Choking on air she was waving her hands by her face trying to catch her breath, “oh, no. Zevran, you… no.”

Opening the back door, he shook his head, “you can’t hide something like that from me. I invented the Inquisitor. Remember? I know what I’m looking for, and you my dear are in over your pretty little head. I couldn’t possibly use someone like that in my establishment. No, you are perfect were you are. If I need anything else, I know who to call. I promise some social calls, perhaps a good word with Varric? Isabela says their may be an in, there.”

Chuckling she shook her head, “perhaps a good set of high class strippers Zev, but none of the extras. I’m in charge of the public image now. Can’t have my boys plastered all over the news with a few of your girls, or boys.”

Gripping his chest as if he had been physically struck he gasped, “mi amor, you wound me. You know we have a strict policy against phones, cameras and all that nonsense. I shall only select my best, true professionals. Maybe, I’ll make it a personal call,” his voice lowered to a velvet rich timber as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

“Mi amor, I appreciate the effort. I’ll bare it all in mind. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a few more stops to make and a shower is calling me. Be well, old friend.”

Watching her leave he waved, “not so old,” turning he shut the door behind him.

Getting into her car she felt it again, someone watching her. Looking around she couldn’t see anyone. Driving towards the hotel address Alistair had given her, she parked and pulled the flowers out, slinging the bag over her shoulder. Checking at the front desk, she took the room key card and headed to the bedroom. Scanning her watch, it was just a little past six. Alistair was out to dinner with Surana and she’d just have enough time to decorate the room. Rushing in she set everything up, laying roses out in a mosaic vase, and with the bag of rose petals she made a heart on the bed. Placing a single red rose on each pillow she was excited. Finishing her decorating, she placed the press pass on the desk with her business card. Setting out some flameless candles she took a step back. Everything was perfect. Leaving the room, she returned the key card to the front desk, making sure to request a later wake up time then the original set up. Crossing the parking lot, she noticed a dark sedan parked across the way. Getting into her car she drove to her apartment, circling the block twice, she noticed the sedan behind her. Pulling into the secured building underground parking lot she watched the car speed off. 

Taking her bags upstairs she went about her laundry and catching up on her work. It was good to be home and while it was quiet, it was private. Calling her dad, he was happy to hear from her and hear she was safely back in Fereldan. She was excited to tell him of her new job, one she had hoped her mother might actually approve of. Looking at the time she grumbled, it was too late to cook something and she hadn’t had time to pick up groceries. Saying good night to her father her phone pinged in her ear. Bringing the screen to her face she received a text message. 

“Haven’t had dinner yet. Care to join me? Cullen.”

She was glad he was in her life. Perhaps now was a good time to tell him about herself. Going to text him back her phone began to ring. “Diana Trevelyan.”

“Diana, I have a bit of an issue I need to speak with you about. Could you meet me at my hotel room?” Garrett Hawke’s voice was unmistakeable, asking for her aid.  
“It’s what I do. What room number? I’ll head over now.” Groaning she picked up her purse and keys. 

“I’ll text it over, see you soon.”

Texting Cullen back she sighed, ‘sorry have to take a rain check, work calls. Don’t know how long I’ll be.’ Slipping her phone in her purse she quickly locked up, her last load of clothes already spinning away in the dryer, the rest laid out on a drying rack. Going over everything in her head she knew by now Alistair and Surana would be back at their room. She couldn’t help the smile as she rode the elevator down and entered the parking garage. Only glad she had a chance to change out her shoes to a more-friendly flat. Driving to the hotel there was something bothering her about the call. Garrett didn’t seem upset and why would he call her when clearly, he preferred to deal with Varric? Still not shaking the feeling when she arrived she quickly parked and checking her phone went to find his room. 

Walking the halls, the feeling grew more intense. Something was entirely wrong, very wrong. Knocking on his door she waited. Hearing the latch click she watched as the door openly slightly and Hawke’s voice bid her to enter. It was dark in his room, minus the night stand lamp. “Hawke, what’s the problem? Why is it so dark in here?” Hearing the door click behind her, she reached to turn on the overhead light. 

“I wouldn’t.” Hawke’s voice was a few feet from her. “Sorry about the darkness, I like to keep my room that way, helps me think.”

Groaning she rolled her eyes, “Hawke, it’s late. I’m hungry and tired. What in the name of the Maker do you need from me?” She could feel him pressing up against her from behind, his hot breath on her neck.

“I witnessed something tonight, something that had me thinking.” His hands were on her hips, “want to know what I saw?”

Trying to maintain her calm she licked at her lips, her mouth feeling suddenly very dry, “I wouldn’t know Hawke, I wasn’t with you. Do share.”

His chest was pressed against her back and she could tell he wasn’t wearing a shirt at the least, “well, imagine my shock when I see our PR manager, pulling into the staff parking lot of the Pearl and Lace. Of course, I had to come inside and check it out. Very high class,” his lips were on her neck, pressing wanting open mouth kisses as he spoke, “there she was, sitting with the owners, critiquing the performance of a rather young, terribly dull dancer. Then she disappeared into the back.”

Stiffening she didn’t move, “that isn’t anything Hawke. I was finishing a business transaction, nothing more. An order of t-shirts. I’m sure you saw me carry those in, through the back as per the request.” This was a fine line, he knew enough that some of what she did could possibly be written off as doing her job. 

Chuckling, his beard tickling her collar bone he sighed, “oh so coy. Then I suppose you won’t mind dear Cullen hearing or seeing this?” his hand left her hip and fumbled for something beside her. A soft light came from a cellphone and there was video of her talking with Zevran out back. The audio was quiet but it was there. Diana bit her lip, knowing he couldn’t truly see her face in the soft light of the room. “What are you getting at Hawke? I’m not here to see a video of something I know I have done.”  
Hawke stashed the phone up out of sight, “you know what I want, Ms. Trevelyan.” Purring again he ran his hands down her sides, “what I said I was going to get.”

Chuckling she spun to face him, “and what guarantee do I have you won’t post this all over the place, or tell Cullen? You do love to torment him. I do what you want, I lose either way.” 

Again, Hawke let out a snicker as he slowly backed her against the wall, “I delete the video, I score one more for me, personally. No one knows. Our little secret, and your little secret dies with me.”

Feeling the wall behind her she shook her head, “how do I know you haven’t uploaded that video to a cloud or a usb and have it stashed away whenever Fenris won’t play with you? How am I guaranteed you won’t hold it over my head?” Swallowing the voice inside of her was screaming to get out of there, just run away. Varric would kill Garrett if he outed her on tv or sold it to tabloids. With what Garrett was making on his contract there was no reason to put it up for sale. No, she knew well enough what he wanted and he’d ruin her chance with Cullen. Ruin her. Something she couldn’t risk, didn’t dare risk.

“You can remove it from my phone right after. I don’t own a laptop or tablet. You are more than welcome to search my room. All I have is this phone, and all the information is right in the file. You have my terms, and my agreement that it disappears. I won’t say a word. Fenris will be quite upset if he catches wind and I’m not looking to go toe to toe with the military brat. Just want my personal slice of the pie, as it is. My personal pin against the brute. I’m not asking for much, and you won’t hate it, I can promise that.” His lips were on her neck again and his hands were gliding down her sides, clenching her rear in his large hands as he pulled her against him. 

Biting her tongue, her back against a wall she gave it. Years of being an escort this would be nothing new, do it, go home, shower and be done with it. If only to save Cullen from hearing about her past, knowing what she was, what she had been in this way. She wanted to tell him on her own terms without the nasty facts in his face. Perhaps with the right words, it wouldn’t be a shock. If she was lucky, after tonight she might not have to tell him anything at all. One last sacrifice and this life would be behind her. “You may have my body, but that is all you will ever get Garrett Hawke. One night, one video, or I will see to Fenris myself and perhaps even Varric if need be. Do we have a deal?” 

“Oh, we have a deal, we have a deal.”


	31. Grounds Crew Clean Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING WARNING!!!!  
> ~NSFW~ and TRIGGER MATERIAL
> 
> The beginning of this chapter deals with willing/unwanted sex. Some people may find it disturbing and upsetting. It is the first paragraph of this chapter, I have spaced it out so those who wish to avoid it can skim through. There will be a small write up at the end too. Thanks!

Hawke was all over her as soon as she agreed with his terms. Hands tugging and pulling her clothing from her body. In the dim light she tried to block it all out, tried to slip back into the old mental games. Closing her eyes, she allowed him to drag her back to the bed, the same plushy king size bed that she could have sworn was in all higher priced hotel suites. She could hear the sound of a condom being ripped open. His hot breath on her neck, his lips on her chest, her stomach, his hands gracing along her skin. It all felt wrong. Trying to block out the thoughts she went back into the memories of Cullen. His soft hands, warm lips, eagerness with his touching. How would he handle knowing what she was doing now? Could he forgive her? What if Hawke showed him what she was, what she’d done? She had to push these thoughts from her mind. Just allow Hawke to have his way, and then she could delete the video, go through his phone and leave. She was thankful for the darkness, she didn’t have to see his face, something that wasn’t always guaranteed back in her days. “You are perfect,” Hawke murmured in her ear as he slipped inside of her, “so perfect.” Beginning to grind into her, he was smug. Minding her tongue, she tried to fake being into it, trying to get him to finish quicker. She couldn’t bring herself to utter a word, trying to avoid saying anything close to the common language. She arched up, trying to force him to move quicker. “Not so quick, I want this to last,” Hawke gripped her hips, and leaned back, “relax, just a little Hawke to ease your night,” swivelling his hips he was hitting the spot inside he knew could and had made many women utter his name at varying volumes. It was white hot, blinding her vision and causing her body to go against her wishes. Each move he was making was bringing her to an edge, a rapid one that she was loath to admit was intense and incredibly intoxicating. Biting her bottom lips, she stifled the groan coming from her as she neared the breaking point. Sweat was beginning to trickle down her temples, as his thrusting movements were coming quicker. The sound of skin snapping against skin was filling her ears as she gripped at the blanket. Letting out a sigh she thrust her fist into her mouth. Unable to stop her body the sensation flooded her and her vision sparkled with pin pricks of vibrant light. As she floated on the high of her climax, Hawke flipped her over, thrusting her hips into the air, he was kneeling behind her. Driving hard and fast, each rut was deep and filling as she screamed into the pillow. Her climax rolling over her and sparking wildly as he sought his finish. “Almost…” Hawke grunted as his finger tips buried into her hips, nails leaving deep impressions as he slammed into her. “So perfect, uh...” he gave one, two more clenches and he held her firmly in place. 

Lifting her head from the pillow she was taking in lung fulls of air, trying to calm her racing heart. While Garrett stepped off the bed. She could hear the snap of the condom, and assumed he was cleaning himself up. Rising from the bed she began fixing her hair, searching for her discarded clothes. “Leaving so soon?” Hawke was grinning as he came back in the room, a terry towel robe tied about him.

“I have no intentions of staying. The video, Hawke,” holding out her hand she sat, her clothes piled in her lap. Watching him retrieve his phone she slipped on her panties and skirt. Pulling her bra on she took his phone from his hand. Same model as hers she quickly went through it. Deleting every trace, she could find, and going through all of his emails and messages to be sure he hadn’t sent it to anyone or anywhere.

“There, I’m a man of my word. No video, no back up. Just the pleasure of knowing we had a wonderful,” leaning over he caught the time, “hour together. And whether you want to admit it or not you enjoyed yourself.” Raising his hands up he grinned, “no need to thank me. None at all. I got what I wanted, you got what you wanted now,” taking the phone from her hand he licked his lips, “dinner?”

Tugging her shirt on she grabbed her purse, “you may believe what you wish Garrett, but I enjoyed nothing of this business transaction. Now since you got what you wanted Mr. Hawke, you’ll excuse me, I wish to go home and shower.” Pushing past him she slipped her flats on and rushed out the door. Turning she raced down the side stairs and out the building. Getting to her car she drove straight to her apartment. Everything was a blur. 

How she got to her parking spot, how she got into her building, her apartment, none of it registered. All she was aware of was the constant rush of hot water pouring down on her from the shower head. Sitting in her shower she wasn’t crying, not a single tear came from her eyes. It was the same routine she had done, time and again working at the Pearl. Back when Vaughn called the shots, bent and broke the rules. Scrubbing slowly, she tried to focus on the bright side of everything. It was over and perhaps Hawke would leave her be.

Rinsing herself thoroughly she dried off in her thickest, largest towel. Wrapping her hair in a smaller towel she took her phone to her bedroom. Sitting down at her dressing table she gave her hair a quick puff with the towel before looking at her phone. A missed text from Cullen, wishing her a good night and that he’d hope to see her before the game. Setting her phone to charge, she curled up under the blankets. 

Morning came far too soon and she felt ill not having eaten the night prior. Dressing slowly and selecting a less intense lip stain, she readied for her day. Packing her washed uniform into her bag she double checked what she needed for the day. Stashing a pad of paper and a pen into her bag she checked her phone. A wonderful good morning message from Cullen. Shaking the feeling off she grabbed her purse and keys, she would get something to eat on her way to the stadium. Driving along she had put last night out of her head, completely blocked the entire thing. Stopping at her favorite coffee shop she hit the drive thru and continued on to the stadium. 

Pulling into the staffing parking lot, underneath the stadium she quickly collected her items. Locking her car, she went straight to her office. Shutting the door, she took in a deep breath. Setting out her items one at a time, she sipped at her coffee slowly, taking the odd bite of her breakfast wrap as to not upset her stomach. Hoping it would calm the mix of nausea and nerves. Just catching the faint click of the door knob she turned on her heels, “oh, Cullen, you startled me,” she sighed placing her hand on her chest.

“Sorry, you didn’t message me back and I had to come see you. I hope I’m a wanted distraction,” closing the distance to her he wrapped his arms around her. Placing several soft kisses along her cheek, towards her lips. Melting into his embrace she sighed. He felt right, each move of his hands, his lips, his words, everything felt right. “No, not at all. In fact, very much wanted right now,” she barely uttered out as he broke their kiss. 

“Did everything go alright last night? I know you probably can’t talk about it, but I missed you.” He pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes closed as he soaked in her scent, her essence.

She was glad his eyes weren’t open, glad she didn’t have to lie into those copper pools of the Maker’s wealth, “it was an easy fix. No further problems, it’s dealt with. I would have come to see you but it was quite late by the time I got to my apartment.”

“I forgot you have an apartment here in town. Which is probably for the best, Hawke was at it again last night. Some poor girl. Could hear him through the walls. I guess she wasn’t as impressed with his abilities as he was,” Cullen turned and picked up a small stack of papers by the door.

Diana took several gulps of her coffee, ‘dear Maker his room is next to Hawke’s. This is… I can’t think straight…’ turning she tried to pretend she was busy organizing some documents on her desk, “I feel sorry for you, having to hear that.” 

Picking up the stack of paper he placed them on her desk, “what are these? Fereldan Mabari Crunch?” he was turning over a poster in his hand.

“Fuck Varric,” she let it slip out before she could stop herself. “Shut your mouth and get over here,” she pulled a chair out in front of her desk. “I didn’t want to do this, but now I have no choice. You have to keep quiet about this. I’m going to wring that little bastard’s neck,” taking a team flag she draped it over the papers. “We are rebranding the team, hush!” She stuck her finger up and waved it at him, “we can’t afford to through the team off. I know how superstitious players can be and a new name might cause issues. We’re going to be announcing it after we clench the berth. Give everyone time to adapt to the new name.” Plopping down in her thick leather chair she groaned, “no one was supposed to know.”

Cullen burst into laughter, nearly doubling over, “this, this is your big secret,” he was laughing so hard he was snorting, “really?”

Crossing her arms, she sighed, “yes, this is my ‘big secret,’ if the team finds out…”

“They’ll do a damn dance in the locker room,” Cullen wiped at the tear that had slipped from his eye, caused by his uproar of laughter, “they hate the team name. This name,” pointing at the covered stack, “this name could push the championship.” 

“Seriously? It’s that bad?” Diana began relaxing slowly in her chair.

“Very much so. I know for a fact Krem would be excited. Alistair would recommend plushies, immediately. Bull would finally say our team name out loud. I can think of more, given time. I personally very much like the new name. Your work?” Leaning forward, his elbows perched on his knees, he was smiling at her.

Blushing she tucked a few locks of hair behind her ear, “yes, I designed the logo and colours myself. Varric and the CEOs all loved it and it was done. I’m… I’m very proud of it.”

Rising from his chair and checking his wrist watch Cullen snickered, “I think it’s perfect and I look forward to faking being excited when you announce it. I’d push for something before the play offs, for an extra fire under our asses. I’ve got to go see Solas,” grabbing his shoulder her winced, “I’m out of his balm, and the pains been the worst yet. Could use a hand with it later. Solas isn’t the gentlest.” 

“Message me when you have it, I’ll be wherever you want me,” grinning she watched him leave. 

After he left her office blew up. Phone calls, people coming in and out, meeting the events coordinator. It was chaos. A welcome chaos, it helped put the final fragments of the evening into the darkest corner of her mind. Managing just to tear herself away from the work load she took a few wrong turns down the halls but managed to find the lunch room finally. Sluggishly she attended to her tray and loaded up what she felt like. Sitting down she pushed the food around, thinking of all the things she wanted to tackle today. She didn’t notice Garrett slid in next to her, “I do hope you slept well last night,” he sighed cracking his knuckles, “I aim to please.”

Rolling her eyes, she kept her voice low as the men were chatting and filling trays, “just because a woman or a man has a physical response to stimuli does not mean they enjoyed it.”

Before another word could pass her lips, Thom came over, “hey Diana, Cullen wanted me to tell you to meet him in Solas’s office. Something important.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diana was an escort, sold her body sometimes and mainly against her will for her job. Giving herself to Garrett to shut him up, while repulsive wouldn't be something she would take lightly (since she'd been out for a few years) but something she wouldn't blink twice over to protect something she cared for. I held off on this chapter, wrote and rewrote it. I decided to keep it. It is a part of her, and it lends to how far she is willing to go to protect something dear to her, even if she doesn't yet understand what that feeling is.


	32. Medical Evaluation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING some blood and wound mention, minor surgery. For those sensitive

Rushing down the hall towards the medical center she stopped for nothing. Approaching the bay, she could hear Cullen cursing loudly. Pushing through the door she saw him sitting on the edge of the large chair, his arms draped over the edge as he held his shirt tightly in his hands. His face was twisted with pain as Solas was working on his shoulder, his medical gloves covered in blood, “what… what’s going on?” Diana looked over at both men.

“Just a small procedure, just a littler further then a few stitches and it’ll be done,” Solas cheerily continued to dig, pulling something out wiping it along the edge of a metal container. 

“What’s almost done?” Getting in closer she held Cullen’s hand, sitting next to him on a stool she could see Solas had his shoulder opened up at least two inches if not more.

“I noticed something on the x-ray, the pain he’s been feeling seems to be getting worse” pointing his chin towards the x-ray he continued to prod, “see if you can see it.”

Diana gave his hand a squeeze before she went over to the x-ray. Taking a long look over is she finally noticed it, “by the Maker! I can’t believe they left it in!” 

Cullen grunted, “a going away present.” Letting out a howl of agony he hung his head, “the numbing is coming out.”

“You did this all with a local!” Diana’s voice was shrill.

“Had to, if I sedated him there would be no chance of him playing tonight. A local, some stitches and a good patch, he’ll make the game. I have just the thing for it,” Solas grunted as the forceps dug in deep, Cullen roaring out in pain. “Got it!” Pulling back slowly Solas extracted an inch and a half section of sheered knife. “Let’s get you cleaned up and patched up. The pain should be dramatically less now.

Diana crumpled into the chair, “Andraste… I can’t believe what I just saw.”

Cullen’s face was damp with sweat, “don’t re-freeze it. Just, stitch me.” 

Solas cleaned the area down with saline solution, being sure to clean out any scraps of metal, “I’ll need another x-ray once you are comfortable. To be sure I have all the metal fragments.” Beginning to stitch he patted Cullen on the shoulder, “thank the Maker we caught that, a few inches down and you’d have permanent damage in that arm.” Pulling the needle and thread through the first stitch he continued, “I am not going to stitch you tightly. The elfroot paste I made will help ease everything together and we don’t want you popping stitches on the field. Ms. Trevelyan,” he looked up, the same set of magnifying glasses down upon his nose, “would you be so kind as to collect that little jar, it’s the small green one. On the cabinet to your left.”

Going through the cabinet she retrieved the bottle, “Cullen… are you…”

“I can take it. Hurt myself worse than this in bed,” gritting his teeth he tried to focus on her, “sorry you had to see this part. Hey Doc?”

“Just a few more, is there something else you wished to ask me?” 

“Surgery, what would you do to fix it?” Cullen glanced back at Diana watching her reactions as Solas spoke.

“First, I’d have to put you under, far to great a risk of you jumping. I’d clean up the wound, take out any lumps of calcified flesh. That’s how everyone missed the knife you know, too much calcified mess in there. Then I’d begin smoothing it all out, reconnecting nerves, removing those no longer functioning. It would be a few hours in surgery. From there you would have to sleep on your stomach for at least a few days. Once it healed, rehab. Stretching and building the muscle back up to were it should be. I’m sure you are itching to get to the gym without pain on that side.” Tying off the last stitch he grabbed the clothe beside him and wiped the blood off his back. “Mind taking the lid off for me, Ms. Trevelyan?”

Uncapping the jar, she nodded, “so he wouldn’t be able to play and surely he’d have no function on that side of his body for a bit. Would he make spring training?”

“Yes, he’d be more than ready for spring training. Even if we went the full distance and played all the games, including all seven of the Thedas Series Championship, he would make spring training. I’d want him in for surgery asap. The sooner the better,” taking a tongue depressor he scooped a glob of the paste out and worked it over the incision before placing a large bandage over top and securing it with medical tape, “there, that will hold nicely. I’d recommend a harness under your uniform. The one you wear on the bad days,” patting his other shoulder Solas turned and removed his gloves, starting to dispose of the bloody mess. 

“Thanks,” Cullen was pale as he went to stand.

“Woah big boy,” Diana reached up and helped ease him to his feet. “Let’s get that shirt on and you can take a private lunch. In my office.”

“Keep an eye on him, would you? He didn’t bleed as much as I had thought he would. However, the local didn’t seem to take as I had hoped. Get him a hot drink, some food, he’ll steady up well.”

Leading him down the hall she took a towel off the rack by the changing area and dabbed it at his face and neck, “you have to be kidding me. He did all that work and you could…”  
“Every moment, pretty much,” he tried not to laugh. Grunting out he stumbled, “I am alright. Just need to sit for a few moments.”

Getting him to her office, she had him sit on the love seat. Rushing back to the lunch room she collected a tray and some drinks. Trying not to spill anything in her haste, she returned to her office, “here, eat, please.” Worry was creeping in and she didn’t enjoy the sensation coming over her. 

Downing half the bottle of orange juice he wiped at his lips, “I’ll be alright. Been through worse.” Color slowly returned to his cheeks and his eyes looked less glossy as he began to pick at the meal before him, “can I ask you something Diana?”

“Sure Cullen, ask me anything.” 

“Will you stay with me, by me while I get this done?” His face was a wash of concern and fear. 

Settling in beside him on the couch she nodded, “of course, Cullen. I’ll be there the whole way.”

She helped ease him back around, until he reassured her thirty times that he was alright to go. Diana checked his back and satisfied there was no leakage through the bandage she couldn’t hold him there. Promising to catch up with him later, Cullen finally managed to get out of the room and off towards the changerooms. 

Her office phone rang not even two seconds after the door shut behind Cullen. Lifting the receiver, she rattled off her usual greeting. “Hey it’s Varric. Chuckles tells me you got Curly to agree to surgery. Also told me about the hardware he pulled from his shoulder. Tough son of a bitch. Did he seriously do it with only a local?”

Flopping down in her seat she rubbed at the bridge of her nose, “yes. And he says Cullen is fit to play tonight, unless it starts bleeding. Did you let Cassandra know so she should call up a spare, just to be safe?”

“No, and damnit now I have to. Can you handle it? I have Bartrand coming to watch the game tonight and Logan the night after. My office is a mess and it overlooks the field, so guess where they want to be?” She could hear him groan and it brought a wicked grin to her face, “get ready, get in the dug out. I want to make a big announcement with you and the team. A return home. Good things are coming, good things!”

“Did you get the champagne ordered, beer and liquor? I’d assumed the league provided the shirts and sweaters for clenching it.”

“Yes, yes all set and ordered. And if I’m right tomorrow night we clench it. If we can sweep the team, we can clench the division! We’re in close against the next team. They’re down by two. We pick up this series with three and we’re untouchable. I’m getting ahead of myself. I have to go, get out there and pump these boys up!” 

She heard the soft click of the receiver and hung up on her end. Grabbing the bag with her uniform she locked her door and drew the shade. Changing she could feel it. It was coming and surely it was going to be a hell of a celebration. 

Come game time everyone was pumped, and the stadium was sold out. Their first sold out stadium since the team was founded. Diana felt like she was living a movie as the announcers did their run up of the players, the training staff, the managers and she got a special announcement. The team was opening up a charity to help raise awareness for men and women suffering from abuse. It was awe inspiring and she was genuinely touched. 

Getting started the first four innings were three up three down for both teams. Finally, in the bottom of the fifth they managed to squeeze in two runs to be up two, to nothing against the visiting team. Again. the crowd was a carnival as they cheered and sang to the play guys tunes. By the end of the game the Fereldan Doglords took the win nine to two. “One more game,” the announcer called over the intercom, “tune in tomorrow night as the Fereldan Doglords clench their position in the play off arena!” 

Smiling she gave everyone a high five coming in the dug out. There was chatter and laughter as they celebrated. “My room for a party,” Hawke yelled out.


	33. Clenched it!!

Diana declined the offer, explaining she had to drive home and she never drank and drove home. Slipping into her office she slumped down. It was emotionally draining, and for sure they were going to take the next one. Her messages on her office line was blinking at her. Pushing play, she scribbled down the information on set up for the clench. Tarping off the changeroom, laying out the champagne and beer. Getting ski goggles and rain ponchos for the reporters. It would all need to be dealt with and sorted on the day. Groaning she finished her notes on setting up, and when the multiple shipments of stuff would arrive. The next message was the shirts and sweaters all meant to be dragged out to the pitching mound after the win. Everyone on the team, coaches and her included were instructed to put on the shirts. Save the sweaters for the hangover, said the voice in a laughing tone. 

Finishing her notes, she shoved the pad into her desk. Quickly locking again, she changed back into her outfit and headed for the door. Cullen was standing outside, “hey, mind if I tag along?” Nodding she walked with him to her car. “Coming to my place?” she chuckled. 

“If you don’t want me to, I understand.” He was toying with the bag strap as he stood beside her.

“I have to do some grocery shopping. I have nothing for food in my place.”

Chuckling he pulled his hoody up, “good enough?” 

“Get in,” she laughed unlocking the car. Tossing her stuff into the truck, she motioned for him to put his bag inside. Once he did she shut the truck and got in. Turning the key, her music come on loud, “sorry,” she blushed, fumbling with the dial. 

“Don’t make me laugh too much, my shoulder is a mess still,” he reached back over his shoulder and held the bandage through his sweater. 

Stopping off at the twenty-four-hour grocery store she picked up a few staples to get through the week and quickly cashed out. Cullen was respectfully quiet, just enjoying her company. Bagging everything up he helped her take it all to her car. Popping the trunk again he stacked the bags before getting in his seat. 

There wasn’t much conversation, she was exhausted and just wanting to be home. Taking the quickest route, she pulled into her parking spot. Cullen slung his bag over his shoulder and carried a few bags for her. Together they managed to get everything into her apartment in one trip. Flicking the lights on she pointed him towards a granite top table with bright white legs, “just put everything on top, I’ll get to it in a second.” Following her line, he began unpacking the bags on the table. 

“I’m just going to change, my bedroom is in the back over here, the bathroom is right to the side of it and there’s a little laundry room here. If you want to wash something,” she groaned, “I’m rambling. Excuse me.” Walking towards the back, down a short hallway she opened her bedroom door. There were clothes everywhere, the bed unmade and her nightstand looked as though it was building its own dust bunny farm. Rolling her eyes, she began picking up her clothes and tiding. Finally snagging a pair of yoga pants and a loose t-shirt she changed and came back out. “Sorry, my room was a…”

Cullen had managed to put everything away and was beginning to cook dinner. “Sorry, I uh… well you see…”

“No, no, never apologize for that, ever.” She let out a barking laugh as his face tinted a lovely shade of rose. Reaching into her fridge she opened a bottle of wine and poured two glasses.

“I guess I’m staying the night?” Cullen chuckled as she downed a healthy portion of the maroon drink.

“Oh,” she put the glass down and laughed, “I’m sorry, that was, well very rude of me. Wasn’t it?”

“Not at all.”

Cullen finished dinner off and they ate. Chatting and laughing, Diana worried about Cullen’s shoulder. Deciding on a less physically active evening she suggested they should wait for his shoulder to heal at least a full twenty-four hours. She rubbed the area around it and he said it felt much better since Solas removed the section of knife. Turning in together she felt embarrassed for the state of her apartment, “I usually keep it much neater,” she sighed changing into a cotton night shirt.

Stripping down to his boxers, he laughed, “it feels homey to me. Don’t apologize.”

Crawling in bed, he held her against himself, and they chatted until sleep claimed them both. 

Waking with the morning’s rays streaming through the curtains she slowly rolled over. The bed was empty, sitting up she could smell coffee being made. Throwing on her bath robe she came into the kitchen. There was Cullen making eggs and bacon, coffee dripping away in the pot. “I could get used to this,” she smiled, sitting at the island in her kitchen.

“You could?” Cullen’s voice was soft and warm, “would you like to?” his bottom lip was tucked into his mouth, just a sliver of his perfect pearly white teeth showing.

He was standing in her kitchen, all six-foot-four of him. Athletic, tightly toned and muscular body in nothing but a pair of boxers. Golden ringlets upon his head glinting with the rays from the sun. His amber smoked eyes locked with hers as she thought about it. Thought about what it would be like to have someone. “I could. Perhaps I would even like to.” Maybe if the Maker was kind she wouldn’t have to tell him. Wouldn’t have to go down that path again. She prayed Hawke kept his word.

Cullen was excited, “I… I didn’t expect you to say yes. Don’t think poorly of me,” he rubbed at his neck as he turned back to breakfast, “almost done.”

They dinned and then showered. Diana washed what little clothes he brought over in his bag. Before heading to the stadium, she checked her messages. It was a laundry list of things that required her attention. Grabbing her stuff, she waited for Cullen before locking up.

Driving to the stadium Cullen began talking about his family, his elder sister Mia, older brother Branson and his younger sister Rosalie. Diana envied him. She was the youngest of three and her parents still babied her. Pulling into the parking lot of the stadium, Cullen sighed, “we’ve almost got this. Do you honestly, no PR stuff, believe we can do this?”

“Of course, I do! The team is just perfect to do it this year. I know you guys can do it,” getting out of the car she walked him inside, “I’ll catch you at lunch.” Returning his soft kiss, she turned to head to her office. Once inside she pulled out the list from her desk drawer. There was so much to do, and hopefully she could manage to get it taken care of before the game tonight. Going over everything she spent the first two hours on the phone tracking shipments, communicating with the field crew and cleaners. When it was finally lunch she was starving. 

Merrill caught her in the hall, “if we clench tonight...”

“When,” Diana smiled.

“When we do. Carver wants to make the announcement then. Can we do that?” 

Thinking back on her list she smiled, “of course. If he wants to do it, the team will back him one hundred percent. Do you want him to? That’s the big question.”

Twiddling her fingers as they went down the hall, Merrill was quiet, “I don’t know.”

“Speak with Carver, tell him how you feel. Worst thing that can happen is him doing something you both don’t agree to. You don’t want to be fighting for nothing. Communication is critical.” She felt awkward giving advice on relationships. All she had done was regurgitated stuff she’d already hear before. Merrill hugged her warmly and thanked her before rushing off ahead of them. 

Diana felt a thick hand grace her back and slip down to squeeze her ass, “Cullen,” she sighed out.

“Oh, so close,” Hawke chuckled, “admit it, I am so much better than him.”

Punching him in the shoulder, she waved her finger at him, “Maker help me, I will personally lay you out, right here, right now!”

“Is everything ok, Di?” Cullen came behind her, his arms folded tightly against his chest.

“Just a misunderstanding,” Hawke patted his shoulder, “I have to go lace my shoes. Thanks for the pearl of wisdom, Diana,” he winked at her before walking past them both towards the change rooms. 

Cullen looked back at Hawke and down at Diana, “what was all that about? Are you ok?”

Thinking over what Hawke said she tried to smile, “ya, I’m fine. Totally fine. Come, have lunch with me,” she took his hands and tugged him towards the lunch room. Trying her best to keep her mind off anything to do with Hawke, she made small talk with him. He seemed content with it as he picked away at his lunch. She knew Garrett was making a veiled reference to the Pearl and Lace. She would have to come clean with Cullen eventually, tell him about her past. If she ever truly wanted to be rid of the threat of Hawke holding it over her head. The idea didn’t sit well with her and all she had hoped for, was to make it through the day. Thinking over everything she thought perhaps it would be a good idea to speak with Fenris in private. Trying to think of how to bring it up with Cullen he could tell she was struggling, “is there something the matter Diana?” He reached over and took her hand in his upon her desk. Before she could get a word out her door slammed open, “who authorized Surana Therin as your PR assistant!” 

“Varric,” Cullen stood and crossed his arms, “I see Bartrand’s been up your ass again. Kindly remind him we’re in a playoff season. We need every little bit of, motivation, we can get. Or I could, if you’d prefer?” Grinning he watched Varric shake his head.

“I’m not mad Curly, back down. I’m actually here to congratulate Diana on sneaking her in. No one caught on. No one. I only noticed it when Merrill let it slip. My only complaint is, I wasn’t informed of it. I very much dislike being kept in the dark,” he crossed his arms and shot her a look.

“My sincerest apologies, Varric. I’ve had a rather rough couple of days. I fully intend to update you before the game. I’m just having a quick lunch with Cullen. Unless that is an issue?” She locked her fingers behind her back, trying to seem controlled and calm. She was thankful Varric had interrupted her but at the same point this left everything still up in the air.

“I’ll be in to see you in an hour. I do hope you are ready for a full explanation. Curly, good luck out there. If there’s anything you need, anything at all, just let Diana know. She’s all yours,” grinning knowingly he quietly shut the door behind himself. 

Cleaning up his tray Cullen shook his head, “I hope he doesn’t mean what I think he means. You are no one’s possession to pass around when the need arises,” he grumbled, half slamming his cutlery on the plate, “sorry, its just a sore spot for me.”

Placing her plate on the tray she shrugged, “thank you for the sentiment. I appreciate it, and I promise you, I am my own person. Not a tool to pass around, as you fear. I have my limitations.”

“Does this mean?” He stopped to look at her, “we, it’s real?” His voice was hopeful, and scared as he waited for her reply.

“I would never have done so otherwise. I hope you didn’t believe I did it for other reasons, and I’m sorry if I gave that impression.” Taking her seat, she noticed the blinking light on her phone and she was certain there were a mountain of work to get done. Putting her phone on the desk she rubbed at her temples, “I have a mountain of work to do, you should relax before the game. I think you guys are going to get it tonight.”

Coming around her desk he rubbed her shoulders, “we couldn’t have done it without you. You’ve been a Maker sent blessing.” Leaning down he left her with a tender kiss upon her cheek before taking the tray and leaving her to her work. 

Getting back to her work she was lost in the emails, messages and prep for the evening. She had seen it time and time again watching baseball growing up. Seen the wonderful joy of a booze filled celebration. Guys shaking champagne bottles all over each other. All the tarps, the bins of ice. Ice, bottles, goggles, there was a list the length of her arm she had to tend to. All this while the game was in it’s final two innings. She had to meet the media guy from the Thedas League Baseball. Their people had the t-shirts, sweaters and hats the men needed to wear after their win. Checking her wrist watch she quickly scampered down the hall and to the loading docks. Standing out back a pickup truck pulled up. “TLB?” she smiled, a clip board in her hand.

“Yes,” a tall, woman with thick ebony hair stepped out of the front cab, “Josephine Montilyet, PR Manager for the TLB. You must be Diana Trevelyan,” walking over she extended her hand to her, “you have your work cut out for you.” Passing Diana, a clip board she smiled, “I need signatures by the red stickers. I have a dozen boxes. We have sweaters, t-shirts, and hats. There’s enough for each player and all staff. If you require more, you’ll have to send a req form to TLB, CC me on the email. It’s all there on the final page, which is yours to keep.” 

Diana quickly scanned over the papers as another member of the TLB came out of the truck and began unloading boxes, “thank you, Ms. Montilyet. I look forward to working with you in the future.” Signing off on the areas required she handed her back the clipboard. 

Scanning quickly through the pages the last box was placed by Diana, “we’re all good to go. Best of luck to you and the Fereldan Doglords this evening. Good day, Ms. Trevelyan.” Handing Diana the bottom piece with her signature on it, she returned to the truck. 

Diana pushed the boxes on a trolley into her office, double checking each box and then sitting back in her chair she was greeted with a knock on her door, “enter,” penning away a note she quickly messaged Merrill a list of items she needed. 

“Busy, good,” Varric strolled in and peeked inside the top box, “I can’t wait to see these on the field. Tonight, is going to be incredible. Did you need a hand for tonight? Maybe an assistant?” He joked sinking into the chair before her.

Laughing at the silliness of the situation she shook her head, “all taken care of. I intend to handle it myself. Nothing I haven’t done before. Did I ever tell you I have a professional degree in party planning?” Chuckling she set about writing down a tight timeline for things to be done by. “Now, I hate to be a stick but I am swamped with work tonight. Is there something you need to speak with me about or can it wait till later this evening?” Not looking up her pen was jotting away notes upon her clip board.

“Nothing dire, I assure you. Just the women’s line was approved, they want us to start purchasing the new logo product and they want you to work with our media makes on a roll out program. Told you, this was going to be a lot of work. You seriously don’t need another hand? I can lend you Merrill. She’s been bored to tears with my silly little requests.” 

“Done, I can work with her. She would make a terrific assistant, if you are willing to part with her. Maybe a small raise?” Diana quirked a devilish grin at Varric, watching him nod with the thought. “I’ve got her running a few small errands. Tarps, goggles, and the like. I’m sure we can make ice here with the training room machine. Goggles, might be a bit last minute but I know the guys prefer the skiing goggles. Local sporting goods stores should have them. Tarps, cheapest bet is a dollar store. If you could lend a hand, I’d be thankful.” Putting her pen down she looked over her list. “As it stands I have to get dressed here, in the next half an hour.” Her phone dinged, “there’s Merrill now. She’s got a line of the goggles. The local sporting store is sending over enough pairs for the entire team, and a half case extra, just to be safe. She’s gotten a case of clear vinyl throw away table clothes from the dollar store coming too. She’s good,” Diana chuckled and replied a thank you. 

Varric laughed and stood up, “it seems you have everything under control here. I’ll go speak with the training team. I’ll have them start filling buckets with ice and placing them in the freezer. By game time we should have enough ice. I’ve already placed the order for champagne and the men’s favorite beers into the local brewers. It shall be here in the hour. I’ll tend to that delivery myself, with the training staff. Don’t go digging in the freezer any time soon.” Letting out a long sighing breath he smiled once more, “you are a genuine asset Princess, don’t forget that.”

Time ticked by quickly as they staff hurriedly rushed about preparing for the game. It was going to happen, they could all feel it. On time, Diana stood in the dugout, in her uniform, cheering and clapping as the men were called onto the field. Patting them on the shoulder, as they came in each inning. Only disappearing once when they took the field in the seventh. Up four to one, she began instructing cleaning staff on taping up the tarps. She wanted everything covered, the ceiling, the windows, the players lockers, and finally the floor. Other staff wheeled in large tubs filled with ice and drink. Diana had the boxes brought down to the bottom of the stairs before she quickly returned to the dugout, just in time for the team to come off the field, the score now four to three in the bottom of the seventh. 

Clapping and cheering she patted each man on the bottom as they came in, “we’ve got this guys, let’s put a few on more on the board!” 

“Now this is the kind of encouragement I could really get behind,” Bull laughed as he readied himself to bat. Diana sat by the equipment stand, watching as Bull took a few practice swings before the umpire called the batter up. She was tense and almost couldn’t bare watching.

“Diana,” Cassandra’s voice was soft beside her, “I just wanted to thank you. You have done such wonderful work for the team, and I’m sure you don’t get enough credit for all the extra hours and headaches. These men can be trying at best. You have been a blessing. Thank you,” as Cassandra finished, Bull’s bat connected with the ball and the crowd broke out into a joyous roar. A walk off homerun to make it five to three. Diana was practically dancing as she turned to Cassandra, “thank you. You are the first woman to manage a profession team. That’s incredible, and something I am inspired by. We’re going to take this the whole way. I know it!” Winking she stood beside Cassandra as half the team were hanging by the railing to the dugout. 

The rest of the inning pulled in two more runs making it seven to three, and Diana was excited. One full inning and half an inning if Dorian could shut down their batters. Time seemed to stand still as they fought to hold them, the other team managing to squeeze one more run in the top of the eighth. Each man was electric as they came to their turn at the plate, excited. Nerves seemed to weigh them at the bottom of the eighth ended quickly. Diana watched as Dorian was announced at the pitching mound. Over the din of the sold-out crowd she heard Merrill barely calling her name. Slipping around the corner she caught her, “Merrill, are we ready?” Merrill passed her a box, “here, one of hats, one of sweaters, one of t-shirts. We’re three strike outs away.” 

Diana took each box and slide them under the bench seats of the team dugout. Turning back, she watched as Dorian stuck out the first batter, and easy three straight pitches. Another batter quick took his place, the crowd chanting and cheering. A quick pop fly ended the next batter and even Dorian was showing signs of excitement as he took his pace around the mound. Picking up the resin bag he bounced it off the back of his hand a couple times before turning to face his next batter. The first ball was on point, for a strike. Shaking off a couple signs he locked in a threw another, a swinging strike. Though clearly not where he had wanted it. Settling in again he threw a third pitch. With the crowd roaring the man swung out.


	34. Playoff Berth

Champagne, beer, and liquor flowed as the team celebrated late into the night. Cheering till their throats were raw. Diana was more than glad to get back to her apartment and shower. Everything was soaked in booze, and she had been diligent in refusing a drop to drink. It was a wonderful joy to see the men celebrate and rejoice in their win. It was something to see it on tv but it was all together incredible to witness in person. She was on a high unlike anything she’d ever experienced before. 

Her uniform in the wash, and herself scrubbed and cleaned she relaxed in her little office. There was so much left to do, not to mention the amount of hungover press conferences she’d have to go to with the men. Making herself a pot of tea she sat down to her office going over a to do list she was penning for herself earlier. Checking her personal email, she noticed her father had sent her a long message and she replied in kind before pouring herself a cup of tea. Her phone ringing startled her. Picking up her cell phone it was the front door security system. “Hello?” she was unsure who it could have been at this hour.

“Di... Di, please let me in, its Cullen,” she could hear how drunk he was. Giving her head a shake she pressed the button to open the security door. Waiting a few moments, she sipped on her tea. Hearing him bounce off the wall by her door she hurried to let him in, “what in the Maker’s name has you stumbling here?” she chuckled half catching him as he flopped into her apartment. 

“You left so soon,” he fell to one knee before catching himself, a half fit of giggles passing quickly over him. Waving his hands back to ward her from aiding in his stumble to the nearby couch he steadied himself. “It’s not the same without you Di, and I had to see you. Had to find you.”

Standing in just her robe she wasn’t sure what to say. What to do. “What do you mean Cullen? You should be enjoying the evening with your team mates,” she chuckled taking a seat next to him on the couch. 

Trying to right himself he flopped into a sprawling wreck of arms and legs, which threw him into another flitter of snickers. “You, I think, I don’t know its all so new. I care for you, I… you make me feel things I’ve never felt before.” Pushing himself up on his elbows, he tried to sit up more, dragging his lower half into a proper sit, instead of the sprawled flopping stick figure he’d become. Chuckling again he gave up and plopped back down upon his back, “I thought you were playing with me. Thought you were something else. An escort to keep me and the men happy. Willing to do whatever was needed to get us here.” Letting out a barking laugh he flopped his arm over his face, “no, it was silly. No one can be like this, feel like this for a price.”

Diana felt nervous as she sat there. “Cullen, you have had quite a bit to drink. We should get you some water and to bed. We can talk once you are in the right mind.” Standing she went to her fridge and retrieved a bottle of water. 

“Even if you were an escort once, you aren’t that now.” Cullen half rose, tossing his legs to the floor, “I enjoy your time, your smile, your power,” he sighed as he half rose from the couch. 

“Woah, there big guy,” Diana again caught him, the water bottle in her hand. “Come with me. Come, on now,” she wrapped his arm over her shoulder, “this way.” Guiding him down the hall towards her bedroom she was barely able to support the bulk of his frame. Settling him against the wall near her bed she noticed he was still in his team uniform, “we have to get you out of those soaked clothes. Come now, I’ll put them in the wash.” 

Cullen began fumbling with the buttons as he continued to mumble on about all the things he enjoyed about her. Finally getting him down to his underwear she pulled out a pair of oversized plaid pajama pants. Turning her head, she pointed towards his underwear, “put these on and hand me those.” 

He was too busy laughing and chatting to care as he took them off and put on the pants. She handed him the bottle of water and he took it graciously, before sinking into the mattress. “I’m just going to wash these, stay in bed,” she shook her finger at him as she disappeared around the corner.

“You are incredible. So organized and kind, quick witted. I love how smart and strong you are, most men find strong women scary. It’s a raw power, it’s damn near intoxicating.” Sighing as he took a mouth full of water he drank it down hastily, “I think, I love you Diana.”

Putting the clothes into the wash she stalled, “love?” she fumbled with the words as she turned on the machine. She could hear him continue his babbling as she slowed to a crawl heading back down the short hall. Stopping before the door she heard his talking become quieter and less clear. Peaking in through the door frame she saw him nod off to sleep, curled up under her blankets, upon her queen size bed. “Thank the Maker, didn’t know what to say to you. It isn’t right to talk about this, like this,” throwing her hands up she let a soft sighing giggle pass her lips. “Perhaps, this is it. Maybe Merrill was right. Maker if I know.” Slipping off her bathrobe she dressed in her nightgown. Finishing cleaning herself up she got into bed. Shutting the light off she pulled the blankets up high about her neck. Come morning she would have to speak with him, see if he remembered any of what he had said. 

She woke before him, pulled on her bathrobe and went about making coffee and breakfast. Making every effort to be quiet, she groaned when there was a list of people needing her to contact them. Slipping her blue tooth headset on she began her call backs. Starting with her newly appointed and excited assistant. Merrill thanked her repeatedly before going over the laundry list of things Varric and the CEOs wanted. Trying her best to calm the young girl she helped her write down a list and set a plan of attack, “email me the list, and we’ll get it sorted,” she hummed before she hung up. 

Next, she fielded a call from Varric. He had seen Cullen slip out of the stadium but he hadn’t seen him return. Diana told him where Cullen was and that he’d make it for the game tonight. Varric was excited on the other end and told her she had earned part of her bonus, seeing as they clenched their playoff position. Diana thanked him and said she’d be in to get to work as soon as Cullen was able to move. Varric told her to take her time, Merrill was getting caught up on the plans and information. Thanking Varric again she ended her call. 

By now the coffee had finished percolating, and she had finished prepping everything to make her breakfast hash. Taking a deep breath, she called Fenris, he had left a message for her to reach him. Not wanting to call she had left it for the last moment. Taking in a deep breath she dialed, trying to remain calm she forced herself to smile, “hey Fenris, is everything alright?”

“A bit of a hang over but I needed to speak to you. Haw…. Garrett admitted everything to me. He’s had an eye-opening moment. Perhaps because his favorite throw away elf decided he’d had enough of playing second best.”

“Fenris, I’m sorry. Are you ok, is everything ok?” Diana tried to remain as calm as she could, trying not to bang around too much as Cullen slept. There hadn’t been any sound coming from her room, and she prayed he was still in a deep sleep. 

“Yes, and I wanted to apologize to you. I know Garrett is a mess, and he has come to realize he needs help. We’re going to work on it together. He’ll be no threat to you, or to your relationship. Thank you, for not making this a huge issue. It could have ruined the team. I am sorry you went through what you did. He won’t bother you again.” 

Diana sighed, “Fenris, don’t take this personally, and I am glad you two are working things out. If he truly has a problem then I wish you both the best in resolving it. I offer you whatever you need. I put it in the past, I don’t want to think about it. I want to just move forward, alright. I hope he gets the help he needs.” Putting the frying pan on the stove she turned the heat on and began preparing to cook, knowing the phone call would be over soon.

“He went too far Diana, and there isn’t anything I can do to make it right. He’s sick, but that doesn’t excuse it. If there is anything I can do…”

“Thank you, again Fenris. Just, keep him away from women. I don’t want to see what happened to me, happen to anyone else. Alright, Fenris, I have to go. I’ll see you at the stadium.” Fenris said his good byes and she tugged the ear piece out of her head. Frustrated she put it the blue tooth up on the counter as she continued her breakfast. 

“What did he do to you?” Cullen’s voice was gruff and curt.

Diana nearly jumped, “I didn’t hear you enter the room. You startled me,” she gripped her chest, “it’s nothing. Don’t worry about a thing, come there’s coffee and breakfast will be ready shortly.” 

He didn’t move, leaning against the wall of the kitchen, a complete mess of a hungover man, “Diana I heard enough. You were talking to Fenris, which means you were talking about Garrett. What has that bastard done now?”

“Get a cup of coffee, please,” she pointed towards the cupboard with mugs, “I… we need to talk.” 

Continuing to cook breakfast she bit her lip. Cullen made himself a cup of coffee and asked her what she wanted in hers. With her mug beside her, and Cullen sitting at the island right behind her, she swallowed hard. After several tense moments she began from the start, “before I started doing this, I was… I worked as an escort. That was years ago, a lifetime ago… Vaughn was a monster, selling girls to clients for nights on end, promising them whatever they wanted, if they paid the right price. I was part of a team, Inquisitor and Duchess. Florianne was Duchess. Zevran, the manager at the time would deal constantly with Vaughn’s rage and his constant fits. He taught me everything I know about twisting a story, making something shine out of the darkness. Vaughn got drunk, and with a lit cigar in his lips. It fell from his mouth and lit his chair on fire, the booze soaked fabric went up before he could react. No one missed him and Zevran helped me and several other girls get out, start over. I… I never looked back. Not once. Garrett followed me off the plane when we got back. I had a deal with Zevran, to help bury anything Florianne could try to bring up. Garrett saw me with Zevran, recorded what I said and did. It was… It would have ended my career, I thought it would have ended us, I…” gritting her teeth she tried to focus on finishing the breakfast. “I was concerned about protecting everything, everyone. Hawke wanted one thing, and if I gave it he would delete the video, forget everything.”

“What did he want?” Cullen’s voice betrayed him. He knew what Garrett wanted, what he took from her. 

“I… you know what he wanted from me. Don’t make me repeat it,” plating the breakfast she turned to face him, “I don’t wish to think on it. It’s done and gone, I’ve erased it.” Shifting uneasily in her chair she didn’t look up from her plate. “Come we need to eat so we can get back to the stadium,” placing the plate down in front of him she carefully set hers down.

Cullen’s hand shot out and took hers, “it’s not right. I don’t care what you were, that’s not who you are now! He had no right to make you….”

“Stop. I don’t want to…” she hung her head. “It’s over, let it be dead with the rest of my past.” Sitting down she ignored the feeling gnawing at her. Instead forcing herself to pick at the breakfast and the hot coffee. 

Cullen sat staring at the meal before him, his hand wrapped around his mug, knuckles blanching. After what felt like hours he began to eat. Diana was sure he had made his mind up about something and it troubled her. Desperate to clear the air she thought of last night. “You were quite drunk last night, you fell on the couch, and said some interesting things. I think you may have left a good knee sized dent in the wall in the hall.” She tried to focus on the happy thoughts of his drunk foolishness. 

He was quiet for a moment before he let a slow grin slip over his half scowling stare. Picking at his meal slowly he gave his head a soft shake. “It was, a lot of champagne. Perhaps a bit too much,” he let a gentle snort out before he touched his forehead with his finger tips, “I do believe I have a hangover, and bits of last night are a fog. I’m not too sure how I made it here, but I’m glad I did.”

Sipping at her coffee she looked up, “you… you were quite the sight. Stumbling about my little home. Do you remember how you got those pants on?” She pointed to the plaid flannel pajama pants. “your clothes are in the dryer, but I don’t think you really want to get your ball gear on yet. I’m afraid I have nothing in the way of men’s clothes.”

Finishing their breakfast, she quickly pulled up her phone. Sending Merrill, a text to pickup some men’s clothes, rattling off a list she hit send. Setting about the dishes, she offered him a bath sheet towel and pointed him towards the shower, “go, you, uh… well the alcohol is still very strong.” He nervously laughed and went to the shower. Diana went about dressing and cleaning up her dishes. Merrill was quick and her phone went off. Diana met her downstairs, handed her a small pouch of coin and thanked her. Returning to her apartment she went through the bag. Pulling tags off items, and began folding clothes. The sound of the shower shutting off caught her ear, and she quickly raced the clothes to her room. Knocking on the bathroom door she opened it just a crack, “Cullen, there’s clothes for you on the bed. I had Merrill pick some items up. I hope they fit, I used your ball uniform for measure.” Standing by she heard him nervously utter a thank you before she returned to the kitchen, to finish her coffee. 

Checking over her messages, it was a quiet day. A simple team planned media moment before the game, Varric had sent a message to everyone informing them the team practice had been canceled and instead they should all rest. Of course, it was probably a rough morning for all the hungover members. Cullen left early, surely there were players who stayed later and drank more. Not having to be to the stadium till nearly five o’clock she could relax a bit. It was just a little past one. She messaged Merrill again thanking her and telling her to enjoy the calm before the storm. Having watched a few seasons of baseball she knew what to expect. There would be player rotations. Clenching the berth, the players would need to rest and keep their energy for the first round of the playoffs. A best of five, no room for error. 

She was caught in her thoughts, trying to think of how much work there was to do coming up. She missed Cullen coming back into the room, “considering you didn’t ask me for my size, the fit is perfect.” Diana looked over to see him standing in a pair of dark boot cut jeans, and a cable knit sweater in a deep shade of teal. “It suits you. Are you ready to go?” Standing she held up a bag, his ball gear neatly folded inside.

“I suppose so. We made the playoffs, just seven games left in the year. What a crazy, crazy year.”


	35. Day Before the Big Game

The next few days were a blur. A rush of media, team rotations as they began letting players take an extra rest day here and there. Cullen had kept his distance from Garrett, but Diana still didn’t feel right about any of it. Whenever Cullen wasn’t with the team, he was with her. Something she was thankful for, and something she still couldn’t put a name to. Love sounded so foreign a thing. So much so she had taken to speaking with Merrill, who nearly burst at the seams when Diana told her everything. As the last few games wound down they were given their first team to get through, a best of five to be played starting at their home field for two, out to the visitor’s stadium for two and back home for the final. Something they sincerely hoped to avoid. First to three wins took it. Diana had to work extra hours on the media management for the playoffs. Making sure to keep the guys busy on off days, to avoid all the social trends and messages. 

It was draining pushing through the two days before the playoff games started. Keeping the men relaxed and running lazy practices, even Cassandra flopped into her office and let off some steam. Dorian was her life saver as he organized several dinners and helped run some practice drills. 

Cullen’s shoulder had healed enough that he was comfortably starting to lift weights again. Holding a bit of a manly competition with the guys to see who could lift the most, he had Dr. Solas biting his nails to the quick. Luckily for the entire team no one pushed hard enough to harm themselves and Cullen maintained his team meat head status. Not that Diana didn’t enjoy the raw strength show, despite it being a bit childish, even to her. 

Dripping with sweat and a hungry look in his eyes Cullen pulled his sight from Diana and turned back to the group. Tugging off his weight gloves he chuckled, “thanks for everyone who came out. It was fun.”

“Fun, you call this fun?” Thom was wiping at his face with a towel, “I’m too old for this.”

Bull let out a roar, “for a little guy you sure can hold your own Cullen,” stretching his arms he took the towel held out by Krem. “Make sure to hydrate properly, and rest well. Don’t want anyone to cramp up at tomorrows game. Any plans for the evening?”

Dorian half purred, “a hot tub and some wine.”

Diana shook her head, “remember everyone the game is at seven. No practice in the morning. Cullen already went over the whole protein thing. Did you all want to do lunch together before the game?”

“Splendid idea!” Dorian perked up, snapping out of his dreamy stare, “but where do we go, so many of us, and so close to the play offs it’s a hard fit. Who hasn’t hosted a party in their room yet?”

Cullen was quiet, as the team tried to figure out what was best, “it’s just lunch. If we order in…” Krem was cut off. “I’m so sick of ordering in,” Carver whined, “could we cook, somewhere, anywhere, for the love of the Maker, please!”

Diana sighed, “my apartment isn’t far and well… I’d have to pick up some groceries but we could all cook something together. I’m… I’m open for it,” she was nervous opening up her home to everyone but it was just lunch. She caught Cullen look over to her, concern in his eyes. Flashing him a quick smile she waited.

“Perhaps, we can purchase our own groceries and meet you at your place. It would be kinder on your back and bank.” Dorian grinned. “a well-cooked meal will be a perfect thing. But lunch may be a bit much, say dinner instead, tonight? Tomorrow we relax and meet at the stadium. Is that expectable?”

“Sure, sure. I’ll send out the address to everyone. I need to move then. Have a house to clean,” Diana nervously fidgeted with her phone, creating a group message she sent out her address to everyone, “It’s a little after two now. Everyone at my place by say five? That would give everyone time to shop, prepare whatever they want to in their rooms before heading over. It’ll be a later dinner but no problem. I don’t have much in the ways of drink. Maybe a bottle or two of wine, you all have to go home so it depends on how you get to my place…” looking around she saw everyone chatting to each other, “and I’m rambling. Excuse me everyone, I’ll see you all tonight.”

Turning to head to the door she grabbed her coat off the rack, “hey wait for me,” Cullen came jogging up behind her, “are you sure about this? Not that it’s a bad thing, I just… I don’t want you to worry.” He threw his jacket on and picked up his bag. “Groceries then home?” He grinned walking her to her car.

Home. It didn’t even register that he had said it, that he had meant it to her. He had gotten into the car and took her hand in his as they drove to the grocery store. Pulling up his hoody and slipping on his sunglasses he went into the store as Diana stayed in the car. She was busy on the phone with Varric going over the first game and a media release changing the name to the Fereldan Mabari Crunch. He wanted her to inform the team at dinner. She invited him over but he declined claiming a meeting with Bartrand and Logan. Hanging up the phone just as Cullen came back she was exhausted already. Thinking about having that many people in her home, she pinched the bridge of her nose.  
“It will all be fine,” he pulled his sunglasses off and took his hood down, “it’s just dinner.”

Sighing she pulled out of the parking lot, “I know. I have so much to do, and you probably want a shower.” Driving down the quiet streets there were posters up all over about the Fereldan Doglords earning their first playoff berth and their first game coming up. Many of the local pubs and bars were housing the game. It was great to see, “at least we made it this far.”

Leaning back in his seat as they came around to her apartment building Cullen just chuckled, “never thought I’d ever see it let alone be a part of it. I feel like I’m dreaming.” Taking her hand back in his he raised it to his lips and pressed them against her knuckles, “nor could I ever have dreamt to meet someone like you.”

“You are a flatterer of the highest order, Cullen Rutherford,” she chuckled as she pulled the car into the parking lot. 

Opening the car door and grabbing as many bags as he could he snorted, “no such thing. I am simply speaking the truth. Perhaps it is a truth that has been denied you, but it won’t be any longer.” Leading her to the door he grinned back, “and I plan to show you how much you deserve to be cherished later this evening, alone.” 

Diana had to brace herself against the door as she slid her fob over the security latch, “oh, really?” she purred, watching him walk by her, his arms loaded, “well, maybe this evening won’t be nearly as bad as I thought then.” Pushing the elevator button, they rode up quietly, getting to her door she held it wide as he smirked at her and carried the groceries to the counter. “Go for your shower, clean up. I’ll take care of this,” she gave him a playful swat across his rear, “I’ll be in the kitchen when you get out.”

Cullen gave her a flash of his brilliant teeth before he paced off to the bathroom, discarding clothes as he went. “Smart ass,” she muttered as his boxers dropped from his finger tips just around the corner, “cheeky,” she snickered trying to get the groceries sorted from the bags. Her phone pinged off several times as the group began committing to dishes and she was glad they had a group chat function. The men were busy chatting back and forth on foods, drinks and desserts. Alistair was bringing a massive selection of cheeses, and fresh fruits. Dorian was bringing several bottles of wine and a couple loaves of fine artesian bread with a selection of dips. Bull offered to bake a light decadent cake, something with honey and everyone seemed shocked that Bull was able to bake. Krem offered to help clean and serve dinner since he wasn’t a good cook. The main course was several smaller meals. An easy stew that Thom was excited to share, Garrett offered to make steaks, saying even in the over he could have them melt in your mouth. Carver offered a salad option. Diana knew Merrill was behind that piece and gave a soft snicker. Fenris offered to help say he too wasn’t the best cook. Diana offered to make a potato salad and a pasta salad. A perfect compliment to everyone’s meal. There were quick questions about Cullen. Diana’s fingers flew before she could stop them, ‘he’s having a shower, should let you know once he’s out.’ Slapping her forehead, she groaned. 

“Is everything alright?” Cullen came around the corner a towel around his waist and one over his shoulders as he lightly scrubbed at his hair.

“I… well,” she handed him her phone, her face flushed red. She peeked out from between his fingers, seeing his face blossom into a bright grin. “You aren’t upset?”

“No, I mean we haven’t really discussed what this is but its an easy enough fix. You could say I told you I was heading for a shower, you could say nothing and let it be. It’s not the end of the world. Unless, there’s something more?” Handing her back the phone, he continued to pat down his chest and neck with the towel around his shoulders. He watched her stutter and stammer over her words as a grin broke his lips, “is there something you want to admit to Diana? Something you need to get off your chest?” he took a step forward, his bare foot making a soft padding sound against the teak stained hardwood floor.  
There was no where for her to go, taking a half step back her hip bounced into the granite counter top, “Cullen… we haven’t talked about us at all. Have we?”

Licking his bottom lip into his mouth he pressed against her, his hands moving to her hips, “I believe we have touched upon it,” he tipped her chin upwards towards his face with a soft flick of his wrist, “I know I had a bit to drink, but I meant what I said. Diana Trevelyan, I do love you.” His eyes were locked on hers. Those pools of perfect amber flecked with rich gold searching her very soul. She tried to speak, tried to utter a word but it all came out as a stifled squeak, dying upon her lips. Cullen let out a soft twitter as he placed a tender kiss upon her lips, “it’s alright Diana. I know it will be hard for you to say. When you are ready, it will mean so much more then.” Taking a slow step back he looked over at the clock, “I should get dressed, they should be here soon.” Turning, he bent down and picked up his clothes, “I’ll be out to give you a hand with everything in a moment.”

Diana could barely calm herself as she stood, shaking over the counter. He meant it. He actually meant it and a part of her wanted to scream it back. Shout it from the rooftops, that she felt it too. Her moment had past, the moment to confess to him exactly how she felt. Now she felt defeated, felt like she had to make it perfect. Trying to push the planning side of herself off she began preparing the food Cullen had purchased. Peeling potatoes and setting them to boil. 

“I see you went straight for the potato salad,” he chuckled coming around the corner, “are you sure you aren’t Fereldan?” 

Chuckling they continued to cook before her phone went off. Over and over as more of the team showed up. Cullen answered the door and helped people in, getting food set up on the breakfast bar, allowing room at the table. Diana was thankful she had bought the larger table. Her mother had pleaded with her to buy a table she could entertain on, “Diana, how are you going to have a normal life if you don’t have friends? You need to host more, dinners, lunches, something! Stop being so stuffy.” 

“What a charming little abode,” Dorian strolled in, a crate filled with bottles in his arms, “absolutely a haven for our darling lady.” 

“Thank you, Dorian, you can place the bottles over in the living room area. It’s a solid pine table, don’t worry about it.” She waved him over to a small sitting area, a brick gas fire place long the wall, hidden by the front door. 

Garrett and Fenris came in. Fenris close beside Garrett, “evening Diana, thank you for hosting us. We apologize for breaching your inner haven,” he quickly took the trays of steaks to the kitchen. 

“Don’t worry Fenris, it’s a pleasure to spend an evening with such wonderful company, and I hope good friends.” Sliding over she pointed to a spot for Fenris to put the steaks, “it’s a gas oven, did he want to sear them on a skillet first before baking them?” 

“Yes, please. If you have cast iron it would be best. If not, no big deal.” Garrett was admiring a piece of art on her wall. 

Pulling out a ten-inch skillet she sighed, “yes I happen to have a small one. I’ll be out of the kitchen in a moment. The potatoes need to cool.” Dumping potatoes from their boiling pot, she filled it with some cold water and a bit of ice before returning them to sit. Turning she exited the kitchen and began mingling with Dorian and Bull. She could see where she was Garrett working away with the spices and herbs as he began cooking the steaks. Cullen was keeping his eyes on him despite whatever conversation Fenris was having. 

“How are things going with the hunk?” Dorian leaned over to her, his voice just low enough for her to hear. “He treats you like a jeweled princess of the highest order. Hang on to that one, they’re rare you know.” Patting her shoulder, he handed her a glass of wine, “come, the hostess should enjoy herself this evening.” Before she could speak Cullen came over, “excuse me, I need to steal our hostess for a moment.” Sweeping her off around the corner he leaned in close, “do you believe this story of Garrett having a,” he gave a huff, “an addiction issue?”

Diana looked at him awkwardly, “if by addiction, you mean to himself then yes. I can’t really say, I’m not a professional. As long as he stays away from me, or any other woman in the organization, I think we’ll be alright. If he really does have an issue, I wish the best for him. I just…” shuddering she shook her head, “I don’t want to think on it ok. Please don’t do anything silly. I don’t want revenge, I don’t want him to get his ‘just deserts’ alright. I just want to forget. I’m with you, I’ve always been with you.”  
Cullen calmed, “with me. Care to make that official?”

“Are you,” letting a soft snickering snort out of her nose she chuckled, “are you trying to claim me, Mr. Rutherford?” She purred his name, not the insult it had been a month back when they’d fought on the plane. Now it was sultry promise of more enticing ideas. 

Grinning from ear to ear he pressed his lips together softly, “if you feel comfortable calling me yours then yes, I would gladly claim you as my girlfriend. Perhaps more if the Maker is with me.” Taking her hand in his, he brought it up to his lips and placed a suggestive kiss upon her palm. She sighed into it, watching as his eyes flicked up to meet hers, “then I have been claimed, and we should return to our party. Before rumors fly. Unless you do not mind them so much?” She said.

Standing tall he shrugged, “I would be remiss to say I hadn’t thought of it. I’d fear it more, were there nothing to gossip about,” grinning he took her hand in his, “come, let’s enjoy ourselves. No fear, no hiding, just relax.”

Coming around the corner Diana wanted to retract her hand, wanted to make an excuse up and go back to busying herself. There was something underneath her fear that screamed louder. A sense of joy and pure revelry, in this small display. Going against the perfect presentation that always took media, and public opinion into immediate thought. No one said a word, it seemed to go unnoticed and for a moment, relief washed over her. Breaking from him she went back to finishing her potato salad. 

Dinner was served and people helped themselves to the bountiful meal, the sweet smell of dessert baking in the oven made everyone excited. No one could believe Bull was capable of baking, let a lone a cake and all throughout dinner they were teasing each other. As the dinner wound down, Bull pulled the cake from the oven, setting it to cool. Dorian tended to drinks, and kept everyone well topped off. By the end, Diana felt a bit tipsy, “I do hope you all have a safe way home. No one drove, right?”

“Have no fear,” Krem laughed, “Varric got us here, and all we need to do is send him a text and the cars will come pick us up. You’ll have your place to yourself. After we clean it.” Krem shot everyone a knowing look before he smiled back at Diana.

“Don’t worry about it Krem,” Cullen smiled, “I have it. When you’re ready, message Varric. We have a big game coming up, everyone needs a solid night.”

“We’ve had an incredible meal, I think I’ll sleep well enough on that,” Thom laughed patting his stomach, “its been too long since I’ve eaten anything home cooked. Thank you everyone, it was perfect.”

A roar of agreement broke out and Diana eased back into her chair. All she wanted now was a hot cup of tea, and maybe an equally hot shower before bed. She wasn’t looking forward to the line of dinner plates, bowls and cutlery. Sighing softly, she went to stand, Cullen took her hand, “sit, my dear, don’t worry about it.”

“My dear?” Alistair perked up, “so it is true. You two are…”

“Together, yes,” Cullen grinned, “Bull how’s the cake coming?”

“Ready now, just slicing it up,” Bull chuckled in the kitchen, Krem rising to aid him.

There was a soft silence that unnerved Diana and she could feel Garrett’s eyes on her. His gaze felt wrong, and she tried very hard not to look over to him. Thankfully Bull and Krem came around to hand out cake. It was a beautiful yellow cake with a honey drizzle that made her mouth water, “this is impossibly good Bull, you shock me.”

“I know right.” He laughed as he sat beside Dorian. 

Dorian turned to him and smiled, “it is a very lovely cake.” In which Bull snickered back, “it’s pretty too.”

With dessert served the party began to wind down. Diana remembered Varric’s text and the name change. Figuring this was as good a time as any she rose from her seat, “I have an important announcement to make.”

“You’re in love and finally have the urge to admit it out loud. How delightful,” Dorian teased as Cullen erupted into a brilliant shade of pink.

“No, not that,” she nervously chuckled, “Varric wanted me to break it to you tonight so it’s not a complete shock. We are rebranding. The new team name will be revealed tomorrow before the game. We are now the Fereldan Mabari Crunch.” Scanning the room all she was met with were tired, belly full faces with half smiles, “I do hope it’s the food coma speaking right now. Your lack of enthusiasm is literally killing me.”

“No, no my dear,” Dorian smiled, finishing his last bite of cake, “It is the food coma. I couldn’t be more thrilled with the name. Finally, something to be proud of! And a mabari, the Fereldan symbol of loyalty and valor, how quaint! I think once the morning comes, you’ll see the fire in their bellies.”

With her big announcement finished, and cake enjoyed, there were text messages being sent and people giving Diana hugs before excusing themselves. Diana worked away and cleaning up dishes. Slowly packaging things up and filling up her fridge. As the last guest left she put a kettle on to boil water. Filling her sink with hot water she began scrubbing and washing, not paying any attention to anything. Cullen’s warm hands were on her neck, carefully rubbing away the tension, “go for a shower. I’ll clean up and finish your tea. Milk and half a teaspoon of sugar, right?” All she could do was murmur a positive sound as he rubbed. Bending down he kissed at her neck, and up her jaw, “go for a shower. I hope you save a bit of energy for bed. I have a different dessert in mind.”


	36. Best of Five

Come morning her phone was blowing up, the fully awake team excited about the change. Varric messaging about the new team uniforms coming in for tonight’s game. Rubbing at her face she hadn’t slept as well as she had wanted to. Cullen’s words were still stuck in her head and she felt such guilt for not being able to say it back. Rolling over, he wasn’t in bed again. She was beginning to worry about his ability to sleep at night, “Cullen?” she called out and listened. Silence greeted her. Rising quickly from the bed she went to the living room. It was empty. Seeing a notepad on her counter she went over to it, ‘gone for a run, borrowed your keys. Should be back before you wake, if not, soon. I promise. Love Cullen,’ putting the notepad down, she began making coffee. Stopping halfway through she looked at her clock, a little past nine. Not wanting to be up she returned to her bed.   
Laying in bed she heard the front door, it’s characteristic squeal, “Cullen?”

“You’re up! Good, just going for a quick shower,” he yelled back, “I picked up fresh coffee, your cup is on the counter.”

She heard him close and latch the door before she heard him hasten to the bathroom. It was a great relief to know he was alright, and back. Home. Grinning it finally kicked in. Finally, all made sense. Before she could think of anything else or say a word her phone went off, “Diana Trevelyan,” she half held back the sigh.

“Go to hear from you too,” Varric chuckled, “I wish I was calling with better news. Sadly, it ain’t. Gaspard got bail. He’s under house arrest but he’s out. Prosecutor is claiming it will be hard to prove in court, now before you burst, I’ve already got our best legal team on it. He’ll get his, Princess, we’ll see to it.”

Diana’s blood ran cold, “house arrest? How does that work? I don’t understand it was on every show, every media outlet, I…” gasping she flopped down on her bed.

“That’s the biggest part. His lawyer is claiming a fair trial would be impossible, since the incident was on every media source known to man. A jury of unbiased individuals may be impossible. We’re looking at it best we can. I’ll keep you up to date. You’re safe here. He’s been ordered to hand over his passport and can’t leave Val Chevin. Fingers crossed we don’t have to play against the Seahawks in the finales. They won the wildcard match last night. They’re set to play against the Kirkwall Guard Captains.” She could hear Varric grunt and puff out, smoking his cigar, “we need to focus on our team. On beating the Tevinter Magisters. We have a good record against them, but that means nothing in post season play. Garrett’s taking the mound. All hands on deck for game day. I’ll let you know more when I know more. Sorry Princess.”

“So am I,” she groaned as Varric hung up. Catching the sound of running water, and a soft humming noise from the bathroom. Chuckling to herself she could hear him singing away, and to be fair he wasn’t half bad. Dressing for the day she made her bed, for the first time in her adult life. Even placing her night clothes neatly on her pillow. Heading to the kitchen she saw the large paper cup, her favorite coffee shop. He had been paying attention to all her random ramblings. Taking the cup in hand she went about sipping away. Digging out some leftovers she made a make shift brunch. Sitting at the breakfast bar she pulled up the news on her tablet. There it was, breaking news, the bailing out of Gaspard Du Chalon, by his cousin Celene Valon. Part of her felt bad for Celene, if she could have left her cousin to rot she would have. Political pressure hardened her hands. Gaspard looked smug as he walked freely from the courtroom a reporter pushing a microphone up nearly under his hooked nose, “Gaspard, Gaspard, what are your plans? Do you have anything you want to say to the victim, Diana Trevelyan?”

Pausing in his steps, nearly bulling over several reports he sneered, “she has nothing to fear from me, I’m stuck in Val Chevin. She can rest well knowing I am no threat to anyone. I never have and never will resort to such blatant acts of revenge. Come now, we should speak of the Val Chevin Seahawks win last night. We may even face the Fereldan Doglords in the play offs. It will be a most wonderful match, do you think?” 

Diana’s blood ran cold. She knew it was a threat, knew he had something in mind. Her hands started to shake, so much so, she was forced to put her cup down. “Damn you, damn you to the Void Gaspard,” she spat at the screen. 

Cullen came around the corner, a puff of steam following him, “is everything alright Di?”

“No, no it’s not,” she rubbed at her temples trying to calm herself, “that… that bastard is out. He is actually out on the streets!” Resting her elbows in on the cold granite top she tried to stop the tears choking up in her throat. 

Cullen ruffled his hair with the towel, “Varric told me this morning. I went down, spoke with your super, he’s got Gaspard on a black list. They’re taking extra precautions. I, had to take a run to cool off. I wanted to get on a plane and murder the bastard. Varric has an unusual way of talking people down, but it was effective.” He turned to head to the bedroom, “let me get dressed, then we can talk.”

“Would it be wrong of me, if I enjoyed you in just a towel right now,” she tried to laugh, tried to be cute as her world spun out of control. 

Laughing he shook his head. Walking around the corner he purred back, “not at all.” 

Diana finished her coffee slowly and was ready to leave when Cullen came out dressed, his hair neatly combed back. “Let’s get to the stadium, it’s going to be a big game.” Diana took her keys off the rack and scooped up her purse in her other hand. Heading for the door she felt his hot hand wrap around her arm, “I’m fine, I’m fine,” she repeated before he spun her on the spot, half pressing her against the door, “no you aren’t and that’s ok. I’m here. If you need to cry, scream, hell take a few swings, you can’t hit half as hard as Garrett on a rager.” Chuckling he tucked some of her hair back from her face, “come now. There is no need to hide from me. I’m here for you. No matter how ugly it may get. I have no intentions of leaving.”

Dragging in several deep breathes she smiled, “I don’t have time to cry, we need to get moving. I appreciate your help and will take you up on it, I swear. There just isn’t any time and I ran out of water proof mascara.” Letting a soft chuckle bubble over her as he pressed a tender kiss to her cheek, “it means a lot to me. Even if I can’t seem to say it, know I feel it.” Kissing his cheek back she turned and slowly opened the door, “let’s go kick some butt.”

Arriving at the stadium everything was a buzz. People moving everywhere, throwing up the post season decorations, trying to accommodate the throngs of added staff, it was chaos. Diana was excited to roll out the new logo, the stadium crowd tonight going to be the first ever to see it. Varric had spared no expense as he covered all the logos in the stadium and had them replaced yesterday. They were still covered today and only going to be revealed after the team announcements. She was super excited to see the visual mini movie the graphic artists had made up. It was only a half past three, and there were still some minor details to work out. Cullen was looking to get a little bit of a pre-game workout in the clubhouse facilities. Parting ways she began immediately heading to work, coordinating with staff and setting up the new logo. Varric wanted towels under each seat with the new logo and their playoff motto, “Our Turn at the Bite” with a Mabari taking a bite into the Thedas Series Championship trophy. The Mabari even had a special war paint on called a kaddis. Something Varric thought about offering for the kids, a little added fun factor. Diana loved the idea and so did the CEOs. Tomorrow nights game they were going to offer face painting to the kids before the game. Offering a new program called the Pups program. Diana practically squealed when she saw it all. Now, it wasn’t just papers and drawings, it was coming to life. A new uniform on her desk, she practically screamed with excitement when she looked at it, a note attached to the box. “Thank you, for all you’ve done. – Much love, Varric.”

It was continued chaos up to the moment they revealed the logo on the field. The crowd roared and cheered at the new logo, a sold-out stadium of nearly fifty thousand was on it’s feet banging and cheering. It was electric, and she could see the men getting excited as they waited in the clubhouse for their names to be called. Peeking around the corner she clapped, “keep it simple. We’re here to play, not to take phone numbers ladies.” Chuckling the men simmered down a bit, “remember to enjoy this moment. Just stay focused on the goal. Win the inning, win the game. One inning at a time,” Cassandra patted her on the shoulder, and let out a howl of a laugh, “you could have been a manager Diana, well said.” Cassandra turned back to the men, “let’s get out there, and play the game!” 

As each man was called up he jogged to the third base line and waved to the crowd, the rolling thunder of applause and cheers were a kin to the most potent drugs. Each man swirling in the adoration and bathing in the power of the constant pour of the fans energy. It was a home coming for heroes and each man was trying desperately not to be dragged to the bottom. As the cheering came to a stop and the anthems sung, the men seemed to shake out their jitters as they took the field. Settling into their position the first few batters were shaky, single hit that lead to a couple base runners. Garrett settled quickly afterwards and the Tevinter Magisters were forced to leave their men on base to end the inning. As they came off the field the crowd cheered and clapped for the men, this pattern would continue after nearly every inning. 

The game was a pitcher’s duel, neither letting a hitter take him far. It wasn’t broken up till the end of the fifth inning when Fenris slapped an off field hit over the head of the second basemen and into the right field. With his impressive wheels he was comfortably standing on second by the time they tracked the blooper of a hit down. Clapping his hands together hard he screamed back at the men, “we take this now!” Which seemed to fire them up. Come the end of the game it was a triumphant win for the Fereldan Mabari Crunch five to two. As the teams came off the field Diana could see the wind come from the Tevinter players. She hoped it was enough to carry over to the rest of their games.   
Everyone was excited, a hum fell over the room as the boys chatted, laughed and retold the game to each other. Diana stood by the door and waited for Cullen. Standing by the door she was giggling at the silliness and genuine joy the men were experiencing. Taking her cap off she fluffed her hair, “wonderfully played game, now I am going for a hot soak and good wine,” Dorian walked past her patting her on the shoulder as he hastened off to the pick up. She couldn’t help but chuckle as she yelled to him, “sounds like a wonderful plan, may have to copy you!”

Cullen came around the corner, his bag slung over his shoulder, a new Mabari Crunch gym bag, “ready? I’m beat.”

Heading towards the exit they chatted casually, both mentally drained and he physically drained. Diana took them home, poured a bath while Cullen made tea for her. She pointed him to a heating pack she kept by her side of the bed if his shoulder bothered him and he found it. Soaking in the tub she melted into a calm, quiet, state of peace. Hearing Cullen microwave her hot pack he gently knocked before he brought her in a mug of tea. 

The evening went by quietly and without much excitement. When Diana came out of the tub she found Cullen fast asleep, laying on his belly with the hot pack on his shoulder.

Dressing she cozied into her bed, easing him under the covers and putting her heating pack away. Turning the lamp off she fell into a quick sleep.

Come morning her phone was ringing and vibrating and sounding off nearly constantly. Cullen couldn’t help but stifle his snickers as she grumpily repeated her name over a dozen times. “We need to get to the stadium. It seems Thedas may fall apart without me today.”

“The Herald of Andraste, our great beacon of joy, my Inquisitor,” he let a husky growl slip his lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Peppering her neck and cheek with kisses he couldn’t help the throaty moan that past his lips as she ran her hand down the front of his pants, “Diana, is it wise to tease me so?”

“No, but I never was one for wise things.” Turning in his arms she went to kiss him when her phone went off again, “even if it kills me today I will have you.” Lifting her phone, she answered it, “Fenris, what’s…”

“It’s Garrett, he’s missing.” Fenris was half in a panic as he panted into the phone, “before you say anything else I checked everywhere. He isn’t here, he just disappeared!”

Diana hung her head, “I’m on it Fenris, just try to relax ok. I need you to check to see if his wallet is still in his room or gone. His phone too. I’ll get the rest done. Breathe for me, it’ll be ok. I promise, he’ll be ok.” Fenris gave a half intelligible response then hung up. Diana gripped her head, “where could that…”

“Garrett’s ran off again? Call Zevran, my money is the local strip club. No offense,” Cullen shrugged, collecting his bag.

Grabbing her keys, she headed for the door, “he doesn’t pitch till game five if need be, the first game of the next series is what Cassandra will want. Either way, I have to find the fool,” dialing Zevran she was glad he answered quickly. “Hey Zev, do you happen to have one of my boys?”

“Mi amor, I have him drying out in the back. Swing by the employee doors, we’ll load him up for you.”

“Thank the Maker, and you mi amor. On my way now,” Diana hung up the phone and turned to Cullen, her cheeks red, “time to see the Pearl and Lace…”


	37. Mascots

Pulling up to the club, she was dead silent. There was nothing she could say to make this moment any less raw, any less hurtful. Pulling into the employee parking lot around back of the building, she got as close to the back door as she felt comfortable with. Opening the back doors of her car, she flicked the child safety locks before heading to the heavy metal employee door of the club. Pushing the small hidden door bell above the door she waited, Cullen standing behind her, his hoodie pulled up. As the door creaked open Diana smiled, “thanks Zev, Sten, I have an extra hand here to get the lug into the car. Just shove him in head first, try not to bang him up too much.” Sten nodded and with Hawke slung over his shoulder like a cheap duffle bag, he began lowering him into the car. Moving to work with Sten, Cullen ran around the other side and began securing him with seat belts.   
“Here,” Zevran handed her a plastic tarp, “you may wish to lay that in the back. I cannot guarantee he will keep his stomach inside.”

“Thanks Zev. Did he ring up a tab or anything? I’ll take care of it,” Diana was pulling out her card when Zev clicked his tongue, “the man left his at the bar before he began. He’s paid up, here,” flicking the card out of his pocket Zevran smiled and winked, “always remember the little details.” Taking the card, she thanked him, as Sten and Cullen shut the car doors. 

“Be well mi amor,” giving Cullen a look over Zevran chuckled, “a fine specimen my darling. Keep this one, he sits well with me. Best of luck tonight at the game Rutherford.” Turning with Sten they quickly disappeared behind the spring loaded heavy steel door. 

Diana blushed as she got into the car and began driving towards the stadium. Popping her Bluetooth into her ear she pressed her call button, “call Varric Tethras.” The phone began to ring as she carefully took corners trying not to slosh Hawke around too badly, “Varric, we have a minor issue. I have a very drunk, and very unconscious Garrett Hawke in my back seat. I just picked him up from the Pearl and Lace. I need a gurney and he’s going to need medical treatment. I hope Solas is ready and able to deal with this, discreetly.”  
“Of course. I’ll meet you at the docking bay, bring him as close as you can. Cullen with you?”

“Yes, needed some help getting him into the car. We’re literally just pulling into the parking lot in the next five minutes. He’s in my back seat so I’ll back into the docking bay. See you soon.” Clicking her headset, she pulled it out of her ear and put it in her cup holder, “damnit Hawke, what in the Void were you thinking?” 

“He didn’t answer anyone’s calls last night,” Cullen leaned over the seat, “at least he’s breathing. Idiot. Fenris is going to lose his mind. Want me to talk to him know?” 

“After Solas gets to him. I won’t put Fenris through this trauma.” Easing the car into the parking lot she slowly backed up into the docking bay. Edging her back end as close to the door as she could, she saw Solas come rushing down with Varric, a gurney between the two of them. Slamming it into park she quickly hopped out of the car, “he’s laid out in the back. It’s going to take all of us to get him out.” Pulling her door open she leaned over him and began unbuckling him. “Diana,” she thought she heard him speak but shook it off. “He’s free on my side.”

“Mine too,” Cullen finished the last buckle as he began tugging him out, “damn Garrett, you, fat bastard,” he heaved lifting Hawke up over his shoulder, “get the gurney.” 

Solas quickly moved it under him and with Varric’s help they carefully guided him on top. Strapping him down Varric waved, “I’ll take him from here. Not a word to the team, pull Fenris aside and send him down in fifteen minutes. No sooner!” Waving he pushed with Solas back into the building. 

“I have to park this thing properly, go inside, get yourself ready,” she sighed, “I have this.” Reaching into the car, she popped her trunk, “go on, I’ll be there soon.” Getting into the driver seat she watched as Cullen shook his head and grabbed his bag, slamming the trunk lid. Sighing she drove off to park her car. Walking back in she rubbed at her neck, this new job had incredible perks but the work was intense and physically, the stress was starting to take its toll. Checking her watch, she counted down till fifteen minutes, then actively went looking for Fenris. She didn’t have to travel far as she nearly tripped on him coming out of her office, “just who I was looking for. Come with me,” she quickly hauled him down to the medical bay and pointed inside, “Dr. Solas will fill you in on the rest.” Fenris thanked her before pushing through the door. 

Diana had no urge to hang around, no drive to hear what happened or why. Stopping off at the kitchen she picked up a couple snack items and a fresh large cup of boiling water, dropping in a tea bag and swiping a sugar packet before heading back to her office. With Garrett being tended to, and Fenris informed there wasn’t much else for her to do. Getting down to business she had emails from the PR manager for the league, Josephine Montilyet, who was requesting additional copies of all the new media for the league to properly change everything over. Setting those files together she sent them off. Leaning back, she looked at the time, ‘how could it possibly be nearly ten past five?’ she groaned, her head throbbing.

There was still so much work to do and she had to change yet. Locking her door, she changed as quickly as she could before returning to the mountain to work before her. A hard copy of the pink women’s line was set to be delivered tonight, in fact in the next ten minutes. Bolting out of her chair she rushed to the docking bay, just in time to meet her contact. Signing off on the box of merchandise she took the box to her office. Now wasn’t the time to bother Varric. Taking a moment to relax she got an odd text message from an unknown number, ‘Game one for the Val Chevin Seahawks, tick tock.’ Before she could say a word, there was a knock at her door, “yes,” she grumbled.

“Varric wants to see you, he’s in his office. Would you like me to carry up this box?” Merrill smiled brightly.

“Yes, please. Thank you. I’ll be right up.” Diana tried to screw her head on. Looking herself over in her half mirror upon the wall she felt she looked tired. ‘Perhaps I should book an appointment with a massage therapist,’ she mused as she strolled out of her office, straight to Varric’s, “what can I do for you?” 

“Why didn’t you come to me about Hawke?” Varric groaned, his white skirt sleeves rolled to his elbows, the edges blackened with what Diana could only assume was the remnants of charcoal. Commonly used to purge the stomach of patients suffering from alcohol poisoning, “I understand it’s a sore point and I’m not insensitive, but I could have helped.”  
Diana closed her eyes tightly before opening them again, “it’s my business, and I did what I believed was needed to protect the team and my interests. Just like my contract said, I reserve the right to make an in the moment judgement without prejudice or reprimand if it benefits the job in the long run. I made a mistake, and it has been dealt with. There isn’t anything to discuss.”

“Funny,” Varric stood, holding a piece of paper in his hand, “because it isn’t dealt with. Hawke is a sick man, and had I known he was this bad I would have done whatever I could have. I could have protected you.” Hanging his head, he tore up the paper, “this is my fault, and I own that. He… he did what he did out of regret. Says he saw how happy you and Cullen were and he felt guilty that he wanted to ruin it. Just because you didn’t find him irresistible. He is sick. I’ve called in the best and with Fenris by his side he’ll come back stronger. I just… I don’t know where I went wrong.”

Diana shook her head, “damnit man, what could you have done? Babysat him? Held his hand while he raped the next one? Come now, get off your self pity soap box! The team needed him to win, he is a damn good pitcher. That doesn’t mean he’s a damn good man. He’s a predator and maybe he is mentally unwell, I am not above such thoughts but it excuses nothing. I am not the first but by the Maker I pray I am the last. Now, pull up your damn boot straps. We have a team to run, a damn game to win and a man to rehab in less than five days.” Stamping her foot, she kicked the box towards him, “the samples, as I promised.” 

Varric caught the box and shook his head, “you are the queen of ice, Princess, but I understand why. You haven’t learned there are people under those mascot masks. I’ll take a look and get back to you. I need some time, you should take some for yourself too. This isn’t an easy problem to fix, nor a pleasant one. Go,” Varric waved at her as he sat back down at his desk, pouring himself a drink.

“The alcohol only kills so much pain Varric,” turning she stormed out of his office. Her heels clicked loudly as she pounded towards her office. Punching her door, she clenched her fist tightly, the stinging in her knuckles a welcome distraction to the level of frustration. Kicking her door shut she wanted to scream, wanted to tear something apart. Everything she had worked so hard to fight for, everything she’d earned it was tasting empty and bitter. Slamming herself down into her chair she felt the slow stinging throb of her knuckles. Peering down she caught the bright scarlet billowing up and seeping down her knuckles, “shit,” tugging the top drawer open, she began fumbling for her small first aid kit. Cleaning up the broken skin she bandaged herself best she could and glanced at the clock. It was an hour before the second game was supposed to start and she wasn’t sure she had it in her to get through the rest of the day. Plucking the last snack cake off her desk she tried to calm herself, tried to cool off from the rush of the day. Part of her felt horrible for not being more hands on with Fenris and for being so quick to push Cullen out. Groaning, her hand hurt. More so than it should have. Angry with herself she knew she needed to get it looked at. Changing her heels to her baseball runners she began the walk to the Dr. Solas’s office. 

Taking her time, she casually strolled down to the medical bay. Peeking through the door she saw Dr. Solas sitting at his desk, a small monitor to his right. With no sign of Garrett, she quietly stepped inside, “Dr. Solas, may I borrow some of your time?” Holding her hand out sheepishly she tried to smile, “I think I may have done something more than embarrassed myself.”

Solas took the fragile looking half rimmed glasses from his face and stood, “come, there is an x-ray machine in the back.”

Guiding her gently, he respected her silence as he worked. Getting the x-rays done as quickly and pain free as he could manage. Disappearing for a couple minutes he came back with two dark slides. Placing them on a lit board he shook his head, “it appears, Ms. Trevelyan, your childish outburst has cost you a couple weeks in a cast. You have several hairline fractures in the metatarsal bones of your hands.” Digging around in a bin by the light he shook his head softly, “to get you up to speed, Mr. Hawke will survive his binge night. While he may wish he didn’t, he will. Charcoal leaves a terrible taste in the mouth, but its purpose and effectiveness cannot be denied.” Turning towards her, he rolled up his sleeves, “well, lets get this set right. Place your hand out,” removing her bandaging he returned to his drawers. Digging more, he collected the appropriate items and recleaned and dressed the wounds. Laying a layer of cotton on top he began applying the cast, “don’t get it wet for two weeks, then I’ll run another x-ray and we can adjust as needed. Perhaps a small lesson in anger control?” 

Diana scowled as he worked, “I don’t remember seeing a PhD in psychology, Dr. Solas, on your wall.”

Solas prickled as he continued to wrap her hand in the plaster, “your glib tongue does you little credit here. I am on your side. Perhaps a sit down with Dr. Wynne.”

“I suppose that is the team psyche,” Diana huffed, “I’m alright Dr. Thank you, for your concern. It’s just been a very busy and trying few days. I will adapt.” Diana watched as he smoothed out the material making a neat and clean cast. Not like the ones she remembered seeing as a child. His work was like a piece of art at the end of her arm. Brilliant white and just a touch past her wrist.

“Suit yourself, but I’m having her stop in to your office to meet you at least. Consider her words.” Standing he went to the sink and began rinsing his hands, “all done. If there is nothing else I can do for you, I should check in on Mr. Hawke. The sedative was rather strong, he’s a bit resistant to drugs.”

Diana tried to smile politely as she stood from the small stool, “thank you. I will leave you to your work.” Peeking over at the clock she was just in time to make it to the dugout. Quickly getting to her usual seat she tried to hide her hand best as she could. No easy feat as it was her dominate right hand. In all the excitement on the game, no one noticed and she was more than thrilled they didn’t. If it somehow effected the team, she wouldn’t forgive herself. 

Enjoying the quickened pace of the second game, everyone was in high spirits and it carried through to the end of the game. An easy three to nothing win for the Fereldan Mabari Crunch. She couldn’t help the beaming smile upon her face as the team came bounding down the steps. 

“Can I have everyone’s attention,” Cassandra stood at the bottom of the steps, “I have an announcement about tomorrow. It seems there was a mix up in the scheduling. We play a matinee game tomorrow. Everyone pack up, we’re getting on the plan now. A red eye to Tevinter. We play at three local time, Tevinter is an hour behind us. Hurry, I’ll explain more on the plane.” The entire team let out a groan as they rushed to their lockers to grab their gear and pack their duffle bags. Cassandra patted Diana on the shoulder, “I hope you don’t mind. It appears you’ll be wearing team clothes for this trip. No time to return to your apartment and pack. Merrill is making all the preparation and will catch up with you on the plane. I sincerely apologize.” Turning to walk away Cassandra stopped and tilted her head, “be careful with your hand. Everything is harder with broken knuckles,” giving a slight shake of her head she quickly paced off towards her office. 

Standing stunned Diana had no idea what to do. No time to get to her apartment. She rushed back to her office and collected as much as she could. Her phone, charger, a note pad and pen, her small laptop, all stuffed into her oversized purse. Double checking everything before she slung it over her shoulder, her hand throbbing under the hardened plaster cast, ‘smooth, excellent timing for this… bullshit,’ she grunted internally. Pacing down the hall she caught a look at herself in the mirror, still in her uniform. Racing back, she fumbled to change, ‘damn hand… stupid…’ letting out a frustrated growl she didn’t hear Cullen open the door.

“Need a working hand?” Cullen chuckled reaching under her arms from behind, he easily removed the uniform top. “I can pretty much do this in the dark, with how many times I’ve changed out of these shirts.”

“Thank you, I… it’s not as easy without a right hand. Before you go scolding me, I’ve done that enough myself thank you.” Tugging the shirt off, she pulled on a new Mabari Crunch hoodie. “Mind helping me with the pants, please?” Hanging her head, she was dreading the next two weeks.

“Not going to hear a word from me about it. I’m known for rage punching lockers, walls and doors. My knuckles… well they’re rather thick,” he chuckled undoing the clasp and zipper to her pants, “there.”

Hastily kicking off the ball pants she tugged on a matching pair of team sweat pants, “not my idea of dressed, but at least its comfortable.”

“Come on, we gotta move. This will seem insane. Your first rush,” guiding her out down the hall they made for the parking lot, a line of cars running and waiting for them.


	38. Home Field Advantage

“Garrett isn’t flying with us,” Merrill leaned in close as they buckled in, “Carver is madder than I’ve ever witnessed him. What happened?” 

Diana leaned back in the plush seat of the plane and closed her eyes, “we’ll release a press statement that Garrett Hawke has come down with flu like symptoms and for the wellness of himself and the team he will be remaining in Denerim to be tended to by the expert training staff of the Fereldan Mabari Crunch. I’ve already sent it to Varric, who I believe is currently discussing it with Bartrand. If my guess is correct, Bartrand would prefer we just throttle Garrett.” Grinning to herself she chuckled, “I may have to agree with Bartrand.” She could hear Merrill’s nervous motions over the din of the plane engine, “don’t worry. Everything will be alright. I know this sounds a bit harsh but if you wish to learn from me, you’ll need to get your emotions and bodily reactions under control. I have to be the icy Princess, as Varric has so lovingly labelled me. If I wasn’t, the media would eat me and our team alive. Water off a duck’s back, my friend. If you have to cry, don’t let anyone see you. Then fix your lipstick and get back in the thick of it.”

“I’ve spoken to Fenris, he’s devastated. I didn’t know what to tell him,” Diana could make out the sound of Merrill’s light frame bouncing against the chair as she spoke, “I don’t know if I could do this job. I… it’s a lot harder than I imagined.”

Letting a stifled chuckle roll over her she leaned up a bit, opening her eyes she turned to face Merrill, “it took me a few years to get it just right. I wouldn’t expect you to pick it up immediately. You’re a person that is ruled by her emotions, wears them like a badge. If you want to stay in the background, don’t change. Varric may have been right,” leaning back she stared up at the white bulkhead. Dials and knobs to control the air flow and call the flight attendant stared back. Cold, and indifferent. “Perhaps, you don’t have to sell your soul for this job. I wonder what that would have been like.”

Merrill was confused by her statement but didn’t press her for answers. Diana hoped that maybe some of that made sense, that maybe some of it would make a difference. Garrett was being tended to by the team staff and from the short email she had received a psychologist was being brought in to deal with his mental state. Recommended by Solas, a Dr. Wynne. Doing her research on the woman she was glad she was an older woman, in her mid fifties. Someone who Garrett might not force into an awful situation. She was a veteran with several credits to her practicing degree. She had written Varric back and told him that she agreed with the decision. Hearing Merrill settle in her chair she closed her eyes and opted to nap through the long flight. 

Merrill tapping her lightly on the shoulder was the next thing she was aware of. Sitting up Merrill let her know the pilot had informed them they were landing shortly. Thanking her she clipped her seat belt tightly and sat up. Gripping the arm rests till her knuckles were white, she felt the anxiety wash over her as the plane began it’s decent. 

Once the plane wheels touched pavement and began their accelerated slow, they taxied to the airport bay. Diana finally let out a deep, held breath once they reached the taxing speed and pulled into the airport. Easing herself up she looked out the window. It was easily past midnight and even with the short nap on the plane she was exhausted. Stretching she collected her items and followed the half zombie march to the baggage turnstile. Sticking to the crowd of groggy team members and personnel she lined up outside, and clumsily lumbered into the waiting cavalcade of vehicles. In the darkness of night and the amber street lights it was hard to make out any of Minrathous’s architecture. Something Dorian had sworn she needed to view in the glory of a proper midday sun. Leaning her head against the glass of the door she went to tuck an annoying strand of loosened scarlet hair out of her face. Something that was impossible with her cast hand. Frustrated she puffed at the hair until it moved enough. Merrill, sitting beside her chuckled, “that doesn’t look like much fun.”

Running her finger tips over the rock-hard exterior of the plaster cast Diana sighed, “my own fault. I let my anger get the better of me.” She could still feel the throbbing, dull ache of her knuckles. “I’m good. Sleep, and a little extra careful attention and I’ll be out of this thing before too long.” Ignoring the hum of her cell phone in her pocket she sighed, “I’m going to bed once we get in. I’m exhausted.”

Arriving at the hotel, her blurry vision didn’t aid her in her effort to find her room. Struggling, Cullen met her down the hall and pulled her into his room. Undressing her, he pulled back the blankets, “come, you need rest.” 

She couldn’t deny the pull, the warmth of his body and the ache behind her eyes. Whatever was calling her, could wait till morning. Cozying into him she drifted peacefully into sleep. Come morning she felt like herself again. Sleep restoring her energy, but not her hand as she went to lift herself. Cursing under her breath she tried to ready herself for the day. 

Everything proved to be a chore, and each failure brought a string of curses that would have left a sailor blushing. Cullen patiently aided her, helping latch her bra, pull her hair into a ponytail and button her shirt, “you are too kind to me,” she sighed as he finished the last button.

“No such thing,” he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, “are you sure you want to tackle today? I can’t persuade you to stay in bed?”

Cupping his jaw in her uncast hand she beamed, “Mr. Rutherford, who will take us to the semi-finals? The team needs you, I can wait.” Her tone was soft and alluring, a promise of time when it was available. 

“Fine, I’ll hold you to that Ms. Trevelyan. Pencil me in for tonight, after dinner.” Grinning he stood straight, holding his hand out, “come on, I’ll guide you. Tevinter is, an interesting place.”

Calmly walking down to the main lobby, she was in awe and fascinated by all the ornate metal work. Looming falcons, statues sculpted out of dark ebony granite of exaggerated magical beasts of old. Diana was in shock at the blatant use of silvers, and golds, buckles and bobbles. As they left the building and got into the car Cullen informed her it only got better with the city architecture. Building preserved in near perfect condition from dates older than written history. Some of the city streets they past through were original, hand cobbled stones of the most incredible coal slate. Along the tops of building she could just make out the images of gargoyles, their eyes seemed to track the car as it zipped in and out of side streets until it appeared at the player entrance of the stadium. A dome stadium, with almost as much embellishment at the hotel lobby. Following Cullen down the winding tunnels towards the visitor’s clubhouse she couldn’t utter a word as she gawked at the insane amount of detailing the creator invested into every corner and nook.   
Everything was a whirl as she was introduced to this person and that area. Figuring her way around, all while trying to conduct business before the game started. With an earlier matinee game, the men were beat. She could see it in their eyes this wasn’t going to go their way and when game time came around they were sluggish on the field. After nine innings of play the Tevinter Magisters took the game eight to three. Cassandra was patting them on the back as they came in, reassuring them it was the jet lag that did them in. Tomorrow, tomorrow they would claim the victory and head into the next round of play. 

Diana’s phone buzzed in her pocket. Picking it up, it was the same unknown name, and unknown number, ‘two more down, one to go.’ She was nearly certain now that it was Gaspard. Checking the scores on the TBL app, there it was. The Val Chevin Seahawks had won, only one more and they would be going on to the next round. Their round. 

Cullen was in a grumpy mood at the game and was quiet as they returned to the hotel. Eating in silence he finally spoke. Apologizing for his mood, lack of sleep being his reason. “Though that does not excuse my curt behaviour towards you. I will endeavour to do better, forgive me,” he sighed taking her hand in his as they lay in bed.

“Sleep, tomorrow night we take this and then…” the words stuck in her throat and Cullen picked up on the tone.

“You are safe with us,” he kissed her palm, “the team has you. I have you. Let’s get some sleep.” Curling around her, he settled in for the night and they both drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Come morning it was a massive rush to get to the stadium, a fire dancing in the men’s blood. Diana was excited to watch the game seeing the men returned to their former empowered state. 

Varric caught up with her at the stadium and informed her the court case against Gaspard looked to be settled as a simple case of misdemeanor assault. A fine and no jail time if she had any hope of true justice, she would need to file against him. “I just want to be safe and not have to fear anything.” She stammered out as they walked the hall to the training room.

“Done. I’ll contact Leliana now and she can get papers rolling for a restraining order before we play. We have you Princess. Don’t fret,” patting her hand he let out a sigh, “this is it, tonight you know. I think we’ve got it. The men are lit today. Then back to Denerim, to field the first of seven. First two at home, then two away and then back home for one, away for one and if it goes to seven, we get home field advantage. Gaspard may think it’s a blessing to play us. I say we sweep them in four.”

Diana chuckled, “perhaps, and it would be poetic. Extra innings on the last game for heightened drama.”

“I’m a little short for high drama Princess,” Varric burst into laughter. After a few moments he waved her off, “go get ready. I’ll see you after we win.”

Eager to get to the dugout she parted and took to the small room they had given her to change. Dressing as best as she could she arrived in time to smile and greet each player, a spark in their eyes she hadn’t seen before. 

The game was electric, if only for the Mabari Crunch. Their team and pitcher locked out the Magisters in a fast four to zero game, taking them to the semi-final round. Only one more team to go through before they were playing for the championship title. Diana was on a high as the men bounced around and celebrated, champagne and beer flowing. Feeling a buzz in her pocket she checked her phone, ‘see you at the semis.’


	39. Sign Stealing

She tried to fake an excited face as the men partied into the night and early morning, knowing full well they wouldn’t be playing ball for two more days at the earliest. Throwing caution to the wind she grabbed a glass and joined them. It was wonderful feeling the warm swirl of alcohol billowing through her. Washing away the anxiety and the fear that awaited her upon their trip to Val Chevin. They had the home field advantage, and the opportunity to win two at home, and finish them at their stadium. Gaspard couldn’t leave Val Chevin so she was guaranteed four more days before she had to confront her fears, and until then she was going to enjoy life. 

Heaviness tugged at her limbs, her chest didn’t feel like it could move and something tickled her neck. Groggy and disoriented she tried to open her eyes, the throbbing of her head reminding her that she had drank more than she should have. Peering out from half opened eyes she could see the crop of golden curls upon her breast. His torso and arm awkwardly draped across her body, “Cullen,” she mumbled, her mouth feeling like dried cotton, “Cullen, you’re too heavy.” Her limbs felt like lead and with the throbbing between her eyes and the rolling of her stomach she was powerless to do anything. 

Panic started to creep in and she began wiggling and moving as much as she could. Cullen half shot up and looked at her, her face white and her breathing frantic, “hey, hey calm down. It’s alright, you’re alright.” Pulling her safely into him, he cooed as he brushed the tangle of red ringlets out of her face and pulled the blanket up around them, “I have you. You’re ok.”

Catching her breath, she tried to calm herself, “I’m fine, I’m fine,” she repeated, her eyes closed as she tried to slow her racing heart. 

“You’re safe, you will always be safe with me,” he kissed her forehead and held her close as she rode out the last of the panic attack. He was calm with her and didn’t push when she nearly curled on top of him. Instead he leaned up against the quilted, plush headboard and wrapped them in a blanket, “we’re in no rush today.”

“How do you know?” she tried to focus on something, anything else over the horror that still teetered on the edge of overwhelming her again.

“Varric, said we’re going to fly out later tonight. Get back to Denerim late. Gives everyone a chance to sober up and relax. Tomorrow is a light practice then the first game the next day. No pressure on anyone to move fast.” Sighing he leaned his head back against the headboard, “did you want to get up or sleep some more?”

“Please, just, stay with me,” tears softly dropped onto his chest from her eyes. Each drop taking a piece of her pain with it as he calmly held her in his arms. 

Together, curled in a fort of pillows and blankets they slipped back into sleep for some time before hunger woke them. Belly rumbling and heads pounding to match. Rising they washed and dressed before calling for room service and preparing to tackle their packing. 

After they dinned they headed to the lobby to turn their keys in and head to their pick up. The entire team shared the same look, tired faces, and clear hangovers. Even Varric seemed green about the gills as he boarded the plane in front of Diana. No one talked, all sitting in their chairs either trying to sleep off the last effects of the booze fueled event, or listening to their chosen music. Diana was beyond tired still and when Cullen provided her the opportunity she curled back into him to sleep. 

She was looking forward to her own bed, her own apartment. Closing her eyes, she wondered what it would be like once the season was through. Drifting into a restless sleep she was grumpy and groggy as the seatbelt light came on and the pilot announced their decent. 

A million things popped into her mind. Tasks she’d need to complete before the game started, and calls she’d have to get through. As the plane bused to the terminal she shuttered. Deep sleeping cold had crept over her and all she wanted was to get home. Getting off the plane as quickly as she could she collected her bags and took the shuttle to her house, Cullen in tow. 

“What about your car?” Cullen muttered as the shuttle pulled up to her apartment.

“I’ll have someone pick us up. I’m in no shape to drive.” Stepping out she headed for the door, unlocking the security door with her fob she held it for Cullen. Together they rode up the elevator and stumbled to her door. Several failed attempts later she managed to unlock it and get inside. Clothes became discarded the second the front door locked, Diana stripping as she made her way to her bed. Crawling up onto the bed and under the blanket she sighed, “home.”

Glad for the quiet morning she didn’t want to get out of bed, didn’t want to deal with the knowledge they would be forced to play Gaspard’s team. Forced to go to Val Chevin, and force to see his face again. The thought alone made her stomach roll and sweat being to slick her neck. Fighting off the feeling she curled back into the bed, trying instead to focus on the hot body pressed against her back. Taut, toned muscle gracing her bare skin, if only she could just forget everything. Forget the days to come, forget the fear and just lose herself in this perfect creature beside her. 

“Good morning,” he purred running his lips over her bare shoulder, sending chills down to her core, “did you sleep well?” Running his hand up her bare side he let a rumbling growl roll over his lips, vibrating along her neck as he lavished open mouth kisses towards her jaw and lips. 

Letting out a soft mewl she snickered, “no, but the morning is one I wouldn’t dare miss.” Turning into him she kicked her leg over his thigh and dragged him closer, “where have you been hiding my whole life?” Purring deep in her chest she sighed, “you are too good to me Cullen. I only wish I could be half as good as you are.”

His hand was soft and warm as he tenderly moved the few strands from her face, “you are perfect just as you are Diana. Maker, I don’t believe this is real. I still can’t believe you are real.” 

Unsure of how to respond, how to speak she licked at her lips and leaned into him. Catching his bottom lip, she kissed him, deep and pure. Not the need to silence him, but the need to show him, to make him feel how she felt. They made love, passionate and strong, slow and tender. She poured herself into everything, needing him to understand the words she couldn’t form. The words scraping at the base of her skull, screaming to be heard but snuffed out on the tip of her tongue. 

There was no rush, no need to get up out of bed or hurry to the stadium. They didn’t play till tomorrow and with everyone hung over and recovering there wasn’t any plans. Only the insistence by Varric to, “rest, and relax however you can to be ready for the next day.” 

After a lazy morning of love making, there was no immediate movement other than their stomachs calling for food and drink. Showering Diana decided to take him to a small café near her place, her favourite spot she frequently stopped by for a late lunch on busy days. 

Grabbing her phone, she checked her blinking messages as Cullen stepped into the bathroom. Fenris had sent her a text asking her to call him as soon as she could. Drawing in a deep breath she pressed the call button and held the phone to her ear, “it’s Diana, are you alright Fenris? Is there something I can do for you?”

“No and yes, and I don’t know.” Fenris sounded distraught as he spoke into the phone, “Garrett’s been cleared to pitch tomorrow but, he’s not himself Diana. He’s claiming he wants to travel to the Oasis and learn yoga and… he’s lost his mind.”

Pinching her nose, she tried not to audibly groan, “sounds like a midlife crisis to me. Has he seen Dr. Wynne?”

“Yes, and he says she wants him to start taking some medicine and use a journal. He’s supposed to write how he feels and what he’s going through and talk with her once a week. He’s called her a quack and doesn’t want to subscribe to the drugs. I’m afraid Diana, and I have no where to turn.”

“Is he with you now?” She was scrambling in her head to try to figure out how to salvage this. How to make this work seeing as he was invested in Hawke, but clearly Hawke was invested in only one thing; himself. “I have someone I think you should meet. Let me make a call and I’ll get back to you, ok. Please, try to breathe. Everything will work out just fine, trust me.” She could hear Fenris draw in a deep breath and his voice was steadier as he nervously agreed and said an uneasy goodbye. 

Flipping her phone over she bit her lip, “shit…” shaking off the feeling she dialed, “Zev, I have a favor. Do you have Anders’ number? I need him.”


	40. Playing the Running Game

With Anders number she looked again at her phone. Was this really the right call? He had been out of the escort game for years, opening his own massage clinic. His hands were well known for curing the worst aches, but his calming words had healed more hearts. He was like Fenris, soft and sheltered, and judging by her experience with the two men, a perfect match for each other. Fenris deserved something better than the misogynist user Garrett Hawke. She only needed Hawke for the team, once the season was over, his personal live was his problem. One she didn’t care to tangle with. 

Peeking around the corner she saw Cullen begin shaving the now four-day old beard back to his usual clean face. Ducking back around the corner to the kitchen she dialed the number, “Anders, please don’t hang up it’s Diana. Yes, I know its been forever. I… I have someone I want you to meet. A friend, and one in need of a friend.”

“Di, I’m out of that business and you know it. I’m legit now, a real healer not some cum bucket,” Anders grumbled roughly into the phone.

“I know, I know. Trust me, I am not saying that. I know this guy and I know you and I know you two should meet. Come, have dinner with us. If you two don’t hit it off you can personally slug me in the ovaries.” She chuckled as he snickered into the phone, “please, I will owe you one. Free advertising for your clinic, something, anything, you name it. I’ll pay for it all!” 

“Ok, ok, say I’m interested. Where and when? Maker, I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this. You have always had that damned Silverite tongue.”

Fumbling through her brain she remembered a place, “do you remember the old tavern, the Gnarled Noble? Some of the best food in Denerim and I can get us seats in seconds. Say six o’clock tonight?” catching the time on the stove top it was half past four now.

“Gnarled Noble? Always did like their stew. Fine, fine, I’ll see you there. Table under your name I assume.”

“Yes, thank you so much Anders, I owe you. I’ll see you there.” Hanging up after Anders she sighed. Coming around the corner she saw Cullen finishing the last few strokes of his face, “change of plans darling. I want to take you to dinner, a place I love in town. A double date,” she smiled brightly, “I promise you won’t be disappointed and if it all goes terribly wrong, I will more than make it up to you when we get home.”

Cullen debated his response, toying with the idea of how she’d make it up and the interesting secret double date. “Deal, can I at least know who we will be dining with and where?”

Diana was texting Fenris, instructing him to be ready for a pick up and Diana would come get him in an hour. Looking back and smiling at Cullen she hit send, “Fenris. I’m setting him up with an old friend of mine. They are a perfect match and Fenris deserves better. We’re going to my favourite restaurant. Gnarled Noble Tavern. Have you been before?”

“Not in years. I think I was a very small boy when my mother and father took us. It’s been too long to remember. I guess I better hurry up and stop hogging your mirror.” Chuckling he turned and finished the last few strokes, leaving his face clean of any hair. 

Diana rushed to change and fix her makeup while Cullen finished working a bit of product into his hair and tamed the unruly mop of curls, “I need a hair cut,” he groaned as she giggled at his frustrations. 

Changing her earrings out to a dangling sparkly drop she turned, “ready, we have to pick up Fenris. I’ve text Varric to send a car, since mine is still sitting at the stadium.”

Together they locked up and waited for the car. Arriving at the stadium Fenris was hanging around the back. Wearing a pair of pressed, black khakis and a vibrant sky-blue polo shirt he looked uncomfortable. Diana waved him over to her car and watched as he jogged over. He was tall, for an elf, he could stare her directly in the eyes when she wore her heels. Diana wasn’t especially tall, standing a little over five foot five without her heels, but she was used to the slight difference when she pulled on her favourite four-inch stilettos. Fenris was covered in a brilliant white, extremely intricate tribal tattoo. His hair was as vibrant as his tattoo, a shocking pure snowy white, cropped shorter on the sides and left longer on top. 

“Ok, so dinner at the Gnarled Noble Tavern. How is this going to solve my issue, Diana?” Fenris huffed crossing his arms in the back seat as she drove towards their destination.   
Cullen leaned back and smiled, “she wants you to meet an old friend of hers. You could use someone outside of our little family to take your mind off everything. It’s just a meal, Fen. If anything, one of the best restaurants in Denerim.” 

Fenris continued to brood in the back seat, “we shall see. I withhold my judgement.”

Diana grinned, she knew better. If she could present a better option to someone, they usually took it. It was natural to every race and every religion in Thedas and she was hoping this would solve a few problems. They needed Fenris to play at his best and if he was caught up fretting over the idiot Hawke, there wasn’t much hope on his field skills. 

Pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant, it was nearly at capacity. Finding a spot, she calmly strolled to the front door, the men tagging along behind her. “Reservation for Trevelyan, please,” she purred as the greeter checked his book. Smiling he nodded and told them to follow his lead. Taking them to a quiet table in the back he placed the menus in front of everyone. Diana leaned forward, “we’re waiting for one more, can I have a bottle of your house wine and water for everyone please.”

“Sorry I’m late,” Anders came around the table and took his seat across from Fenris, “my name is Anders, a pleasure to meet you.” Reaching over the table his smile was bright and infectious. And Diana couldn’t help but grin when she noticed the corner of Fenris’s his lip crook up in a smile. 

Anders was taller than Fenris but not by more than a hand span. His dirty blonde hair was pulled up into a slick man bun, and his hazel eyes were warm and friendly as he chatted happily with Fenris. He wasn’t much older than Diana, and by the look of things the two were hitting it off rather quickly. 

Diana sighed and took Cullen’s hand under the table, she gave it a light squeeze, “shall we order?”

The dinner went off successfully and by the end of the night Anders and Fenris were exchanging cellphone numbers and making plans to meet each other again. Diana offered to drive Fenris back and after giving Anders a friendly hug she went to her car. 

After dropping Fenris off at the hotel she headed towards home, as smiled etched on her face the whole way. Cullen was quiet, but she caught the subtle grin he was hiding as they got up to her unit. Taking her makeup off and changing into comfy clothes she was stuffed and happy. Putting the kettle on she washed out her teapot and tossed in a fresh bag. 

“You were right. It was an enjoyable evening,” Cullen chuckled coming out of the bedroom in nothing but a pair of sleeping pants. “I’m remiss to say that you won that one.”

Easing into her comfy corner seat she grinned, “I’m the best at what I do. Fenris deserves someone like Anders. After all Anders has been through, he deserves someone like Fenris.” 

Catching the soft whistle of the kettle beginning, Cullen walked into the kitchen and turning off the stove he poured the boiling water into the teapot. Seating the cozy over top he nodded, “I suppose so. I only wonder what this will do to Garrett, once he finds out.”

“I don’t give a damn,” Diana blurted out before she could catch herself. “Forgive me, I’m not usually so…” letting out a disgusted noise she shrugged, “I really can’t be bothered to try on this one.”

“You said you didn’t want revenge, but I think inside you really do,” Cullen sat beside her, taking her foot into his hands he began rubbing and massaging her aches. “I’m glad for Fenris, sincerely I am, but that was a bit low. For someone who doesn’t want revenge.”

Shifting uncomfortably, she didn’t want to admit she wanted revenge. She wanted him to suffer for the garbage he put her through. It would be dangerous to admit it to Cullen, he hadn’t really talked about how he felt on the situation either. “No, I don’t want revenge. I want the best for Fenris and Garrett isn’t that. Anders is gentle and kind and someone who will give Fenris the kind of attention and mindfulness that Garrett could never give. I… I am looking out for the one I can save.” Watching Cullen carefully she wasn’t sure what was spinning through his mind. All she could do was quietly hope he bought her story. It was too close, the playoffs right there and soon the championship. She had to keep it all bottled and behaved until the last game, the last moment. 

“I’m tired, its been a long day. Cup of tea in bed?” His voice was soft and calm as he stood and went to the kitchen. Washing his hands, he began pouring cups of tea.

“Thank you, please,” rising she met him in the kitchen. Checking her phone quickly she smiled at the text from Fenris thanking her for the evening and introducing him to Anders. Another text from Anders excitedly thanking her and telling her to ignore the IOU, he owed her. 

Come morning her phone was busier than usual. She was fielding emails, messages and phone calls while Cullen showered and they prepared for the day. A big day. Game one of the best of seven and Varric was checking to be sure she was alright. Fighting through the stomach-turning unease she told him she was fine. Finishing a round of emails and return calls she dressed slowly. It was just a little before noon and she knew they had to get going. Cullen needed to warm up and run some batting practice and drills before their late afternoon snack/lunch. 

“I’m ready when you are,” he came out of the bedroom, his ball bag slung over his shoulder, “come on, I’ll be with you the whole way.” Taking her hand in his, he led her down to the car, “I’ll drive,” he smiled softly, easing her into the passenger seat and tossing his bag into the backseat. Driving to the stadium he was reassuring her, speaking calmly and warmly to her. 

Part of her knew she was safe, knew that Gaspard was stuck back in Val Chevin and that Varric and the lawyers were looking at all the angles. Walking her to her office he kissed her tenderly before giving her hand a squeeze and heading to the locker room. 

Frustrated with everything she marched down to talk with Dr. Solas. Opening his door, she saw him sitting at his desk, the phone pressed to his pointed ear. Standing about she waited. 

“No, no I understand. Of course, I simply disagree with your mumbo jumbo. One cannot heal with mumbled words spoken while perched upon a florescent coloured mat. Medicine is science to heal and cure what we know to be a medical problem. His brain isn’t right, that’s why we instruct the use of medicines to correct the brain. Praying to a statue won’t heal him.” Rolling his eyes Solas stuck a finger up to indicate he’d be with her in a moment, “no, I do not wish to see a demonstration and I refuse you entry into my medical bay. Have a very pleasant day as well.” He slammed the receiver down and gave his head a soft shake, “Ms. Trevelyan, just the lady I wish to see. Perhaps you can be of service.”

“Excuse me? I came here to see about my hand, perhaps a second x-ray? If there is something I can do for you I’d be more than happy to help.” Heading over to his desk she followed him into the back.

“I’ll x-ray it again. I need you to speak with Varric. It seems Garrett Hawke wishes to bring a bunch of mumbled garbage into the clubhouse. Claiming he wants to discover his true potential. He is refusing to take any of the medication prescribed by Dr. Wynne. Instead while everyone was away he locked himself in his hotel room and began doing research on yoga and other not medicine treatments. He tried to convince me to sanction a flight to Rivain.” Letting out a long sigh he positioned her hand on the plate before disappearing behind a wall and clicking a loud button. “He doesn’t want to deal with anyone and he’s pushed Fenris away. I am very concerned about his mental state.”

Diana could feel the headache creeping up her neck and settling in the front of her forehead. “I’ll do my best, Dr. Solas, but I can’t guarantee I can sway him any better. He pitches tonight, has he arrived?” 

Solas came around the corner an x-ray in his hand, “I believe so. Now let’s look at that hand.”

Diana held her breath as he went over the image, “it seems I was in error. Forgive my mistake,” he stifled a grin as he began cutting the cast off, “I do hope in the future you will think twice about striking something harder than your hand.”

“Absolutely, lesson learned.” Diana was glad for the small victory, “once this is off I’ll… I’ll go find Garrett.” Sitting patiently Solas took extra care in cleaning up her hand and removing the cast. With her hand free and clean she thanked him again before slowly heading down the hall towards the bullpen. She hadn’t been there yet, but she knew how to get there. She could hear the snapping of leather as Garrett threw some practice pitches. Leaning against the fence she watched him throw a few more before he nodded to the catch that he was done for now. Bending down he picked up his towel and wiped down his face and neck as he came towards her. “Garrett, do you have a moment?”

Grinning widely, he slung the towel around his neck, “for you, I can free up some spare time.” Waving her towards the cafeteria he walked beside her, “you have something on your mind?”

“I’ve heard you are ignoring Doctor’s orders and want to hire some gurus to come teach you yoga. Is everything alright Garrett?” holding the door open for him, she followed him closely as he collected some water and a few food items.

“I feel fine. The psychologist simply wanted to give my issue a name and drown my mind and body in chemicals. I believe there to be a better way. I’ve been researching other methods Yoga, mediation and self expression.” Pulling a chair out for her, he sat beside her, “I figured it out. All of it. Why I’ve been such a womanizer. My mother heaped such high demands upon me, I believe I became love addicted. Yes, a love addict! So, I sought to fulfill it from those who would give it freely and forced those I wanted it from.”

Diana tried not to stare at him with the look of shock upon her face because she felt it run through to her core. This man was sick and needed help but his ego was in the way. Listening to him continue his rant, his blame of everyone but himself she picked at her hands. Nodding every now and then she wasn’t sure what else she should do, “I see. Perhaps a trip to Rivain may be best to wait till after the season is over. We’re in a playoff run Garrett, and the team needs you to be at your best and present. Would you be willing to wait just a couple more weeks?”

Garrett sat for a moment and she wasn’t sure her words had gotten through to him at all. Seeming to break from his trance like state he smiled, “of course. It would be wrong of me to abandon those who need me. Of course, I’ll be at my best and give my best.” Finishing his small bottle of water, he sighed, seemingly content with himself, “may I say something to you?”

Diana’s stomach rolled and she knew she wasn’t going to like whatever he had to say, “Garrett, are you sure about what you’re going to say?”

Chuckling he smirked, “of course I am. I’m experiencing my authentic self. All I wanted to tell you was how incredibly stunning you look today. The picture of professional priestess overlooking the prolific rise and success of our phenom.” Satisfied with himself he stood, “I’ve been practicing my poetry. What do you think?”

Weakly smiling she managed to keep her voice even, “very well done. I’m pleasantly surprised. Thank you for the compliment. If you’ll excuse me, I have some things I need to tend to before this evenings game.” Rising she tried not to burst into a full out run as she headed to her office. 

Passing into her office she let out a long gush of air, as she sank into her seat, “what in the Maker…” she tried to figure out what she had just witnessed. Calling Solas she advised him she had managed to get Garrett to back off, but he might take off come the off season. She agreed that he was sick, but until he wanted and accepted the help there was nothing more they could do. Checking her clock there was still plenty of time before the game and a mountain of work before her. Sitting down to it, she rubbed at her head. Reaching into her purse she grabbed some pain killers, ‘it’s going to be one of those weeks,’ she sighed to herself. 

Busying herself until the time to change and get to the dugout she reported to Varric and informed him of Garrett ‘enlightenment,’ to which Varric nearly fell off his chair. Heading into the dugout she was praying they took this one at the least. 

It was a fast paced and tight game as they seemed to go run for run till the sixth. Mabari Crunch broke open the scoring taking a six-run lead. Going into the bottom of the eighth, the Seahawks had cut the lead to four. Striking out in order it was Dorian’s turn to shut the team down. And true his method, he did. Three up, three down for Fereldan to take the first game fifteen to eleven.


	41. Two Home, Two Away

Diana was busy the next morning dealing with Garrett’s mess. He had made a press statement with the sports broadcasters about his mental health and enlightenment. Now she was stuck fielding a dozen media outlets digging into Garrett Hawke’s life and the dozens of women coming forward with allegations of sexual misconduct. Between phone calls, and curses she had sent a strongly worded message to Varric, advising they fire him immediately or put him on medical leave or something. Varric had answered back with one line, “I’m on it.” 

Nervous as to what that could have meant she carried on, trying to put out fire after fire as more and more people came forward. Groaning she threw her hands up in the air, “I can’t save this! This is not saveable!” 

“Then let him rot,” Cullen’s voice was soothing to her ears as he calmly clicked her door shut behind him. “I figured you could use a hot tea, and a friendly face.” Handing her a tall paper cup he sat down across from her, “you’ve been trapped in here almost all day. We play in a couple hours and you missed lunch. I’m worried about you,” his pouty face tore at her.

Sipping her tea, she nodded, “tonight, just us and the fireplace and maybe something deep fried and covered in chocolate.” Chuckling she reached into her purse and grabbed a couple pain killers.

“Deal, as long as I get to rub that aching body down. You’ve been popping pain killers like candy. Are you alright?” Leaning forward in his chair he was carefully studying her.

“I’m fine. I need to get changed. You guys will be playing soon enough, and you need to keep your head in the game,” standing she went to lock her door and draw the shade. “This is a major mess. I’m glad I got Fenris away from him when I did. Anders is a blessing from the Maker.” Hearing her phone ring again she threw her head back. Her shirt already up over her head she put the phone on speaker, “Diana Trevelyan.”

“Hello Ms. Trevelyan, I’m Leliana the lawyer for the team. I just wanted to update you on the situation. I’ve filed an immediate emergency junction to get a restraining order put through against Gaspard Du Chalon, on your behalf. We have a court date set for tomorrow afternoon in Val Chevin. Varric informed me you would be flying out in the morning, and will arrive before the time. I will be picking you up from the airport. Do you have any questions for me?” The woman’s voice was subtle and sweet, with a light, pleasant Orlesian accent. 

“No, I believe I understood everything. Is there anything I need to bring or do?” Pulling on her jersey she began buttoning it up.

“The truth. If you are afraid, then be so. Do not hide it from the court out of pride. The judge will need to see your fear to obtain the order easily. I don’t see an issue but be prepared to speak if the judge asks you to. I shall see you at the airport. Good day.” The phone clicked off.

Pulling off her pants she tried to breath, everything was happening all at once and her head was spinning. Tossing her pants to the love seat against the wall she began tugging and heaving the ball pants up. Tucking her shirt in she turned back to Cullen, “you should get back to the guys, get ready for tonight. How are they all doing?”

“Messed up. Fenris knew what he was, what he had been doing. He was loyal out of misguided love. Now, everyone knows and its chaos. Some of the team want him removed and I can’t say I’m not one of them.” Sighing as he stood, he gave his head a shake, “should have knocked him out when I had the chance.”

“You may still have one,” Diana huffed under her breathe.

“Hmm?” he paused, “did you say something?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Pulling her hair up in to her cap she unlocked the door, “go on, I’ll be there soon.” Standing on her tippy toes she gave him a kiss on his cheek. “Knock’em dead tiger.” Watching him walk down the hall, the snugness of his pants gave her a moment to zone out. To breath from the near constant battering she was taking from the media. Going about her office her phone rang out again. Lifting it off the receiver she struggled to maintain her professional tone, “Diana Trevelyan.”

“I’ve called triple A to find a player to replace Garrett. I don’t know how Varric is going to handle it, but I’ve made the call,” Cassandra sounded tired as she spoke. “I don’t know if we can win tonight, the men are scattered, and I can’t pull them together.”

“I don’t believe I can either. If we lose, we lose. We have to win four, they never said how to do it.” Diana closed her top drawer and latched it, “I’ll be down to see you. You sound like you could use someone to talk to. See you in a minute,” hanging up the phone she quickly headed for the dugout. 

Chatting away with Cassandra, the tension was thick in the air and she knew there wasn’t a chance for the team to win tonight. All they could do was watch the train wreck as the men lost eleven to one. Watching them head down into the dug out and begin packing was heart wrenching. 

Cullen was silent as they went back to her place, and they remained silent till the morning. Showering and quickly preparing they got in her car and headed to the airport. She tried to make small talk and Cullen seemed to try back but there was a feeling inside that they had been part of Garrett’s disease. Boarding, the team felt it too. Garrett stayed behind while Varric exhausted his options, finally breaking down and telling Diana over email, that there was nothing they could do. His contract was air tight and unless he failed the physical before spring training, he had a place on the team. Frustrated all around Diana tried to sleep on the short plane ride, but couldn’t get comfortable. Catching up on emails and messages she tried to iron out as many of the lumps they were taking as she could. All while she watched the team grow silent. With this cloud over head they weren’t going to win tonight either. 

Her hands were tied. She was going to be whisked away to court and there would be no time to set things right. Trying to co-ordinate with Merrill she was struggling to make plans. ‘We need to knock these boys out of their gloom. Can we do something? Anything to work this out!’ She text Merrill as she sat back in her seat.

‘Perhaps we host a small bar party at the hotel? Personal, and fun. No strippers lol.’ Merrill return text read.

‘It’s an idea. Run with it. Call ahead and have the hotel set it up. Dinner and drinks. Music too, something they all like. I’ll catch up with you after court, depending when I get out of that.’ Sending the message, she looked out the window. Clouds swirling by her reminded her of cotton candy. Light and pillowy as they floated above Fereldan and towards Val Chevin. Taking in a deep breath she leaned back in the chair and tried to relax. Opting to ignore her phone and everyone around her she slipped into a light half sleep, only the seatbelt light dinging on stirred her. 

As they landed she tried to fix her hair and makeup. Make sure she was presentable for court. She had gone to the effort of wearing a full pantsuit and business shirt. Grabbing her carry on, Cullen took it from her hand, “don’t worry about it. I’ll get your bags. I’ll see you after, I love you,” kissing her forehead he walked by her. Feeling the nerves hit she walked through the doors to the airport lobby. 

A tall woman with fiery red hair, cropped short to her chin stood with a sign reading, ‘Diana Trevelyan.’ She knew that had to be Leliana. Heading towards her she waved, “you must be Leliana, am I right?”

“Yes, very much so. Are you prepared?” shaking her hand Leliana lead her to her car, “I’ve gone and filed everything. Varric gave me a copy of the videos. There were multiple ones. It’s very damning for him. I’m not telling you to cry, but I would strongly recommend allowing your emotions to get the best of you regarding feeling safe. Sometimes it can be the tipping point for the judge.” Popping open her doors she waved her to take a seat.

Ducking into the car Diana felt horrible, “don’t worry. My profession is to make things work. I’ll do what ever I need to do to keep this bastard away from me.”

Leliana went over the court proceedings as they drove through the busy streets. Pulling into the parking lot of the court she flicked the truck open, “I need to grab my briefcase and we’ll head inside. Stick close to me.”

Diana felt cold and scared as they walked up the marble steps of the court house. It’s old brick and mortar façade crumbling in places, scaffolding leaning against the building where a group of workers were carefully cleaning out the old grout. Cool, autumn rain was pittering down around them as they crested the steps to the front doors. Walking through the double doors, her heels clicked and echoed down the long hall as Leliana led her to the courtroom they were delegated to. Opening the single, heavy maple wood door she walked in behind her. A near empty courtroom, only a few reporters and two lawyers present for Gaspard. To her relief he was no where in sight. Leliana bade her to sit down at the length of table to their right. Taking her seat quickly she felt every eye in the room on her and it took every ounce of her strength to stop herself from visibly shaking.   
Leliana spoke quickly to the court recorder and came back, “Gaspard is refusing to show, he sent his lackeys instead. The judge is unimpressed. Relax, he will start soon.”

The rest was a white blur to her as Leliana spoke, the two lawyers argued over her and the judge repeatedly banged his gavel. Diana sat stunned, shaking more violently as the arguing continued. Only the sound of the judge calling her name broke her zombie like stance, “I’m sorry your honor, I didn’t hear you. Could you please repeat what you asked of me?” Her usual strong voice was meek and shaky as she looked up at the older gentleman sitting behind the bench.

“My dear, I can clearly see you are in distress. So much so I would say you are suffering from shock. I do not need to see the video, and the lack of the defendant’s presence has accurately laid it out for me. I hereby grant the petition of the plaintiff, Ms. Diana Trevelyan effective immediately. If the defendant Mr. Gaspard Du Chalon wishes to change this ruling, he can go through the proper channels. I feel for you Ms. Trevelyan. These things can make the strongest person crumble. You would do well in tending to yourself and know that he cannot bother you now. While I cannot comment on the videos, I can and am extending my condolences to you. Please take care of yourself. Court adjourned.” 

Diana watched as the judge slammed his gavel again, rose and walked out of the room. Turning to Leliana, she felt as if everything had happened through the eyes of someone else. She couldn’t utter a word as Leliana got her back to her car and to the stadium. Half thanking her she stumbled into Varric’s press box and slumped down into the chair. 

“Leliana sent me a message, congrats on the restraining order. They just managed to drag Gaspard out of here. Kicking and screaming. All on camera by the way. It’ll be on primetime sports edition later tonight.” Varric went to his desk and pulled out two glasses, “you need this Princess. Need to get some colour back to your cheeks.” 

“Mmm,” was all she could manage to get out as Varric handed her the drink.

Taking a slow sip, he looked out the window over the field, “we aren’t going to win tonight. The men are disjointed. Too much headache and trauma with Hawke. Merrill told me of your plan. I told her you won your little court appearance. She’s thinking a celebration might just be the fuel these boys need, if you don’t mind of course.” 

Downing the tumbler in one knock back she relished the heat pouring through her core, “do it. Whatever it takes. I have the off season to get myself back together.”

Shaking his head, he put his glass down on the desk, “no. You see Dr. Wynne once we get back. Not up for debate. You need her help, you’ve been through too much. If you are hungry, you might want to head down now. I can see the men heading off the field. It might do you good to heckle Alistair some.”

Easing herself back up she nodded and slowly paced off towards the cafeteria. Sitting down with nothing in front of her Cullen was the first to come towards her, “are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost… Diana you’re scaring me.”

“I’m fine. Perfectly fine,” she tried to smile but her lips felt like concrete, set flat against her will. “Just tired, that’s all.”

Thom leaned over and placed a plate in front of her, half filled with her favourite foods, “here. You need to eat. Get your strength back up.”

“She can’t come to the dugout tonight, she should be resting. Poor darling,” Dorian fussed. 

Picking at the food she shook her head, “no, no, you need me there and I can do this.”

Lunch was awkward as the men tried to think of ways to cheer her up, but nothing really stuck. Everything was like a movie playing before her, like nothing was real. With only a couple hours before the game she stumbled back to Varric’s office, where Cullen followed her. 

“Varric I’ve got to get her to the hotel. She’s in no shape to be here, to be doing this and the men don’t want to see her hurting. Can you get me a car? Merrill! Could you stay with her?” Cullen’s voice was a half panic as he sat beside her on the couch. 

Grabbing his phone, Varric nodded, “get it done. The car will be out front in a moment. Daisy, see that she is comfortable. Curly, Daisy will get her to the hotel and stay with her. Go, get the men riled up best you can.”

Cullen took her down to the car and helped Merrill get her in, “make her a tea, wrap her in an extra blanket. I...”

“Don’t worry Cullen, she’ll be well cared for. She’ll be up and smiling in no time.” Merrill grinned back as she got into the car.

Returning to the team, Cullen gave a speech about Diana and team seemed to perk up, “she won, she got the restraining order even if it took everything out of her to stand against him. Now we need to stand up for her. Show her we aren’t broken, and we can take this! Tonight, we win for her. For all she has endured and fought to be here. All she’s done for us! Will we fight?” The men roared a cheer. “Will we persist?” Again, they roared up, louder than before. “Will we win?” Everyone in the room was on their feet cheering and yelling, “for our lady, our good luck charm, our Diana!” 

Diana was parked on the plush couch, wrapped in a blanket sipping tea as she watched the men take the third game of the series three to two in a hard-fought game. As they celebrated on camera, Cullen blew a kiss into the camera and winked, “they did it.” She sighed, relaxing into the couch more.

“Yes, they did, for you Diana. Come on, they’ll be back soon. Did you feel up to a little party?” Merrill stood before her, fiddling with her shirt hem as she waited.

Placing her mug down she felt the warmth bloom a bit over her, “it would be wrong of me to turn down my boys.”


	42. Up 2 – 1 On the Series

After the game they all got together, Diana felt a bit more like herself as the music played and the laughter flowed in the small private party. Everyone took turns spending a bit of time with her, even offering a dance or a game of pool. By the end Diana’s cheeks were a bright pink and she was dancing away with Thom. “You are all too good to me.” She snorted as Thom spun her around and dipped her down, “and I never would have guessed you were so light on your feet!”

“One of my many secret talents, my lady,” Thom smiled as the song came to an end. Standing her back up he motioned over to Cullen, “I believe its your turn with the young lady. I just warmed her up for you,” Thom chuckled as he kissed her hand and placed it in Cullen’s.

Taking her into his arms he chuckled, “she’ll be sadly disappointed, I’m not much of a dancer. Definitely not as talented as you Thom.” Holding her close he rocked side to side with the slower tempo music. “Thank you for coming down to the party. It wouldn’t be one without you.” Kissing her forehead, he hummed along to the tune.

“Don’t hog her all to yourself Cullen,” Alistair chuckled with Rylen, “she’s our lady luck too ya know.”

“Oh, I intend to hog her all the way up to our room in a bit,” he let a roar of a laugh spread over him as Alistair and Rylen both made disgusted sounds, “ah gents you both need hobbies.”

The evening wound down and the team seemed re-invigorated at they returned to their rooms. Cullen and Diana were the last to leave. Reaching their room is was a quiet night, Cullen taking extra care with her and being sure to ease her to bed. 

Come morning she rose and felt more like herself, the traces of fog still edging around her but the messages of well wishes and good mornings from the team made her feel better. Messaging everyone back, a good morning, she rose and showered. The smell of breakfast creeping through the door made her mouth water. Joining Cullen on the bed, in her robe they both dined before dressing. She had work to do, too much of it and they had one more game to play before they had a day off. Sighing as she rolled off the bed to dress, she pulled out one of the new women’s line shirts and a simple pair of black leggings. “I’d really like to get today over with. I want to be home.”

“We will be soon, and up three to one. Everyone really wants to nail the Seahawks now. Get you home and comfortable.” Wrapping his arms around her he sighed, “then on to the championship round. I still can’t believe any of this is real. Its too much to ask for. You’re too much.” 

“Come on, we have to get moving. You have a game to win,” smirking she turned to ready herself for the day. 

Arriving at the stadium it was a rush. TLB employees making sure the two teams stay separate from each other, police ensuring the reinforcement of Diana’s restraining order and a myriad of crew cleaning and preparing for the game. A critical game for the team as they were now down a game in the series. Leaving her to her work load, Cullen paced off to the locker room. 

Arriving at Varric’s box she could see him pacing, “what’s the news Varric? You seem unusually concerned.” Easing into the arm chair she watched the man toss his hands up in the air.

“Garrett Hawke has left. He ripped up his contract, said it didn’t pertain to his association with the universe. I mean he has a clause that allows him to terminate his contract, but damnit we need him!” Throwing himself into his chair, Varric looked completely disheveled. His normally perfectly combed strawberry blonde hair was frizzy and falling out of his half up hair tie. There were visible bags under his eyes and she could tell he hadn’t slept that night, “Varric, please. I already spoke to Cassandra and had her look into a possible replacement. We’ll be ok. You need some rest, come lay over on the couch. Merrill!” She stood and yelled out the door. “Come,” going over she took the dwarf gently by the arm and led him over to the couch. 

“Yes, Diana?” Merrill came bounding around the corner, “oh Creators! Varric!”

“He needs rest, no interruptions. Can you direct anyone to me? We have our hands full today.” Seeing Varric try to rise up she clicked her tongue, “tut, don’t you dare. You are in no shape to be making any decisions or dealing rationally with anything. We’ll handle this. Rest,” taking a throw off the edge of the couch she covered him, “sleep.”

Varric wanted to protest, Maker knew he wanted to but there wasn’t enough energy in his body to fight the call to sleep, exhaustion enveloping him. Laying his head down he quickly, and quietly slipped into a well needed deep rest. 

Diana lead Merrill out the door and left her instructions to tend to him, and prevent anyone from bothering Varric. Moving quickly, she rushed down to where Cassandra usually sat. Pushing through the door she tried to remain calm, “Cassandra, by any chance did you get a reply about the possible replacement for Garrett?”

Sitting straight at her small desk she nodded, “of course, as a back up plan. There isn’t much of a selection with the season being as late as it is. There are a couple options, I’m remiss to say they are not as good as Garrett or nearly as well tested.” Taking her cap off she scratched her head, her tightly clipped ebony hair rustling, “I have two options. Neither I wish to use.”

Sitting in the chair across from her Diana nodded, “we have no choice now. Garrett dissolved his contract. Even if we could get him back, I wouldn’t risk using him with his mental state. We need options and we only have one spot available.”

“Where’s Varric? Usually he comes down here with a scowl on his face, begging for me to fix this.” Returning her hat to her head, Cassandra pulled out a binder and flipped open to a section labelled ‘pitchers.’

“He’s currently laid out on the couch in his office. He hasn’t slept, and I’ve stepped up to do what I can. Hawke wasn’t supposed to pitch till the fifth game. We have three days to come up with a replacement. What are the options?” Leaning in to view the binder with Cassandra they went over the stack of pitchers. “What about him? He’s older, I know but perhaps he could do it. His stats aren’t stellar, but they are stable. What do you think?”

Cassandra pulled the section out and read it over, “it is possible, it is a lot to put on faith. It isn’t my first choice, but we don’t have much of one left. I can make the call today, have him ready to meet us at the home field tomorrow for a practice and see. Perhaps we should call more to try out?” 

“No, too many and the word gets out we’re scrambling. No more than two at best, so we need to pick well.” Sorting through she grabbed another page, “these two. Make the call, if it falls to shit, blame me.” Rising she sighed, “its going to be game time, well before we’re ready for this. Best of luck coach, I’ll see you on the field.”

Scrambling to handle most of Varric’s usual task, Diana was frazzled by game time, barely finding a moment to change. In the dugout the men seemed to have rekindled their spark. Coming hard in the first inning they took an early lead with two runs. By the fifth they were still leading with a score of four to two. By the seventh the Seahawks made a push to try to gain some ground, and managed to tie the game up. It all came down to the ninth inning. Batting first the Fereldan Mabari Crunch fought hard. Using a squeeze play they bunted their first player on base. A sacrifice pop fly out to deep right field moved the runner from first to second. The bobbled throw by the outfielder caused an easy chance to steal third and with good heads up playing, the runner arrived safely, sliding head first into third. With one out and a man on third they struck out the next batter. Two out and a man on third the unthinkable happened. Pitching the ball into the dirt the ball skittered away to the back. Bouncing off the back stop it swung towards the home team dugout. As the catcher and pitcher scrambled to collect the pass ball, the runner on third took advantage of the miss fire and came sliding into home plate. Up five to four the batter was struck out to end the top of the ninth. Dorian was set to come in to finish it. Like the calm master of the close he was, he shut them down successful to win the game.

“We’re going home to win it!” Diana roared as the team jumped and carried Dorian off the field. Hugging Cassandra she was elated, and she couldn’t wait to rush up to see Varric. He’d be angry he missed a good game, but they did win. Thank the Maker for small miracles. 

There was no rush to move, everyone busily celebrating and cheering. Diana knew she’d have to break the news about Garrett at some point, but she didn’t want to ruin the moment. There would be plenty of time to break to the team either before the flight back home scheduled for late morning, or once they arrived at the stadium.

Cassandra pulled her aside before they left to the hotel, “I contacted triple A. We have the two coming and will meet them at the stadium tomorrow. I’m hoping it works out alright, we need someone for the next game.” Slipping her a piece of paper she nodded, “here are the names. I know you will do your homework. Be sure to speak to Varric, Merrill has told me no one is to bother him.”

Opening the paper, she recognized one of the names, Eamon Guerrin, a forty-five-year-old pitcher with a lengthy history in the league. Nibbling her lip, she thought of the paper headlines, ‘fossil pulled up for major league debut.’ It could be a truly incredible story, if he panned out. Looking at the second name she vaguely recalled seeing it before, Jean-Marc Stroud. She would have to do some research later. All she could remember now was he was a thirty-six-year-old pitcher with several years of experience in the league. Tommy John surgery had taken him away from last season and he was recently cleared to play. “I’ll go check on him now, thank you Cassandra. I’ll see you at the stadium tomorrow. Good night,” tipping her head to Cassandra she hurried off to Varric’s box. Pushing the door open slowly she could see him stir, this legs swiftly sweeping off the couch to the floor, “woah there,” Diana called out, “no way you’ve had enough rest. We need to get you to the hotel.” 

“What did I miss? Did we win? Do we have a pitcher for tomorrow?” Taking a few wobbly steps, he plunked back down on the edge of the couch.

Chuckling Diana nodded, “we won. We’re going to be heading home to bump them out. We have a couple pitchers coming up from triple A tomorrow. Going to put them through a couple drills and see which one we’ll go with. Its handled.” Holding her arm out she carefully braced herself as Varric rose. Motioning for Merrill to get his jacket the two women began working to get him to the hotel.

Walking him down the hall Merrill assured Diana she could get Varric to his room. Putting him into the back of the car she nodded, “message me if you need anything. If not, I’ll see you at the airport tomorrow. Get some rest yourself, its going to be a crazy couple days.”

Taking a moment to breath she was relieved that Varric was heading to get some rest. Turning back to the stadium she was glad they were going to be heading home soon. Feeling an unease creep over her, her eyes darted around to find out where the sensation was coming from. 

“Well played Inquisitor,” his gravel voice came from somewhere just out of her line of sight, “restraining orders are only as effective as those enforcing them.” Gaspard took a half step into the bright lights of the street outside the stadium. “Come now, it was an accident. You always did know the right way to get under my skin. Always preferred to be, closer, though didn’t you?” 

Diana took a step backwards and pressed her back against the wall, “Gaspard! What in the Void are you doing here? You should leave, just go. I don’t want trouble.” Fumbling to her pocket she forgot her cell phone in back at her desk in the days rush. Trying to maintain a calm exterior, she knew in a few moments Cullen would be coming through the back door. He had to have heard her going to speak to Varric. “Seriously Gaspard, just, let’s call this a night. Go home and I never saw you.”

Chuckling he shambled closer, “I said I wasn’t going to hurt you and you had nothing to fear from me Diana and I meant it.” He stalked towards her, the bright lights of the exit illuminating the day-old scruff on his cheeks, the heavy bags under his eyes. Diana was certain he had been drinking and with his temperament she was trying not to incite him. Pinned against the wall she fumbled with the handle behind her, only to find it locked. Swallowing hard she tried to show strength, show a calm face while inside every nerve ending was screaming at her to run. “Of course.” Was all she could squeeze out. 

Gaspard was just a few inches from her and there was no room to maneuver. She could smell the strong scent of alcohol leeching from him. Best she could tell he was on a bender, and from memory he was unpredictable at best, violent at worse. “Please, Gaspard, you should go. The team will be coming out soon,” praying to the Maker, it felt like time had stood still. 

“You didn’t find me so unsavory before,” pressing his hands on either side of her, he snickered, a sneer plastered along his lips.

“Gaspard, that was before, not now. Please, go,” she was flush with the wall and stuck between his arms. His breath was ripe with alcohol and she was convinced he was pickled with the strength of the odor. He was pushed himself against her, pinning her to the corrugated metal exterior. It was a cold comfort, the edge of the wall jabbing into her back, keeping her grounded. Keeping her from focusing on his movements and the turning of her stomach.

“You tried to ruin me,” he chuckled, his chest vibrating against her, “you always did know how to get me bothered. Back then you always knew how to cool me off too.” Licking his lips, he was bending down towards her.

“Diana!” Cullen voice came through the door, just barely catching her ear. Now was her chance, if only Cullen could hear her. Swallowing her fear, she let out a squeal, “Gaspard, you’ve had a few to drink. Perhaps another drink before the evening is out? I could use a strong drink.” She could only pray Cullen had heard her through the door.   
“Drinks? I could go for another drink,” Gaspard leaned up just giving her a touch of wiggle room. Not enough, wiggle room. “I keep a vintage rye in my desk.”

Diana could hear feet rapidly coming closer, pounding on the concrete floor leading to the door and she was sure it was Cullen. Prayed it was Cullen. Gaspard was standing taller and at least now she could breath. Hearing the door knob squeak she shifted uneasily. 

“Diana, where…. Gaspard,” Cullen voice dropped to a growl, “get out of here now.” Pulling her from between Gaspard and the wall, he created a barrier between them. Standing a full head taller and physically larger than Gaspard he didn’t have to do much to impose his size. Pulling her behind himself he dropped his voice to a low, commanding growl, “you have to the count of three to leave.”

Gaspard began laughing, “you must be the new side meat. Does she do that thing with her tongue for you? Perhaps she’s given you those healing hands?” Leaning over to peer around his frame he snorted, “she was always good for a lay.”

“One,” Cullen stood firm, slipping his bag from his shoulder, letting it slip to the ground as he locked his gaze on Gaspard.

“Threatening me boy, really?” 

“Two,” Cullen rolled his sleeves up. 

“Please, Gaspard just go.” Diana pleaded as Cullen tucked her back behind him.

“I leave when I want to leave, and I haven’t gotten what I wanted yet,” Gaspard growled, his lip curled in a sneer.

Cullen took a step forward, bumping Gaspard back with his chest, “Diana isn’t something you can claim. Leave now. You will be getting nothing from her. You might, however be receiving something from me.” Flexing his arm tightly he cracked his neck.

Gaspard was drunk, but not stupid. Looking over the man towering over him he growled, “this isn’t over.”

“Yes, it is,” Cullen snatched his shirt collar in one hand, lifting him up to his eye level. Dropping his tone to a menacing low he growled between curled lips, “if you ever bother her again. Even breathe her name from your repulsive lips. I will find you, and when I do I’ll feed you your teeth, piece by piece. Do I make myself clear?” 

Diana couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Gaspard was dangling in the air, his feet wiggling in a vain attempt to find ground. All while Cullen’s face was glaring him down and although she couldn’t see Cullen’s face, she could see Gaspard’s reaction. His once smug look had dissolved down to a blind panic. He didn’t even utter a word, just a jumbled mouth of half strung agreements, half nodding against Cullen’s tightly clenched fist. 

Cullen grinned, “I’m glad you see it my way.” Opening his hand swiftly, Gaspard fell to the ground, tumbling into a crumpled mess of scrambling fear. Bending down, a wicked laugh upon his lips, Cullen leaned towards Gaspard ghostly white face, “this is the part where you run away.” 

Gaspard stumbled to get to his feet, trying in vain to properly collect his footing he slipped several times, cascading down to the concrete as he clawed with his hands to get away. Cullen held his ground, not turning till Gaspard disappeared into the darkness of a moonless night.


	43. Making a Call Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW in this chapter. No triggers warning, just some satisfying smut.

Sitting in the hotel room, her hands were shaking as she sipped at the tea Cullen had made for her. There was something all together horrifying and alluring with how Cullen scared off Gaspard. He had carefully helped her into the car and with extra care, gotten her to their room at the hotel. She could hear running water coming from the bathroom, looking up she saw Cullen pulling something from a bag. He flashed her a smile before ducking back into the bathroom. A few moments later he came back out. Taking her hands in his he tugged her up, “come,” he led her to the bathroom. Coming around the corner, she saw a huge corner soaker tub, filled with bubbles. The wafting scent of sweet honey and soft lavender hanging heavily in the humid air. White candles lit and sitting upon the bathroom counter, flickered their warm glow, casting pale shadows against the stark white subway tile. “You could use a soak in some hot water. I… uh… well the bubble bath and candles were supposed to be a surprise for later, but I think you could use it now.”   
Impossibly warm hands helped guide the fabric over her head, and down her legs as he tenderly stripped her bare. There was no need to struggle, no will to fight. Everything she had been through was blurring together only his soft, caring movements sinking in. They were like a Maker sent balm to her blistered soul. Taking a tentative step into the tub, the water lapping at her ankles, knees as she sank in was just the right temperature. Easing herself down into the corner she sighed, “thank you.” 

“I’ll order some dinner and be right back,” his smile was infectious as he rushed out of the room. 

He tended to her through the night, soft and sweet. Making her as comfortable as possible and she appreciated every small gesture. As much as she wanted to enjoy his efforts it was all over shadowed with the fear that her issues with Gaspard weren’t truly over. It had been extremely unnerving that Gaspard had gotten so close to her so easily. She couldn’t shake the thought of what might have happened had Cullen not been there. Part of her wanted to cry, let out the flood of emotions bottled inside. The other half wanted to pretend he didn’t bother her, that nothing he did was going to get to her. 

Warmed through from the bath and the calming lavender bubbles she dried off and together they dined. Once full she wanted to get into bed. Tidying up she stripped down and met him under the covers. Curling into Cullen’s chest she sighed, “thank you, this… this is what I needed.” Running her finger tips over his chest, skimming the soft strands of thin hair, she purred into him.

Wrapping his arms around her he sighed, “I’m just glad I was there. When I saw Gaspard, I… it’s not important. He won’t bother you again. I have a good feeling about that.” Fluffing his pillow, he sank down into the bed, with a yawn he chuckled, “I believe I scared him sober.”

Splaying her hand over his abs she chuckled, “I believe you did.” Licking her lips, she flicked her finger nails over the tuft of hair leading down below the blanket’s edge, “it was… impressive.”

Cullen took in a sharp lung full of air as her hand disappeared under the sheets, “oh?” 

“Mhmm, there’s something about that commanding voice of yours. Power and authority,” her hand slide along his skin, sending waves of heat to both of their cores. “Commander Cullen, has an interesting ring to it.” Shifting her weight, she rose and with a sharp twist of her hips, she was straddling his lap. 

Moaning at the sudden contact of her bare skin against his own he stammered to get the words out, “are you sure about this? You’ve been through quite the… ah!” His head rolled back against the pillow as she slipped him inside, “Diana,” he groaned as he took her arms tightly in his hands.

“Yes!” She threw her head back as she began to slowly rock her hips back and forth, “Cullen.” Her voice was breathy as she sighed loudly, continuing her steady pace.

“Diana,” he managed to just get out as she rolled her hips in a swirl, rising as she twisted, “fuck.” His hands slide down her arms and rested on her hips, feeling the muscle shift and clench as she rocked and slid along him. She was hitting a new sensation for him, taking him to a new high as he dug his fingers into the heated skin above the sharp angled bone. 

Pain coursed through her, and fueled her own soaring high, “more,” she moaned loudly as she braced her hands on the top of the pillow tufted King-sized headboard.   
He hadn’t realized how hard he had been gripping her hips. Staring out from behind his lusty haze, he relaxed his grip, “I… I’m hurting you…”

“No,” she sighed grabbing his hands in her own, “not even a little bit.” Guiding his hands over her hips, along her stomach and up to her breasts. As his palms skimmed the sensitive skin she moaned loudly and long. “Please, I’m so close,” she panted out, her steady rhythm breaking down to a frantic stumbling need. 

Trying to focus as his own euphoria was beginning to overwhelm him and cloud his vision, he felt her stiffened peaks glide against his palms and honing in on her sighs and feeling for the shift in her breathing. Circling her peaks with his thumbs, he indulged in the sinful sounds coming from her lips. Basking as she begged for his touch, for him to give her more. Teasing her, he rolled her nipples between his thumb and finger, feeling a shock of electricity spur his core as she let out an intense moan. Holding himself back was becoming increasingly difficult as she hauled herself along with her fingers digging into the headboard, fabric ripping under her nails. Applying gradual pressure, he pinched down, as he began slightly twisting she erupted on top of him. Her piercing cry brought him tipping over the edge as her walls pulled and squeezed at him. 

Overcome by the powerful rush flowing through her, she collapsed on top of him. Trying to catch her breath, she was lost in a misty sea of rapture. Unable to speak, unable to move all she could manage was a weak whimper as Cullen carefully turned her, laying her down on the bed beside him. 

He was trying to catch his breath as his senses slowly returned to him. In his chest, his heart was beating so hard he was certain it would fly about the room if he were to open his mouth to speak. Once he was able to catch his breath he rolled into her, only to hear her faintly breathing. She was fast asleep, an angelic glow about her rosy cheeks and the look of pure satisfaction upon her crimson lips. Feeling the sweet satisfaction tug him towards sleep, he curled about her form. Holding her tightly to his chest, a soft murmuring purr slipping from her sleepy lips before he too was claimed by sleep. 

Come morning he struggled to wake as Diana poked at him, “come on sleepy head,” she chuckled, “we need to get showered and ready. The plane will be leaving soon enough.” Stretching he pulled her back on top of his chest, “would it be wrong of me to want more of last night?” Kissing her he felt his stomach flutter as she nodded and rubbed her nose along his. 

“Of course not, but first we need to get back to Denerim. Back home, away from… here.” She cringed, “I’ll start the shower.” Jumping off the bed she hurried to the bathroom and began turning the water to her desired temperature. Quickly getting into the tub she drew the curtain and began washing her hair. 

Cullen wasn’t far behind her and together they quickly began cleaning and preparing for the trip back to Denerim. A trip that couldn’t happen quick enough as Diana prepared herself for the job of speaking to Varric and sorting the new pitcher. It would be a very close call to have the right one picked before game time tomorrow. They needed this win, needed to be done with Gaspard and his team. 

Once boarded and seated she went to Varric. He looked like a refreshed man, his hair neat and washed. Sitting next to him, as the plane soared above the clouds she gave him a friendly smile, “you look much more like you today. Do you feel better?” 

“Much, thanks Princess. I heard we won, and you even managed to get a couple pitchers from triple A. Careful, or Bartrand might replace me,” chuckling he sipped at his coffee. “I’d like you to come watch the pitchers try out. I think your input will be priceless.”

Diana had hoped to take the rest of the day off and spend some time with Cullen, but there was always a thought that this would happen. “Of course, have you word from Garrett?”  
“Cryptic poetry bullshit. He talks in circles, claiming to have found the answers to why the Maker abandoned the Golden City,” sighing loudly he shrugged. “He’s not the man I thought I knew. This shit is weird,” rubbing at the scar across the bridge of his nose. “Best I can tell is he is buying his own bullshit, by the cart full. I am hoping this shit has a short shelf life, but I don’t know.”

Unsure what to say she nodded, “perhaps, in time things will make sense.” 

There was an awkward silence as the two went about their work, side by side, only speaking when there was an issue one believed the other might be able to help with. Working through the fine details of the day and Garrett Hawke’s constant media bumbles, Diana’s head was pounding. By the time they had touched down in Denerim Diana had gone through several ideas to counter Hawke’s toxicity. Sighing heavily as she strolled down the jet bridge, lost in her own thoughts. Hawke was toxic, and they hadn’t yet informed the team he wouldn’t be pitching tomorrow. There was so much left to do, and she needed to head to the stadium to prepare for the pitchers. 

“Leaving so soon?” Cullen purred as he came up behind her. “Am I going to get a little more of your time today or do I have to wait till later tonight?” Wrapping his arm around her, he kept pace aside as they traveled towards the luggage turnstile. 

Waiting as the baggage came down the conveyor belt she stopped, “perhaps you could! You know about Garrett, why not come with me?” Lowering her voice, she beckoned him to bend down to her, “we’re trying to get a new pitcher to replace Hawke. He’s, lost his mind and he’s dissolved his contract. Legal is looking into it but for now we need a fix.”   
Shrugging his shoulders, he picked their bags ups, “sure, as long as I get to spend time with you, I don’t mind.”

“Deal,” grinning she followed him to the cars out front. Varric waved her to come over to his larger, limousine style car. Bringing Cullen with her they loaded into the back, placing the suitcases in the truck. “Mind if I bring a set of eyes?” Sitting down Cassandra gave a soft chuckle as Cullen tipped his head towards her and Varric.

“Not at all,” Varric chuckled, “you owe me fifteen silver Cassandra.” Holding his hand out he waited. Making a disgusting noise as she dug into her pocket she slapped the coins into his hand. 

Cullen and Diana, feigned ignorance as the limo rolled towards the stadium. Cassandra began spouting off stats and information on the two pitchers.   
“So, we have the selection of a veteran or a real older veteran,” Varric sighed, “please tell me there is a gold lining to this shit show.”

“Of course, Varric,” Cassandra grunted, “Eamon is the last knuckle ball pitcher in the league. We’ve been throwing constant heat at the Seahawks. If Eamon is on point with his throws or even half on the mark, we could easily shock the batters enough to blank them and take the game. It’s a real long shot and we have to hope that Rylen can handle the pitches, but it’s there.”

Cullen let a belly laugh roll over him, “you have no idea the amount of whining that Starkhaven bastard is going to give you it you put a knuckler in front of him.” Shaking his head, he smiled, “he can do it, but Varric, you’ll have to sweeten his pot a bit.”

Diana slapped his arm, “Cullen, come now! It’s just one game, and a critical one at that. This is our chance to get into the Thedas Series Championship! I’m sure a personal bottle of his favourite scotch will do nicely.”

Nodding in agreement Cullen smiled. Varric made several more curses under his breath as the car pulled into the parking lot. Getting out, Cullen grabbed the bags, “you have your keys on you? I’ll put these in your truck.” Not thinking twice, she tossed him her keys and waited for him, while Varric and Cassandra slipped inside. As he disappeared towards her car she had to admit to herself things were comfortable, he had become her rock. Her safe place to fall and even with everything that had happened he was standing with her. ‘Power, tempering power,’ she sighed watching him jog back.

Leading her inside they headed to field level. Seeing two men warming up she was excited by what she was seeing. Eamon was an older gentleman as she could see the grey hairs lingering at the back of his neck. His beard was heavily flecked with white and grey hairs. Looking at the other man she could tell he was younger and he seemed more vibrant. Thick thatches of black hair lingered around the edges of his cap. A moustache that would have made Dorian snort, thick and unruly, sat like a plump caterpillar above his lip. He was stretching and tossing back and forth with one of the training staff. 

“They look promising,” Cullen leaned down, flicking his eyes around behind leaning in closer, “I can’t get last night out of my mind.” Nibbling her ear lobe, he quickly stood up, “we should take a seat.”

Licking her lips, she followed him down to where Cassandra and Varric were sitting. “What do you think so far Cassandra?” Diana said as she lowered herself into the seat beside her. Remaining as calm and trying to not allow the tempting of Cullen’s affections get to her. 

“I’m liking Eamon, but I want Stroud for back up.” Leaning over to Varric she began chatting away at how they were possibly going to take on both.   
Varric agreed and both turned to Diana, “I see nothing wrong with this idea. But who are we cutting loose?”

“The rookie, Cole. He’s too sensitive for this kind of competition. Let’s give him a walk down to triple A. Let him continue to work his stuff but give him a break from the pressure.” Varric picked up his phone and began to make the call, “I’ll handle it. Get these guys ready for tomorrow. Eamon starts!” Waving towards the men, he walked up the steps back towards his office.


	44. Win One for the Gipper

The rest of the afternoon was a small practice for the men, Cullen opting out and instead hitting the gym, Bull joining him. Diana finished setting the transition up of Eamon to pitch tomorrow with the media outlets. Fielding a half dozen calls about the sudden change and loss of Hawke she tried her best to wave it off as a strategical change of direction. A hard play to get them the win. Most of the media seemed to buy the idea and all she could do was stick to her script. Finally finished she needed to get out of her office. Heading down to the training room, she peeped in the window. Seeing Cullen with fifty-pound weights strapped around his waist as he performed chin ups on a high bar.   
His shirt was matted to him, sweat drenching the cotton fabric of the wide strapped tank top. His arms flexed, and the muscle rippled with each exertion. Humming to herself she caught Bull laid out on the bench press, no shirt on as he was lifting an easy two-hundred pounds worth of weight.

“I see you are enjoying the show as well,” Dorian slid in beside her, “I prefer to work out in private. Wouldn’t want to draw in too many gawkers. I’m sure you face the same problem with that petite frame of yours.” 

Snickering she shook her head, “I used to, but I haven’t had the opportunity. I’m dreadfully lazy,” she laughed into her hand, trying to muffle the sounds. “The Maker blessed me with an impressive metabolism.” 

Both ducked down quickly out of sight as the men stopped to clean up with towels and switch machines. Dorian was the first to snicker as they peeked over, “Maker, I want to bang that man like a door in a storm.”

“Your lips to the Maker’s ear,” Diana snickered along with him.

“If you ladies are done watching the show, we’ll be out in about an hour,” Bull roared as Cullen doubled over, a full fit of laughter encompassing both men.

“Busted,” Alistair chuckled as he walked by, a towel over his shoulders.

Dorian shrugged, “can’t be helped I suppose.” Turning over to Diana he chuckled, “do you have plans this evening? Varric wants us all together in the kitchen in an hour for a ‘surprise’ meeting. I’m not too sure this is going to go over well.” 

“I…” catching Cullen out of the corner of her eyes she watched him performing a complicated reverse sit up on a machine, a forty-five-pound weight in his arms. “Uh… what was I saying?”

Laughing he shook his head, “perhaps we’ll have to see what the team wants to do once this small get together is settled.” Waving through the window to Bull he snickered, “come, let’s have lunch while these two, do whatever this is.”

“Manly things,” Diana stammered as Dorian dragged her down the hall. 

Sitting to lunch they chatted back and forth for roughly an hour before Cullen and Bull came bounding down the stairs. Both freshly washed and poking at each other, protein shakes in hand. “Hope we aren’t interrupting,” Cullen smirked as he chugged his drink. 

“Not at all,” Diana sighed as he walked past to collect something to eat. Before she could get another word out her phone went off. Looking at the screen, it was an email from Varric titled, meeting info. Skimming quickly, she agreed with his statement. Checking the bottom of the email it said the meeting would take place in fifteen minutes. “Thanks for the heads up Varric,” she grumbled between clenched teeth. 

“Did you say something darling?” Dorian grinned as his eyes were focused on Bull’s bent over backside.

“No, nothing,” licking at her lips she cozied into her seat. Soon the rest of the team would be filtering in and then Varric would go through the news. She had an idea, if she could catch everyone before hand. “Excuse me a moment,” rising she dipped into the kitchen, the staff were gearing up to turn down the kitchen. “I know this is asking a bit much, but could we borrow the kitchen tonight? I swear on the Maker it will be cleaned and good to go for tomorrow!” She had her hands clasped together as she pleaded. Watching the staff chat amongst themselves they finally turned back to her. “Ma’am if the kitchen is clean like it is now, it’s yours.” 

“Thank you, thank you! I swear you won’t regret this!!” Bowing out of the room and back into the main seating area, she returned to her seat. Just in time as more players came slowly pacing in. Each taking a seat around the table. Diana was polite and welcomed everyone as Cullen took a seat next to her. He leaned in close to her, “this is about Garrett, isn’t it?” 

“Hush,” she patted his thigh under the table and watched Varric stroll in with Cassandra. 

“Thank you all for coming. Many of you know that Garrett wasn’t with us on the last road trip and the unofficial, official statement was he was sick. I’m here to tell you the truth, and I know some of you are not going to be happy.” Turning to look at Cassandra he set his jaw firmly before continuing, “shit I’m not very good at this.”

Cassandra rolled her eyes and looked out over the room, “we had no choice. Garrett Hawke left us with little other option. He has quit the team.” Holding her hand up for everyone to remain quiet she forged ahead, “we have two new pitchers coming to join us. Tomorrow’s pitcher with be Eamon Guerrin, he’s a knuckle baller.” Rylen made a loud groaning sound as he slammed his forehead onto the table. “Oh, hold your tongue! We need to win this. We are one game away from the Thedas Series Championship. Then two days rest before we play. Cole, our young rookie will be heading back to triple A. The pressure is too much for the young boy. We have Jean-Marc Stroud in his place, a tested veteran. Are there any questions?”

There was low chatter as the team began to wrap their heads around what they’d just been told. After a bit of time Krem finally looking around turned towards Cassandra, “what does this mean? What about Garrett. Ya he was an ass and an ego hound, but he was part of the team, right?” 

Varric cleared his throat and shifted his weight uneasily, “we honestly don’t know. He’s cut ties at the moment. Whether that continues, I can’t say. This shit is all weird to me. He’s throwing his career away and I can’t figure this out for the life of me. All I know is he’s walked away. I’m sorry.”

“I have an idea,” Diana stood up, “I spoke with the kitchen staff. We have full access to the kitchen here, tonight as long as we tidy up before we leave. Let’s do a team dinner, we have a fully loaded fridge and pantry. We shouldn’t let this get us down.”

“Great idea!” Bull roared, “I am in the mood for cake.”

Fenris was silent but when Diana turned to look at him, he flashed her the softest of smiles. Varric gave her a nod before he excused himself and disappeared down the hall. Diana knew he had to catch up on a day’s worth of work and speaking to his brother. Cassandra decided to stick around and offered to cook a dish. Everyone excitedly began collecting dishes and getting to work. Diana stood back and watched, everyone seemed to bond tighter and she was relieved. It warmed her to see the men helping each other, prepping and cooking. Cassandra came to stand beside her, “good save with the cooking together. These guys eat far too much hotel food on the road and there is nothing like a meal cooked by hand. They seemed to have come together stronger, even after hearing the news.” 

“All little ideas work if you believe in them,” Diana smiled back, “we are going to have a ton of dishes to do, but I think tomorrow, we’re going to take this.”

Bull found the bottles of liquor and between him and Dorian they kept the team supplied with mixed drinks while they laughed and ate. No one went hungry and everyone had a grand time. It was a different feeling without Garrett and while some missed his presence most were just pleased to still be together. By the end of the meal there was a team laughing and throwing bubbles at each other as they cleaned up their mess. Cassandra was quick to keep the antics at a tolerable level, and within a short period of time they were done their work. Heading towards the exit they all felt lighter than ever as they got into cars and headed for their hotel rooms. 

Diana hadn’t drank, and when the time came she loaded Cullen up and headed to her apartment. They’d need to be at the stadium early enough to get a soft practice in. Cullen was giddy with drink and still in a teasing mood as he pulled her into her apartment. Her laughs muffled against his mouth. He was insatiable with her and she returned his fervor with a fire all her own. Hungry hands and thirty lips, sought their fulfilment against the heated skin of each other. Unspoken promises of time they would have once the season was done.

“Does it hurt?” Laying naked on the bed, she rubbed at his shoulder. The first time she’d tended to it since the surgery.

Sighing, content and satisfied he nodded, “not as badly as before but it does flare up from time to time. Why?”

Kissing his shoulder, she felt guilt, “I haven’t been tending to it as much as I had been before.”

“You also weren’t as busy as you have been lately. Come the end of this, I’ll get it taken care of. If the Maker is kind, it may not bother me much longer.” Moaning as she worked at the muscle he tilted his head to see her, “thank you. That feels incredible.” 

“Need you at your best tomorrow. It’s the big game, the one that counts,” trying not to think of a potential loss she smoothed her hands over his back, “let’s get some sleep. I’m drained.”

Come morning there was a silent rush pushing them to move quicker, to get to the stadium. Upon arrival it was electric. Fans lined up around the building waiting to get in. Scalpers peddling tickets for the sold-out game. Getting inside there was a buzz as people cleaned seats and began placing rally towels. Diana was whisked away quickly to perform this duty and that duty. Last night the Antiva City Crows swept the Llomerryn Pirates to be the team they would have to face in the Thedas Series Championship. 

This would be the teams toughest challenge yet, but she couldn’t devote her energy to it just yet. They still have the Val Chevin Seahawks to break through tonight. Dealing with the last few details she made it just in time for the game. 

It was scoreless once more going into the fifth inning. Then it exploded. Krem hit an in the park homerun when the Seahawks outfield bobbled the ball then over threw third base. As the ball skittered away from the scrambling baseman, Krem poured on the speed and slid into Homeplate. Everyone was cheering and jumping, drinks flying and the team howling as Krem came into the dugout, receiving plenty of high fives and swats. By the end of the fifth they had put four runs on the board. In the excitement it seemed Eamon lost his control, and by the end of the six the Seahawks had tied up the score. Going back and forth until the ninth inning. Up by one run they only needed to strike out three batters to finish out the series. Coming to the plate, the scrawny Stefan de Firmin managed to tap a single homerun to tie it up. After that Dorian seemed to lock down harder, shutting the rest of the line up down. Taking to the plate in the bottom of the inning, their team couldn’t put the ball in motion, sending them into extra innings.

Chewing the skin around her finger nails, Diana couldn’t stand the tension. As Dorian trotted towards the mound he seemed to utter silent words to himself. Locking back in, he struck out the next three batters. It was down to them now, to close out the tenth inning and take the win. 

Thom came to the plate, taking the first pitch, he racked up a ball. Seeing the second pitch he hit a firm ball down the line. Chugging along he just made it to second base. Cassandra came out of dugout and called for a pinch runner. Fenris trotted out and clapped hands with Thom before standing on the base. There was a razors tight edge, and Cassandra was pacing as Alistair got to the plate. Around them, the crowd was a merciless hum of chatter, cheers and chants as Alistair dug his foot in the corner of the batter’s box. Gearing up to put something into play, he was taken off guard when the ball came towards him, turning just in time he felt the pitch clip his rear. Up next to the plate, Cullen drew in a deep breath. 

“You don’t have to murder it, just a little tap,” Diana patted his bottom as he took the steps to the field two at a time. 

Tapping his bat at the corner of the plate, he locked eyes with the pitcher. Sweat sliding down the pitcher’s face he knew, he was struggling. Letting the first pitch by him for a ball he was patient. Waiting for something just over the plate. The second pitch came in low for ball two. Fenris was getting antsy on second. Seeing the ball where he wanted it, he swung. Crack, the bat splintered in his hand and putting his head down he ran. The third baseman jumped and just missed the ball as it bounced behind him. Fenris burst hard as the third base couch was yelling and waving him home. Rushing forward the left fielder quickly picked up the ball, only to drop it as he went to throw. Recovering quickly, he gunned it towards home. Skipping towards the catcher he reached to grip it as Fenris slide across the plate, the umpire waving him safe. 

It was nearly deafening as a crowd fifty-thousand fans erupted into an explosion of cheers and screams. Diana couldn’t hear anything as the entire team poured onto the field, ripping the jersey off Fenris while Bull dumped the twenty-gallon water cooler, ice and all, over Fenris and the surrounding unintentional victims.


	45. Thedas Series Best of Seven

“We’re facing the Antiva City Crows in two days,” Cassandra was pacing back and forth in Diana’s office. “We’ve only meet them nine times this season and won four of those games.”

“Calm yourself,” Varric snorted from the couch. “I can’t believe they named their team after an assassin’s guild out of the Dragon Age.”

Diana had her computer up and looking at the stat sheet Cassandra had pulled up, over all the Crows had quite the edge over them, “this is going to be the toughest fight we’ve had yet. We do have a minor advantage. They’ve never see Eamon pitch or Jean-Marc. And their post- season record is fairly lack luster. We can use that.” 

Plunking down in the chair in front of Diana’s desk Cassandra groaned, “Eamon won’t be available to pitch till game three, or four. In the meantime, if we play Jean-Marc in the first game, who do we turn to for the second?” 

Varric stood and brushed off his black dickey pants, “we do this one game at a time. Keep the men’s moral high and focus on each inning. Death by a thousand cuts. Rework the batting order, anything and everything. We have to win this!”

“Two games here, three games there and the final two at home,” Cassandra rubbed her eyes before standing to head to the cafeteria, “we’ll figure it out. I need a coffee.”

Watching Cassandra pace out the door Varric quietly shut the door and turned back to Diana, “we have a problem.” Seeing her nod and lean over her desk to listen, he continued, “Garrett Hawkes wants back in. He didn’t tell me why he wants back in, but he does. He is dead set on pitching. He really wants to pitch.”

Diana nearly choked on air, “no, no way, no. It’ll ruin the men! They just got over his abandoning them and having to bring in two pitchers. That isn’t right.” Slapping her hand on the desk she was quite irritated with the thought, “please tell me you won’t put the men through this! Varric, I won’t see them put through this mess.”

Chuckling Varric agreed, “our little Princess does have a heart under all that ice.”

“Varric, I’m not kidding. I will destroy him in the media! He will be a pariah, and no one will ever touch him. He can’t interfere! After all these men have fought for, to get this close,” gritting her teeth she tried to calm down, “to the Void with him!”

Clapping Varric rose, “perfect! I was hoping you wouldn’t be so stone cold as to want his skill back. He’s toxic and while I don’t wish to see his career and his reputation decimated, I can’t say he hasn’t earned it. If he pushes, do what you have to. Bartrand has already said as much. I… shit, he was a friend once.” Waving his hand in the air, as if to chase the painful thought away he sighed, “just, do what needs to be done. Its business, right?”

“Just business Varric, don’t have to like it sometimes.” Diana eased back into her chair, thinking over the kindest method to use, to minimize the pain to Varric. “Hopefully he doesn’t push. Does he still have access? To the stadiums and such?”

“Yes, it’s going to take a bit of time. He’s been with the team for a while, before we updated the systems. I have to get his codes and badge back. Something that may be problematic.” 

“Fine,” Diana mulled over a quick thought, “I’ll see what I can do. While we sort through this, try to relax and rest. The next seven games are going to be intense.”

“Seven games, eh? You think we hit the full seven?” Varric quirked his brow, looking over her features as he turned the door knob in his thick palm.

“Yes, very much so. This team isn’t going to be easy to beat. With Jean-Marc on the field for the first game, I say we’ll take that. The second maybe as well, but three in their home stadium. I don’t think we stand a chance. They are flawless at home. Be prepared for a roller coaster of an ending, and pray to the Maker we can do this.”

Nerves. Everyone was a ball of nerves as the City of Denerim counted down it’s first ever Thedas Series run. Everywhere the men went they were treated as celebrities. Free drinks, free food, clothes, cologne, whatever they could hope for came at them in waves. Endorsement deals for high end sporting brands like Snikey, ModernArmor, and PotionAid came across Diana’s desk. Varric was interviewed for a two-page article in Athletic Writings. Cassandra was set for a photo shoot for the cover of Female Power, a fitness magazine. Diana had sat in three studios to do day time television talk shows with major networks. Cullen and Rylen were featured in a three-minute video, promoting funding for the Ailing Childrens’ Hospital. Two days, dissolved into a wash of makeup, tv, media and by the end of the day a mess of tangled, hungry limbs. 

With having to film, talk and take professional photos, neither Cullen or Diana had more than two minutes, passing each other in a hall to see one another. By game day, it still hadn’t set in, “I can’t believe we’re here,” Cullen blurted as he sat on the edge of the bed, dressing slowly.

“It’s been a wild and sometimes horrifying ride. Are you looking forward to the off season?” Nibbling her lip, she had hoped there was room for her still in his off season. Since making the Thedas Series, Cullen and many of the other men on the team were being bombarded by women, lavishing their affections upon them. Idolizing them as deities amongst men. 

Cullen stood up and zipped the front of his dark denim jeans, “surgery is going to make a huge difference… I don’t remember what it’s like to live without pain.” Rubbing at the spot he shook his head and reached for a team polo shirt.

Chuckling to herself she knew he wasn’t thinking about anything else, “of course. We’ll get through it and see where it goes.”

Cluing in Cullen’s face tinted bright red, “I’m sorry, I just assumed you would… Maker’s Breath,” rubbing his neck, squeezing hard at the taut, stiff muscles he sighed, “we should get a move on. I need to stretch out.”

Bursting with laughter she nodded, and together they hurried to the stadium. Driving they could see the city come alive in the team colours. People wearing jerseys and team merchandise everywhere. The closer they got to the arena, the more people all cheering and enjoying themselves. “It’s, this is…” Cullen’s voice dropped off as they pulled into the back of the stadium. 

Team mates were pacing back and forth rushing around as some wanted a work out and others sought out Dr. Solas for adjustments. Diana was quickly whisked to Varric’s office. Where she was stuck writing press statements and focusing on the right words for Varric to say and Cassandra at the pre-game press conference, in less than an hour. Typing away furiously she was emailing her editor in near rapid fire. Finishing her tea, she looked up at the clock, “running out of time. You ready for this?” Her nerves where a twitter as she looked out his bay window, a direct overview of the entire field. Staff were slowly placing Thedas Series t-shirts on the backs of chairs, a sold-out crowd expected to arrive in full force within a couple hours. Hearing the chime of her email she quickly opened the link from her editor and set the page to print to Varric’s office. “We’re all good. I have everyone’s little scripts ready. It’ll be done in a moment.”

“Its all so crazy,” Varric snorted, “when Bartrand and I bought the Fereldan Doglords from Logan MacTier we never imagined it would come this far. This fast. It’s only been two years and we’re looking at a possible championship haul.” He was misty eyed as he looked out over the field, the twinkling of the ice in his tumbler the only sound as he exhaled slowly. “We’re here in part because of your efforts. This team, win or lose has been changed. Merchandise sales are through the roof, ticket sales are soaring. Pre-sale estimates for next year are incalculable. You’re created a whole women’s line we lacked and it’s a major hit. The kids program. I… Princess, thank you.”

Shutting the lid to her laptop she smiled brightly, “it wasn’t me Varric, but I do appreciate the nod. You need to get down to the press room and get ready. Cassandra should already be there.” Standing she collected the pages and separated them. Taking a pen off his desk she wrote their names on each set of pages, “there. Come on, you big, sappy, lug, we can all go out for drinks, dessert and whatever when this is all said and done.” Handing him his papers she walked with him down to the press room. 

Stopping at the door she held out the papers for Cassandra, “give it a read over, try to stick to the talking points as much as you can. Don’t directly answer anything about Garrett Hawke. Go back to discussing the first ever Thedas Series Championship for the Fereldan Mabari Crunch.” Nodding and patting her on the shoulder Diana took in a deep breath, “you’ve got this.”

Hearing her phone in her pocket she turned back and walked towards her office. Pulling it out she checked, a single message. Clicking the icon, she stopped dead in her tracks. A text from Garrett Hawke, ‘you need to help me. I want back in. I have to play!’ 

Rolling her eyes, she dialed his number, “Garrett…”

“Oh Diana, you understand don’t you. You know my passion, and know me! I need to pitch in the Thedas Series Championship, it’s important!”

“No, you need to listen to Dr. Wynne, you needed not to ditch these men in their moment of need. You need to pull your head out of your ass and stop blaming everyone for being a complete ass.” Feeling the heat radiate up her collar she struggled to withhold the growl that was building in her belly.

“That’s not fair!” Garrett cried over the phone.

“Right, neither was leaving on the game we needed to win to get here. Well guess what, stud,” she spat, “we didn’t need you to win then, and we don’t need your toxic shit to win now. Get some help, clean you act up and when spring training comes, try passing a damn physical. Good day!” Ripping the phone from her ear she hit the call end button. Taking in several breathes to calm herself she looked at the knuckle impression in the back of her door. ‘Nope, no, don’t do it. Don’t give in.’ she was chanting to herself as she took to her seat. Garrett Hawke needed a firm hand, a heavy hand. She wondered how long he had been babied, been told he was perfect and amazing. Rolling her eyes, she tried to get back to her task at hand. Monitoring the media feed as Cassandra and Varric give their presser. 

Buried in her task she barely looked up until her phone line rang, “Diana.”

“Are you planning on join us tonight? The game starts in fifteen minutes!” Cassandra was breathing heavily into the phone, clearing covering the receiver and her mouth to prevent anyone from overhearing or seeing.

“Oh, shit! I’m coming, I’m coming!” Hanging up she rapidly tugged at her clothes, stumbling to shut her door and draw the curtains as articles of clothes flew. Dressing in less than five minutes she was rushing down the hall, tucking her hair into her ball cap. Rushing up the steps and into the dugout she silently slid across the bench till she was sitting beside Cassandra. “Made it,” she gasped trying to right herself. 

“Just in time,” Cassandra chuckled, “sit back. I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting match up.”

True to her words it was a slug fest. Each team hitting the ball well and the score moving up quickly. By the end of the game, the Fereldan Mabari Crunch just pulled out a squeak of a win, eleven to ten. Scoring last minute in the bottom of the ninth. Jean-Marc Stroud earning his fist professional win as a member of the team. 

As the men came off the field, spirits were high. Everyone was chatting and laughing but as he passed her, she could tell Cullen wasn’t himself. Rushing down into the clubhouse she watched him turn and head straight for the medical bay. Following she caught up with him, “what’s wrong, are you hurt?” panic in her eyes tugged at her vocal chords, causing her voice to squeal out.

“No, I… I don’t know,” pushing through the doors she noticed he used his other arm. “Doc? Solas?” He grunted out as he came to sit on the medical bed.

“Rutherford, what can I do for…”

“It hurts, I can’t….” his face was white, and eyes were beginning to gloss over as he doubled over and began dry heaving. 

“Ms. Trevelyan, I’ll need you help,” Solas moved quickly, a blur of motion as his slight frame dashed about the room.

Racing forward she grabbed the garbage can and held it up to him, “I don’t understand… he was fine, what…” she was panicking as Cullen began to shake.

“He’s going into shock,” Solas was flicked a syringe, causing the bubbles to rise to the top. “I’m going to give him a sedative. Rutherford, can you hear me?” 

Diana was already moving quickly to get his jersey off, “Cullen, please.”

“Yes… do it…” Cullen was struggling against his own frame as the shirt came over his head.

Solas moved quickly and injected the clear liquid into his arm, “three, two,” he counted slowly as Cullen’s body began to steady and he slipped into the chemically induced sleep.

“What? I don’t understand,” tears were streaming down her face as Solas calmly went about laying Cullen onto the gurney bed and wheeling towards the x-ray machine in the back.

“I don’t know yet, but I have a feeling I do know. Pray this isn’t what I believe it is.”


	46. Day to Day

Diana was beside herself as Solas asked her to wait in the other room. Pacing back and forth she felt lost. What had happened? He was fine and then suddenly, he was laying on a gurney. Wringing her hands, terror was gripping her. Time stood still as she paced. Silence killing her. “Solas, anything please?” Standing by the door she peeked in to see the elf wave her in. “What is it? What happened?”

“He tore a muscle in his shoulder. Must have been in that last play, the throw to Homeplate. Excellent play, but he ruptured some of the damaged muscle. I can’t hold off on the surgery. I need to repair it, or…”

“No…” Cullen’s weak grumble came as they turned to look at him.

“Stubborn,” Solas gasped, “he is resistant to the sedative.”

“Yeah,” Cullen groaned as he tried to sit up.

“No, no,” Diana pushed him back down, “don’t you dare.”

Solas came around to stand before them both, “this isn’t up for discussion. The muscles are torn, cleanly in some spots, not so much in others. I need to open it up, get in and repair it. If I don’t you’ll never play again. You’ll be lucky if you will be able to put on a shirt by yourself.”

There was a silence that blanketed the room. Everyone not wanting to say something, the reality stinging in Cullen’s chest. “Can’t you, patch it. DO something so I can play. I... they need me.”

“Even if I agreed, which I don’t, the only recourse would be a cortisone shot. It would hurt more so than you are now. On top of that you will have reduced range of motion and weakness. No gunning any runners out on any base. You’d be lucky to hit the pitcher,” sighing Solas shook his head. “Its not best for the team. You know we have a backup who can take your place. Fergus Cousland is just as good and will be able to aid in the teams wins. You can stay with the team, wear your uniform and sit in the dugout. Your moral support would be more than sufficient. If I were to preform the surgery now, there is a good chance you could be sitting in the dugout for game time tomorrow night.”  
Again, Cullen was silent as his jaw clenched, the muscle bulging out as he closed his eyes.

“Please, I’ll stay with you the whole way, please,” Diana was pleading, sinking into the chair beside the bed. Taking her hand in his she rubbed the knuckles, “I know it’s horrible and not what you want to hear but you can still be here with everyone. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Opening his eyes, he gave a weak nod, “do it.”

Solas picked up the phone and began making the calls needed, “I will need to have him moved to the hospital. I’ll have him taken to the best, Brother Genitivi Medical Center. I’m assuming you wish to ride along?”

“I’m not leaving his side.”

Cullen grunted in pain as they wheeled him down to the ambulance awaiting in the docking bay. Diana was thankful she had been in such a rush earlier her phone and keys were in her pocket. Jumping in the back of the ambulance with Solas she held his hand, “I’m here,” she kept speaking to him, reassuring him everything was going to be alright. As the ambulance raced to the hospital she asked Solas to explain the procedure again. He merrily answered, going into detail as the ambulance pulled into the bay. Following them as far as she could, she kissed him one last time before they wheeled him into the room. 

Taking out her phone she was pacing back and forth as she made call after call. Cassandra was scrambling but the name Fergus Cousland calmed her before she hung up with her. Varric was in shock and offered to come sit with her. Turning him down she wanted to call each player and let him know. Varric understand and forwarded her all the phone numbers. “I don’t have Cullen’s family… I… could you?”

“Done, Princess. Just see to the lug will ya,” Varric wished her well before hanging up.

Going through the numbers she called the team, individually. Each offered to come sit with her, bring her different things but each one she turned down. Saying she’d message them with a room number once she had one. Finally, she was staring at her phone. How was she going to explain this to his family? Swallowing hard she dialed the number listed for a Mia Rutherford. His eldest sister, if she remembered correctly. “Hello? Is this Mia Rutherford?” her voice was shaky as the female voice on the other end echoed her nerves, “I’m calling about Cullen. He’s…”

“Is he ok? Where is he? Is someone with him?” Mia’s voice was in full blown terror.

“He’s in surgery right now. It’s not life threatening. My name is Diana Trevelyan, and I’m with him here. I won’t be leaving any time soon.” Hearing the calm coming to the woman she began to ease a bit, “he’s a Brother Genitivi Medical Center. He just went in less than an hour ago. The doctor informed me, he believes it will be roughly three hours till he’s finished. I…”

“I’m coming down.” 

There was a silence and pulling the phone from her ear she saw the call had ended. She was scrambling to remember what he had said. “South Reach, she lives in South Reach.’ Pulling her phone back up she Googled the distant between Denerim and South Reach. One hundred, sixty-two kilometers. Doing quick math, she figured Mia and whoever she may be bringing would arrive at the hospital in under two hours. If Solas was correct on his surgery times, Cullen might just be out of anesthesia when they got there. 

She couldn’t sit down, pacing about the floor. Eventually heading down to the small gift shop, and purchasing herself a coffee from their automated machine. Returning to pace outside she sipped at the horrid brew. Thick and heavy she could taste the burnt grinds. Clearly someone hadn’t cleaned the machine in some time and now she was sitting in the hallway of an eerily quiet hospital, trying desperately to stay awake. Catching the time, it was nearly seventeen minutes past one in the morning. Only now did the doors to the operating room open. Solas was removing his bloodied gloves and gown as they slowly rolled Cullen out of the room, stretched out upon his stomach, partially covered in blankets. 

Stumbling over she quickly moved to Solas, “is he alright? Did it work?” 

“I have done all I can, and I believe he will recover well. It’s up to him and his dedication to his recovery.” Solas stretched his back and rolled his hips.

“I don’t know how you managed to do it Dr. Solas. How a man like you can know so much about medicine and surgery and be a professional sports doctor,” taking another sip of the tepid sludge she shuddered.

Smiling coyly Solas gave a soft bow, “I’ve learned many things in my time. I saw a place where help was needed, and I came. Varric was very convincing.” Waving her to follow him he took her down a long corridor, stark white florescent lights beaming down from the ceiling. Turning the corner, he pulled her into a private room, “he’ll be here for the day, then we’ll see if he can move.”

His room was simple, a hospital bed against the wall, a small window beside it and a bench style couch underneath. Sitting behind the door was a small bathroom. It wasn’t very luxurious but the sight of him steadily breathing was like a cool breeze on a summer day. Sinking into the couch she caught him mumbling, the sleeping drugs slowly wearing off. “Diana,” he groaned out in barely a whispered breath.

Reaching out she took his hand, “I’m right here Cullen, rest now. You need rest.”

Sitting up she could hear the faint sounds of feet coming down the hall, and Dr. Solas’s voice. Patting Cullen’s hand she whispered, “I’ll be right back.” Heading into the hall she saw a tall woman with impossibly curly shoulder length blonde hair. She was calmly speaking to Dr. Solas and she quickly put the facts together, it must have been Cullen’s sister Mia. Walking towards them she could hear Solas explain the procedure and all that was done. Mia calmly listened to everything being explained. Once Solas had said his peace Mia moved immediately towards Diana, “I’m Mia, you must be Diana. I’ve heard a great deal about you.”

Unsure of what to say she simply nodded and led her to Cullen’s room. Mia went straight to her brother’s side, taking his hand in hers, “you always were a stubborn one, the doctor tells me you made him wait to take care of you. Made him have to do a bit more work than he needed to.” Brushing his hair away from his eyes she chuckled warmly, “I’m sorry Diana, I’m being dreadfully rude right now.” Standing she gave Diana a warm smile, “Cullen writes often enough, but rarely visits. While not the ideal way I would like to see my brother, it is wonderful to see him. Dr. Solas tells me he will make a full recovery. He claims you are the one to thank for finally convincing my stone headed sibling to get this fixed.”

“I… well…” Diana fumbled with her words as she trying to calm herself. Her once hot coffee was by now icy cold and twice as horrid upon her weary palate. Making a disgusted noise she placed the cup down upon the stand at the foot of the bed, “forgive me. That coffee was liquid death.”

“My dear you look exhausted and still in uniform I’m assuming this came on quite quickly,” Mia took her hand and together they sat on the couch.

“Yes, he was on the field playing then when he came off he was ghastly pale. It was unavoidable, he tore something in his shoulder. I… I made sure to call everyone and…”

“Diana…” Cullen moaned out again, his copper eyes half slits in the poorly lit room. His fingers flexed and reached over the edge of the bed. “Diana…” struggling against the waning drugs still coursing through him, he was fighting to get up.

“No, no,” Diana raced forward and took his hand, “don’t you dare try to get out of that bed. Cullen Rutherford, you lay there.” Diana sat beside him on the bed, “you just came out of surgery. Do you remember?”

Halting his movements, he closed his eyes tightly, “I… I remember. How long have I been out?” 

“A little over three hours. Your sister is here to see you,” looking back at Mia she tried to smile. Diana took a step back as Mia came forward and in a low hush the two spoke. Taking a step into the hall to give them a moment she picked up her phone. Letting Varric know everything went well she called the front reception of the hotel the team was staying at. “Yes, I know the hour is late. I will be sending Cullen Rutherford’s sister to stay in his room, per the team’s request. She will be coming by in an hour at the latest.” Within a few moments, she had fixed it for Mia to have a place to stay, it was nearly two am by now and Diana’s head was pounding. They played today, she could only hope the team would be able to get everything together. Taking her time, she came back to the room, Mia just saying her goodbyes. “Mia, I have a room for you. The Wonders of Thedas hotel, not far from here. The front desk will give you a key.”

“Thank you,” Mia took her hands and looked back at her brother, “you mean a great deal to him you know. A great deal and to me as well. I have been begging for him to get his shoulder done for years and he, all but shut me out. If it wasn’t for you, I’m sure he would be carrying on in his self-loathing, silent punishment. Fool,” looking over her shoulder at him she gave her head a soft shake, “I’ll give you my cell phone number. If anything happens, could you please let me know?”

“Of course,” taking her cell phone out she quickly added Mia to her contacts. “I’ll keep you up to date, now go get some rest.” 

Mia reached out and embraced Diana tightly, “thank you, you have no idea what this means to us and our family. Branson will be very relieved.” Leaning back, she walked over to Cullen, giving his forehead a soft kiss she told him she’d be in to see him in the light of day. Taking her leave she left the room.

Diana curled up on the couch and took his hand in hers, “I promised you, I wasn’t going anywhere.”


	47. Season Ending

It was a long morning as the nurses came in regularly to monitor his vital signs and to check on him. By the midmorning Dr. Solas came in and carefully lifted the heavy bandaging. He made a lot of hums and nods as he carefully wiped the incision down with saline and rebandaged it. 

“Please tell me you have more to say than a few hums,” Diana groaned sitting up as she pinched her nose. 

Taking the clipboard off the end of the bed, he began jotting a quick note down, “it means I am satisfied that he can leave here soon. The incision is healing well. Very well. I am betting it will be completely healed over within a week. Once the cut is healed, it will take another week before he can begin light lifting. His arm weight only, for another week. From there, we’ll see how he progresses.” Finishing his memo, he placed the clipboard back, “I want to run a quick blood test, check some levels and once that comes back. If all is good, I’ll have him discharged.”

Diana yawned, covering her mouth with her hand she gave Solas a nod. He quickly slipped out of the room to be replaced by a nurse, “here for your blood Mr. Rutherford. I promise I’ll be gentle.” Diana didn’t want to watch, leaning down to Cullen she ran her fingers through his hair, “we’ll be able to go soon. I saw what it looks like, almost back to normal. A very small scar, that’s all. How do you feel?”

“Groggy, and thirsty. I want out of here.” Cullen’s eyes were heavy as he looked up at her, “I want to go home.”

“Soon Mr. Rutherford,” the nurse finished up and labelled her vials, “I’ll get these to the lab. Should be no more than an hour, at most.” Patting his calf, she took her little cart and zipped out of the room. 

Another nurse from dietary came up, and delivered a tray of food. Cullen was unable to move to sit up and eat, grunting in frustration he gave up trying. Diana slapped his hand, “oh stop. Here, let me,” pulling the tray over to her, she began to open up the covered plates. Simple oatmeal with tea, a milk, half a banana and a pudding. Carefully scooping some of the very hot oatmeal onto a spoon, she tested it against her lip. Not so hot as to burn, “come now, eat,” slowly putting the spoon to his mouth she eased it between his lips. “Don’t give me that look Cullen Rutherford, I’m not thinking that way. I only want to help, nothing more. It’s not…” sighing she dipped the spoon back into the bowl and brought another mouthful to his lips. “Come, you can treat me like a helpless damsel in distress once you are well. I’ll even play the full bit,” winking she caught him chuckle, “ah there see, much better.”

It was slow going, she was afraid to push him and the look of shame in his eyes broke her. As he finished the last bite she smiled, “there, on your way to a full recovery in no time at all. Smile, my dear.” As she spoke Dr. Solas came into the room.

“All good Mr. Rutherford. Ms. Trevelyan, you may take him out of here. Don’t let him lay on it, and I’ve got this harness for him. A pressure harness to keep his shoulder tight. Compression is best for his healing. Don’t allow him to sleep on that side either. I have a sheet here I printed out with everything I want him doing. I’m assuming you are personally aiding in his healing?” 

Seeing Cullen watching her from the corner of his eye she nodded, “every step of the way. Tell me what I need to do.”

After a lengthy discussion and paperwork, she had Cullen sitting awkwardly, a blown-up cushion at the center of his back, in the front seat heading to the stadium, “are you sure you want to go? Varric said you didn’t have to, you need to rest.”

“I want to. I can’t just sit around for a week doing nothing while the guys are fighting to win.” Grunting he let a rough growl rumble out, “damn it hurts.”

“You should have taken the pain killers they prescribed,” before he could protest she held a hand up, “no, no I know. You have a thing about pain killers and not being addicted. Alright, when we get inside remember to message your sister.”

Pulling into her parking spot she quickly got out of the car and came around to help him out. “I’m alright,” he waved his hand hauling himself out, with a loud grunt. Rolling her eyes, she locked her car doors with a click of the fob before turning towards the entrance. 

Her phone had been going off all morning and she had fielded a dozen questions about Cullen and his injury. Keeping it quiet wasn’t an option. Bleary eyed as she’d written it, she had sent an email to Varric and Cassandra telling them that the press release should be a torn shoulder abductor muscle. He’d be out for the rest of the series but would easily return in the regular season. She’d taken the time to update each team member and his sister. She’d gotten a hold of Merrill and using the same trick as before she got Mia into the stadium, without Cullen knowing. 

“Cullen come to my office for a moment,” she was trying to hide her excitement as she caught the telltale sign of tightly coiled golden locks pacing about her office. 

He didn’t look up till the door opened and Mia’s voice called his name, “Mia?” He seemed in shock as she raced over to hug him, “careful.”

Diana slipped out to give them privacy and went to catch up with Varric. He was near pulling his hair out on the phone with Cassandra. Diana calmly sat down at the chair across from him, catching herself in the reflection of the window. Scrambling she worked as best as she can to fix her look. Quickly returning back to her collected self she smiled as Varric hung up the phone, “what a bat shit crazy twenty-four hours.” Slumping into the back of his chair he ran his hands down his face.

“You’re tell me,” yawning again Diana waved her hand in front of her face, “oh, excuse me.” 

Chuckling, Varric rummaged around in his desk. Pulling out a cigar he bit the end off, spiting it across the room he stuffed it in his mouth and taking out a gold lighter, began puffing away. “You should take Curly home and relax. This must be torture for him.”

“He wanted to be here, and it’ll do him good to still be of some use. He’s a motivator, and can rally the men with a few strongly placed words.” Diana looked over at the clock, “I should go get him. He’ll need help getting his clothes on.”

“After, take him home. He needs rest, I got Dr. Solas’s notes. The good doctor must be an elven God to be able to perform the work he did. Curly’s one lucky bastard.” Puffing out a thick ring of smoke, he breathed in the scent. Uniquely minty with a hint of cocoa, “dessert cigar. Not bad.”

Rolling her eyes with a snicker she bid him good bye and trekked back to her office. As she closed in on the door Mia came out, a smile etched wide across her lips. Giving her a nod, Mia walked away towards the exit. Going through the door to her office, she saw Cullen sitting in the chair, fumbling with his shoe laces, “let me help you.” Ushering herself into the room she bent over in front of him, and began untying his shoe. 

“Di…” he grunted, angry with his lack of coordination. 

Chuckling she shook her head, “now you know how I felt with that blasted cast. Let me help.” Tugging gently, she slipped his shoe off before unlacing the other one.  
“This is different. I cannot move my whole side. This is ridiculous!” Huffing he stood there, indignant and proud.

“Not really,” Diana chuckled as she pulled his other shoe off. Raising she began undoing his belt, “a fresh pair of jogging pants and you’ll feel better.” Undoing his zipper, she tugging his pants down, careful not to take his underwear with it. “Merrill dropped off a bag of clothes,” turning she grabbed the bag off her desk and took out the sweat pants, “ah there!” 

With some fumbling and giggles they managed to get dressed and ready for the game. Together they entered the dugout, Diana sitting in her usual spot. It was an intense, high energy game and Fergus Cousland came out a hero. Going three for three at the plate, and making several clutch plays, the team pulled out all the stops to win four to one. With two days before they played again in Antiva she was comforted by Cullen’s smiling face. He was chatting and laughing with the men, giving pointers on their swings and tips on fielding as they came in. Everyone seemed grateful for his energy and presence. She hoped it would be enough to keep him from getting depressed, something so easy to do when a player is sidelined. 

As the team wound down and players began heading to locker rooms Cullen came up to her, “ok, I’m ready. Take me home.”


	48. Three Away

Cullen found adjusting to life with his arm bound to his side and sleeping solely on his stomach, brutal. Traveling was even worse. Diana did everything in her power to keep him happy, and help him heal. By the time they landed in Antiva Cullen’s mood had soured greatly. Taking him to the stadium, Solas was setting up his area as he always did when they traveled. “Dr. Solas, can we steal some of your time?”

Chuckling he waved them in, “I’m guessing the life of a bound man is an excruciating one. Come, let’s take a look at it.” 

Following his lead, she helped Cullen and Solas work at the harness. Easing off the straps and his shirt Cullen was holding his breath for an answer. Solas began poking around, the incision completely healed over, “you heal quickly, quicker than I thought.” Running his fingers over his shoulder he grinned, “don’t get too excited Mr. Rutherford. You won’t be replacing Fergus anytime soon, but you can take the harness off. I’d even go so far as to say you can sleep on your back again. I’d advise not to lay on your side, and if the pain flares to bind it with your other harness. The compression will speed up your results. If you can sleep with the harness, not the limiting one, you will see better results.” Patting Cullen on the other shoulder nodded, “well done.”

“Have to thank my surgeon and a diligent nurse, Diana.” Cullen sighed, stretching slightly.

Solas grabbed his arm and clicked his tongue, “not so fast. You don’t want to tear it. If it begins to hurt, stop immediately. Hot and cold compress to ease the discomfort. Absolutely no weight on this arm, am I clear? If I have to go back in, I can’t guarantee you’ll have a career to return to let alone functionality.”

“Loud and clear doc,” Cullen nodded.

Solas disappeared around a corner, Diana could hear him typing away and a printer whirring to life. Helping Cullen pull on his shirt she smiled, “it looks totally different, it’s incredible.” Solas appeared again a small stack of papers in his hand, “read these, follow the program and you’ll be back and playing by spring training, if not sooner.”

Cullen was excited for the rest of the day, reading and rereading the paperwork. When game time came around he was bouncing to get to the dugout. Diana could see the itching need to get on the field and the sluggish response of the men.

Cassandra pulled her aside and informed her of Garrett Hawke’s recent attempts to get back in. His lawyer found a loop hole in his contract that basically made it impossible for the team not to let him in. Grumbling under her breath she listened as Cassandra continued. Garrett was set to fly out tomorrow to join the team. No one beyond Varric and now Diana knew. Turning back, she could see the smiled on the men’s faces as they interacted with Cullen. Players were beginning to play harder, seeing him livelier and she was concerned when the news came out, how it would affect them. 

Despite the renewed energy the game ended in a loss for the team. Diana was now dreading telling the team even more. Rocky was set to pitch tomorrow, and Cassandra agreed that wasn’t going to change. Hawke would pitch game five. The last game in Antiva before they returned home. “This… this is going to be…” Diana groaned loudly, “maybe we should get dinner and I’ll tell them.”

Funnelling out of the stadium back to the hotel, Diana took a moment to breath in the sea air. Salt thick on the breeze as the rain began to pour down. Crisp, autumn air cut through her thin team jacket and she held the collar closed against the wind. Quickly ducking into the vehicle, she shivered, “I hate being cold.” 

“Welcome to Antiva City. They’re a port, you’re bound to get more rain in the fall and colder air.” Cullen sat beside her, slowly flexing his shoulder and relaxing it. “You have that look on your face. What’s wrong?”

Rubbing her arms, she was trying to restore heat to her body, “Hawke, my problem is Hawke. He’s soon to be the team’s problem once more. He found a loop hole. He’s back tomorrow with the team and he’ll pitch game five.”

“What?!” Cullen half roared as he shook his head, “how…”

“It’s all legal, nothing I can do or Varric. I have to break it to the team and it scares me to do so. I… we can’t lose tomorrow. We need the win.”

Cullen was quiet, chewing the inside of his mouth, the muscle of his jaw clenching firmly. He was silent for the rest of the trip and Diana felt horrible. He was glad at this moment that the healing arm was his left. Glad he still had full function of his dominate, right arm. 

“Don’t, don’t you do it,” Diana stammered out, “I can see that look, I’ve seen it before. Don’t do it. It’s not worth it.”

“How is it not worth it? After all he has done. To you, to the team, to his friends, Fenris. If anything, he definitely deserves a fist in the face.” Cullen was seething, and Diana could tell he had been holding this in for some time, “may I remind you he also attacked me?” Snorting he threw his good hand up, “Maker, I will make one concession and only one. I will resist the urge to darken his eye, and bloody his nose. But Maker help me for being a weak man, if he says a single word. One, that harms you or the men, I’ll level that bastard where he stands!” 

Diana was pressed back against the seat as the car came to the front of the hotel. Cullen’s outburst of emotion had her in shock. Clearly, he had been sitting on this intense emotion for some time and now, he had let it pour out in crystal clarity. “I...”

“No, this is ridiculous!” Cullen’s fist was clenched tightly as he sat crooked in his seat, trying to keep his shoulder from touching the backing. Unbuckling himself he shook his head, “not only has this carried on long enough, it is a level of foolishness I can’t even explain. Diana,” he groaned rolling his neck in his palm, “don’t look at me like that. I would never…” sighing he shook his head, “I need to take a walk.”

Diana reached over and grabbed his arm before he could exit the car, “please don’t! I’m sorry, please.” 

Looking back over his shoulder he was shocked at the look on her face, the raw honesty in her eyes. “I… Let’s get you inside, it’s starting to rain.” 

Rain. Heavy pelts of thick icy cold rain poured from the night sky as Cullen got Diana up and into their shared room. Watching the droplets slip down the window, overlooking the massive port, Diana could barely make any of the features out over the constant pour of water. Bright lights of the city core twinkled against the stream of rain. Turning back to the room she sighed and sat at the plush arm chair, “I understand how you feel and I don’t blame you for it. Not one bit. I just… I am more worried about the team, about your healing and just getting through this. We’ve taken the first two games. Tomorrow… I don’t think it goes well for us once they hear about Hawke. I… I can fix this.” Wringing her hands around the white ceramic mug she sipped at the steaming cup of floral scented tea. Green tea with a sweet hint of blackcurrant, and ginseng. Something her mother had sent her before they left, to help calm her from the tension to come. It was sweet and left no aftertaste, something that she could breath in. Hints of lavender floating up into her nose and relaxing her.

“Fix it?” Cullen scoffed as he worked on his arm, preforming the lengthy spread sheets of stretches laid out by Dr. Solas. Each stretch burned and flashed pain into his spine and carried it throughout his body. Tendrils of agony, winding around his bones and pouring through his core. Yet he was determined to keep going, get through the stretches and get back to normal. Each twinge of pain added to the growing ball of anger twisting and grinding inside of him. “There is nothing you can do to fix how they… we feel about Hawke and what he did.”

Picking up her phone she nibbled on her lip, “I can. I know I can, this is what I do. What I was hired to do!” Spitting out the words she was texting Varric. Trying to see if there was anyway out of it. Staring at the screen she could see the three little dots indicating he was typing. 

“Sorry Princess. Had legal look at it six ways to hell. Nothing. He didn’t go through the proper channels to dissolve his contract, and he’s listed still on the roster. I have to send someone down. With Hawke back, I’m thinking we send down Stroud. He’s played well, and he won’t be ready to pitch again till well after the series is over. Rocky is pitching tomorrow. We move Hawke there and set Rocky to game four. Cassandra likes the idea, and it gets Hawke out of our hair quickly.” 

Groaning loudly, she slumped back into the couch. “How am I going to sugar coat this poison wad of garbage?” Rubbing her temples, she looked over to see Cullen half bent over, his face white as sweat dripped onto the low pile grey carpet. “Cullen…” Rising she went to sit beside him, discarding her cell phone on the table. Taking the towel, he had around his neck she began patting the sweat from his forehead and neck, “you can’t do it all in one day. I…” her throat tightened again and the sound that came out was somewhere skewed between a pained squawk and a squealing hiss. “Maker, forgive me,” she blushed.

Cullen barked out a warm laugh, “I needed that. Whatever that was.” Taking the towel, his finger tips brushed hers and his cheeks mimicked her flush look. “I’m sorry, I’ve been a surly bear.” 

Laughing she got up and tossed the overly fluffy bath robe off the hook towards him. It’s black and red long fur looking mantle wrapped around his shoulders. “You look like one of those men in the old paintings. Some stoic Commander, pushing himself beyond the breaking point to prove his self worth.” Strutting towards him, chest puffed out she mocked in as low a tone as she could, “come now man, that’s a shield in your hand block with it.”

Snickering he shook his head. Reaching up he pulled the robe off, “if that man were your enemy, you’d be dead.” His shoulders rolled with a belly laugh and instantly his face twisted into pain as he laughed, “too soon, damnit!” 

Spending the evening in a lighter mood Diana wracked her brain trying to come up with a way of spinning this to something positive. Laying in bed she stared up at the ceiling. Nothing. Nothing came to mind, and it was grating at her that there was nothing she could do to lessen the impact. Finally giving into sleep and the soft tug of Cullen pressed against her, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. 

Arriving at the stadium in the morning, Diana was bundled up tightly in thick dress pants and a heavy team sweater. Heading straight in, she followed Cullen into the locker room. Clearing her throat, she smirked as the men turned in various states of undress, “mind if I have your attention? I’ll only be a moment, don’t drop that towel Rylen, don’t even think about it.”

Rylen snapped his fingers and whistled as he tied off his towel, “just a wee gag my dear,” in his thick Starkhaven accent he snickered again.

Rolling her eyes, she continued, “well you’ll be needing a ‘wee joke’ in a moment. I have news, none of you are going to like. So, buckle up, because we need this one.” Pacing back and forth she caught Cullen head towards the bench and sit beside Fenris. “We have a change in pitcher today. Our,” choking back the urge to snap the name out she gave her head a shake, “old friend, Garrett Hawke will be pitching tonight’s game. He should be here shortly to warm up.” It was expected some men were angry, tossing towels and slamming lockers. Others seemed indifferent. Fenris’s face fell and he seemed to shrink beside Cullen. “I’m sorry. This wasn’t my choice, or Varric’s, or Cassandra’s. In the end it was his and we need to focus on the game. You all deserve this, let’s push past this and…”

“This isn’t about him,” Cullen stood up and looked around the room, “we’ve fought, sweat and bled through this season. We can’t just give up because he’s pitching or here. I didn’t destroy my fucking shoulder to watch everyone take a pity party!” Cullen roared looking over the room, men perked up to look at him, to listen to his words. “We came this far because we fought and earned it. Damn him, damn him to the Void! And if we lose to spite him we condemn our efforts. We cut our hearts out to spit in his face. I saw we win, we hit every pitch, run every base, and put enough runs on that board that his pitching means nothing. We field a tight game, stop everything. Take it out of his hands, and make it our win, our victory. This is our story!” Slamming his fist against the locker he looked over the group. Glum faces began to turn and lift, a collective energy passing through the room as Cullen turned again and raised his fist, “our night! Let’s do this!”

Diana’s stood in pleasant shock and the room exploded into grunts and roars of men agreeing and pumping each other up. Slipping out of the room she couldn’t help but chuckle in the hall. It was the perfect answer to her problem and part of her was jealous she hadn’t figured it out first. Heading towards Varric she was stopped in the hall by a tall figure wearing a hoody low over his face, “can I help you?”

“It’s Garrett,” his voice was low, and he seemed meek compared to the ego tripping fool she’d known through the regular season. 

“What did you need Garrett? I’m sure you know where the change rooms are, the gym, Dr. Solas perhaps. What could I possibly do for you, and be careful what you ask for.” Diana crossed her arms and glared him down, unimpressed with Garrett. 

Sighing he shook his head, “no, I… I know you don’t believe me and I know you think I’m just blaming everyone for my shitty behavior. I’ve had some time to think and I know I’ve made a mess of things. I wanted to apologize without anything else. I… I realized a lot when I Ieft and…”

“Don’t, just don’t. I am sick of hearing bullshit and if you think for one second I am buying any of it, you are sadly mistaken. Not only do I think you are trying to con me, I know you are. I am not helping fix your image in the public eye, and I sure as hell am not fixing you. Go bark up Dr. Solas’s ass and see how well he handles your lies.” Throwing her hands up, she growled, “and were I you, I’d stay the hell away from Cullen.” 

“Diana please…” Garrett begged, his face pleading with her. 

“No, just no. You are toxic, sick and unwilling to get help. I will not be suckered into your make-believe world. You have Dr. Wynne’s diagnosis. Take your meds, go to therapy.” Taking a sharp step around him she stormed off towards Varric’s box. 

“What are our chances?” Varric shifted in his chair, the phone pressed up against his face. “I’m on hold.” Placing his hand over the mouth piece he pointed his chin towards the seat in front of him, “I heard a bunch of men cheering, tell me it was our guys pumping up!”

Slipping down into the chair she snickered, “that was Cullen’s rousing speech. I didn’t know he had it in him. Quite the show.” Picking up a piece of paper hanging on the edge of the desk she spread it out over her lap, “still digging into his contract. Pretty air tight, I’ll give his agent that.” Waiting patiently, she went over her messages on her phone. Several emails regarding the change of pitcher and the game. A notice the game would be starting in two hours. Two hours that would fly by as it always did. Entering game three of the Thedas Series, everyone was on edge. Taking this one would put intense pressure on the home team to win the next two and force them back to Denerim. They were already down two games, so Diana knew the Antiva Crows would be coming out hard. Looking up she saw Varric grin and hang the phone up, “all better now?”

“Yes, and no.” Sitting down he puffed lazily at the cigar in his mouth. “Bad news, we have to play Hawke today, no way out of it. Good news, if he doesn’t adhere to the medical plan laid out by Dr. Solas and Dr. Wynne his contract is dust next season. I know it doesn’t help us now, but in the long run, it makes a difference.” 

“I’ll take whatever I can get. Let me know when you drop the bomb on it, I’ll have a speech and press release written up and ready.” 

Two hours. Two hours felt like a blip in time as they finished off a few ideas and their phones continued to go off. Garrett immediately complained to Varric the second he got the chance and Diana basked in the whole thing as Varric put Garrett on speaker phone. Come game time, Diana stood in the dug out in her uniform a smile across her face wide enough to nearly swallow her ears. Cullen stuck close to her, as close as he could. Making his presence felt when Garrett came in, between innings. 

Garrett was quiet and professional. Pitching one of his best games to date, and the men were on point. Diana was amazed to see the men put up the kind of fight they pushed. Closing the game out with an impressive win, she knew they would be gassed for tomorrow. There was no way there were going to win tomorrow. As the men came off the field, Garrett Hawke ignored everyone and pushed past to get to the change rooms. 

It was a cold reception and quiet as everyone changed. Cullen wrapped his arm around Diana’s waist and kept her tight to him until Garrett left the building. Once clear the team seemed to lighten up but Diana could see it in their faces, they were spent. All their energy had gone to winning that game, and they had made it look flawless as they took the Antiva Crows four to one. She’d seen the couch fire up the Antiva Crow players as they came off the field and she knew tomorrow would be a fight. One she didn’t believe they could win. Up three to nothing in the series, they had to lose one. They hadn’t played a perfect series all regular season and in the post season they had given up a game here and there. All they needed was one more. They weren’t getting it tomorrow. 

Come the next day she was right. Everyone was dragging their heels coming into the stadium, mental and physical exhaustion seeped through to their bones. On the field they struggled to make plays, making several errors to come out with a loss. Eight to two. Cassandra tried to smile and tell them it was expected and relayed as much in the press conference afterwards. 

Diana had them relax for the evening and got them back to the hotel as quickly as she could. It was an awkward calm as the team took to their rooms. A silence that was neither comfortable nor restful. Leaning against Cassandra she pointed it out, “they want to be home, and they’re tired. They need a mental refill. A home cooked meal, some time to bond. Travel day will help, tomorrow is a wash. Throw in a pitcher you don’t need. Save Eamon for home.” 

Cassandra agreed and come the last game in Antiva they put up a struggle only to lose in extra innings, closing it out in the tenth inning, fifteen to fourteen. Diana was in a rush to make phone calls and everyone else seemed to want to hurry back to the hotel too. Antiva wasn’t home and unless you’d lived there your whole life it felt completely foreign. The smell of the fish mongers on the city streets, salt on the wind, leather tanners venting their steam into the open air, and a cold that bit straight to the soul left the Fereldan players missing home. 

“I don’t know how they can enjoy it. The whole country smells of mud and wet dog,” she caught an Antiva Crow complaining as she waited for Cullen.


	49. Take Me Out to the Ball Game

It did smell of mud, perhaps and wet dog from time to time, but it was home. A home they all missed. Come morning they were rushing to get to the plane. Diana rubbing her hands together at the little surprise she had set up. They were in no rush today, their next game in tomorrow. She had booked the small pub, Goldanna’s House for a karaoke night. Something crazy and weird but fun and embarrassing and a great way to shake off this odd energy. She hadn’t told anyone, not a soul as they travelled, only that everyone needed to be ready by five thirty out front, so she could have them picked up. Beer and wings, was the order on the menu. Enough alcohol to drown everyone’s nerves and get each of them on the stage. 

Arriving at the airport she was quick to remind everyone before hastily returning to her apartment, Cullen asking why she was in such a sudden rush. “Can’t say, it’s a secret. We’re all going out tonight, we’re all going to drink a lot and have a really good time. Come tomorrow everyone will be in a fantastic mood and we’re taking the trophy!”  
“You seem quite sure of yourself. I don’t know if I should be concerned or excited.” Cullen chuckled as he began his second round of stretches. 

Diana was too busy, picking out her outfit, fixing her hair and jazzing herself up. Feeling in the mood to let loose tonight. Setting up some oldies on her phone she was singing away in the bathroom, as she plucked her eyebrows and worked her hair into a smooth, curled, style. 

“Alright, Di. You are way too chipper, spill it,” Cullen grunted performing his last few stretches before retrieving his cold pack from the fridge freezer.

“Not telling, just clean up and get ready!” She poked her head out of the bathroom, “it’s nearly five, we need to pick up the pace babe.” Returning to her tunes she blushed, it had flowed out easily, and it felt right. She could hear him laughing and she knew he would be pink up to the tips of his ears. Finishing the last details, she skipped off to her room, music blaring from the small speakers. Looking through her walk-in closet she smiled and picked out a cute little black cocktail dress. Nothing fancy but she felt like an empress.   
His sigh broke her focus as she zipped the back up, “Maker’s breath but you are beautiful,” he was leaning in the doorway, wearing a pair of plain dark jeans and a simple tucked in white t-shirt. 

“Now I feel entirely over dressed,” she gave a slow spin, “but I can live with that.” Spying his wandering gaze, she held up her finger and wiggled it at him, “ah, ah, not happening. We are going out, and if you survive the evening. Well…” she trailed off with a wicked giggle. 

Rushing him towards the door she nearly skipped all the way to her car. “I gave directions to the drivers and they should be picking everyone up now.” Driving down the road, Cullen began to wonder where they were heading. Until he saw the sign hanging over the top of the old-fashioned bar. Giggling she pulled the car into the parking lot in the back, “this is going to be so much fun. I haven’t done this, since I was in college.” 

Cullen was leery walking into the bar, the low lighting through his eyes off for a moment as Diana raced up to the bar. Hearing a quick chat, he took a seat at a booth and began looking through the menu. He heard the front door open and witnessed the team begin to pour in. They crowded down the booth and around Cullen until everyone was sitting and chatting. Diana snickering as she waved the bartender over. Several pitchers of beer came out, glasses filled till their froth nearly flowed over. “Wings gentle men, the lovely servers want to know what you want on your wings.”

There was a boyish excitement that went through the room. They were so used to ‘healthy food’ and eating the same take out, wings sounded like a blessing from Andraste herself. Going down the line the men’s faces lit up as they made their requests. It was a small thing, just the small things that made a difference. Something Zevran had instilled in her, always look for the smallest detail. It meant the most. Here they were at a bar, drinking beer, fresh and cold from the tap. Getting ready to dig into hot, and saucy wings. There wasn’t a single sulking face in the room. Waiting for their team order of wings, Diana proudly stood up, “I hope everyone is enjoying themselves because this party is about to kick it into a whole ‘nother level.” Waving to the bar tender he grinned widely as he moved the small partition to show a stage and microphone. Sitting on a stand beside it, a monitor, flashing the words, ‘KARAOKE’ across the screen. 

Some of the men started to clap and get excited, a few more turned white and others drank down their beers greedily. She was fearless, strutting up to the mic stand she nibbled her bottom lip, “alright,” talking into the microphone her voice was loud enough for the whole bar to hear, “time for some fun! I’ll kick it off. Everyone here is singing a song, no one is getting out of that! Since, I’m clearly the bravest person and most sober in the room, I’ll kick this off!” Nodding towards the server behind the bar them music began to play. Diana had sung many times before and always seemed to lose herself in the high of endorphins as she belted out her favourite tunes. This was an oldie, one of her favourites and as she sang along she could see some of the team singing along in their seats. As the song came to an end she bowed to the clapping, she saw a couple of the guys put their names on paper, with a song from the book spread out in the center of the booth. Smiling she put the microphone down and took her seat beside Cullen. 

As the night progressed everyone came up and sang a song. Some well, some poorly, some didn’t give a toss as they were too drunk and busy enjoying the evening. It carried on, wings, booze and song for most of the evening. Near the end Cullen stood up and walked to the microphone, “I’d like to dedicate this song to Diana. I know this singer is one of her favourites and his song is meant for you. You’ll see why in a moment,” a keyboard started to pick up as he clung to the microphone pole. Singing along he stepped down and walked towards her. Kneeling beside her, he took her hand, all without missing a beat, “I took the good times, I’ll take the bad times. I take you just the way you are.” 

Diana was in near tears as the song wound down and Alistair snuck behind Cullen and plucked the microphone from this hand. Not that Diana noticed, she was swimming in those gorgeous copper pools and drowning in the heat building inside of her. His kiss was tender and appropriate for their setting, even if she envisioned dragging him to the back. For her the night stood still as he sat beside her, his good arm coiled around her body, the heat radiating in a way she hadn’t thought heat could. 

By one in the morning, the bar called last call, they had half an hour to finish their drinks and clear out. Which was good, since they played an important game tomorrow night and she didn’t want the men too hungover. Helping get everyone back to the hotel she returned home, Cullen humming away in the passenger seat, that impossibly satisfied grin etched across his lips. 

Getting him upstairs and locking the front door, she struggled. She’d wanted to say it right then when he finished the song, his lips tenderly pressed against hers as the team cheered and clapped. But, as it had been before, she couldn’t get the words to come out. Standing in the door way she watched him go into the kitchen, turn the kettle on and prepare the tea pot. It was more than she could ask for, he was more than any dream could come true.

‘I love you. Come on the words aren’t that damn hard,’ she grumbled to herself as he smiled up at her, pulling mugs from the top cupboard. ‘You can do this, just say it. Don’t shout or ramble just nice and calm. You can do it.’ Her mouth opened, and air flew out. Silent, empty air as she promptly snapped her mouth shut. 

Cullen missed it all, excusing himself he went to change and get into something more comfortable. Diana gave a smiling nod as he placed a kiss upon her forehead and lazily retreated towards the bedroom. She thought about joining him when there was a knock upon her door. Turning she peered through the eye hole, Garrett Hawke stood nervously shifting his weight. Unsure what to do, she couldn’t just leave him there, she opened the door, “what do you want Garrett? It’s late. Shouldn’t you be drinking in the dew of some mountain temple, perhaps searching for the Urn of Sacred Ashes in the Frostback Mountains?”

“Charming, really,” Garret motioned for her to let him in.

With Cullen in the other room, there wasn’t much to be concerned about, “yes, take a seat. Tea?” Always the gracious host she’d blurted it out before she had a chance to think. He shook his head, no, and she was glad she didn’t have to put any further energy into him. 

“Suppose I want to change. Suppose I made mistakes and I want to fix them. Make things right as it were,” Garrett sat in the armchair close to the fire place, “suppose I don’t know how to do all that. Or where to turn. It seems my dear Fenris is no longer interested in my affections.”

“Had you taken the proper courses with him, he might still have been,” Diana’s words were dripping with venom as she leaned against the wall. “Cut the shit Hawke. I don’t buy your nonsense, enlightened truth. What is it you want?”

“I want to fix this, whatever it is and make it right,” sighing he stood and began to pace. “I’m not some leper, or addict on the streets.” Rubbing at his face she could see he was disheveled, and his beard unkempt. “My… my mother…” Sinking into the chair, his voice was tight and high as he struggled to her the word out, “murdered…”

“Stop, don’t do this to yourself,” Diana tried to stop the tugging at her heart, the sudden urge to hug him, “when?”

“Two weeks ago… I haven’t… I didn’t want to…” holding his head in his hands, his elbows on his knees he managed to draw in a ragged breath, “they finally caught him, a couple days ago.”  
Diana weighed what he said, could hear Cullen creeping around the corner, listening in, “Garrett. You need to let it out. I feel for you, truly I do, and I want to help but this isn’t my area. I’m not a professional. If you need an ear, I’m willing to listen but it’s not going to make the pain go away.” Walking towards him she dropped to her knees and took his hand in hers, “you need to speak with Dr. Wynne. She’s there to help, let her.”

The warmth of her hand made him sigh, “perhaps, you are right. I have made such a mess of everything, of everyone.” Tears, trickled down his cheeks and Diana didn’t know what else to do. Instincts long buried and long thought forgotten took hold as she wrapped him up in her arms and stroked his hair. “Let it out, Garrett. We’ll get you through this.”

He wept bitterly on her shoulder, uttering sincere apologies as he tried to catch his breath. Diana couldn’t help but feel horrible for him. No one deserved to go through what Hawke was enduring and she could feel him falling apart. Trembling as he wept freely. 

Cullen had crept around the corner, just catching her eye. He pointed to her phone and she nodded. He snuck back around the corner and she could just make out the muffled name of Varric as Cullen headed into her bedroom. 

Time stood still as Garrett sobbed and Diana held him close, his words a jumbled mix of raw painful emotion. He kept blubbering and half collapsed onto her. She could hear her phone ring and Cullen answer it. Garrett didn’t look up as Cullen went to the door and let in Varric. “Damnit Hawke, why didn’t you call me? I could have been there, would have been there!” Varric’s face mimicked Hawke’s as Diana tried to help him to his feet. “I knew Leandra, like a second mother to me. Come on, you can crash at my place.”

“You… still call me friend? After all I’ve done?” Garrett sniffled as he tried to stand, his voice hoarse and shaking.

Varric chuckled, “can’t get rid of your favourite annoying sick kick that easily.”

Cullen slipped his shoes on and grabbed Diana’s keys, “I’ll give you a hand Varric.” 

Diana was left to herself, her dress wet from tears. She went and cleaned up, washing her make up off, and changing into a comfortable yoga pant and sweater. As she padded softly back into the living room she went to the kitchen. Tea, it would be ready by now if not slightly steeped long than she preferred. Pouring her cup, she was mindlessly going about her normal nightly routine. When Cullen came up she was sitting quietly on the same chair Garrett had been in, sipping her tea, staring at the fireplace. 

“Varric is going to take care of him. Come morning he’ll get Dr. Wynne and have Hawke looked after. He… I actually feel sorry for him,” Cullen shook his head as he hung her keys back on the rack by the door. Flicking the deadbolt lock with a loud clunk. “Perhaps, he’s hurting more than a fist in the face could ever cause. I… I don’t think I want it anymore.” Slipping into the chair beside her, he reached for her hand, “talk about a hell of a season.”

“And a horrid way to end a perfectly wonderful evening,” Diana let out a weak chuckle, “bed? I am suddenly very tired.”


	50. Thedas Series Championship

Morning was a flurry of calls, Varric asking her to head to the stadium and do some work for him. Hawke had a terrible night, and through much tears and confessions Varric was certain he was on the mend. Diana scrambled as Cullen performed his morning stretches, “its coming along nicely,” she smiled tugging her hair into a French twist, slipping bobby pin after pin in a vain attempt to make it hold. 

“I’m healing well, or so Dr. Solas keeps saying but I’m still not supposed to put any weight on it. It’ll be at least four weeks before I can, and I’ll have serious muscle loss,” huffing he sat up, “I... do you…”

Chuckling in the mirror she finished pinning the last section back, “don’t worry, I’d still love you even if you look a little lop sided.” She froze dropping her eye-liner in the sink. Fumbling she chased the thin, black pencil around the sink. She could hear him laughing in the living room as she let out a string of curses. She fumbled a few more times before she finally picked it out of the sink. Her words coming out were nearly as jumbled, a mix of apologies and half explanations that Cullen was too giddy to hear. Giving up she finished getting ready, and seeing Cullen standing by the door she was a deep crimson red from her toes to her hairline. Politely pushing past him, she reminded him of the rush to get to the stadium. Grabbing her purse and keys she rushed to get to her car. Rushed to get to work and to deal with the day. 

Cassandra was quick to meet her, “Varric called me, told me about last night. Are you alright?” 

“I’ve had better days, but I can’t complain,” giving a weak smile she followed Cassandra down the hall towards the locker room. Cullen already ahead of her was sitting on the bench. Keeping calm, she whistled loudly, making every head in the room turn to face her. “I… I really don’t know what to say, and for once, I don’t know how to do this.” Sighing she tried to remain calm, “late last night, once Cullen and I returned to my apartment, I got a knock on my door. Garrett Hawke came to visit.” There was a loud groan from several people as she spoke his name. “Please, it’s not what… let me explain. Hawke’s mother Leandra was… murdered a couple weeks back.”

“That’s when Garrett lost his mind!” Thom spat out.

“Yes, exactly. They just caught the guy two days ago. He wanted to pitch that game for her. To honor her,” struggling to get the words out she cleared her throat, “he’s with Varric. He wants to get help, wants to make things right.”

Fenris snorted, “I… I still care about him. Perhaps not as before but I am glad he is getting the help he needs.”

“It doesn’t excuse what he’s done, and been doing!” Alistair crossed his arms, “Don’t get me wrong. I feel for him, but what he’s done. I don’t know.”

“I hear you, and I feel the same, but he needs help regardless. Perhaps he can become the man people want to see him be. Perhaps it is there, and some help will bring it to the surface. I don’t know. I think I know the least about him. But I wish the best.” Diana pinched the bridge of her nose, fighting off the headache beginning to pull between her eyes. “It stands that Eamon pitches tonight and we have the chance to take this. End it here and now. Get to the celebrations and the well earned off season.”

The room was a mix of reactions, and something hovering just under the surface. So much so, Diana couldn’t get a feel for the night. Nibbling the corner of her lip she bowed, “I’ll let you guys get ready. I’ll see you all in the dug out.”

She was deeply lost in thought. It had been an incredible ride. Yet, despite all that had happened she had done it. Everything they asked her to do, she had done it. Kept them happy, got them to the playoffs, and here they were game six and possibly the last game. It felt surreal and it must have felt so for everyone else. Almost like they were living a movie moment. There was work, to be done and she went about it all the best she could, but it all seemed to be fleeting memories she couldn’t cling to. 

It was a blur, sitting in the dug out after the opening ceremonies. Watching the King of Fereldan Cailan Theirin toss out the first pitch, his wife Anora standing proudly beside him. Cheers from the sold-out crowd drowned out anything that may have sounded like a speech. Everyone coming together to sing the nation anthem and then they began the ball game. Cullen was on the edge of his seat as the team played with a resolve neither had seen. 

Three innings it, the score boards was still nothing to nothing. Diana could hear the crowd getting antsy as the cheering and chanting grew louder and longer. As the bottom of the fifth inning came up, Krem came to the plate. He was hard focused and hadn’t had a strong hit in the last two games. It seemed it was that moment he made up for it. He slapped his first homerun of the post season and the crowd nearly burst the roof off the domed building with their screams and cheers. One run in. It seemed to be a gut punch to the other team. By the end of the inning the Mabari Crunch had scored four runs. They would need to hold the other team at bay. With four full innings left there was plenty of time for the other team to make a come back. 

Two more blanked innings leading into the seventh inning stretch and both Diana and Cullen were standing and rubbing their backsides, “this is incredibly intense.”

Cullen chuckled and rolled his neck, “the suspense is, thrilling.”

Sitting back down the end of the seventh inning was a together rapid. Two more runs and they were up six to nothing going into the top of the eighth. The core of the Antiva City Crows line up looked fired up as they took to the batter’s box. Eamon was starting to fatigue, and Cassandra was making the call down to the bullpen to set up a reliever. He’d need to weather a few pitches before they could get him out. It was those few pitches that hurt. Three runs came into score. Cutting the lead in half. 

Shutting them down it was a panic as the eighth inning came to an end. Coming into the ninth, Dorian was set to shut them down. He appeared his usual self, strong and unflinching. Grinning as he set up his throw. Facing the first batter, he went down on strikes, and Dorian took a moment to do a small pace around the mound before reaching for the resin bag on by the rubber. Looking up he was aware of the eyes, the thousands upon thousands of eyes as they cheered and clapped. Hands clenched together in prayer. Dusting his knuckles, he swiped his tongue over his lips before blowing out slowly over his pursed lips. 

Claudio Valisti came to the plate. His glare fixed on Dorian, piercing through him. There was something about his gaze that gave Dorian a shiver up his spine. As he shook off the signs, he selected the pitch he was comfortable with. Feeling for the stitches he gripped the ball tightly, perhaps too tightly as his first throw was off his mark. Off by nearly several inches and not in a good location. Valisti made solid contact and the ball just whizzed by Dorian’s head and past the diving Alistair. Sputtering a loud curse in Tevene, he watched Valisti burst to second base. Sliding in head first he was called safe on the play. 

Dorian refocused trying to push the thought of the near hit out of his head. Another batter came to the plate and was easily struck out, but not before Valisti stole third. Dorian had to get through one more batter, just one more and they were done. Swiping the sweat from his brow across his shoulder he tried to dry his damp hand on his thigh. Clammy sweat, cold and tingling covered his neck and he crushed the thoughts of failure slipping into his mind. Shaking off the second signal he put his faith in Rylen’s selection and focused on nothing but the pitch. It came in hot, and on target just slipping under the swinging bat of the player. 

Feeling his confidence restored, the crowd chanting and clapping as he trusted Rylen’s pick again. Throwing hard, it curved back over the plate to catch the edge for a strike. Two strikes, just one more and this was over. Picking the resin bag up again he dusted his knuckles before wiping his face upon his sleeve again. Another signal, another nod. As he went to set up, he saw Valisti burst forward. He threw the pitch, and the umpire called the strike out. 

The crowd roared! Every member of the Fereldan team cleared the bench and flooding onto the field. Diana, raced up with Cassandra, the men hugging each other. Clapping hands and letting out yells. Diana felt Cullen spin her around, “we did it!” he yelled over the near deafening din.

“We did,” she sighed back. Her arms resting around his neck, thankful she was standing on the pitching mound and even in runners she was just able to see his face. There was cheering and chanting and out of the corner of her eye she could see Garrett slowly come onto the field. His meek face peeking out, Varric pushing him to go and celebrate. 

“It’s good to see isn’t it,” Cullen chuckled catching her line of sight and turning to see Garrett come onto the field, Varric tightly beside him. “It’s going to be a long off season,” he smirked turning back, “perhaps, a vacation?”

Diana sighed, “I would adore a vacation, but I do have a small list of demands I need met.”

“Anything,” his smile was bright, and she mimicked it.

“Only if you come with me. No phones, no laptops, no work, somewhere warm.” Kissing his cheek, she smiled, the feeling pulling at her lips. “Cullen.”

“Yes, it sounds perfect.”

“I love you,” it took everything inside of her to say it but once it was out, and honest it felt like a weight had flown from her shoulders. Seeing his eyes dance she licked her lips, nervously. “What are you thinking Cullen?”

Letting a rumbling growl pass through his chest that sent shivers up her spine he pulled her close. His lips ghosting over her ear, “everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This so concludes our story. I do hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have. 
> 
> A little background on this one. I'm a HUGE baseball fan, and I started this just before the World Series. I have followed and love the Toronto Blue Jays since I was a little kid. I've followed MLB procedures and rules and all that once I was older. I've always dreamed about working with them. Dreaming of being the first female pitcher in the big leagues, which never came to fruition (obviously lol). So I wrote this out of love and something I thoroughly enjoy. I appreciate each and every comment, kudo, bookmark and any recommendations to your friends. Thank you, thank you, thank you!


End file.
